


花样年华

by Alixia



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 刑侦, 有车 - Freeform, 黑道
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 98
Words: 189,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia/pseuds/Alixia





	1. 花样年华

“东海…对不起…”  
李东海慢慢从背部的钝痛里缓过了神，他慢慢睁开眼睛，晃入眼中的是李赫宰汗湿的脸，满脸痛苦。李赫宰压在自己身上，李东海分外真实的感受到了他的重量和温度。自己的后背贴着硬实的水泥地，一瞬间疼痛感激增，这让他条件反射的眉头紧皱，他还不明白发生了什么：“赫宰？”  
他听到四周人群中爆发出的尖叫声，男人的、女人的、孩子的…还能感受到由地面传来的像蛛网一样扩散的四散逃离的人们脚步的震动。他感觉自己下腹，和李赫宰贴合的部分的衬衫被某种液体浸湿了，他想低下头检查，却被李赫宰捂住了眼睛。李东海闻到了李赫宰掌心里鲜血的味道，浓重真实，像富含咖啡因的黑咖啡一样让他一下子清醒了过来，那不是他的血。他控制不了自己愈发颤抖的声音和越来越快的心跳，他整个人像是跌进了无底洞一样无依无靠无所适从：“赫宰…”  
“对不起…东海..我还是害了你…”  
喉咙干涸到疼痛，心脏跳动到爆裂。李东海感受到李赫宰的气息渐渐远离，随即自己又被他拽了起来，但眼前的黑暗却还是没有消失，李赫宰还是紧紧捂住他的眼睛，而他也没有力气拽下李赫宰渐渐冰冷的手。太冷了，就像这酷热的正午下了雪：“赫宰…”  
下一秒钟李东海只感到了一阵天旋地转。他被李赫宰几乎用尽全身的力气推了出去。他跌在地上，右手手肘传开了一阵难忍的刺痛，他知道那里肯定被粗糙不平的柏油路擦破了。他用手胡乱的抹去眼皮上沾着的血液，之后费力睁开了眼睛，却很快被阳光晃得生疼。  
天气预报说今天37摄氏度，无云，这气温在这季节实属罕见。长时间闭上的眼睛恍然睁开，在强烈的阳光下看到的景物就会有不小的色差，但是李赫宰白衬衫下腹的位置的大片血迹却真实的可怕，李东海一直没有忘掉那种生命即将被耗尽的颜色，充满了即将凋零的绝望。他痛苦的站起身想靠近他，想伸手拉回他的命：“赫宰…赫宰…”  
“李东海！快走！！”  
“赫宰！”李东海被外围的防暴警拖走。轻微的脱水夹杂着心理难以承受的巨大痛苦让他的心脏抽痛了一下，黑暗几乎是瞬间笼罩下来。他突然想起今天是15年5月26号。在他晕倒的前一秒，他听到了来自手枪的巨大声响。  
“赫宰…”  
☆☆☆  
李东海几乎是头一次在闹钟响之前醒过来。这天天气甚好，在他挑眉眯眼从床上坐起来时，他觉得自己心情很好。窗边的落地镜诚实的照出他刚睡醒的迷蒙样子，他看了看自己，下意识的伸手挠了挠头发，但是蓬乱的头发却因此变得越发蓬乱。  
卧室单人床右手边的床头柜上，电子时钟清晰而准确地显示着时间，14年5月26号8：37，李东海心想还来得及。  
他裸着上半身、下半身也只穿了内裤的打开了卧室门，并半倚在门框上冲着厨房的方向大叫：“丽旭！我要吃早饭！”  
“做好啦已经！你快去刷牙！”金丽旭把两碗麦片粥端出了厨房，围着一个长颈鹿围裙的他在这个早晨显得格外亲切自然。他路过盥洗室的时候正看到呈现出几乎全裸状态的李东海，于是金丽旭仰天大喝：“你个傻X知不知道流氓俩字儿怎么写！一大早就裸奔你有没有点礼义廉耻！我的天我干嘛要一大早起来给你做饭还要看你的内裤啊！”  
正在刷牙的李东海简直无语问苍天，他正吐掉薄荷味的牙膏泡沫、嘴里含着一口水，眼下只能对着金丽旭瞪眼吭哧：“唔嗯嗯嗯！嗯嗯哼！”  
坐在餐桌旁开始给吐司抹蓝莓酱的金丽旭啧啧摇头：“我都能猜到你在说什么，然而李东海，这间房子的租金你也知道，你把我气走了你就完了，不仅要睡大街，还没有免费保姆给你做饭。略、略、略。”  
李东海一口恶气梗在胸口，只能在这个原本美好的早晨捶胸顿足，但是当金丽旭递过来现做的蓝莓花生酱三明治后，李东海又变回了一个爱笑爱闹的好宝宝。  
☆☆☆  
现在我需要介绍一下故事里的出场人物。  
李东海，中央美院美术基础理论讲师一名，兼职宅男作家，擅长写武侠短篇，偶尔也写过疼痛文学（但因金丽旭拜读之后的呕吐太过激烈所以没有发表）。只不过这个兼职基于近期的网络严打而被迫搁置。月工资6300人民币（税后）。无女友。  
金丽旭，中央美院美学鉴赏讲师一名，兼职李东海专用厨师、保姆、钟点工，喜欢研究菜谱、努力尝试新鲜菜式（成功率很高）。月工资6300人民币（税后）。无女友。  
我说无女友的意思不是有男友啊！你们想太多了！  
两人都是北京土著，在美院分到一个办公室后迅速结为死党，并很快合资在美院旁的一个老旧小区租了个两居室。纵然小区没电梯也没保安，楼道里的声控灯还老是被人偷走灯泡，可邻里和谐、房租不高、交通便利也算是京城之大幸了。哦对了，李东海还要补充一句：住在对门的王婶做的红烧排骨简直一绝！  
而最让李东海感到幸福的，是这间合租宿舍和美院之间只隔了一条马路，步行过去大概只要十分钟左右的时间，对于爱赖床的他来说，这里就是天堂本堂了。  
☆☆☆  
金丽旭咬了口煎蛋，鲜香流黃、油而不腻，他心里默默地给自己打了个满分。加之一早上不停吐槽李东海让他心情有了质的飞跃，他难得收起了毒舌的那一套：“今儿我上午没课，下午三点半下课，然后就没事了，等你一块儿出去吃还是回来我做饭？”  
坐在他对面的李东海几乎快把脑袋扎进麦片粥里，他饱饱的喝了一大口粥才说：“你别管我了，我今儿早十点到晚八点基本连轴转，只能学校食堂解决生计啦。”  
“十点？那你个傻X还这么不急不火的现在都几点了？！”  
“几点啊…？”李东海抬头看到客厅电视柜上放着的小狗时钟，分针时针组成了一个近乎完美的三百六十度角——9：44。  
… …  
“我操他大爷！！”李东海反应过来后，立刻冲回卧室套上了一件衬衫，他踢掉拖鞋穿裤子套袜子穿鞋，简直一气呵成。临走前他还不忘再抓起床头柜上的闹钟看了一眼：“怎么还他妈八点三十七啊我操！！”  
他从卧室冲出来后还不忘回来消灭掉最后一口粥，又顺手抓了一块小蛋糕才冲出了家门。  
“喂李东海你忘拿钥…”  
砰——  
“…匙了…”


	2. 先生你撞了个帅哥

5月26日上午9：47，李东海正在上班的路上狂奔。  
他站在学校和小区间唯一的路口南边等绿灯，期间他还狼吞虎咽的吃完了那块小蛋糕。李东海目光所及之处可以看到对面进校门的女学生们，真真儿都是蜂腰长腿、长发及腰的仙女，一个个要么性感小短裤要么森女系长裙，背着画板是怎么看怎么有气质。  
在李东海不为人知黑咕隆咚伸手不见五指的内心里，一个小人猥琐的仰天长笑：哎我真是找了一份好工作啊！  
他非常满足的点了点头，等他再缓过神来时，才发现路口的信号灯已经变绿很久了。  
李东海没有犹豫，他迈步向对面走去。  
然而十分不幸的是，信号的就在李东海跑到马路正中央的时候变成红灯了。这个路口并不算宽，自然也没有设置安全岛。李东海咬咬牙，他心里觉得来往的车也不是很多，干脆几步路跑过去得了。可谁想到他刚迈开小短腿儿跑了也就一步多点，本来没有车的右手边突然拐过一辆路虎朝着他就开了过来。  
我-了-个-大-操。  
李东海此刻脑子里已经开始转起动漫里说的人死之前才会出现的回马灯了，一时间前半辈子的遗憾糗事例如被金丽旭凌辱、被高中校花甩、初中上学路上踩进狗便便里、小学被哥哥骗去捅马蜂窝等一系列乱七八糟的事通通不加缓冲的冲进脑海。这简直是人之将死其言更加暴躁：我操我还没看够仙女呢我还没找校花、金丽旭、那只死狗、我哥报仇呢！大爷的天王老子你不能这么对老子啊啊啊！  
那辆红宝石色的路虎的司机不知道是不是听到了李东海的暴躁遗言，这车在李东海内心的怒吼中一脚刹车停在了他身前几公分。李东海即刻腿软当时就坐地上了。  
内心OS：真他妈是好车啊你瞧瞧这制动TT TT  
这时驾驶室的门被推开，一个年轻男人急切的跑到车前，一头干练的淡金色短发晃到了李东海的眼睛。  
“先生你没事吧？！”男人蹲下身把李东海扶了起来，如是说：“有没有撞到你？需不需要送你去医院？”  
李东海低着头拍拍裤子上的土，他看看浑身上下的器官肢体零件都还在，身上完好无损，那也不能讹人家不是？他抬起头晃着脑袋笑笑：“我没事。”  
那男人看着李东海的脸有点愣神，一时接不上话，放在李东海身上的手也没收回来。他仔细打量着李东海，心想：这脸长得是真不错呢。等他看进李东海的眼睛的时候，更觉得心空，一时间甚至有点动弹不得。  
多年后他想起这一刻还是会哑然失笑。想着若不是他那时看了李东海的眼睛，也许也不至于落得如今的田地。  
而此时的李东海又怎么会知道这些。他只是趁机也看了看这个一直搂着自己的怪异男人：比我只高一点点一点点真的只有一点点；人看着挺瘦的不过意外得挺有劲儿，居然能把我一把扶起来；穿着的白色衬衫，袖子挽到了手肘，露出的手臂的肌肉线条很是流畅，可比学校的模特耐看多了；发型很不错，这么个碍眼的颜色驾驭的倒也是极好的，一点都不像对街理发店的Kevin老师；单眼皮，嗯我就喜欢单眼皮。这些倒也普通，李东海觉得这男人长的最得自己心意的是刀刻一样的下颚线和一双纤长骨节分明的美手，简直性感爆棚。  
李东海转念又想：不对我干嘛要看着他看这么久还想这么多= =。  
他本来觉得别扭，想移开视线，却发现那男人也一直在看自己，于是他不禁开口调戏：“这位先生看来没撞过帅哥啊。”并在内心里极其满足于如此熟稔的调戏手段哦吼吼。  
面前的男人被这句话逗笑，他自然而然的放开手，他心想：我开车倒是真没撞过，不过在床上倒是撞过几个。想到这儿他笑容更甚，似乎并不介意自己被一个一看就没什么实战经验的正太调戏：“你还挺有意思。看着你似乎没什么问题，这样吧我给你留个电话，有事儿随时找我？”没等李东海回答，男人就钻回车里拿了张名片，他掏出一根定制镶钻钢笔写下了自己电话号码，字字清晰娟秀。他转身把名片递给了李东海。  
后者接过名片，他选择性忽视了浮雕字体的英文名，并越过了电话号码，一字一顿的念着那个男人手写的自己的名字：“李赫宰…先生是吧？”  
名为李赫宰的男人在他面前微笑着回答：“别这么客气了，叫名字就好。”  
李东海点点头，他把名片叼在嘴里，顺便从自己的背包里拿出一根上课用的加粗黑色马克笔，接着他一把拽过李赫宰的手就准备往上写东西。  
“诶你…”  
李东海熟练的在另一个人的手上写下自己的电话外带一个丑到爆的签名，他不以为意的拍了拍那人的肩膀：“我怕你手机有骚扰拦截，最好存上我的号，不然我讹死你。”  
李赫宰又被逗笑了，他抬手挡着自己的嘴好不容易才忍住。他又低头看了看自己的右手：“李东海是吧？好我记住了，保证让你随时能联系到我，这样可以吗？”他说完就掏出手机，当着李东海的面把他的号码存了进去。  
“态度不错，可以放行。”  
“噗，那谢谢首长，那没事我先滚了。”  
“白白！”  
李赫宰重新回到驾驶室，关门点火发动爱车一气呵成，他很快就消失在美院门口这条马路的尽头。李东海迈步向前走过路口，连跑带颠，终于踏着上课铃声踩进教学楼。  
谁也没有回头。


	3. 雨前宁静

其实李赫宰今天也起晚了，不然以他那谨小慎微的性格，开车是万万不会猛到差点撞到人。但是他现在心情很不错，大体原因可以认为是：虽然是撞了人，但是对象完全可以归类为艳遇，即使是个男的。  
李赫宰觉得之前和那个叫李东海的人皮肤相触的地方痒痒的，不知是不是因为心理作用。他想伸手抓抓痒，却又看到了自己右手上那行巨丑无比的字。一时间他不免又笑了出来，连他自己都没想到他今天笑的频率如此之高。他抿着嘴看向了窗外，想着李东海真的是个很有意思的人。  
不过不管心情再怎么好，他快迟到了也已经是事实。李赫宰蓦的想到上司金英云的那身肌肉，就算相处已久他还是觉得有点冒冷汗。  
于是他一路心惊胆战的飙车到了建国门，熄火前他看了看车载时钟，好歹是没迟到。  
今天是他要上交广告策划案最终修改稿的日子。不只是金英云，华锐几乎所有的董事都在会议室等自己。这个案子李赫宰前前后后忙了几个月，修修改改再压预算是折磨的自己身心俱疲。到底是个大买卖，成了这份，不说创收多少，就连今年的莫比广告奖没准都能拿下，而华锐也绝对能依仗着这份成果在国内乃至国际站稳脚跟。  
李赫宰靠在椅子上休息了片刻，终于是抿着嘴唇抱着自己的成果下了车。  
与此同时，在这栋大厦楼上的会议室里，金英云先生正西装笔挺、点头哈腰的给董事会拍马屁。按理说这种日子李赫宰应该提前报到以表诚意，毕竟董事会的人婆妈的很。现在到好，眼瞅着就要十点半了这孙子还没到！他妈的我不想再伺候这帮穿西装打领带的秃驴了！  
他几乎把李赫宰的祖宗八代连带着所有的宠物都骂了几个来回，但这一切潜伏在那双好看的弯弯笑眼之下，别人倒也看不出不妥。  
李赫宰踏进会议室的时候，金英云微笑着几乎把他瞪出个洞。李赫宰猴精猴精的，自然感受到了那微笑下的暗潮汹涌，他脑袋里不受控制的意淫出了被金英云踩在脚下鞭尸的惨状。李赫宰咽了口口水，只得一个劲儿的给大家赔不是。前因后果解释清楚，再加上他对这个案子的付出是所有人看在眼里的，倒也没人再责难他。  
之后是长达三个小时的会议。李赫宰几乎口舌生疮，他把样本影片放了一遍又一遍，理念阐述也没少说，到预算部分更是一份一份的递上报表，为了以防万一李赫宰更是列举了多个有可能的投资方，逐一分析了其能力。  
董事们交头接耳，李赫宰金英云如骨在喉。  
“Hyuk，干的不错。”听到这句话，李赫宰觉得自己浑身的骨头都松了下来，他脸上自然也是笑意难掩。  
董事会集体起立鼓掌，金英云更是搂着李赫宰的肩膀来回晃：“行啊你小子！太棒了太棒了！”直到此刻，李赫宰这口吊在胸口的气才算松懈下来。他仰脖灌下了一大杯水，胡乱的抹了抹嘴，他又擦了擦额汗，这才对着金英云说道：“谢谢哥。”  
董事们一一上前准备和他握手以示祝贺，李赫宰也没想那么多，他直接伸出右手。结果他面前的董事直接愣在了那儿说不出话。李赫宰还没反应过来，倒是金英云捂着肚子笑开了：“哈哈哈哈哈Hyuk你这右手是被刷了小广告还是盖了猪肉检疫章啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
李赫宰默默的抬起头叹了口气，内心里严肃的冲着天花板比了个中指：李东海你大爷的。  
☆☆☆  
待到所有董事离开。李赫宰瘫坐在靠背椅上。他略显糙气的扯松了领带，又摘下袖扣挽起了衬衫：“可累死我了。”  
金英云跑去给他倒了一杯柠檬水，样子几乎可以说是狗腿了。他一边胡虏着李赫宰的头发一边说：“漂了以后果然手感不好了…哎哟得得得！知道您最累，苦了您了！来来奴才给您松松骨，您赶快歇歇。不过赫宰啊这回倒多亏了你了，不然这么大案子肯定拿不下来。我跟你说啊，公司特批你一个月假，升职加薪是肯定的了，而且等你回来没准还要你出马负责一个…”  
李赫宰抬手打断了金英云，他接过刚刚被后者续满的水杯呷了一口，然后怔怔的看着窗外蓝天上飘过的几朵云丝：“哥，对不起，我可能必须要辞职了…”


	4. 我只有你的电话

李东海还真没跟金丽旭瞎说，他真的是连轴转了一天，除了每节课课间的五分钟休息、加一个不到半小时的午饭时间，他忙得屁股都没挨过凳子。好不容易熬到到了下午四点半下课，他整个人跟脱了水一样，脸颊凹陷双目无神一身虚汗，不知道的还以为是毒瘾发作呢。他强撑着回到了办公室，准备吹一会儿空调歇口气再喝口水。坐在不甚舒服的办公椅上，李东海瞟了一眼桌上的课表，今天晚上他还有三节连堂的选修课呢。  
李东海又看了眼自己工位对面那张已经收拾干净的办公桌，切，金丽旭跑得还挺快…  
这学期金讲师没有接选修课，最迟最迟下午五点也就下班了。李东海叹了口气，声音不大不小的嘀咕了一句：真好啊…  
然后苍老枯萎成了布满皱纹的一小团的内心大吼道：啊啊我真是找错工作了TT TT。  
等到好不容易挨到选修课下班，李讲师跑得比教室里的学生都快，他连办公室都没回，出了教室就直接往家里跑去。美院男少女多，也正以此，长得人模狗样堪称俊帅的李讲师的课的出勤率几乎达到百分之百，这让他想翘会班摸摸鱼都不行。  
李东海已经跑过了马路，他一边看看手表一边想着家里的冰箱里应该还有金讲师留下的剩菜，估计现在回去快点洗个澡，热完饭后还能赶上天天向上，哦这真是太棒了。  
可等到李东海爬楼到家门口才意识到一个问题：他发现钥匙没在口袋里。天真如李东海立刻拍了拍门板，没关系咱不是还有金讲师吗，室友不就是开门用的嘛。结果他敲了半天也没有人前来应门。乐观如他又掏出手机愉快给金讲师拨通了电话，全然没注意到手机右上角的红色电量提示：“丽旭啊，我没带钥匙，给我开个门。”  
“李东海你个傻X，我把钥匙放你办公桌上了你没看见吗？”  
“啊？没看见。哎呀你就给我开个门能死不？”  
“你个傻X我上个星期不就告诉你我这周末要去天津玩吗！我已经在高铁上了！”  
“啥玩意儿？！我操！我操操操操操！那我咋办啊！”  
“你个傻X！我有什么办…”  
“喂？丽旭？金丽旭？！”难不成没信号？李讲师把手机拿下来一看才发现：不是没信号，是彻底没电了…  
李东海泪流满面匍匐在地长跪不起：啊啊啊啊！这个点儿办公室早就锁门了！大晚上的让我给谁打电话啊！我除了110一个电话号都记不住啊！我的天天向上我还没吃晚饭呢啊啊啊啊TT TT  
他灰溜溜的慢慢踱下楼，想着要不要去找个如家汉庭之类的快捷酒店凑合对付一个周末得了。结果等他到了酒店前台，他才发现钱包也落在办公室了。  
所谓祸不单行大概如此吧╮╯▽╰╭。  
李东海抬头瞪眼看着汉庭大厅的白炽灯，仿佛可以在那团廉价的白光里看到上帝充满慈爱的面容：这他妈流年不利啊！天王老子你是真想搞死我是吧！你要拿我的钱你就都拿走啊！你他妈还给我留俩钢镚儿！买方便面都买不了桶装的哦！我操你大爷！  
李讲师整个人算是崩溃的比较彻底，他在酒店前台把自己能摸的兜摸了个遍，全然忘记了能让前台姑娘帮忙给手机充个电这项操作。而就在他即将彻底向命运投降前，他从裤兜里摸出了张微有折痕的名片，上面娟秀的字迹让他看的格外舒心。  
这他妈终于有救了。  
☆☆☆  
就在李东海愁眉不展的时候，距离那家汉庭不远的一栋高级公寓里，李赫宰正坐在书桌前。他对着电脑屏幕，一边削苹果一边开视频会议。一把陶瓷水果刀被他玩得炉火纯青，即便不看着，一个苹果也是让他削的刚刚好。突然响起一声清脆的咔嚓声，他咬了那只散发着清香的果子一口。他的右手同时挽了个漂亮的刀花，银光一闪，那把精致的陶瓷刀已经入鞘。  
屏幕另一边的人倒没这么轻松，那人眉头皱得正紧，漂亮的丹凤眼里满是忧愁：“银赫，你现在还这么轻松？”  
李赫宰此时正心满意足咬着一个苹果品着甜味，却被这么不咸不淡的说了句，他于是也有些烦闷：“那你说怎么办呢？艺声哥，我们查这个E两年了，到现在为止连他是男是女都不知道，我跟华锐董事前后也见了这么多次，一点他们有联系的情报都没摸出来…”  
“你别说了，交易时间所剩不多，条子那边也有动静，最近小心点，别惹事。”  
“我知道。哥也小心。”  
屏幕暗了下来。  
还剩下的多半个苹果，李赫宰却实在是没有胃口了，他顺手把它扔进了垃圾桶里。关上电脑后，他转身想去冲个澡，可是就在他踏进浴室之前，他放在卧室床上的手机却响了起来。李赫宰拿过电话，发现是个不认识的宅电号码，他犹豫了半晌还是鬼使神差的接了起来：“喂…”  
“艾玛幸亏你接了！我还怕打不通呢！”  
“嗯？李东海？”  
“嘿记忆力不错！”  
李赫宰心于是也放下来了，他想着你这么晚给我打电话，明儿还是周末，你这是寂寞了吧。他想到这儿心里大概有了想法，可还是没有打草惊蛇，毕竟欲擒故纵他玩得最好。他轻笑出声，再开口时声音不自觉地低沉了些许：“嗯，怎么了？身上还是有伤？”  
“哎呀不是。我钥匙被锁办公室里了，身上没带钱，手机又没电了，全身上下就俩钢蹦儿还有你电话号码，这不想试试能不能求助一下吗。”  
李赫宰整个人囧了一下，心说这这这怎么听也是个悲惨的人生，孩子你约个炮而已，不至于把自己编排的这么凄惨吧。  
想着想着他一时也没顾得上回话，那边李东海倒是急了，他心说我就俩钢蹦儿打不了那么长时间电话好吧！可他又想到万一被拒绝可就玩完了。李东海的声音略显焦急可内容却是口不对心：“怎么了？不方便就算了。”  
李赫宰这才回过神，他想着白天自己右手那种让他心痒的温度，又想了想李东海长得颇为俊俏的脸，以及对方明显急不可耐的语气，他抿嘴忍住涌上来的笑意，终于应了下来：“啊不是，没什么不方便。你在哪儿？我去接你吧。”  
“啊嘿我就知道你不能放着我不管的帅哥！我在美院旁边的汉庭。”  
“行了知道了，等着。”  
挂了电话，李赫宰冲了个澡换了身衣服。想着自己真真儿是艳福不浅。


	5. 切入正题

北京夜色浓重。  
朝阳分局会议室里，案情分析会刚刚才结束。市局的领导和各个区重案组组长一一撤离后，办公室终于安静了下来，但是压抑的气氛就仿佛室内的烟味一样一直挥之不去。韩庚半坐半靠在黑板前的办公桌上，他抱着臂审视着黑板上乱七八糟的板书。他觉得头有点疼，细细想来他好像已经好几个星期没睡好觉了。  
然后他突然眼前一黑，一阵眩晕感势如破竹的袭来。韩庚一手扶着脑袋，心情恶劣的骂了句：“该死的失眠症。”他闭着眼睛缓了一会儿，为了维持住血糖又灌了一大口甜茶，待到身上的虚汗慢慢褪尽，他才重新抬起头继续看着黑板上的字。他又回身顺手拿了几张照片，对应着贴到黑板上不同的地方。距离内线爆出来的交易时间剩下不到一个月了，可手头所有的线索竟然还是不够明确，直接证据更是一项没有，到目前为止，一切信息几乎都是推断。  
韩庚眼里布满愁容。他追这个案子三年多了，可掌握的东西也没比刚刚进重案组的那几个小鬼头多多少。这种耻辱感折磨的他越发夜不能寐。这次交易如果还是收不了网，那么这三年来的辛苦则统统白费，以这次交易额来看，买家是个大单，而数额越大，可能出的差错就越多。但要是放过了，恐怕这个俱乐部短期内都不会再有太大破绽了。  
如果真的这样，可能这个案子就永远沉了。  
韩庚叹了口气。在外地安享退休生活的妈妈听闻他这次办的是要案，三天两头的打电话，美其名曰给儿子应援。韩庚也不是不能理解妈妈的苦心，这案子但凡在自己手里结了，别说表彰放假，官升三级都是板上钉钉的。这要是办不下来，真是无颜面对江东父老了。  
“庚哥，有消息了！”韩庚正掐着下巴沉思着，会议室的门突然被推开了。来人是正一手抱着一摞文件一手提着一大袋盒饭的金起范。听到这动静，韩庚急不可耐的就要往门口迎，可奈何他身体状况实在不太好，他一下子跌坐在椅子上。金起范见状倒也不急了，他把盒饭往桌上一扔，冷着脸命令道：“吃了先。吃不完不告诉你。”  
韩庚被金起范逗得哭笑不得：“吃不下。再说这沓文件你早晚要告诉我对不？”  
“哥我告诉你，就你现在这样，我一拳头揍俩！你瞧瞧你那眼袋，割下来能炒两盘菜了！今儿这饭你要是不吃，我就把你揍进医院然后独吞办案成果。反正现在局里也没人，你尽管试试我敢不敢。”说罢他拿出一盒饭和一杯热红茶，啪的一声放在韩庚面前的桌板上：“吃！”  
“得嘞奴才遵旨。”  
一杯热茶唤醒了韩庚久未进食的胃，他饿急了一样三俩下就掀开白色的塑料餐盖，抄起一把勺子就狼吞虎咽的往嘴里塞饭：“现在你能跟我说说新消息了吧起范？”  
“嗯。发现了一张新脸。叫金俊秀，男，28岁，前天被看到从崔家出来，被证实在之后去了华锐…”  
“崔始源？”  
“是。哥也知道能进崔家主宅的人不多，他又是新脸，所以可疑。他跟华锐有关系是确定的，只是不知道是高层董事还是金英云。不过哥放心，正洙哥明天一早就再奔华锐，他应该快能摸到东西了。”金起范说完又从文档袋里翻出一张素描递了过去。  
韩庚三俩下解决完盒里的最后一口荤菜，他一边喝水一边从金起范手里接过那张画纸：“也是好久没见到正洙哥了啊...金俊秀是吧？长的倒是挺秀气。诶局里换新画师了？”  
“没。这次的目击证人就是个画家，据说还挺有名的，这个是他亲自操刀完成，没用咱们的人。”  
“叫什么？”  
“曺圭贤。查过了，没问题，平头老百姓。”  
韩庚一页一页的翻看着金俊秀的资料。当翻到作案记录一页的时候韩庚皱了皱眉：“这么干净？”  
金起范挠了挠头：“这点我也想不通，就我查的，他的身份没有伪造，可是底子干净的不行，连张停车罚单都没有，个人履历也没有任何出彩点，普通到爆。”而后他在心里又补了一句：所以有问题。  
韩庚沉吟片刻后抬头问：“现在人在哪儿？”  
“他在立水桥那边有套公寓，已经回去了。不过你放心，我派人跟着了，跑不了。”  
韩庚浑身泄了劲，慢慢瘫软在扶手椅里，他一边揉着太阳穴一边闭上了眼睛，连声音都低沉了下去：“起范啊，哥真的累了…”  
金起范听罢起身开始收拾一桌子的残羹冷宴，接着他又把所有资料装袋封好。他开口，一如既往低沉的声音里竟有一丝温暖：“哥，别太逼自己了。明天你放个假吧，我带队去查。”  
“好…”  
拿着所有资料，金起范慢慢的踱出会议室。他一只脚都已经迈出了门，却还是退了回来：“哥，会好的。”  
“哥知道。”


	6. 夜色暧昧

李赫宰的公寓距离美院并不远。当他的路虎拐进那家汉庭的院落、停到李东海跟前的时候，时间还不到晚上九点。  
按下副驾驶的车窗，李赫宰可以清楚地看到车外空地上站着个周身笼罩在一种”我很苦逼”氛围里的小孩。他一下子被逗笑了，于是心情甚好的他，半眯着眼睛笑着冲着小孩就喊：“喂！李东海！”  
这厢李东海身上又没钱，手机又没电，就这么站着等李赫宰实在是度秒如年。所以当他听到李赫宰的声音，抬起头又能看到那辆风骚的红宝石色路虎揽胜里李赫宰的笑脸时，一瞬间，真是觉得上帝都在对自己微笑。他本就漂亮的眼睛里亮光更甚，还很偶像剧的站在原地对着李赫宰挥手。  
李赫宰又被逗笑了，他伏在方向盘上接着喊：“干嘛呢你！上车！”而他这句话里语调的上扬他可能自己都没有注意到。  
李东海呼呼啦啦的跑过来，他头顶一撮呆毛也跟着一晃一晃的。上吹的气流扯开了他没系上边几个扣子的衬衫，露出了他线条分明的锁骨。李赫宰看着，蓦地觉得自己的喉咙发紧。  
乖乖，不急。  
李东海钻到车内，一并带进来了一阵黑夜的味道，清冽暧昧。李赫宰突然有点迷醉，看向李东海的目光也慢慢变深了些许。  
“唉李赫宰，幸亏你过来救我了，不然我还不知道去跟谁睡呢！”  
本来有些沉醉在暧昧气息里的李赫宰一下子清醒了，他不可避免的囧了一下：好小子经验挺丰富啊看来…长得这么清纯，难道我看人不准？  
但他的表情没有露出哪怕一丝不妥。他一手发动汽车，接着特潇洒的一个大回拐就出了汉庭的院子。他把油门踩深了些，车速虽然快，但李赫宰的语气却是平和淡定的：“这不有我呢吗，就别去睡别家了呗。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海本来觉得李赫宰的住处应该是个三居，没准还是个别墅。本来吗，他这辆路虎就要一百多万，钢笔都是镶钻的，且不说还是定制，那张名片的做工设计也是十分的考究。结果李东海进了门才发现，这个男人住的只是个一居。这下弄得李东海还挺不好意思：“那个…我会不会太打扰了？”  
金发的漂亮男人进门后随手脱下外套放在沙发的靠背上，他回身看着李东海，笑得优雅温柔：“不会。我一人呆着也是无聊。你手机呢？我帮你充电吧。”  
他这一席话暖的李东海连东西南北都分不清了，李小绵羊于是乖乖笑着掏出手机递了过去：“那就麻烦你了。”  
早上的时候李赫宰没见到李东海的手机，现在一看才发现是个黑色的Iphone。挺好，跟自己还是情侣机，也省的找其他的充电器了。李赫宰不慌不忙的帮他充上电，之后他再一抬头，才发现李东海正挺自来熟的满屋晃荡。  
“诶李赫宰你这房子装修不错啊！...哎哟厨房挺好看的...哇阳台落地窗看景儿很带感吧...诶你这墙纸哪儿买的还挺正点…”李赫宰被这通基本是李东海自言自语的嘀咕逗得又无可奈何的笑了很久，他熟稔的从衣帽间里翻出一件好久没穿、但是洗的干净的浴袍塞在好不容易在厨房参观完毕、回到客厅的李东海手里：“小祖宗参观够了没，洗个澡吧。”  
李东海也没多想，他拿着浴袍就钻去了浴室里。等他开了热水，淋湿头发，仔细想了想，才觉得这真是奇妙的一天。他随手拿起固定在浴缸旁墙壁上架子里的洗发露，才送到眼前一看就不禁直撇嘴，这一瓶子的法文真是...  
要说他和李赫宰年岁也差不多，可不论是生活质量还是品位真的不在一个水平线上。浴室架子上，属于李赫宰的清洁。护肤产品不少，瓶瓶罐罐摆满了好几层，但愣是没几个李东海认识的牌子，一看就都是进口货。再说这间公寓，面积是小点，可看看这装修地段采光朝向，如果不是租的，按照首都令人咋舌的房价，怎么也低不过六七百万。再看人，李赫宰的自我管理似乎非常严格，虽然是个单身男人，但是屋里收拾的干净极了，甚至到了没人气儿的地步。厨房似乎不用，连盐都没有，可也没见落灰。而那件浴袍，看上去不算新了，可是还有洗衣液的味道，应该洗过没多久…  
李东海又低头想了想自己那个狗窝..唉，真他妈人比人气死人。金丽旭以后你也别催我收拾屋子了，就咱那贫民窟，再怎么收拾不也就那档次了吗…  
就在李东海撇着嘴嘀嘀咕咕冲凉的时候，李赫宰正靠在浴室门边的墙上。氤氲着的水汽从镂空的门板里透了过来，飘飘渺渺，竟是逼得他小腹一阵阵发紧。他不禁失笑，自己虽说也禁欲快两个月了，但是这么色急倒是头一遭。他回到客厅拿过手机发了一条短信出去：晟敏哥，我带人回家，今天就不过去了，改日谢罪。可是，他等了五分多钟，那个叫晟敏的人也没有回复任何话语。李赫宰没有多想，他把手机调成静音后就随手放在了床头柜上。  
今儿个就好好享受一回吧。  
李东海洗完澡出了浴室后，李赫宰的视线就一直黏在他身上。那人脸上和胸口的皮肤因为热水浴透着暧昧的粉色，头发湿漉漉的贴在颇为俊俏的脸上，身上穿的还是自己的浴衣…倒是李东海很是迟钝，他似乎完全没有注意到李赫宰渐渐发狠的目光。李东海兀自走到餐桌前倒了杯水喝下去，不少水滴因为他喝的速度过快而顺着唇角流下来，一滴一滴的滑落到李赫宰看不到的地方。  
操他妈的。  
李赫宰起身朝着李东海快步走过来，然后在李东海迷茫诧异的目光里单手扣住他的后脑吻了上去。  
李东海突然觉得，自己这辈子，乱了。


	7. 暖

直到李赫宰的舌头侵入他的嘴巴时，李东海才想起来挣扎。他对着离这个自己甚至不到咫尺之近的男人又捶又打。而李赫宰也很快发现他真的是下了狠劲，拳打脚踢之间没有分毫的欲拒还迎之感，他毫无办法，只能放开了李东海，同时被他推得倒退了两步。李赫宰语气有点不善：“李东海你这又折腾什么？”  
听到这话的李东海愣了一秒，他反应过来后立刻上前一步开始理论：“我折腾？！到底他妈谁折腾？！你一上来拽着我就亲难不成我还得配合您？”  
“都进了门了你跟我说这些？玩纯情也没这么玩的吧？”  
“我操你大爷！老子进你门儿就要跟你亲嘴是吗？！你这都什么狗屁理论！”  
李赫宰被李东海的大嗓门弄的更加烦躁了，他开口也说了粗话：“你他妈废话，大晚上的你费劲巴力住进我家你不是约炮的？他妈搞笑呢你？！”  
而站在房间中央的李东海显然是被这个男人诡异的世界观震惊了：苍天啊你们尖端人士的生活都是这样的吗？！他两步冲上前揪着李赫宰的衣领就想动手：“你才约炮你全家都约炮！老子再饥渴也不至于找个男人！”  
李赫宰不怒反笑，心想这小屁孩怎么吵架也这么...说好听了是幼稚孩子气，说不好听了就是战五渣。这么一想他看向李东海的目光倒是意外的柔软了下来：“那你的意思是我要给你道歉？”  
李东海松了手，他劲儿不小的又推了李赫宰一把，然后转身昂首挺胸的坐在了深蓝色的沙发上：“废他妈话！”  
李赫宰于是正了正自己的衬衫，他抱着胳膊仰着头，对着沙发上的那个大男孩笑的一脸邪气，语气里可谓是毫无诚意可言：“那对不起。”  
而沙发上的人明显是被这表情刺激到了，李东海心说老子给你留着面子呐既然你这么不要脸就休怪小爷给你破个相了！他站起身来刚撸起一边袖子准备干架就被李赫宰不咸不淡的一句话精准的打在七寸上：“那就不多留你了你出去吧。”  
Emmm…  
李赫宰是多么精明的一个人，甚至可以说是老奸巨猾了。他知道李东海今晚上肯定不想出去自己家这个门，以他这一天对李东华的了解，这人典型一个小孩子心性，傲气吗…有是有，但也没那么多，绝对不是死要面子活受罪、不争馒头争口气的性格。大晚上的，李东海没地儿去，定不想走。  
李赫宰知道自己可能是真的误会他了，自然也就没再想着把李东海往床上拐。只是，虽然他身体上的热度已经退了下去，但不知怎的，李赫宰却也没有真的想过要放李东海离开。  
退一万步讲，就这么逗着玩不也挺有意思的吗。  
想罢他抱着胳膊接着看泄了气的皮球一样的李东海。李赫宰眼见着后者眼里的怒火慢慢消失，甚至还冒出点惊慌失措。  
真他妈有成就感。  
而这边李东海慌了神：妈的怎么忘了今儿晚上是我有求于他的...李东海细细想了想这乌龙事件的起因好像确实是自己，找他的时间点也实在有点暧昧，事发原因都巧的不像真的，这么一看他误会自己倒也不能全是他的责任…主要是这大晚上的，我真没地儿去了...现在身上连俩钢镚儿都没有了好吗TT TT  
他也不是没想过借钱走人，可首先经过这个小风波，他不觉得李赫宰会愿意借钱给他；其次，就算跟这孙子借到钱，那势必还要见第二面还钱，而李赫宰的脑回路在他看来基本可以概括为：主动打电话=想跟他上床，要是主动打电话约见面还钱...那可就是等同于脱光了送上门求嫖...李东海打了个冷颤。  
要不就忍这一把睡过今晚了事？  
李赫宰看着李东海这幅神游天外的样子实在开心的不行，他演也演不下去了，最后到底是笑了场：“行了不逗你了。刚才算我的错，大晚上的你也没地儿去，今儿就住下吧。”  
李东海回过神，他看着李赫宰的笑容里确实满是真挚。自己挑起事儿人家还给找台阶儿下，虽然李东海看不见自己的耳朵，但是他能感觉到自己的脸真的是红到了耳尖：“啊…没事…那谢谢了。”  
“先说好我这儿就一张床你也看到了。沙发小的睡个女人都费劲。咱俩一张床，没问题吧？”  
“啊？！额…凑…凑活吧。”  
李赫宰脱了衬衫，一身匀称的肌肉弄的李东海脸上更烫了。李赫宰把衣服随手扔在沙发上，然后他回身看着李东海乐，随后两步走过来在后者脸上掐了一把：“行了，亲也亲了，我也没吃亏，放心睡，哥哥肯定不把你怎么着。”  
“我操！哥哥哥哥你大爷！”  
☆☆☆  
关了灯躺床上，李东海实在没什么睡意，本来吗，刚打完架就同床共枕，他就算再没心眼也不能麻木到这地步啊。  
怎么感觉有点床头吵架床尾和的意味= =  
李东海晃晃脑袋想驱散这些诡异的思想，合着世界观也能传染哈？现下里整个气氛尴尬的弄得他感觉自己是睡在针毡上，窝在李赫宰旁边翻来覆去了好几个来回，不管怎么躺着都会有意无意的贴上那人的手臂。等到他终于泄了气，抬头看看那位，人家脸不红心不跳呆着可舒服了。  
李东海咬牙切齿的小声嘟囔：“切，整个一牲口…”  
“李东海我还没睡呢。”  
“操…”  
“… …”  
“诶李赫宰…”  
“嗯？”  
“你是…喜欢男的吗…”  
李赫宰慢慢睁开眼睛，他抿着嘴认真的思量了一会儿，犹犹豫豫的开了口：“也…不算是吧…”  
“嗯？”  
“你要是说上床，那男的女的只要长得好看我就没什么挑。”  
“那我谢谢你啊- -。”李东海一脑门的黑线，他本想想闭上嘴老老实实睡觉，但是看着李赫宰清明的目光，他却突然来了八卦的兴趣。李东海一只手撑着脑袋看着李赫宰，好奇宝宝一样，他的眼睛在这样的黑夜里亮光更甚：“那谈恋爱呢？”  
“没怎么谈过。”  
“啊？”  
“怎么？你谈过？”  
“我当然了！就是…特别认真的倒也没有…都没什么感觉。”李东海想着自己从高中以来的女朋友们，她们就只是躺在自己联系人列表里的死人，是逢年过节群发短信都不会考虑的对象，甚至大部分连长什么样子李东海都记不清楚了，有几个年代久远的甚至他连名字都给忘了。  
李赫宰看着李东海呆呆的出神样子，觉得自己心里难得柔软，他把李东海拽下塞进被子里，裹严实之后探手就抱住了，怀里的人刚想反抗李赫宰就张了嘴：“闭嘴！睡哥哥的床还不能让抱会儿吗？我不抱东西睡不着。”  
“你大爷才是东西！我是人你抱个蛋！”  
“蛋也抱！闭嘴！睡觉！”


	8. 黑水成冰

距离李赫宰的公寓稍远的一片不夜区里，此时正是灯火辉煌的时刻。在那里，衣着暴露、妆容俗艳的女人会被不认识的醉客搂去当街拥吻，拐过街角又能看到几个大打出手的西装革履的中年男人。入了夜，这片地价昂贵的市中心就成了北京治安最差的地方之一，你不知道跟你擦肩而过的人谁会是罪犯，谁的名字又会出现在第二天刑事新闻的头条里。生命在这里糜烂又廉价。这片迷失的土地，不说上帝，恐怕连恶魔也记不起。  
如此喧嚣的地方，却有一家名叫蝴蝶的酒吧黑灯瞎火、寂寥无人。这家酒吧的面积不大，又位于转角，在这片夜店林立的土地上倒也显不出突兀。  
曺圭贤一身黑色西装，趁着夜色浓重疾步绕到了蝴蝶的后巷。他皱着眉头，竭力忍耐着一股腐烂变质的垃圾味道。曺圭贤手脚利落的一步两阶从消防梯跨到酒吧二楼。他打开阶梯尽头的一扇厚重的铁门，然后灵活的钻了进去，就在他转身关门的时候霎的感觉后脑被枪口顶住，那种冰冷的金属触感让他全身的肌肉都紧张了起来，一时间他不敢有任何动作。  
结果他身后的人倒是止不住的笑了出来，抵在他后脑的枪也不断颤抖。听到笑声曺圭贤先是一愣，转而愤怒的拨开那支枪，紧接着他一肘卡在身后人的脖子上把那人推到墙上：”妈的申东熙，耍老子好玩是吗？！”  
叫申东熙的男人也不恼，他举起双手无所谓的耸耸肩：”不过是新进的枪我拿来试试顺不顺手，连子弹都没装你又干嘛动这么大气。”说完他轻轻拨下曺圭贤的胳膊：”沉不住气可不好啊曺先生。”  
曺圭贤扯了扯西装上的褶子，他有再没理申东熙，而是转身径自走进了走廊尽头的包厢。他坐在沙发上，语气不善且不耐烦：”你找我干嘛？没记错的话咱俩的生意前几天就应该两清了。”  
“别急啊。你那活儿也没那么好干。金俊秀出了崔家快四天了，到现在屁事儿没有活得好好的…”  
“我他妈连画像都给交出去了！那帮警察是傻逼吗！”  
“就说你沉不住气。问题不在条子，在于金俊秀已经被盯上了，但是E那边也没要抹了他的动静，我们底下也没收到收手不杀的消息，现在谁也不敢动金俊秀...”  
“那是你们的事！跟我有什么关系？！你交钱让我做的就只是把他挑了而已，至于他是不是你们该杀的人我可管不着！该我做的我都办好了，以后你别再找我了！”  
曺圭贤强压着怒气站起身来，他加快步子向外走去，申东熙刚想拦助他，包厢门却在此时被人从外面大力的推开。一个红头发的男人出现在曺圭贤的面前，他一手扶着门框一手叉着腰，倚在门框上，匪气根本遮掩不了。那人一副凌厉的视线并未落在曺圭贤身上，而是直指蝴蝶的黑色地板，样子并不显得唯诺、反而更给人压力。  
他开了口：”大画家，这么急着走？不再陪我们喝几杯吗”  
曺圭贤皱着眉头，明显看得出他对这个不速之客并无好感：”我又不认识你，不必了。”  
“不认识我没关系啊，这儿有你认识的人。”那人随手叫了个侍应过来，亲昵的拍了拍他的肩说道：”去把你们老板叫上来。”曺圭贤听了这话愣在原地，他心里徒增了一种莫名的紧张。申东熙趁机上前把曺圭贤搂了回来：”喝酒就喝酒，你急什么？希澈哥你也坐啊，今儿我请客。”  
“不用你请，今儿李老板请。”金希澈挑着嘴角，转身把刚上楼的酒吧老板拽进包厢：”大画家，不用我介绍了吧？”  
等来人一进屋，曺圭贤觉得自己几乎要窒息猝死：”晟敏…”  
李晟敏本来正想和金希澈客套几句，听到有人叫自己，他抬头看了一眼，接着差点连手里的酒也打翻了：”圭…圭贤？”  
金希澈绕过李晟敏，到桌子前给自己倒了杯酒，他只呷了一口被刺激的闭了眼睛：”啧，李老板，酒不错啊…劲儿够大。大画家，你这花了一年都没找着的人我金希澈可是给你带来了，你准备怎么报答我？”  
曺圭贤听闻握紧了拳头，直到骨节泛白，他站起来一脚踹翻了一个凳子：”我操你妈！”说完，他深深的看了李晟敏一眼，转身出了包厢。  
金希澈也不生气，他笑着灌完了一大杯酒才对着申东熙骂了句：”你他妈的等着唱戏呢还是怎的？跟着去！”申东熙这才反应过来，扔下杯子也出了包厢。  
等到门被关上，金希澈刚想转身招呼李晟敏，就被后者一拳打了个趔趄。他糙气的拿袖子擦了下嘴角的血，有点不可思议的抬头看向李晟敏，但脸上的笑容依旧妖气：”怎么？我帮你们老情人见面，你还打我？”  
“金希澈！我不是说了我会帮你吗！你干吗还要把圭贤扯进来！” 李晟敏咬着牙对着金希澈怒吼，他怒不可遏，柔和的五官在此时却也可怖了起来。他眼里有泪，情绪激动。  
就在李晟敏抬手还想打过去的时候，他却被金希澈一脚踹在地上。他痛苦的挣扎着想站起身子，结果被金希澈踩住了胸口，疼的李晟敏立马剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
“李晟敏你搞清楚，现在是你在替我做事，不是他妈的我求你！”金希澈说完，脚下又加了劲，他看着李晟敏痛苦的挣扎，觉得心情痛快不已。他满意的往旁边地上吐了口血沫：”当时压根也没说过不扯别人进来，你也没跟我提过那个姓曺的，你自己个儿想多了别他妈推到老子身上。”然后他突然撤了脚，眯眼看着躺在地上的漂亮男人捂着胸口匍匐在地上咳嗽。金希澈蹲下身，甚至可以说的上是爱怜的拍了拍李晟敏的脸，语气轻柔抑或是冰冷狠辣：”既然趟了这趟浑水儿，你俩谁也别想那么容易就跑。”


	9. 秽爱

金希澈离开之前只交代了李晟敏一句话：交给你的事别忘了办好。  
说完这句后，他挑着嘴角用手比划着抹了下自己的脖子。李晟敏瘫坐在地上抖了抖，他低着头，拳头握得正紧，最终只是咬着牙轻轻的嗯了一声。  
“对了，这个给你，省的你不安生给老子惹事。”金希澈从外套里摸出了张纸，团成团扔到瑟缩在地上的人的脸上：”好好干事儿，少不了你的。”说完他便拉开门出了包厢，关门的动作倒是意外的轻。  
不知道过了多长时间，李晟敏才慢慢从战栗中恢复过来。他摊开掉到地上的纸团，发现上面龙飞凤舞写着的是曺圭贤的电话和地址。感情淡薄如他，此时也难以抑制住眼泪。他捂着嘴防止自己哭嚎出声，立刻掏出手机按照那串号码拨了过去。曺圭贤那边似乎在等他一样，电话刚响了一声就立刻被接了起来。  
“晟敏？是晟敏吗？”  
李晟敏的声音颤抖，他喉头仿佛堵了一团布，哽咽道几乎说不出话：”圭贤啊...圭贤，为什么你也要...”  
电话的另一头传来曺圭贤急切低沉的声音：”晟敏…敏敏，你别哭，我没事的，你在哪儿？还在酒吧吗？你等我我这就过去...”  
“不！不，你别...别来，你等我...我自己过去，你等我...”  
“好，都听你的，别哭，敏敏，别哭...”  
李晟敏于是再也说不出话，他不再压抑情绪，而是缩在墙角，任由眼泪沾湿了衣襟，曺圭贤温柔的声音如同咒语一般，一句一句的洒在他心上，真的让他慢慢的稳定了情绪：”圭贤我没事了...你等我，我马上过去...”  
那边也是松了口气一样：”你别急，我等你，这次我一定等你。”  
李晟敏下了楼到自己的VIP室里换了件衣服，那件被金希澈踩过的衣服被他剪碎了扔进垃圾箱。李晟敏进到浴室里，他本想洗洗脸，却在看到镜子里自己红肿的眼睛、被泪水浸的皴红的脸的时候改变了主意。他决定久违的放热水泡个澡，不想再面对自己现在丑陋的样子。  
李晟敏放任自己躺进水里，她慢慢搓洗着胸口有些红肿的皮肤。突然间他似乎想起了些什么，泛红的眼睛霎时间睁大，他站起身来迈出浴缸，来不及捂住嘴，他猛的蹲下身趴在马桶上呕吐了起来。待到胃里什么都不剩，李晟敏瘫坐在地上，发丝上的水顺着他的身体流下来，在地上的低洼处汇成了一滩。  
李晟敏站起身来，他疯狂的把浴室架子上的瓶瓶罐罐都砸碎，他眼睛通红，像是着了火一样。碎裂瓶子里的各种芳香液体让浴室里更加恐怖吓人。良久，李晟敏终于不再发泄破坏，他低着头，突然爆发出了骇人的大笑：  
李晟敏啊，你还有什么资格去面对曺圭贤...  
☆☆☆  
另一边，曺圭贤在自己的复式公寓里急切的等着李晟敏，他不安的在客厅踱来踱去。并不是曺圭贤不想去接他，只是李晟敏的性格远不是他看上去的那么柔软，相反，是异常的固执。若是违背了不去找他的承诺，怕是短时间内曺圭贤都不容易见到他了。  
他知道李晟敏现在的心情脆弱异常，只怕不小心触碰的重了些他就会破碎。曺圭贤不敢给他打电话，于是只能把自己关在家里自我折磨。  
十一点半，公寓的门铃终于响了。  
曺圭贤三两步冲到门口，然后开了锁拉开门，可还没来得及看清来人是谁就被其一拳打在肚子上。剧痛之下他弯下腰跪在地上咳了口血，又被来人一膝盖顶在下巴上后扑出去了两米的距离撞在了玄关的墙上。曺圭贤身体并不好，这两下又基本是十成的力量，挨了这两记，他也只能靠着墙瘫在地上了。  
“咳咳...申东熙..，嘶...你居然敢打我..，你不怕我..咳咳！不怕我再不帮你了吗...”他硬撑着支起上半身，动作之下忍不住又吐出几口血。  
“呵呵，这两下算是给你点儿教训，别以为帮了我们一次我们就会感恩戴德的谢你八辈祖宗！没门！我告诉你，只要澈哥不满意，你这辈子也别想脱身！”  
“呵...那要是我死了呢...”  
“你死不了，为了李晟敏你也不会死...”申东熙一边说着一边靠近曺圭贤，他一手扯着曺圭贤的头发，一手握拳又要打下去。  
“不！别打了！神童！求你了别打了！”申东熙回过头，看到不知什么时候已经进了屋子的李晟敏。后者哀求的声音让他的手犹豫着停了下来，趁着这个机会李晟敏冲到曺圭贤身前护住了他：”对不起...我...我会继续做的，我和圭贤都不会跑...拜托...别打他了。”  
申东熙一时间有些愣神，他从未见过李晟敏如此低三下四的样子。他看着李晟敏急切的搂住曺圭贤、把他的头护在自己的怀里，这让申东熙不屑的哼了一声：”量你们也不敢怎样。这次只是给他提个醒，让他别忘了自己的身份，下次可就不止这么简单了....”  
申东熙正想转身想离开，却又突然想起了什么，他狞笑着看向李晟敏，在那人不解的目光里，他用左手握住了右手的食指，情色的抽插了几下。他随即退出了屋子。  
李晟敏脸色煞白。  
他低头看了看，所幸曺圭贤的脸埋在自己怀里，并未注意到申东熙的动作。


	10. 未断

李赫宰在凌晨5：30的时候就自然醒了。  
他本来没想管还在熟睡的李东海，却在想起身去洗漱时才发现自己被李东海抱的根本脱不开身。  
切，锁的挺死啊。李赫宰的心情突然变得很好。他心想李东海这小东西还挺可爱，昨儿夜里死活挣吧着不让抱，结果睡着了以后倒是自己缠上来了，骨子里是个黏人的主啊。  
想着想着李赫宰又倒回床上，像逗小狗似的挠挠李东海的颈间。后者睡梦里也觉得痒，他皱着眉撇撇嘴，随后抬手拨开李赫宰的爪子，接着又蹭到李赫宰颈窝睡熟了。  
李赫宰因为身侧的温度突然愣住了，一大早就隐隐欲发的欲望一下子逆冲上脑，吓得他三两下就挣来了李东海的桎梏，但动作轻手轻脚，李东海并没有醒过来。  
李赫宰快步走进浴室里，然后坐在浴缸外沿准备自己解决。  
一边抚慰着手里的性器，李赫宰一边皱着眉头想，自己对李东海的执念怎么这么深。直到昨天睡觉前，自己对这个大男孩的感觉并没有大于等于对一个床伴的感觉。这么多年，李赫宰并不是没经历过让自己动心动情的，但是没吃到嘴里却让人家睡自己床的，李东海着实是给他破了个处。这一想起昨天晚上，李赫宰不自觉的回忆起了那个吻，蓦然小腹一紧，手里就染了一层白。  
洗澡刷牙。  
拾掇干净的李赫宰用手抹了抹起了雾的半身镜，他看着镜中的自己，目光发狠：李东海，你他妈再来一次，老子绝对饶不了你。  
6：30，他换了身轻便的运动装才从浴室里出来。绕到卧室一看，李东海正抱着李赫宰的枕头睡得挺开心，看样子一时半会醒不过来了。李赫宰于是拿着钥匙、钱包、手机，又戴上蓝牙耳机，随即就出了门例行慢跑。  
等李东海睡醒，已经是两个小时以后的事了。他揉了揉眼睛却还是困得厉害，半天没能睁开。李东海迷迷糊糊翻了个身，呈大字型躺在床上，他闭着眼睛伸直了右手想从床头柜上把闹钟摸过来，但是费了半天劲半天也没抓到什么实体。李东海抵死不放弃，翻个身想换左手达成目的，却不想整个人直接掉到了床底下。  
其实李赫宰的床头柜在左手边。  
李东海屁股磕疼了，这才想起来自己没在合租公寓。他随遇而安的躺在地板上，望着奶油色的天花板，想着他昨天晚上经历了人生中为数不多的夜不归宿事件。李东海四下看了看屋子，没人。又竖着耳朵听听，也没动静。他也没想李赫宰去哪儿了，反正去哪儿小爷也要跟你这儿赖一个周末你能咋滴。  
他正想手脚并用的爬回床上，玄关的门突然开了。李赫宰一身薄汗，提着早餐进了屋。  
李东海刚醒的时候没太记起头天晚上发生的全部事情，直到他看见李赫宰，这才突然想起了那个莫名的乌龙接吻。  
李东海一向脸上藏不住事，小脸一红目光一闪躲，李赫宰大概就猜到他想到了什么。  
李赫宰心里恍惚闪现了一个念头，他对着李东海装成不刻意的样子，舔了舔嘴唇。  
这下李东海的脸算是彻底熟了。他想找个话题忽悠过去，但是吭哧了半天也没挤出一句话。  
另一个男人倒是淡然很多，他心里有了底，也就没再纠缠此事。李赫宰把早餐往桌上一放，对着李东海命令道：”刷牙洗脸过来吃饭，磨叽了就不给你剩了。”  
想了想，他又补了句：”牙刷毛巾什么的就先用我的吧。”  
李东海差点儿被自己的口水呛死，平生头一回被调戏了还找不出话骂回去，他匆匆忙忙拿着自己的衣服就冲进浴室躲了起来。  
等他从浴室出来的时候，李赫宰已经吃了不少了。  
李东海很少见的对吃的提不起什么兴趣，即便他头天晚上就没吃晚饭，即便李赫宰买的东西很合他的胃口。他欲言又止了很久，终于犹豫的开了口：”额...那个...”  
“嗯？”  
“...算了没事。”  
李东海懊恼的低下脑袋在桌子上寻摸吃的。他幻想着自己抽了自己一巴掌：妈的又不是黄花大闺女经历了初夜！至不至于的！   
李赫宰也没再顺着往下问。直到他细嚼慢咽的吃了最后一口三明治后，他才看着李东海开口说：”关于那个吻，以后不会有了，你别在意...”  
李东海本来正低着头喝牛奶，听了这话他却愣住了，一时间头也没抬起来。虽然说他感觉松了口气，但是又莫名的觉得有点失落。  
李东海觉得时间过了很久，久到他觉得李赫宰应该吃好了。他隐约记得洗漱前看到李赫宰提回来的早餐袋子里有个很合口味的苹果派，他抬起头来想把它找出来吃了。结果却发现李赫宰一直在盯着他看，而且目光似乎有些期许。  
一时间李东海的动作也停了，虽然这么互相看着让他有些不舒服，但是他总觉得这可能是唯一一次他能这么认真的看着李赫宰的机会。  
他觉得桌子那边的男人的目光凌厉的发痛，仿佛能戳穿自己的所有心思。然后他看着那目光慢慢变软，他听到那目光的主人用着最性感的声音，说出了这辈子让他最难耐的一句话。  
“...当然，除非你还想要。”


	11. 欲海

李东海没有愣太久，他站起来单腿跪在不太高的桌子上，一只手撑着桌子、另一只手死死的扣住李赫宰的脖子把他拽向了自己，可以说是不顾后果的吻了上去。而另一个男人并没有被李东海突如其来的热情吓到，他站起身子用力搂住后者的腰把他锁在自己怀里迎了过去。  
唇舌交缠之间，欲求仿佛是干涸了千年的泉眼，只用一瞬间的喷涌勃发，就淹没了这两个不计后果的男人。  
如此激烈的湿吻很难隔着桌子进行。两人碰翻了木桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，玻璃瓶装的牛奶滚下桌子碎了。  
李东海的吻技甚是生疏，不多久就被李赫宰夺回了主权亲的迷糊犯晕。你来我往间两人磕磕绊绊已经到了床边。衣服不难脱下，解不开的扣子就扯开，拉不开的拉链就撕开。两个人像两只兽一样，用最野蛮最原始最激烈的性爱抚慰着彼此的难耐。  
李赫宰发狠的把李东海摁在床上，他刚欺身压上去就又被身下的人扣住后脑吻住。李东海喜欢接吻的感觉，李赫宰这才真的知道了。  
这男人手指灵活的不像话，一点一点磨灭掉李东海的理智。他人生初次感受着另一个男人的手拂过自己的锁骨，流连在胸口，继而向下，触过腰线，停在了让他发疯的位置。李东海突然发了力，腿缠上李赫宰的腰一用力就跨坐在了金发男人的身上。对于男人间的性，李东海知之甚少，但他依旧不想躺在李赫宰身下。  
低下头索吻的时候，李东海觉得他把自己逼上了绝路。  
李赫宰饥渴的吻上了李东海的薄唇，慢慢搂住他的后背，借力抬起上半身。待一吻结束，他埋在李东海的颈间，略带喘息的用气音说：”乖，你乖，别动。”边说着，他的手指边慢慢顺着怀里人的脊椎向下滑入禁地。  
一阵难以言说的的异物感让李东海一瞬间从情欲的漩涡里清醒了不少。  
“李赫宰！你...你放开我，我难受...我不做了你放开！”  
他说罢开始推搡着抱着自己的人，挣扎着想逃离这禁锢和那太不同寻常的体验。  
李赫宰一手用力的把李东海死死箍在自己的怀里，另一只手在他后穴揉动着又添一指，他的指尖轻易地感受到了李东海后穴紧缩着的阻碍，可他富于经验，甚是轻松的就进到了更深一些的秘境。然后他在李东海的颤抖中咬着后者的耳垂舔舐：”李东海，这次是你自己要惹我的，怪不得我。你他妈别想跑，今儿就是死我也必须上了你。”  
他一番话说的李东海神情恍惚，心里像是被什么刺痛了一样。他觉得，就算此刻李赫宰要了自己的命，自己也不会再犹豫丝毫了。  
由下而上的进入差点让李东海昏死过去，他的手紧紧的拥着李赫宰，指甲几乎陷进那个人的后背。像被扼住喉咙一般的呼吸困难，他不自觉的起落着配合。巨大的刺激下李东海的脑中只剩下里李赫宰三个字。  
是快感吗？是痛苦吗？他不知道。  
呻吟声卡在喉咙里发不出，随着李赫宰越来越深的撞击，李东海只能用气音轻哼，弄得李赫宰的心里痒痒的。他随即舔吻着李东海胸前的敏感处，手也握住了后者早就硬到发痛的性器：”乖，叫出来...”  
李东海再也支持不住的呻吟出声，夹杂着哭喊的声音逼得李赫宰眼睛都红了：”啊...李赫宰...赫宰，嗯...赫宰，赫宰...”  
一声声轻唤让驰骋在他身上的男人觉得自己似乎要溺死在这片海里，随即他开始了越发狠冽的撞击，燃烧一般耗尽了所有的理智。空气变得粘稠又稀薄，仿佛会死于这场激烈的性事，但两人前仆后继，想把对方咬碎了吞进肚里一样谁也不先求饶。李赫宰狠狠地吻住了哭叫不断的男孩，变换着角度争夺氧气，后者也不服输一样，在眼泪里一边配合着下身的抽插一边啃咬上对方的唇舌。  
一次次的撞击让李东海觉得自己的魂魄都碎成了无数片。最炽热的疼痛里，最激烈的快感里，谁也不记得谁达到了几次高潮，也不记得过了多久，两人才丢盔卸甲、精疲力竭的瘫软在床上。  
没有人从床上起来。两个人全身赤裸，背对着背各自心怀鬼胎。  
李东海不明白自己为什么会跟一个刚认识一天的人搞到床上，何况还是个男人。他不知道李赫宰究竟为什么有这么大的魔力。他也不知道自己为什么对他起了心思。  
也许是因为今天早上的那句撩拨人心的话，也许因为是昨天夜里的吻，也许是因为他俯在方向盘上样子，也许是因为他从那辆红色路虎下来扶着自己时说的那句：先生你没事吧...  
他只突然知道自己被身后的这个男人吸引到不能自拔，但却不敢继续想下去了，下了这张床，谁知道会发生什么事...  
床的另一边，李赫宰半眯着眼睛，枕着自己的手臂。虽然身体上的到了很大的满足，但他知道，自己虽然掌控住了李东海，但是自己对他的所作所为...甚至整件事已经失控太多了，而失控，是他绝不允许出现在自己生命中的。李东海的存在，也因此变得复杂许多。这个人，可能会成为自己的弱点，而且是致命的弱点，然后...毁掉一切。  
可是不想离开他。  
良久的沉默后，李东海略显沙哑的微弱声音传了过来：”我...这两天没地儿住，我室友...”他没有继续说下去，他也不知道自己为什么挑这个时候说了句这么傻的话。  
李赫宰匆忙坐起身，他甚至没多想就立刻回答道：”没事，就住我这儿吧。”  
“...行。”  
他起身俯在李东海身上，他的唇贴上了李东海的：”李东海啊...”  
“嗯？”  
李赫宰摇摇头：”李东海啊...”


	12. 局

2014年5月27日。早上8：45分，天气晴，高温橙色预警。  
朴正洙下了车以后眯了好久的眼睛，这天阳光太足，晃得人眼睛难受。他西装革履，疾步进了华锐大门，接着轻车熟路的搭上员工专用电梯，直达21楼。从电梯出来右拐不到十米就是他自己的屋子——创意总监办公室。  
他刚进了房间才不到五分钟，毛玻璃制成的不通透的门就被人敲响。年轻漂亮的总监助理端了一杯咖啡进来，放在朴正洙整洁如新的办公桌上：”总监，摩卡，今儿给您买的冰的。”  
朴正洙就着吸管吮了一大口咖啡，冰冷的触感就好像直接连接了口腔和胃壁，他长舒了一口气：”嗯，挺懂事，味道不错，辛苦你了。”  
“对了，Boss找您呢，催的挺急。”  
“唉，他那个性子。”朴正洙笑着自己的助理耸了耸肩。小姑娘见状也撇了撇嘴，一副你了我了大家都在贼船上的样子，接着她顺手牵羊了一块儿朴正洙放在桌上的巧克力，继而踩着九公分的高跟鞋，小步跑了出去，俏丽的曼妙身姿很快消失在了走廊拐角。  
在气定神闲的喝下最后一口冰咖啡后，朴正洙才准备要出门去找他那位此时此刻正坐在华锐那间有一整面墙落地窗的办公室里的Boss。此时他西装口袋里的手机一震，朴正洙摁亮屏幕，发现是韩庚隐晦的短信：一起吃午饭？  
朴正洙回复：没胃口。  
很快那边又回道：抓紧培养啊。  
朴正洙的太阳穴突突的直冒青筋：催催催你催什么催！这能培养吗！  
待到那边不回话了，朴正洙秀气的小脸上才略微褪去了一点烦躁。他瞥了一眼桌子上的台历腹诽不断。眼下虽然他是风光无限的创意总监，但是事实上他根本没能碰到华锐的任何生意和资料。朴正洙说不好这是因为最近生意不景气、华锐没接到新单，还是说金英云压根就没打算让他往高了爬。  
不止韩庚心急，朴正洙当然也心急。虽然他不想承认，但是到目前为止，他确实什么有用的都没查到。他正想着，金英云的内线电话就打进来了：”我说李特！我请不动你还是怎么？速速来我办公室！”那人电打的似的说完话，也没等朴正洙答应就挂断了。  
朴正洙：妈的，我操你八辈祖宗。  
但是他倒也不再磨蹭，他小步跑着直奔楼上金英云的办公室。朴正洙已经养成了一个习惯，看到金英云的办公室大门就会站在门口心里默念了不知道多少次”我叫李特”自我催眠，这才终于敢推开了那扇门：”老大你找我？”  
金英云正忙得脚打后脑勺，被朴正洙逗得倒也有了点儿笑意：”别叫老大，不知道的还以为咱公司底子不干净呢。”  
朴正洙撇撇嘴，没敢让金英云看见，心里琢磨着你底子要是干净我也不至于上这儿给你当总监不是：”不叫老大叫什么？小弟？”  
“啊呸，谁是小弟啊！叫老公！”半人高的文件后面，那人一双眼睛笑得弯弯的，金英云心情好得很。  
“啊呸！就算是老公也是我是！”  
“这不怕你不开心逗逗你嘛，我这么体贴员工心理健康的老板全中国才有几个？你知足吧。”金英云说罢从抽屉里拿出一打文件，一并带出了个小纸片。朴正洙注意到那个强壮男人的身体明显顿了一下，他放下文件捡起那张纸条后匆忙揉成团扔进纸篓里，等到他抬起头来表情又无不妥：”这沓东西你按人数分给财务，策划和你们创意部，确保人手一份。另外让策划部的那个顾问过来找我。再另外给我带杯奶茶上来，我立刻马上现在就想喝。”  
朴正洙怒发冲冠，脸黑红黑红的堪比关公混血了包拯：”金英云！老子说了多少次了这些事儿归你丫的花姑娘秘书管！老子是创意总监不是打杂的！”  
金英云也不恼，眼睛依旧弯的很好看，像只狸猫一样可爱：”我这不是想见见你吗，多帮我干事培养培养感情，这机会外面那帮小姑娘想要还没有呢。”说罢他还抛了个媚眼过来，弄得朴正洙鸡皮疙瘩一身一身的：”您出现在我生命里就是为了恶心我是吗？”  
“总监，这就是你的命运，安心接受吧。”  
“呕…”  
“逗你呢。你进公司直接就是创意总监，上个case完了以后公司也没接大单，让你多干点儿活不是怕人传闲话嘛。”  
心想你这样闲话更多好吧？朴正洙也没再说什么，油腔滑调他一向不是金英云的对手，他撇了撇嘴，拿了文件就出门了。等到门关上，金英云的笑容瞬间敛去，他靠在椅子里，盯着门的双眼里一片阴影。良久后他拨了个电话出去：”始源啊，可能计划要提前了。”


	13. 两极

金英云不知道的是，朴正洙刚来公司的那天，他的电话听筒里就被植入了警方的窃听器。他和崔始源的那通电话，虽然前后只有不到一分钟，但是所有内容都完完整整的流向了朴正洙：  
交易时间提前了十二天。  
朴正洙简直想把创意总监和警察的工作都辞了不干了，本来时间就紧，一下子又提前了将近两个星期，杀了个措手不及。他想着韩庚我可以跟你吃午饭了，可是这午饭不得吃死你啊。  
静下心来，朴正洙又有点想不通：没有任何前因后果，交易为什么要提前？他一下子又想到了那张纸条，不管怎么着，一定要先把这玩意儿搞到手。  
他们这个楼层的卫生管理一向是由保洁阿姨在全公司中午午休的时候进行，而金英云的办公室则是例外。午饭前金英云的美女秘书会把他办公室里的垃圾带到女洗手间，午饭期间保洁阿姨会去分类处理。朴正洙看了看时间，决定先去完成他创意总监的打杂工作。  
等到他跑上跑下把所有的报表文件都派发完，再给金英云送了杯奶茶后，朴正洙累的腿直打颤。哆哆嗦嗦的回到办公室里也不敢坐下，贼似的趴在门后面从门缝里向外窥视。半个小时后，这层楼的同僚们几乎都去了楼下食堂吃饭，没过多久，花姑娘俏丽的身影总算从金英云的办公室里出来了，在朴正洙炽热的视线里，小姑娘把一袋子垃圾扔进了走廊尽头的女洗手间，接着就小跑着进了电梯准备去吃饭了。  
幸亏厕所那边没有监控，不然怎么做人。朴正洙总监确认四下无人后，身手敏捷的几步就冲进了女洗手间，拿起那袋子垃圾也不敢多留，他匆匆忙忙的又回了办公室。锁死了门以后，一袋子杂物就被朴正洙倒在了地毯上，并不难发现那个纸团。朴正洙急忙展平那张纸，结果发现那只是张白纸。  
有问题。  
对着光翻来覆去的检查，朴正洙发现那纸上似乎有些透明墨水写的字迹，肉眼分辨不清楚，看来只能拿回局里了。  
☆☆☆   
与此同时，金钟云站在丽都饭店高级套房的阳台上正在给金俊秀打电话：”细亚，你那边怎么样？”  
“艺声哥啊，午好啊。我没事，好的很。有条子查，但是你放心我做得挺干净的，没事。”  
“嗯，那就好。下周交易没问题？”  
“没问题，准备这么久了都。”  
“嗯…”  
“对了哥，赫宰，啊银赫怎么样了？”  
这边金钟云无可奈何的叹了口气：”你放心吧他过得比咱俩舒服得多。你最近小心点。”  
“嗯，哥也是，挂了。”  
挂上电话，金钟云心里总还是没着没落的，总觉得会出事。警察那边那个叫韩庚的重案组组长确实有点出乎他的意料，步步紧逼弄得他们不得不提前交易不说，顺着金俊秀金英云他居然快摸到了上层。金钟云思忖着要不要煞煞他的风头免得后顾之忧。手机在手里翻来翻去，他到底还是打了一个电话出去，没过多久，李赫宰透着疲惫沙哑的声音就传了过来：”哥？”  
金钟云眯了眯眼睛：”哟，听这动静日子过得挺滋润啊。”  
那边李赫宰咳嗽了两声继而一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是披上衣服起身去别的地方接电话了，金钟云心里一阵警觉：”还没轰走？不像你风格啊。”  
“啊…嗯。找我什么事？”李赫宰进了厨房把门锁死，有点尴尬的转了话题。金钟云岂能没注意到，但是正事要紧倒也没有再接茬儿说下去：”那边动静有点大，你找人去料理料理，我这两天感觉不太对，想着要不要把细亚先安排出去。”顿了顿又问道：”你那边呢？金希澈有动静吗？”  
李赫宰烦躁的理了理头发：”他那边？动静大着呢，你以为细亚为什么被盯上的？细亚被追的很严重？”  
“嗯，他办事也不太机灵，我放不下心。那个叫韩庚的咬得太死了，你从华锐辞职第二天他就把人顶上去了当总监了。”  
“不用给金英云提个醒？”  
“用不着，那小子聪明着呢，再说，以咱俩的立场也不用那么给他面子。”金钟云肩膀夹着电话，上酒柜里给自己倒了杯威士忌：”E那边你稍微悠着点，到底你也不是俱乐部的人。”  
这边李赫宰一跃上了流理台：”这个我知道，我有数。”  
“嗯，对了，交易时间提前了，就下周。然后就没事了。对了，床上那位…不用我多说吧。”  
李赫宰抿着嘴，犹豫了良久：”嗯…”  
“李赫宰，你别忘了你的身份。”  
“我知道…”


	14. 感情啊

这厢李赫宰挂了电话以后就给李晟敏发了短信说自己一会儿会过去，有事问他。他出了厨房，看着床上又睡着了的李东海，眼里竟是一片极为难得的柔软。李赫宰看看表，已经快到正午了，虽然有点舍不得，但他还是把李东海叫了起来：”东海，起来了东海。”  
李东海加上头天晚上已经两顿没吃了，没吃就算了还过度操劳了一番，现在倒不是不想起，只不过一睁开眼睛脑子就一阵阵的犯晕：”别晃我…晕…我再睡会儿…”  
李赫宰一用劲儿就把李东海提溜着扶起来靠坐在床上：”你当你是骆驼啊两顿不吃还饿不死，乖，吃了再睡，不然更晕。”说罢他去桌子上找了份早上买的尚且没被打翻的粥。自家厨房虽然没什么料，但总归还有火可以使，李赫宰怕粥太稠太咸，又稍微兑了点儿水进去，体贴的加热装碗还给吹吹凉后，他坐在床边一勺勺给李东海喂进去。  
李东海眼睛忽闪忽闪的，难得乖巧的没反抗，就被喂着喝完了整碗粥。喝完了后他吧唧吧唧嘴，冷不防的开口说：”李赫宰，你干嘛对我这么好。”  
被他点名了的那个男人起身回厨房里刷了碗，接着又把一片狼藉的家收拾得干干净净。期间他安安静静没有答话，仿佛没听见李东海的问题一样。而李东海则一直盯着他的身影，也没有再问第二遍。直到李赫宰打点好一切，背对着李东海换衣服的时候，他才叹了口气回答道：”东海，你别这么逼我。”  
李东海听了这话突然就觉得完了。但他一向不是个打掉牙往肚子里咽的主，暴脾气一下子上来了，他掀开被子忍着不舒服站了起来，正想吼过去，却没想到李赫宰没给他这个机会。那人稳稳地的朝着李东海走过来，俯下身在他唇角轻轻的亲了一口，李东海这倒是蒙了。  
李赫宰说：”东海，我现在还不能给你什么明确的说法，但是我真的不是在跟你随便玩玩，你能信我吗？”其实这话说出来后李赫宰自己心里都没底，人家就是跟你上了次床，凭什么信你啊，信你什么啊...他自己都不知道自己在想什么。但李赫宰知道自己私心里希望，李东海对他是有一点感觉的，即便这对于他们双方都不算是什么好事。他也知道自己不该在现在这个关头整这一套，但感情这玩意儿，他只能认栽。  
谁也别夸口自己冷漠不动情，时候未到罢了。  
李东海听罢，火一下就消了个彻底。先前的不安一下就无影无踪了，他现在开心的不行。他往前蹭了蹭，靠在李赫宰肩膀上轻轻笑了出来，努力维持着语气的清清淡淡：”傻逼吧你，一大早煽个什么情。”  
李赫宰听了这答案知道他这是许了，于是抱着李东海的肩膀轻轻的摇：”谁刚才还跟要咬死我似的？我看你挺吃这套的啊。你先跟家休息，我有事要出去一趟，晚饭我会带回来，你别乱跑，别给陌生人开门，别被人贩子拐走。”  
“操你以为我几岁！”  
“智商停留在学龄前。好了乖了，我这不是怕你甩了我吗。”  
“甩个屁我都这样了还能跑哪儿去！你滚滚滚懒得看你。”李东海大笑着几巴掌拍在李赫宰脸上，回身上床裹着被子舒服的接着准备死觉去。李赫宰这堆话算是给李东海吃了颗定心丸，李东海也不明白自己怎么就栽在这儿了，更不明白那种怕李赫宰吃了就跑的大姑娘心思是哪儿来的，但他思维简单，想不明白就不想，反正这小日子过得还不错。他越想越开心，自己闷在被子里都快要乐出声了。  
李赫宰看着自己床上的这一大坨李东海也开心的可以，他找准位置揉了揉后者的脑袋就拿着钥匙钱包出门了。  
☆☆☆  
李晟敏坐在蝴蝶里自己的VIP室里灌着酒，想麻痹自己紧张的意识。但李赫宰推开门进来的一瞬间，他还是极快的站了起来，绵软的声音有点抖：”赫宰…”李晟敏真的怕李赫宰会冲过来打自己一顿然后问自己为什么要掺和他生意的事情，如果是这样，那他是真的连一个借口都编不出来。可是李赫宰只是平静的跟李晟敏问了声好，坐在他旁边倒了杯水一口口的喝着，半天也没说话。  
最后还是李晟敏先绷不住了：”赫宰，你不问我点儿什么吗？”  
李赫宰顿了顿：”嗯…你最近好吗？”  
李晟敏眼眶有点泛红，不知道是因为熬夜还是其他原因：”不好，你满意了吗。”  
“什么我满不满意的…”李赫宰靠过来拍了拍李晟敏的肩膀，却不想后者一下子扑过来抱住了自己：”赫宰，他回来了…”  
李赫宰没有推开李晟敏，但也没有回应他，只是冷淡地坐在那儿，连语气也没有起伏：”啊，那个姓曺的...他不是你的初恋吗？那不是挺好的。”  
李晟敏许久没有得到李赫宰的回应，只得尴尬的松了手：”你都不介意吗？”  
李赫宰听到这句话后反而笑了出来：”我干嘛要介意？”李晟敏正要张嘴，李赫宰又继续说了下去：”晟敏哥，你知道我对于你一直没有什么多余的感情，也希望你别让自己太沉溺。你自己知道你爱的是谁，没必要让咱们三个都徒增困扰。”顿了顿，李赫宰接着说：”我不会把上床的事告诉他，你别担心。”  
李晟敏诧异的看着李赫宰：”我以为你至少…”说罢他低下头克制着险些爆发的情绪，过了会儿他却又自嘲的笑了出来：”到底是我高看自己了，为了你我答应了金希澈的要求，甚至还在不知情的情况下把圭贤扯进来，其实就是希望你能有点担心我…李赫宰，你太绝情。”  
“哥，对不起，我没想到你会这么沉溺于这件事。”李赫宰语气里难掩愧疚：”我只是把这件事当作互相的需求，没有考虑到你的感受，我很抱歉。”  
李晟敏摇了摇头，他抬起手挡住了眼睛，凉薄的样子让李赫宰竟然有点心疼：”晟敏哥…”  
“算了，这样断了也好，省的事多麻烦…你想问什么就问吧，我都告诉你。”


	15. 黑

李赫宰眼神有些错杂，他叹了口气，到底还是问起了公事：”金希澈让你干什么了？还有曺圭贤，你们两个…”  
听到曺圭贤的名字，李晟敏的身体明显的抖了一下：”圭贤似乎只是被叫去卖掉一个叫细亚的人给警察，我…我没有做什么，只是给他提供这个酒吧供他拉生意，还有递消息而已。”  
李赫宰的神经蓦地紧张了起来：”递什么消息？给谁？怎么递的？”看到李赫宰这么紧张的样子，李晟敏倒是有些不明白：”你们两个，不都是俱乐部的，你怎么会不知道？”  
“…成员都是单线联系，金希澈跟我挨不着。”李赫宰说完喝了口水，掩饰自己的谎言：”你还没回答我的问题。”  
“递什么消息给谁我是真不知道，怎么递的…我就只看见他把酒吧一楼的电视动了动，应该就是那个。”李晟敏话音未落，李赫宰就立刻起身冲去了大厅。现在时间还早，连服务生都还没来，整个蝴蝶只有李赫宰李晟敏两个人，动手倒也方便。李赫宰打开电视，却发现不知是信号不好还是怎样，屏幕上只有繁杂的雪花，什么影像都没有。  
他正想着拆开机器，却几乎是反射性的突然发现那些雪花的纹路有些不对劲，常人可能是看不出的，而李赫宰却立刻发现，那些被刻意精细的做成信号不好的样子的电视雪花是摩尔斯电码。一字一字的拼出来，李赫宰大惊失色，手忙脚乱的关了电视就跟李晟敏道别匆匆离去了。  
“有内鬼，除黑雁。”  
李赫宰钻回车里的时候手还一直在抖，他一边给金钟云拨过电话去，一边开车出了酒吧街。电话被接起后，还没等那边金钟云说话，李赫宰就电打的似的叫了出来：”哥快告诉我你现在在哪儿！我电话里不能明说，你快告诉我！”  
金钟云甚少见到李赫宰慌乱的样子，也不多问，报上了酒店和房间号就挂了电话，但内心也做好了最坏的打算。  
李赫宰没用多久就到了金钟云的酒店，冲进屋里锁上门后，他整个人跟要疯了一样：”金希澈放出消息说俱乐部里有内鬼，现在不知道多少人知道了这个事。”  
金钟云一听心里也咯噔一下，他习惯性地咬着指甲思忖着，片刻后开了口：”你先别紧张，他不一定知道是你，不然他也不会去折腾细亚...实在不行咱们还可以推一个人出去…”  
李赫宰抬手打断了金钟云：”哥我还没说完，他还放消息说要除掉黑雁。”  
金钟云瞪大了眼睛，情绪也有些激动：”怎么可能？！下周就要跟黑雁交易了，这会儿放这种消息不是惹乱子吗？！”  
“李晟敏的酒吧现在归俱乐部管，黑雁的人根本进不去，能知道这些消息的只有俱乐部的人…只是我想不明白，这次提出交易的是E，也就是俱乐部主动要求合作，我在华锐那么久也没发现金英云和崔始源的动静，这个当口如果除了黑雁那就找不到下家了，那批货不就得烂在手里了？”  
金钟云撑着桌子，拳头渐渐握紧：”细亚知道这回事吗。”  
“他这回全权负责交易，忙了小一年了，我觉得他应该不知道。”  
金钟云脑中突然盘旋着一个非常不好的预感：”我只怕这事有诈，你走了以后那个叫朴正洙的警察后脚就进了华锐中层，怕是金英云脱不了干系…”金钟云停下来想了想：”如果崔家金家是交易的下家，那E到底为什么要绕这么一个大圈子呢。”  
李赫宰强迫自己冷静下来，他坐在酒店的布艺沙发上开始捋思路：”三年前开始我的任务就是作为黑雁的内线进俱乐部，靠差价先慢慢消耗掉俱乐部的实力，趁着这次跟哥打个合作、吞掉俱乐部，如果是这么想的话…”  
听他说到这，金钟云一下子反映了过来：”妈的！搞不好E已经知道黑雁的目的了！趁这个机会拉拢崔家金家一起吞掉黑雁，来个黑吃黑，互惠双赢！”说罢他看着已经吓的说不出话的李赫宰继续道：”交易必须取消，你想办法对付俱乐部，我下午回黑雁打点，必须尽快撤出来！”


	16. 起火点

朴正洙下午五点多从华锐出来后就直接奔了警局。中午他跟韩庚通过消息后，局里整个就炸了锅了，忙了三年的案子，最后关头所有的部署任务全都白搭，提前这么长时间就要交易，警局这边能不能调到足够的人重新分配都是问题。  
于是等到朴正洙回到重案组，看见的就是韩庚抓着头发满屋溜达的场面。  
“行啦你别薅了，脑袋上就那点儿毛再都给拽下来。”朴正洙一脸嫌弃的边撇嘴边吐糟，他一边拿出一个证物袋，一边叫过来一个小警员：”帮我把这个送到鉴定科，这纸应该用隐形墨水写了东西，加急让他们帮我弄出来。”小警员恭恭敬敬的接了过来，紧接着又有点抱歉的抬头回答道：”前辈，今儿下午西边那边出了点儿事，现在鉴定科忙的门都关不上，加急估计也得明天才能出结果了。”  
朴正洙还没答话，韩庚倒是先急了：”靠！什么案子能比我这个事儿急！让他们立刻给我弄出来！”朴正洙上前一巴掌拍在韩庚脑袋上：”全天下就你的事儿要紧是吧！现在已经没什么办法了，我看你还是沉住气吧，也不差着一天两天。”他说完冲着小警员和气的笑了一下：”没事去吧，明儿出就明儿出。”  
等到屋里人差不多都离开了，韩庚才烦躁的坐回椅子里：”哥，你怎么就还能这么淡定，眼看着这案子就能结了，现在来这么一出，你都不急吗？！”  
朴正洙起身去给两人倒了茶：”我急管屁用？屁都不管用。现在你该静下心仔细想想怎么补救，干着急管蛋用。你这脾气真得改改，不然以后就是升了官也干不久。”一杯茶下肚，朴正洙又说道：”今儿差不多行了，你先回家歇着吧，这几天累得你都快瘫了，回去好好睡一觉，明天重整旗鼓。”  
☆☆☆  
韩庚是想歇着，只可惜老天爷不让。凌晨三点多，韩组长在家里睡得最是昏天黑地的时候却被电话毫不留情的吵了起来。  
“喂.，谁…哈欠，谁啊…”  
“庚哥我是起范！你快点奔东郊这边的仓库！金俊秀死了！”  
“我靠！”  
☆☆☆  
等韩庚到了着了火的东郊仓库时，现场的明火已经被扑灭了，大部分消防车也已经驶离了现场，只留下了几个正在善后调查的消防兵。整间仓库都泛着浓重的焦糊味，现场也持续不断的冒着蒸气和浓烟。现场三四个巨大的探照灯刺破了夜间的黑暗，照的周围地上被爆炸震碎的玻璃碎片闪闪发光。  
韩庚淌过地上漂浮着杂物碎屑的污水，心情错杂的找到了正在和验尸官交谈的金起范：”起范，怎么样了？”  
金起范依旧没有什么表情，就像往常一样。他朝着身后的方向努了努嘴。韩庚越过他，看到了地上的一具焦尸，身上的衣物早已尽数化为灰烬，皮肤焦黑，五官也已经模糊，头颅上只剩下少数粘着火灾污秽的黑发。  
“咱们跟着他的那个傻逼在外面车里睡着了，醒过来的时候仓库的火已经燎的四五层楼高了。看尸体体型特征加上没被烧毁的物件，应该是金俊秀没错，具体化验程序已经在走了，估计用不了太久。”金起范说完从包里抽出一沓文件递给韩庚：”仓库里边藏着个保险箱，刚才打开里面是这沓东西。”韩庚一直没有说话，接过文件一页一页的看着。  
金起范咬咬牙：”咱们看轻了这个金俊秀了，这次交易他是顶头负责人。崔始源和金英云跟这次交易屁关系没有，咱们被摆了一道！”  
韩庚抿了抿嘴：”我还是相信我的直觉，这事儿没那么简单，在这个档口里金俊秀死了，那交易怎么办？既然有了那通电话，金英云崔始源肯定不会全无关系…现在只能等着正洙哥那张纸条的化验结果了。”韩庚揉了揉太阳穴，他被火灾残留的气味熏得头重脚轻：”这也挺晚的了，估计也没事了，让法医那边动作快点。起范，你去通知正洙哥早点去警局，咱俩先回办公室再睡会儿，明儿早上再说吧。”  
金起范也不再多说什么，他看着法医办公室的人把尸体装袋封好，又吩咐了消防队那边查处起火原因后立刻联系警局。一切料理好了以后才上了韩庚的车一起回了办公室。  
☆☆☆  
法医的速度很快，死亡报告出的比朴正洙那张纸的鉴定还快。弄得韩庚、朴正洙和金起范还没怎么睡就被挖起来了。DNA检测死者是金俊秀没错，但死因有些蹊跷。死者系机械性窒息死亡，凶器是某种细绳，几乎把他脖子勒断了。金俊秀死后才被抛尸放火，身上还有好几块面积较大的割伤，后背，四肢上均有大块儿皮肤被割去，耳朵也被削去。而这些伤口也都是死后才被割出来的  
韩庚看的心里犯毛：”你说谁会在这会儿杀他？下手还这么狠，根本是虐杀，寻仇的？”金起范正想答话，办公室的门突然被推开了，进来的是那个小警员：”朴前辈，你的那张纸的内容显出来了。”朴正洙几步走过去接过来，本来以为会有密文需要破译，结果没想到，那纸上写的就是汉字，金英云粗狂的字迹印在纸上，分分钟把朴正洙打下了地狱。  
“李特，该叫你朴正洙，你以为你是谁啊。”


	17. 暴露

朴正洙觉得自己被那张纸片化成的钉子钉进了地里。这些天在华锐的回忆就像幻灯片一样的在脑子里闪回。他想来自己就像个跳梁小丑，谁知道金英云什么时候就已经知道了自己是警察，还见天的使唤自己跑腿买饮料。  
小警员没有注意到朴正洙的不对劲，兀自说了好多从这纸上的鉴定出来的有的没的东西，说了半天看朴正洙也没什么反应，小孩尴尬的摸了摸自己的鼻子，说了声不打扰前辈了就带上门出去了。  
金起范见朴正洙的反映不对，三步并作两步的上去拿过被朴正洙攥出皱纹的纸，看到上面的字迹，金起范瞪大了眼睛：”这…”他还没来得及说什么，手里一松，那纸条就又被韩庚抽走，只是扫了一眼韩庚就知道事情已经大发了。他抬头盯着朴正洙，却又不知道该说什么。  
诡异的寂静弥漫在整个屋子里。良久，朴正洙才笑出了声：”你俩说说，他什么时候就已经知道我是警察了？”  
“正洙哥…”金起范最看不过朴正洙这幅不愿认命的样子，虽然知道没什么用，但他还是抬起手放在那人肩上。  
“起范，是哥太没用了…”  
“哥，不是你的错…我们太低估这帮人了，你别多想。”  
韩庚把那张纸放回了证物袋。他整了整衣服就往门外走：”我去报给上头，让正洙哥撤回来。”朴正洙却突然上前抓韩庚的肩膀：”天亮了我自己去华锐辞职。你别劝我，这口气我咽不下。”韩庚张了张嘴，到底是没说出什么，他知道这人的性子，也便不再多劝，点了点头就算是同意了。  
☆☆☆  
上午九点，朴正洙准时站在了金英云的办公室里，他冷着一张俏脸张了嘴：”我辞职。”隔着一张办公桌，金英云显然并没有被那人一反常态的冷淡样子吓到，他依旧笑得很好看，并且可以称得上是温柔的回答道：”我们公司待遇这么好，朴先生不考虑多呆段时日吗？”  
朴正洙拳头握的正紧，仿佛都能听到骨头摩擦的声音：”你到底什么时候知道我是警察。”  
金英云松了松领带，他换了个姿势舒服的靠在椅子里看着那人发笑：”你进华锐大门的后十分钟后里，你的生平简介就全数被发到我的计算机里了。”他说完笑的更甚，仿佛很是自豪的样子：”你也别吃惊，只要是我想知道的，我都能知道。”  
“我能有幸知道原因吗，金先生？”  
“既然你们想查，我就给你们这个机会查。但是玩的也差不多了，既然什么都没搜出来，你们也该打道回府了。”金英云起身，看着落地窗外的车水马龙微微出了神：”有些事，不是你们想查就查的了得。不该管的别管，才能活的久一点。”说完，他从抽屉里拿出一个大信封随手扔在那张朴正洙最熟悉不过的办公桌上：”这是你交给我的假档案，想拿工资就去财务科，不想拿就算了。”金英云挑着嘴角：”我们有缘再见，朴正洙警官。”  
☆☆☆  
金俊秀一死，交易的事被迫取消。金钟云对李赫宰赞赏有加，趁着俱乐部上上下下慌乱于这场人为制造出的事故之际，他得以带着黑雁撤的干干净净，保全了所有人的性命。而对于李赫宰来说，生活则一下子清闲了下来，到警察发现尸体为止统共过了不到两天，对他而言却是比过了两年还累。现在俱乐部按兵不动，等于变相给李赫宰放了假。  
已经是周日了，李东海在李赫宰家待到晚上就必须要回他自己房子了。虽然有点儿伤感，但李赫宰并没有表现出来。倒是李东海一整天撇着个嘴，任凭李赫宰怎么哄就是不见好转。那人揉了揉李东海相当柔软的头发，温柔又无奈的轻声的问：”小祖宗，那你想怎样？咱俩住的又不远，又不是见不着了。”  
“那我搬你这儿来好不好？房租我跟你平摊！”李东海瞬间抬头，眼睛里bling bling的闪着光，估计憋着这句话憋好久了。  
李赫宰鬼使神差的差点答应。他倒不是不想李东海住过来，只是他深知自己的背景实在不够干净，虽说不至于三天两头有寻仇的，但是每天把脑袋别腰带里过活也是真的。要是李东海搬进来，一旦消息被放出去，恐怕这孩子命就危险了。  
李东海看着李赫宰神游天外的样子有点不爽：”喂，回神儿了！想什么呢你。”  
李赫宰咬了咬牙说：”东海，我不是不想让你搬过来，只是我这边…很乱，你过来可能会惹上麻烦。”说罢他抬头为难的看着李东海，弄得后者心里警铃大作：”我操你不是上了那个富家小姐被追杀了吧？”  
李赫宰听罢差点咬到自己舌头：”我他妈呸死你！没法跟你解释太多，反正肯定不是你想的那样就对了！”  
李东海撇嘴：”行吧我知道了，反正都住这片儿，想你了我就来找你总行了吧。”  
李赫宰笑得温柔：”嗯。东海啊，谢谢你不问那么多。”  
“那作为报答，你答应我个事儿呗？”  
“行啊你说。”  
“我陪你去买点儿东西，把厨房摆满吧。下次来不想吃外面的东西了。”  
“行。”


	18. 生活里

李东海一直有个愿望，就是以后跟女朋友一起逛超市，自己要推个手推车，女朋友一定要坐在车里，然后他会让女朋友任性的指挥自己把车推到食品区，她会淘气的左一袋薯片右一盒巧克力的往车里拿，自己会从后面捧着她的脸吻下去...啊，想想都觉得自己男友力爆棚。到了超市门口，李东海开心的把这个愿望说给了李赫宰听，接着眨巴着眼睛一脸期待的盯着后者。  
李赫宰听完了以后好久都没说话，他看着李东海的脸半响才张了嘴：”所以...你想做什么...”  
李东海笑得一脸猥琐：”所以你进去坐着呗，我要推你。”  
李赫宰眯着眼睛抱着胳膊道：”虽然我很能理解你想亲我的心情，但是我不是你女朋友啊。”他特地重音读了那个女字：”所以，你进去坐着。”  
“我擦为啥！小爷我是个大老爷们啊！”  
“我也是大老爷们啊，那凭啥我进去坐着？”  
“因为这个是我的愿望啊！”  
“你进去坐着不过是换了个角色，我一样能帮你实现愿望。”  
李东海咬牙切齿： “我不管！你今天必须进去坐着！小爷这个愿望今儿必须要实现！”结果他话音还未落就被李赫宰扛在肩膀上甩进车里： “我操你大爷你这什么蛮力啊！”  
李赫宰笑的邪气：”我告诉你你休想！李东海，这辈子只有老子伺候你逛超市的份儿！明白了没！”  
李东海正想喊就被李赫宰捂住了嘴： “给老子安静！让人发现你这么大男人还在车里坐着，咱俩这辈子都别逛超市了！”  
李赫宰掌心很暖，李东海觉得自己心都快化了。算了，你不嫌推我累，那我也不嫌自己沉。  
李赫宰心情也很好，好歹李东海把自己当成女朋友了，虽然认知有点儿瑕疵，但好歹是给了个正室地位不是？  
这俩人躲着工作人员平安的溜进了超市后，李东海的少爷脾气整个就暴露了出来。李赫宰虽然听到了李东海的愿望是”女朋友任性的指挥自己”，但真没想到他这么任性。早知如此，还不如自己当女朋友呢...  
李东海：”诶诶李赫宰那边那边我要炸鸡！”  
李赫宰：”诶好嘞。”  
李东海：”诶诶我说的是那边！你个傻逼！”  
李赫宰：”？”  
李东海：”诶诶李赫宰我要吃薯片！”  
李赫宰：”…”  
李东海：”傻逼你会不会推啊晕死小爷了！”  
李赫宰：”... ... “  
李赫宰心想李东海你心里浪漫的愿望就是女朋友满超市的喊自己男朋友傻逼是吗李东海我果然没看错你你真是太棒了...  
一圈儿下来李赫宰弯下腰撑着膝盖直喘粗气，好家伙，在床上也没这么操劳啊...再看看李东海，那人坐在车里身上已经快被吃的盖满了。虽然还没交钱，但是这个没节操的玩意儿已经拆开了一包饼干打开了一瓶可乐，吃着喝着那叫一个爽快。  
李赫宰囧着一张脸看了李东海半天，最后实在忍不了了，他上前站在购物车后开口道： “现在只差最后一步了吧？”  
车里坐着的那个小孩还没反应过来，李赫宰就已经从身后固定住了小孩的脖子，很快，两个人的唇上就都感到了暖意。  
一吻结束后，李赫宰一句话没说，像什么都没发生过一样推着李东海去结账。倒是李东海脸红的跟水煮过一样：妈的，明明是我的愿望，现在这是闹哪样啊...  
结账的时候攻君越过受君从车里一样一样往外拿东西，末了还提拉出来一个空饼干袋子和一个空可乐瓶。收银的小姑娘憋笑憋的差点岔气，弄得李赫宰也不自觉的笑了出来。  
等到刷完卡签好字刷完卡，李赫宰细致的核对着账单，李东海则手脚并用的往外爬，结果用劲儿一猛，车差点儿翻了。李赫宰眼疾手快的扶住了车，等到李东海爬出来安全落了地才埋怨了他几句。李东海脸上的红晕还没消退，这时候就只顾着低着头腼腆的笑，难得乖巧的不再顶嘴了。  
一路上李赫宰提着所有的袋子，李东海一开始还想帮他拿几个，见李赫宰死活不让也就不管了。两个人并着肩慢慢悠悠的往李赫宰家走着，等进了楼道，李赫宰突然想起了点儿什么： “李东海，你是...很喜欢接吻吗？”  
李东海叼着根棒棒糖嘬的正开心，冷不防被这么一问差点给自己噎到： “啊？！咳咳...我操...咳咳... “李赫宰放下手里的东西手忙脚乱的拍着李东海的后背： “你行不行啊这就呛到了？”  
李东海好不容易喘过气儿： “废话，你这问的也太突兀了。”  
“有吗？”李赫宰挠挠头有些尴尬的笑笑：”你先回答我。”说着他掏出钥匙开了门。  
“我哪儿知道...原来也没觉得接吻有什么的，谁知道这么两天就...”李东海声音越来越小，这会儿他才注意到自己这两天脾气秉性变了多少。都是因为这个李赫宰。  
开了门，李赫宰把所有东西提进厨房，出来的时候李东海才磨磨唧唧的进来屋里。李赫宰走过去，把那个略显慌张的人摁在门上顺便撞上了门。他手撑在李东海身体两侧，嘴唇贴着那人柔软的耳廓，用气音轻轻的说： “喜欢就说出来啊，我都给你。”  
被耳边的酥麻弄得身子都软了。李东海觉得，今晚自己可能走不了了。  
☆☆☆  
门外楼道的安全通道里，金希澈掐灭了手里的烟，他站起身来动动脖子扭扭腰舒缓一下僵硬反酸的关节肌肉。等到他再抬起头时，凌厉的眼里已经是一片黑暗。  
李东海，是吗？呵。


	19. 晨

李东海第二天早上在李赫宰怀里醒过来的时候，时间刚刚好六点整。  
背后靠着李赫宰赤裸结实的胸膛，李东海耳朵都烫了。李赫宰昨天把自己抵在墙上，暧昧的问自己喜不喜欢的样子结结实实的给李东海下了个蛊，那样子李东海现在想起来还觉得心悸的厉害。  
喜欢，当然喜欢，喜欢到疯了。  
李东海把脸埋到身下的被单里，嘴角翘起。等到笑够了，他翻了个身面对着李赫宰，算得上是大胆的在后者的嘴上轻轻印了一下。然后李东海眼见着闭着眼睛的李赫宰慢慢笑了出来：”醒这么早？一醒就勾引我？”  
李东海眼睛瞪得倍儿大。深深的吸了口气，然后慢慢慢慢慢慢的呼出来：”你做梦呢，我还没醒，晚安。”说罢就想翻个身继续睡，不成想被李赫宰勾住了腰，没翻过去不说还被紧紧地锁在了怀里：”不准翻过去，就这么睡。”  
“哦。”李东海把头埋在李赫宰胸口，然后感到有人在自己发顶亲了一口，莫名的心安：”乖，睡吧，一会儿我叫你。”嘿，我跟你们说，这小东西抱着还真舒服，那今天的晨跑就算了吧，好吗？  
等李东海再醒过来的时候已经过了俩个多小时了。他一睁眼就看到李赫宰半裸着上身站在床边揉着自己的脑袋：”起床起床！十分钟之内拾掇干净自己！然后出来吃饭！”李东海愣了几秒钟，呆萌的表情看的李赫宰心里软的一塌糊涂：”你再这么看着我…要不咱不吃饭了改我吃你？”  
李东海瞬间坐起来七七八八的穿好裤子：”你丫的你休想！”吼完了推开李赫宰下床就奔了浴室。李赫宰抱着胳膊望着那个瞬间消失的背影笑的肝颤：”李东海！你丫裤子穿反了！”  
浴室里，李东海撑着洗手台低着头抿嘴笑着。右手边的架子上，是自己和李赫宰昨天新买的杯子牙刷毛巾，一套蓝色一套红色。李赫宰原来那套半新的洗漱用具被自己毫不犹豫的宣布下岗，还硬是要求李赫宰必须用红色那套，因为…  
“女朋友就要有女朋友的样子！”嗯，昨天”办完事儿”后，我确实是顶着沙哑的破嗓子这么跟他嚷嚷的，你们别撇嘴！他可都答应了！  
十分钟后李东海人模人样的从浴室里出来，靠在厨房门口看着赤裸上身的李赫宰给自己煎蛋。其实这个场景直到许多年以后李东海都还记得，厨房温暖的阳光，飘香满屋的早饭，红色蓝色的锅碗瓢盆，慵懒居家的李赫宰，这些画面随着时间的逝去被打磨得越发清晰，甚至是清晰的可怕。  
但是此时此刻，不知以后的李东海只觉得心里充盈着一种实在真实的幸福。  
李赫宰偏过头对着李东海笑得温柔：”看傻了？过来帮我端过去。”李东海摸摸自己的鼻子，低头笑着跑到李赫宰身后抱住他的腰，在李赫宰后脖子上亲了一口以后端着两份早餐就跑出了厨房，留下李赫宰一个人摸着自己的脖子笑出了一脸的表情纹。  
李赫宰的厨艺还真说得过去，弄的李东海觉得这两天的外卖生活实在太亏了：”你说你明明做饭这么好，又有厨房，干嘛非成天外卖啊？”  
李赫宰抿嘴笑笑，咬了口烤面包：”谁说我成天外卖？这房子我基本就是回来睡觉用的，吃饭基本外面解决…”其实大部分时候可能忙的根本不吃。  
“哟，睡觉用的啊。”李东海挑着眉毛，话里的酸味估计楼道里都闻得到。  
李赫宰抬手抹掉李东海嘴角的油渍：”行啦，基本都是我一个人睡。你快点儿吃，一会儿不是还有课吗。”  
李东海难得的听话，低下头忙着吃饭。一时间没人聊天，一旁电视的声音倒是突兀了起来。是新闻台，正在转播前天夜里市郊的那场火灾。现场记者面无表情吐字铿锵，用词严厉的谴责这一性质恶劣的纵火杀人事件。镜头一转，画面已是重案组的办公楼。十余名记者挤在院内。这种情况下，安保人员的力量已经微乎其微。  
最近的新闻报道将这次命案大肆渲染，甚至过度的详述了许多不必要的细节。一时间人心惶惶。一些臭名昭著的记者急于向重案组求证这次事件的始作俑者是某位不知名的变态杀手，他们粗鲁的问题一次次将警方淹没。韩庚知道，记者们只希望得到一些增加销量的字眼，例如变态杀人魔，连续杀人案，虐杀…即便事实并非如此。而这些词语，除了增加市民的惶恐外，起不到任何其他效果。  
况且，不论韩庚怎么解释，该被写出来的一样会在第二天一早登上各个报纸头条。  
李赫宰在电视上看到韩庚走出大楼，竖起衣领快步的走向他那辆白色现代，对蜂拥而上的记者置之不理，很快消失在了镜头画面里。  
李赫宰眼里没有任何起伏。他喝下杯里最后一口牛奶。心想，不知道韩庚有没有想过，他和他要追查的人会在一个阳光明媚的早晨通过一台电视机在一个不到三十平米的客厅里见面。  
想罢起身去拿了一件白色衬衣，干净得像是穿它的人手里从来没沾过血。  
李赫宰一边穿衣服一边对李东海说：”吃完了吗？我送你去学校。”


	20. 各自进展

李东海从来没有这么认真的看过这一片的景色。他的眼里盛满了明媚阳光下的绿意葱葱，脑后的窗户则像屏幕一样提供了大厦林立的市景。三分钟后，这辆路虎经过了一条人工河。  
李赫宰没有把李东海放在校门口，而是找地方停车熄火。就在他打开车门的一瞬间，盛夏热烈的空气充斥了整个车厢。李赫宰伸手到自己脸边扇了扇风。他看了看蓝的澄澈的天空，突然开口道：”嘿，李东海老师，你不介意我听听你的课吧？”他是用那种”不要拒绝我”的语气说的。  
李东海怎么忍心拒绝。  
“你真是…看见那栋楼没有？”李东海指着东边的一栋优雅的深灰色建筑物：”进去，204找个位子等我。”他低下头想了想，抬头又补了一句：”嘿，李赫宰先生，你要是被门口大爷觉得长得太老不像学生，那我也没辙咯。”  
☆☆☆  
就在李赫宰踏进204教室，李东海走进自己的办公室的同时，金希澈撬开了李赫宰的公寓。  
拉下黑色卫衣的连身帽，金希澈嚣张的一头红发显露了出来。他脱下了自己的鞋放进随身携带的一个塑料袋子里，细心如他知道他必须要保证尽量少的在屋子里留下痕迹。他脚步很轻，身手极为敏捷，像极了一只优雅的猫，只不过杀伤力明显更大。对于这个五十几平的房子，金希澈唯一的感觉就是方便。面积摆在这儿，想藏东西实在没什么选择的地方。  
每一块地板都被他细心的敲打过，没有发现暗格。墙壁也没有空心的地方。床下，桌子腿里，吊灯上，枕头里，所有可能藏匿文件的地方都被金希澈快速但细致的排查了一遍，但是他什么也没有找到。金希澈没有过多停留，待他抹掉所有翻找的痕迹后，他很快就离开了这间公寓，回身又进到了安全通道里。  
跟李赫宰共事了这么久，金希澈知道他从来不在酒店之类的地方办公事，且因为级别不够，李赫宰留在总部的时间也是屈指可数，所以，所有关于他的文件，肯定在他家里。那么如果这间屋子里没有，就只能是…  
金希澈慢慢走到了那间公寓的隔壁。他轻车熟路的把门撬开，门后的房间跟之前那间公寓的装修风格几乎一模一样，但是面积真是大了两倍不止。  
“操他妈的。”  
金希澈骂了一句，但他依旧不忘脱了鞋才进到室内。以白色为主色调装修的客厅的沙发上随手放着一件衬衫，他将它拿起来放在鼻下嗅了嗅，等到那几乎散尽了的香水后调被他捕捉到后，他的唇角挑起一个骇人的弧度：Got you boy…  
☆☆☆  
李东海不知道是第多少次停下来整顿课堂秩序。李赫宰的出现无疑是这堂课的一个大亮点，一个班的女生基本都呈现出沸腾的状态。亲爱的李讲师只是单纯的觉得李赫宰比较吸引这些青春期女生，他可不知道现在学校里的女人其实早就知道了李赫宰这个人的存在。”喂喂！坐他旁边的那个！不要以为我不知道你在要电话号码！”  
被点到的小女生一脸冤枉，心想老师我只是问一下他的名字好最终确定一下你俩couple的简称好吧…  
至于李赫宰，估计他是整个教室里心情最好的一个了。老谋深算如他，早就看出来这帮女生心里的小算盘，估摸着上次在门口撞了李东海让她们知道了，现下里她们一个个的过来跟自己打听后续进展。不到一节课，李赫宰连李东海的生辰八字都给套出来了。  
“赫宰哥赫宰哥，那你跟李老师是什么关系啊？”  
李赫宰对上周边一圈女生如狼似虎的视线，低头笑的那叫一个狼狈为奸：”就是你们想的那种关系咯。”  
“呀><！！”  
讲台上的李讲师再也熬不住了，他一个粉笔头准确无误的打在李赫宰脑袋上：”李赫宰！我操你大爷！你丫给我出去罚站！”  
好在距离下课也没几分钟了，李赫宰痛苦的罚站时光很快就过去了。乖乖，小学毕业以后我可再没被罚过站了…铃一响，李讲师秉承着一贯的风格迅速撤离教室，他拽着李赫宰的胳膊疾步走在走廊里，说道：”走啊跟我去办公室吹空调，这破教室实在太热了。”而李赫宰的视线却移到了李东海胸口上，那里透过衬衫缝隙若隐若现的吻痕惹得他不禁笑了出来，是啊，是太热了点儿。李东海大脚开踹在办公室的门上，房间里面金丽旭差点儿被自己的口水呛死：”咳咳咳…李东海你个傻逼你干嘛！”  
听见这声李东海才想起来还有金丽旭这么个人：”哟…不好意思，都快把你忘了。不是我说你，你说我这几天都没回去，你也不说给我打个电话问候一下，简直是没有室友情没有室友爱，你说你一个人民教师怎么一点儿正能量都没有？”  
“关心你干嘛？你这么大人还能丢了？再说丢了更好我还不用伺候你呢。”金丽旭脸红了红，心想打死我也不会告诉你我是玩High了忘了你这茬了。等抬起头，金丽旭才看见站在李东海身后一直面带微笑的李赫宰：”李东海，这位是…？”  
“哦！又忘了还有你呢！这位是李赫宰，我这几天住他那儿来的。赫宰，那个是金丽旭，我舍友。”  
金丽旭抿着嘴想了想，然后抬头恍然大悟状：”啊！是他啊！那天撞了你的那个？不就是你男朋友吗？校内都传遍了。”李东海还没来得及咋呼，倒是李赫宰先笑了出来：”是，我是他男朋友，你好。”  
这会儿李赫宰的手机突然震动了，是一条短信。他抬头警惕的看了看另外两人，在发现他们在忘我的打闹后，李赫宰才放下心的背过身翻看着手机。  
“赫宰，我到伦敦了。”——俊秀。


	21. 真相

此时的金俊秀刚刚踏下飞机，跟随着如潮的人群不停的往前走。很快，他带着不算多的行李，孑然一人站在伦敦机场的出关口。对于已经乱了套的国内情形，金俊秀毫不知情，更不知道自己其实已经”死了”。  
他去了便利店买了一瓶矿泉水。  
阴雨连绵的伦敦，金俊秀一点儿都不喜欢。早年间他去佛罗里达待过一段时间，那里的炽热，那里的阳光，曾经给过他莫大的安慰，驱散过他心头的阴翳。金俊秀的父母就是在一个雨天去世的。  
想到这儿金俊秀摇了摇头，决定不再回忆过往的狼狈。李赫宰的短信适时的发了过来：望一切顺利。切忌联系他人。  
金俊秀嘴上骂了一句，倒也再无他言。他又回到店里买了一把雨伞，在深吸了一口伦敦的潮湿空气后，他疾步走出了机场，很快消失在了满是雨气的伦敦市里。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰在收到金俊秀的短信后没多久就跟李东海道了别。他只身一人开车去了市中心。那里有一家购物中心，就是那种被钢化玻璃包围，明亮又宽敞的购物天堂。李赫宰很少去这些地方，但他现在迫切的需要一个人独处，放松一下紧绷的神经，遣散一下心头莫大的罪恶。那天夜里仓库的火光一次次的把他的梦境烧熔成炼狱一般，但他别无选择。  
他走进了一家茶餐厅，点了一道甜品和一杯奶茶。糖分总是能让人心情愉悦，李赫宰不知道这些高卡路里的东西能为自己带来多少惬意。他今天坐在教室里，那些课桌，讲台，黑板，让他想起了之前在国外受训的日子。作为班上鲜少数的亚籍，一开始李赫宰并没有意识到自己的处境。一份份提纲发下来总是少他一分，论文报告在上交的前一天消失，站在楼道角落里的高大白人们总是带着古怪笑容看向他而后窃窃私语，这些统统不是偶然。在那个牢不可破的外籍圈子里，他毫无还手之力。  
但那时他绝对想不到，人生真正的低谷竟然还不是这些。  
那天凌晨，他害死了金俊秀的亲哥哥。  
李赫宰痛苦的捂住自己的眼睛。但那些画面却在脑海中挥之不去，一次次的折磨着他。虽然他不是亲自动的手，但是这也并没有让他得到救赎。他唯一能做的，就是让金俊浩死的不那么痛苦。其实他大可以杀了金俊秀了事，但是他知道，金俊秀现在还不能死，不能死得那么痛快。  
那天下午李赫宰找到金俊秀，他冒充E给了金俊秀一个假任务把那人支去了伦敦，对内李赫宰宣称金俊秀已死以达成阻碍交易的目的。说实话他也没有把握到底能让金俊秀消失多久，又或是这事多久会曝光而后引来杀身之祸，但这已经是他现在能想到的最好的办法了。  
☆☆☆  
金希澈难得的只穿了一身低调的黑色。他坐在国家大剧院的包厢里点了根烟，万宝路的香气被吸进肺里，缓缓的抽离了一些烦躁，叫嚣着沸腾的肾上腺素也被适时的缓解了一些。台上衣着隆重的女演员漂亮的女高音里充斥着激烈的感情，金希澈听不懂。他揉了揉耳朵，打了个哈欠。   
“这么长时间没见，没想到你还是听不了高雅的东西。”左手边低沉的男声让金希澈的身体一下子僵住了。他对环境一向敏感，身旁突然来了人但却没被他没发觉真的还是第一次。金希澈咬咬牙，他刚想张嘴反驳却被来人阻止。那人抬手比了个噤声的手势：”嘘，我要听这段花腔。”  
金希澈握紧了拳头，但是也少见的不敢再出声。包厢里的气氛压得人喘不上气，而包厢外却依旧太平。歌唱家最后一个转音唱完，全场的观众，除了金希澈以外，都站起来叫好鼓掌，请求女演员再唱上一段。金希澈身边的男人也会心的拍着手，后又吩咐人将一大束红玫瑰带去后台。看着包厢下的观众席，金希澈突然有点悲哀，那些无名的男男女女，仿佛和他不在一个世界，他们可能在想着晚饭，想着他们的孩子，想着白天发生的事情，而自己…  
“找到那只老鼠了。”他从身侧拿起一沓文件，单手递到那人身前：”这堆是近三年跟黑雁所有生意的交易额，我大概翻了下，基本每次都被他把价钱提高了三四成。”手里的文件被接过去，金希澈可以感到那人的手因为愤怒在颤抖。包厢里就像是地震前的深海，每一滴水都包含着爆裂的不安。他顿了顿又继续道：”还有这个，今天刚刚搞到的短信记录。”金希澈从西装的口袋里掏出一张清单：”金俊秀在伦敦。”  
话音未落，男人已把手里的东西扔了出去。纸张洋洋洒洒在包厢了纷飞降落，金希澈笑得不屑，依旧坐在沙发里没有站起来的打算。他听到男人喉咙里愤怒的低吼，像一头怒不可遏的豹子。不需看，他已经能感到男人血红的眼睛和每一条血管里涌现出的杀意。  
“动不动手听你的，E。”  
但他却突然被大力的揪住衣领拽了起来，下一秒他被一拳打翻在地上。一口血咳了出来，他又被那人的大手钳住脖子。他喉头都是血液的腥味，体内叫嚣着需要氧气却不得，金希澈在濒死的感觉里听到了男人病态的声音：”你不准管闲事，这个人，哈哈，李赫宰是吧，我要亲自动手…我…哈哈哈…”男人突然松了手，抓住自己的头发骇人的大笑着，他捡起那张短信清单咬在嘴里，伸出手配合着牙齿狠狠的撕烂咬碎。金希澈看着他的样子，吓得浑身颤抖。他靠着包厢的墙壁不停的咳嗽，却腿软的站不起来。


	22. 毒

布朗尼一直是李赫宰钟爱的甜品，他很享受那种味蕾被巧克力包裹的感觉。在他心里，最好的布朗尼蛋糕应保持着刚出炉的温热，含在嘴里，会有一种接吻的错觉。但是这家茶餐厅的布朗尼让李赫宰失望了，他忍着心烦硬是逼自己吃下了整盘蛋糕，退掉了奶茶又要了杯冰水，交了钱后离开了餐厅。  
劣质可可粉的甜腻让李赫宰的心情更加烦躁。上了车开了空调后，他才想起今天的日子和他来这里的目的。深深地叹了口气后，李赫宰又下了车去到商城顶楼的银行。  
他在沙发上并没有坐了很久，银行经理就迎了出来。银行经理身材矮胖，李赫宰总觉得他是那种会在饱受脂肪肝和冠心病的折磨后猝死在自己的床上的人。他的脸因为堪忧的健康状况泛着潮红，一手在额头上抹了一把汗，一手伸过来跟李赫宰握手：”李先生，您亲自来真是蓬荜生辉，让您久等了真是不好意思，这次您需要办什么业务？”  
李赫宰从口袋里掏出两枚银色钥匙：”我保险箱里的东西，今天取走。”  
半个小时后，李赫宰提着一个铝制手提箱快步回到停车场。上了车后，他打开箱子清数，确认无误后他仔细的锁好箱子，后又把它放在副驾驶座，继而发动车子离开了购物中心。  
沿途上李赫宰的心情始终不明朗，这还是这几天的第一次。他心烦意乱的开了音响，舒缓的古典音乐却火上浇油一样起不到半点疗效。李赫宰算的上是愤怒的又关上了音响，心里挥之不去的是李东海的样子。  
红色的路虎经过了一座大桥。这座桥兴建不久，连接了本不算远的两片区域。走在这路上，李赫宰突然觉得这是个神奇的际遇。等信号灯的时候，他才发现自己的小指上粘上了一小块巧克力，他慢慢含住那一块皮肤，巧克力在口中溶解时，他脑海里依旧是李东海的脸。  
他想着那天撞到他时的情形，到底是笑了出来。就像布朗尼一样，真是个可爱的错误。  
李赫宰的车终于停在了朝阳分局的大门前。他一下车，就有一个脸熟的小警察迎了上来：”李哥，处长在上面等你呢。”说罢他就探手过来想接过李赫宰手里的箱子，但是却被李赫宰不动声色的挡开了：”我知道，劳烦带路。”  
小警察把李赫宰送到三楼的办公室门口就离开了。李赫宰低下头深呼吸了几口，然后他缓缓的抬手敲开了门：”钟叔，我来了。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海一直不喜欢学校食堂的吃食，李赫宰走了以后他更觉得无聊。等到中午一下课，他拽着金丽旭就去了几站地以外的一家口碑很好的麻辣香锅店。  
等点完菜落座后，金丽旭再也顶不过好奇心的折磨：”你说说吧，这两天怎么过得？是不是该做的都做了？”金丽旭极力掩饰着担忧，对于李东海，他一向本着照顾他的心思。李东海为人太单纯，李赫宰看上去又心机颇深，怎么看他都觉得是李东海会吃亏。  
而那人似乎根本没有羊入喉口的自觉，李东海喝了口水，继而为了掩盖脸红的低下了头：”哎你想哪儿去了，我俩没干嘛。”  
李东海说谎的时候手指总会搓捻着能拿到的东西，金丽旭太熟悉他这个习惯了，就比如现在，李东海握在手里的杯子被他搓的直发出粗涩的声响。李东海不时的偷偷抬头瞄着金丽旭，却看到对方一脸玩味的看着自己。  
“没干嘛？没干嘛那这都是什么？”金丽旭起身一手扯开了李东海衬衫上的第一个扣子，深深浅浅的吻痕一下子显露了出来。  
“你你你干嘛！”李东海急忙打开金丽旭的手又系好自己的衬衫，慌乱中还打翻了自己的杯子。  
金丽旭眉头紧皱，他沉默着看了李东海很久，直到李东海慢慢平静下来后，他才再度开口：”李东海，你知道你在干什么吗？”  
李东海晃了晃神。隔壁桌的一个小女孩调皮的在椅子上玩，她看到李东海后灿然的笑了笑，天真的脸庞不免让人动容。  
记忆里金丽旭从来没用这种语气跟自己说过话。大概是因为彼此的人生一直都是中规中矩，平静的像一汪潭水。李赫宰的出现，打破的也许不只是他李东海的生活，就像涟漪，一圈圈的向外扩散，后果谁也不知。  
“丽旭，我知道这可能很不好接受，但是...”李东海顿了顿，他找不到什么合适的词汇可以解释他和李赫宰这种该死的关系。  
“没有但是。李东海，你俩才认识了两天？还是三天？一见面就上床了，上完床还不分手，这种关系你觉得能有多稳定？”李东海想反驳，却被金丽旭堵了回去：”对于他，你现在了解多少？嗯？他是干嘛的？他在哪儿工作？他住的房子是租的是买的？他是不是真的叫李赫宰？”  
一堆问题字字打在李东海七寸上，似乎一下子戳破了他所有的自以为是。金丽旭看着李东海萎靡的样子心里也是不忍，但他还是狠了狠心继续说：”他要是想甩了你是分分钟的事，到时候你连他一根头发都找不到。李东海，这个人没有任何值得你信任的。趁陷得不深，回来吧。”  
李东海低着头咬着嘴唇，良久才抬起头来，他笑的纯净，话里却有些绝望的意味：”可是丽旭啊，我已经离不开他了。”


	23. 山雨欲来

金俊秀的英语算的上是纯熟，所以在伦敦倒也没受什么苦。李赫宰传达给他的任务并不急于一时，所以这几天内金俊秀当真是好好的给自己放了个假。上午十一点多，他踏出了贝克街的福尔摩斯纪念馆，心里装的满满的都是讽刺。  
要说伦敦有什么是金俊秀无法忍受的，除了每天几次的湿雨，大概就是餐点了。即便是在唐人街，吃食一样是受了西方的侵蚀的，香辛调料更不知道是放了多久的陈年货色，透着伦敦的潮湿。金俊秀强忍着吞下了最后一口面条，交了钱以后头也不回的离开了。  
在这样一个阴雨蒙蒙的午后，一个操着浓重美式口音英语的亚洲少年拦下了一辆伦敦出租车，乘着它驶向了市中心的金融街。他坐在后座，放在窗沿上的手臂撑着他骄傲的头颅，他一心想着北京的城市街景，那儿的人和事，还有李赫宰曾经给他做的最好吃的一顿晚餐。  
半个小时以后，金俊秀站在了一栋不算高的典型的欧式建筑楼下。那些矗立着的笔直的大理石柱莫名的给他增加的不少的压力，他正了正西装，深深地吸了口气，终于还是迈开步子踏进了这栋陌生的房屋。金俊秀经过了严格的安检，别在腰间的一把点三八手枪被金发蓝瞳的强壮男人清空了弹夹，小腿上绑着的猎刀也被拿了出来。当男人的手检查到他胯间的时候，金俊秀冷笑着用英语嘲讽他道：”那个是我的枪。”男人的脸僵了一瞬，对着殿堂般扶手楼梯上等待着金俊秀的俊朗少年说：”放行。”  
金俊秀随后跟着那个高大少年缓缓的步上四楼，期间他们两人都没有说话。  
那人将他带进了一间会客室，请他落座休息。期间金俊秀被询问是否需要喝一杯咖啡，他微笑着表示不用。此时他觉得自己口袋里的香烟盒像个肿瘤一样让他浑身难受，他很想抽支烟，但是整个房间里没有一个烟灰缸。他抓耳挠腮不知过了多久后，之前的少年微笑着走近了他：”金先生，您可以进去了，先生在里面等您。”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰对面的桃花心木办公桌木质温润，一看就是上等货，他不禁咂咂舌。他的左手边则是一组红木展柜，不用走进，李赫宰就知道每一瓶放在其中的酒都是多少年的精品。宽大的办公桌后坐着一个文质彬彬身材不高男人，年龄恐怕已经是知天命之岁。那人见到李赫宰后，并没有很快的起身。  
“银赫啊，这个月还挺早的。怎么？出事了？”  
李赫宰清秀的脸上是公式化的笑容，带着一点儿疏离，一点儿冷漠：”钟叔这是说笑了，我怎么可能给您添麻烦，只是该有的绝不能少，您说对吗。”他提着箱子的手又紧了紧，步伐缓慢却稳健的走上前。  
“不过这几天风头确实可能会紧了一些，恐怕到时候还是需要您出手，但是凭您的能力，绝不费事。”李赫宰把箱子放到了桌子上，他的左手无意识的摸了一下温润的桌面。他灵活的手指拨动着箱子的密码锁，待到箱子打开后李赫宰将那铝制品转向被他称作钟叔的人：”金条，不多不少，整整6公斤，还请钟叔验验。”  
那钟叔脸上平静依旧，他抬手扣好箱子，右手提起来不着痕迹的掂了两下后，把箱子放在了身后的地板上。  
“不需要验，你办事，我放心。”  
李赫宰没有在警局做过多的停留。只消几分钟后，他就已经快步的下了楼，甚至没有让过多的人看到他。他灵活的钻回自己的车上。盛夏酷暑难耐，不过这么一会儿，车里就已经滞留了太多的燥热。李赫宰只手打开空调，紧接着一把轮驶出了庭院，很快消失在涌动着黏腻的北京下午的空气里。  
他开车走在回家的路上时，正值下午三点。  
强烈的阳关透过路边的观赏植物的树叶被筛成了点点碎金，照射在柏油路上，使得地面反射出几点光芒。李赫宰打开遮阳板，那阴影挡住了他眼里的阵阵不安。等红灯的时候，他修长的手指毫无节奏的敲打着方向盘。他试图冥想出心头焦虑的缘由却不成功。他试图安慰自己一切只是无名的感觉在作祟，却又隐隐觉得会有什么事情，什么严重的事情会发生。  
他的直觉到此为止，在试图往下想，脑海中却只有空白。  
李赫宰将车拐进了公寓的地下停车场。  
不安的感觉促使他没有踏进电梯。李赫宰推开了安全通道的金属门，逃生楼梯间并没有设置摄像头。他迈开腿走向九楼，随着楼层的接近，他心头的恐惧一层层的加深。9F，本是鲜红却因时间逝去而有些剥落陈旧的大字印在墙上。他推开连接着楼道的门，迈出的右脚旁几根烟蒂并没有引起他的注意。站在家门口，李赫宰头一次觉得紧张万分，他拿着钥匙的手甚至有一些不可控制的颤抖。  
他打开了门。他走进了家里。他关上了门。  
门里，一切都跟他走之前没什么不一样。李赫宰松了口气，他脱下衬衫随手扔在客厅的扶手椅上。他转身想去洗澡，却在一瞬间感到血管里的血液凝固了一般，他觉得自己似乎会因此窒息而死。  
他看到他新换好的在洁白的床单的床上，有一根鲜红色的头发。


	24. 分离

李赫宰低下头，嘴角漾开了一个苦涩的笑容。  
这个时候，他的第一反应居然还是那个该死的李东海…他抬手捂住自己的眼睛，这么多年来这是他第一次感到害怕，他怕他会害了李东海，他怕他们再也没有以后了。  
窗外的世界依旧是个平静炎热的样子，李赫宰觉得那是个他再也到不了的世界，这间公寓，因为那根头发的缘故死死的封印住了他，他甚至不用去隔壁的那间公寓，就已经知道那里发生了什么事。他走到阳台，外面的天空月明星稀，几片云丝飘过，李赫宰知道外面起风了，月影渐渐被挡住，李赫宰的眼睛里也笼罩着阴翳。从这个角度可以看到楼下商城的繁华，摩肩接踵的人群里，可能再也不会有他自己了。  
李赫宰坐在床下，他右手捻玩着那丝红发，左手拨通了电话：”东海，是我。嗯，我这边因为工作安排，需要出国一段时间。”  
他停下来，仔细的听着李东海在电话那边说的每一个字。每一句话中李赫宰都能想出李东海的表情神态，他想把这些统统记住。李东海的声音像是流淌着的河，抚慰着他，让他心安了不少：”我知道，我会照顾好自己。”  
电话那边的那个人似乎嘱咐了些什么，又说了再见。李赫宰安静的没有回答，他愣了愣，却突然有些哽咽了，他努力控制住了情绪，开口时却依旧难掩心伤：”东海，你…你好好的，不…我这个号码出国应该就不会用了，有事我会打给你。”李赫宰只觉得自己此时心痛的过分真实，他觉得喉头因为膨胀的情思梗的他几乎窒息。他听着自己的声音，都能感受到自己的话究竟有多残忍，他能想象到这些话听在李东海心里，那人会怎样解读，但是他没办法，他只能这么说，他开始胡乱的扯谎：”我这边啊…这边的房子我暂时退租了，房东答应帮我留段时间…”  
那边李东海又说了些什么。  
“恐怕不行，我一会儿就去机场了。你就别过来了…我知道，好…你早点睡，再见。”  
李东海啊，再见。  
李赫宰挂了电话，他后悔跟李东海说了再见，因为他根本不知道他们还能不能再见。他点了一支烟，为自己，为李东海，为了这条该死的命。李赫宰不知道自己还能活多久，这种命攥在别人手里的感觉实在太过痛苦，他的每一根血管，每一条神经都战栗着不安，恐惧像是毒药，渗进了每一寸肌理。他的手指有些颤抖，他费力的发了一条简讯给金钟云：  
-事情败露，我立刻出国，行踪保密。  
金钟云的短信回得很快：  
-了解，还需要什么？  
李赫宰看着这条短信靠坐在床头叹了口气，良久后他才回复：  
-中央美院美术基础理论讲师李东海，拜托哥帮我护他周全。  
金钟云很久都没有回复。李赫宰心里有些失落，但他明白这请求已经越过了金钟云的底线太多太多。他虽然知道，但是却也无办法不开这个口，他发现自己真的太在乎他了。他去了浴室，打开冷水洗去了一身的狼狈。他抬手抚摸着墙壁上的大理石砖，一寸一寸冰冷的石纹给了他不少的真实感。他想着当时自己去采购装修材料的情景，每一个细节都需要精确，每一处装饰都需要计量，不知一切是恍如昨日，还是恍如隔世。  
他在冷水下冲了很久。等到他出来，才发现金钟云不多久前的回复：交给我吧。自行珍重。  
李赫宰说不出心头是什么感觉，但是他觉得即便下一秒有杀手冲进来解决掉自己，他也无所谓了。只要李东海没事，就无所谓了。但他又是愧疚的，他恨自己拖李东海下了水，他恨自己不能带走李东海，他恨自己给不了他任何东西，更恨自己现在只能用这么卑鄙的手段把他推开。  
就像他接过了李东海的一颗心脏，又亲手把它剖开。  
他从衣柜顶端搬下自己的行李箱，简单的收拾了一些衣物，现金和日用品，然后又从储物架上翻出了一个饼干盒，从里面众多护照里挑出一本，他看了一眼护照首页记住了自己现在的名字。李赫宰没有再做过多的停留，他顶着一副疲惫的身子，趁着夜色匆匆赶往首都机场。在路上他翻看着护照，所幸美国的签证还有两个月才过期，他立刻打电话订下了飞往西雅图的机票。  
☆☆☆  
另一边的李东海站在合租房的阳台上，挂下电话以后，他怔怔的看着眼前的阳台围栏不知多久。他没想到这么快，居然这么快，这段脆弱的关系真的同金丽旭说的一样登不得台面。他知道这是李赫宰甩掉自己的糟烂借口，什么工作、什么出国、什么换手机、退租，他连一个好点的理由都懒得想吗。  
这几天发生的一幕幕不留余地的冲进了李东海的大脑，李赫宰的声音，李赫宰的手，李赫宰吻自己的样子，李赫宰喂自己吃饭的样子，李赫宰…  
李东海悄悄的从阳台回到了房间，他没有惊动金丽旭，他怕对上他太过精明的眼睛，他怕自己会忍不住哭出来。  
他把自己摔回床上，枕间没有一点儿李赫宰的气息。仿佛这只是一个他为了逃避自己的平凡生活而幻想出来的假象。李东海突然很后悔自己没有带他回来过，现在这样何止金丽旭，连他自己都要开始怀疑这个李赫宰是不是真的确有其人。心痛得不像话，在这样一个夜里。他站起身走到床边，想着李赫宰会去哪个方向，想着李赫宰会不会到自己楼下，跟上次一样在车里喊：”喂！李东海”，想着这些是不是一个太过真实又极度缥缈的梦。  
沾满泥点的玻璃窗反射出李东海的眼睛，太清澈，盛不下任何一点愁苦。  
窗外的景色和李赫宰家的差了太多。窄小的过道上的肮脏的垃圾桶里，绿头苍蝇飞起又落下，时时刻刻的提醒着李东海彼此的生活是多么不同。李东海心里深处不断的告诉他李赫宰已经走了，李赫宰不会回来了，李赫宰就是个混蛋就是个渣，李赫宰只是你漫长无味人生中的一次艳遇。他没有多听这些话，他压制住了所有负面的情绪。眼睛依旧清澈。  
窗外的野猫凄厉的叫着。  
李东海在窗边愣了很久，突然他发疯似的跑回床上把自己裹进被单里。没有开空调的屋子里闷热异常，李东海却浑身冷汗。他在被单里颤抖着，但他很快又轻轻笑出声来。  
到这一刻他才发现，他连质疑李赫宰的勇气都不曾拥有过。他连恳求李赫宰留下的勇气都不曾拥有过。他连问一问自己是不是对李赫宰...的勇气都不曾拥有过。  
这个李东海太懦弱。这个李东海太害怕被抛下。这个李东海真的太在乎李赫宰。  
所以，李赫宰…  
希望你并不是在骗我。  
不然我冗长的生命，要靠谁来救赎？


	25. 西雅图夜未眠

金俊秀正坐在以米色为主色调的办公室里，他看着面前背对着自己的男人不说话。凭良心说，这间办公室的装潢深得金俊秀的喜爱，落地窗为阳光铺了路，不下雨的时候可想而知室内的温暖舒适。即便是雨天，米色的墙纸，奶油色的木质地板也会让房间看上去淡雅迷人。  
温暖舒适，淡雅迷人，多么讽刺。看着面前的男人挺拔的背影，金俊秀的唇角漾出了一个冷笑：”It’s time for business，Mr. Park.”  
本来面对着落地窗的男人转过身，漂亮的眉眼中尽是温柔多情，他的声音轻轻淡淡听不出喜怒：”I’ll be delighted if you call me Micky.”他走到门口的流理台，澄澈的玻璃台面如实的反应出他的优雅从容。他为自己和金俊秀泡了杯咖啡，温润的骨瓷杯子和他的手很相配。  
Micky走到金俊秀身后，右手拿着咖啡越过金俊秀的右肩，暧昧的把一杯醇香喂到后者唇边，待到他再开口，却是流利地道的一口汉语：”我喜欢自己煮咖啡，他们都说我手艺还不错，你试试？”  
空气里凝结了太多的暧昧，惹得金俊秀绷紧了一身的肌肉，他感觉自己快要窒息。他低下头就着Micky的手慢慢地呷了一口咖啡，霎时间味蕾里充斥了最让他避之不及苦涩，他秀气的双眉紧皱，而他僵硬的样子逗的Micky笑弯了一双眉眼。那人看出金俊秀的如坐针毡，但他还是不甚着急的慢慢消磨掉一杯咖啡，期间他和金俊秀聊着无关痛痒的话题，总是圆滑的避开金俊秀的所谓business。  
待到一杯咖啡见底，Micky才缓缓的张了嘴，他眼底含笑的看着金俊秀的眼睛，很快又把视线转向了落地窗外的车水马龙：”俊秀，你这次找我是为了什么？中国那边，我已经不问很久了。”他转身绕过了办公桌站在了金俊秀面前，细长的手指掐握着咖啡杯。他缓缓的靠坐在了金俊秀面前的办公桌沿，膝盖看似无意的蹭过了金俊秀的。  
陌生的环境让金俊秀的神经和感官敏感异常，他全身因为触碰夸张的颤抖了一下：”朴有天先生，我希望我们只是在谈公事，可以吗？”他抬头对上了朴有天的眼睛，那里面盛满了勾兑好的黑暗温柔。金俊秀耳尖都红了。  
“我这次来伦敦，是因为E希望可以得到英方的一些帮助，这样的话也许可以很轻松的扩展俱乐部在中国的势力范围，作为回报，E也答应可以为了南美那边出力。”  
朴有天没有答话。良久，金俊秀才有些小心翼翼的抬起头，他看到了朴有天眼里没有掺假的疑惑，很快，后者的唇角慢慢绽开了一个笑容，渐渐的，他越笑越放肆，最后朴有天干脆撑着桌子直不起腰。  
“哈哈，E啊，这个E啊…哈哈，他难道还真天真的以为我会撤手，真的放他一个人去啃中国这块肉？嗯？哈哈哈！”  
金俊秀感觉自己被注射了冰晶一样，每一寸血管都被冻结到发痛：”你...什么意思...”  
朴有天回过身，眉眼间是让人心惊的嘲讽，他爱怜的捧起金俊秀的脸：”中国一直有我的人，这么说，够清楚了吗？俊秀。”  
☆☆☆  
晨光熹微中，载着李赫宰的班机平安的降落在了雨城西雅图的塔科马机场。李赫宰无暇欣赏这片被誉为绿宝石的美丽城市的风景，他取好行李以后快步的走出了这栋繁忙的建筑，四下寻找的忙碌双眼直到发现了一位金发蓝瞳的英俊男人才彻底放松了下来，一同恢复的还有沉重的疲惫感。外国男人也发现李赫宰，他快步走上前给了后者一个结实的拥抱，并顺手提过李赫宰的行李：”老天，真开心还能见到你，赫，谢天谢地。”  
“Jasper...”李赫宰用力的拍了拍那人的后背，Jasper身上结实的肌肉让李赫宰想起了李东海，这让疲惫的他眉眼上也有了笑意：”真感谢你还愿意救我一把。”  
“哪儿的话。此地不宜久留，先上车吧。”  
西雅图云层下飘着清冷的雨丝，李赫宰侧身坐上Jasper的白色本田副驾驶，凝视着窗外的景色出神。那人安置好所有的行李后才回到车上，他从手抽里拿出一把枪递给李赫宰：”勃朗宁，你当年最爱用的，不知道习惯变了没有。”  
李赫宰接过那把精致的金属块儿，利落的玩了个枪花：”我依然喜欢它，谢谢你。”  
“我不建议你呆在西雅图市里，但是太偏远的地方也不太安全，我送你去边界，在那儿我安排了其他人护送你，一切都安排好了，都按你的老习惯，有需要随时联系我。”Jasper熟练的挂档倒车拐出了机场的停车场，这辆不起眼的日本车很快消失在西雅图茫茫雨烟里。  
☆☆☆  
Jasper如他所说安排了一个日本人将李赫宰送到了距离西雅图不太远的一个镇子。这个镇子的本地人口只有不到2000人，但是因为美丽的山景，旅游业发展的很可观，李赫宰的出现也因此并没有引起太多注意。  
他在一处林中小屋的门前下了车，那个个子不高的日本男人利落的搬下了李赫宰的行李，用发音不太标准的中文嘱咐了他几句便离开了。  
李赫宰的身边放着他为数不多的行李。他像个旅人，眼里透着一丝紧张的迷茫。对面是一片高大茂密的针叶林，潮湿清新的空气里，他叹了口气。  
怎么办，李东海，我想你了。


	26. In Summer

李赫宰靠坐在床上。无边黑夜里，他的眼睛泛着悠悠的亮光。  
对面墙上的挂钟的秒针在他犀利的注视下不急不火的一步一步迈过了刻度12。李赫宰叹了口气。这一刻开始，已经是他在西雅图的第二十九天了。到这一刻，他依旧毫发未损，只不过心里苍老了不少。  
他慢慢躺倒在双人床上，左手习惯性的伸进身侧柔软的枕头下。Jasper给他的那把勃朗宁此刻正安稳的沉睡在那里。李赫宰握紧了枪，却还是难以入眠。  
这一个月的时间里，他生活规律充实却也沉重。他每天清晨会带着枪去慢跑，并用了仅仅两天的时间熟悉了这个镇子的道路阡陌。他几乎没有踏出过这栋别墅的范围，所有生活用品都要求镇子里的便利店送货上门。李赫宰自信现在镇上几乎没有知道他的人。一天里剩下的时间，一大部分被他用于检查别墅所有暗格里的枪械子弹，剩下的则用于健身吃饭洗漱休息，和诚惶诚恐。  
李赫宰没有给自己留下哪怕一分钟的时间去思念李东海。自然他也不曾联系过他。在李赫宰不可告人的一部分潜意识里，他并不希望自己再见到李东海。不仅仅是为了保护，更是因为李赫宰不允许自己对任何其他人抱有过多的感情。对于他来说，他肩上的责任高于一切自体需求，感情，只会添乱。  
所以，即便思念蔚然成海，就算爱欲刺如麦芒，他依旧残忍的对待自己。寝食难安又算得了什么。  
这是李赫宰残忍又变态的自虐。  
十分钟后他依旧毫无睡意。他起身套上一件晨袍去到起居室。这个时段难得有一家电视台在放老的文艺片。  
Roman holiday.  
李赫宰不知自己看过多少次。每每都觉得，一天的爱情，实在太绝望。可现在似乎自己步入了剧情才恍然明白，生命里的选择标准，从来不是情愿与否，而是是否合适。既然不合适，那就应该远离。  
So happy.  
怎么可能。  
☆☆☆  
东经116°，北京，正午12：00。  
李东海最近的精神状态实在不太好。李赫宰真的像金丽旭说的那样，消失的连一根头发都不剩。这一个月以来，李东海才真正明白了什么叫做人间蒸发。所幸没有几天就要放假了，学校也没有给他什么压力。倒是金丽旭成天寸步不离，掐指一算也有二十几天没有损过李东海了。  
关上花洒，李东海草草的擦了擦湿漉漉的头发。他伸手抹了抹蒙了雾的半身镜，姿势倒是和数周前的李赫宰如出一辙。他看到了镜中自己苍白的胸膛，李赫宰走后没几天，那些吻痕也渐渐凋落，如同他们的创造者一样再无踪迹可觅。李东海再没有去过李赫宰的公寓，比起人去楼空的颓然，他更怕见到李赫宰带着其他像他一样的人回去。  
李东海不知道自己还要郁郁寡欢多久。他向来是个眼泪多的人，为此没少遭到金丽旭的嘲笑。可是现下里，他除了眼睛发酸，却再也孕育不出多余的情感了。  
透过隔音不好的墙体，李东海可以依稀听到外面马路上车流的声音。这一个月里，他不断的试图在那些嘈杂的城市噪音里分辨出属于李赫宰那辆路虎的引擎声。但一切只能是徒劳。他会因为任何一点细微的声响匆忙的逃出梦境，也会因为任何一点景物黯然神伤。相处的四天，把李东海雕琢成了一个他自己都想象不到的意外样子。  
叹息声里，他的头开始隐隐作痛。他的睡眠质量堪忧，甚至背着金丽旭偷偷服用安眠药。李东海漂亮的手指轻按着太阳穴，却依旧摆脱不了失眠症的侵蚀。  
他清楚自己不是什么手段高明的聪明人，惹上李赫宰，除了一条道走到黑，就只能干干净净的一刀两断。但是到目前为止，这两条路对于李东海来说没有一条有价值，按兵不动，倒是算聪明，只是却苦了自己。而他绝对想不到的是，李赫宰在远离北京的美洲大陆上同样选择了自虐，分不清楚谁的技艺更加高超。  
罢了罢了，随他去吧。  
他穿好睡衣，在正午强烈刺眼的阳光下入睡。像个婴孩，让人不忍打扰。凌乱的房间如同他凌乱的思绪，稍稍走错一步就会绊倒自己。至于眼下，就让他静静睡去吧。  
☆☆☆  
市中心的水泥森林里，男人抱着手臂笔直的站在落地窗前。金希澈挠了挠头发，心烦意乱的对着那背影开了口：”找到他了，在西雅图…”他顿了顿，还是犹豫着继续说下去：”您确定要亲自去吗？您的身体…”  
男人抬起手挥了挥算是回答，金希澈识时务的没有再劝：”飞机准备好了，随时可以启程。”


	27. 致命之夜

一架小型的私人飞机正在跑道上疾驰，而后机首被迅速拉起，起落架也很快被收回，在这个雾霾严重的傍晚，这只精致的铁鸟很快消失在北京的天空里。  
文政赫撑着头，气压的改变让他本就堪忧的身体更加痛苦。  
“文先生，我们有法国，西班牙，意大利的红酒，您要哪种？”  
文政赫抬头看向那声音的源头，空姐是个面容精致的陌生江南女人。他笑得温柔又优雅：”不要酒，冰水就好。”女人于是报以点头准备离开客舱，就在她经过他身边的时候，她的手被文政赫握住并轻轻地摩挲了一下。这女人的手指细腻柔滑没有起茧，这代表着她没有受过枪械或格斗训练，文政赫这才稍稍放下戒备，纵然外人并看不出什么。他看向空姐的双眼随便找了个由头为自己唐突的行为作解释：”你的胸针很好看，很适合你。”  
松懈下来后，他突然开始剧烈的咳嗽。一旁的金希澈慌忙解开了安全带快步走过来，他拿了一只手帕轻轻擦掉了文政赫嘴唇上沾着的血丝：”E，你真的还要…”  
“你别多嘴。”文政赫挥开了一旁金希澈的手。他的肺就好像被谁攥住了一样，让他像只濒死的鱼粗重的喘息维持生命：”要不是为了细亚的情况，他李赫宰一个月前就该下地狱，就当是我发发善心，放他能最后快活这几天。”他灌下一大杯冰水依旧无法缓解窒息的痛感。他于是翻找出注射针头递给了金希澈。  
吗啡的作用下文政赫的脸逐渐恢复了一丝生气。金希澈见状也松了口气，他抹了一把额头上渗出的汗水，在他想要一杯白兰地时却被文政赫拦下了：”动手之前不碰酒，你要我说几次才能记清楚。”  
“李赫宰而已…”金希澈轻蔑地嗤笑着，回头却对上文政赫杀意重重的目光。  
“李赫宰而已？你以为谁都能杀了金俊浩吗？”  
金希澈张了张嘴，却不知该说什么。他的目光移向了舷窗外的云上世界，太阳依着肉眼可见的速度缓缓下沉，烧灼着云层火焰一样的美丽。金希澈心想着如此美景李赫宰大概永远见不到了，在他生命里的最后几天，他把自己桎梏在雨城…  
唉，也好，下了地狱后就怕是再也见不到水了吧。  
最后一丝如火阳光扫过金希澈精致的脸。文政赫看着这场景心里有一丝触动：”Hee，改改你的性子。Micky安插的人还没查出来，以我的身体状况，恐怕这件事只能交由你了。”他顿了顿，温和的样子几乎是金希澈没有见过的：”你没问题。”  
☆☆☆  
当针叶林上空最后一点白光收归黑暗时，李赫宰轻轻叹了口气。不管怎样，他又成功的存活了一天。  
在这个闭塞的别墅里，李赫宰觉得自己如同一只老鼠。苟延残喘，浑浑噩噩。他像丧尸一样麻木的最后检查了一遍所有的武器后，表情暗淡的回到了卧室。褪下晨袍，他赤裸着上半身，沐浴在穿过卧室窗户的银色月光下，整个人美的让人心碎，让人不敢靠近。他的孤独似乎刺破了天幕，雷雨倾盆而至，再次淋湿了整个西雅图。  
掀开被子，李赫宰把自己蜷缩进柔软的床铺里。他甚少以这种没有安全感的姿势入睡，但是眼下，呵呵，安全感，都是扯淡。  
房间里的时间像是静止了一样，直到他的手机屏幕亮了起来，打碎了一屋的黑暗。  
是金钟云的短信。”一切安好，勿念。”  
恐怕李赫宰自己都没有注意到，此刻他的眉眼是多么的柔软。他信得过金钟云。安好，代表了太多太多。这两个字，像一股暖流一样放松了李赫宰的所有神经，就连他冰冷的指尖也渐渐有了温度，浑身肌肉的酸痛似乎也得到了缓解。很快，他就有了睡意。  
时针走到了一点。  
李赫宰突然睁开眼睛。他右手迅速探到枕下握住了那只勃朗宁，他翻身滚到床下，而他的左手则在瞬间爆发出巨大的力量，顺势掀起了床垫挡住了身体。只在这一瞬间，三发子弹打穿了他头部侧边两公分的厚实垫子。鸭绒飞了出来，纷纷扬扬的落在了地上。  
被气流摩擦得微烫的空气让他哆嗦了一下，他看向射进墙里的子弹。是达姆弹！他心中警铃大作，深知被打中的话可能很难侥幸生还。  
踏着黑暗而来的杀手灵活的躲进了门口的死角。李赫宰深呼吸了几次让自己逐渐冷静下来。身侧的台灯在刚才的混乱中也被击碎，此刻屋子里黯淡无光。他冷静分析着对方的实力，在这样的夜间，那人一定带着夜视镜，并且多半不会只身前来。如果是这样，留给自己迂回的时间已经不多了。  
他微微调整了坐姿，只是稍微一动作，又有几发子弹打了过来。他的手臂被擦伤了，虽无大碍，但是刺痛感还是让李赫宰皱了眉。  
叫嚣着的肾上腺素让他变得愈发兴奋，瞳孔隐隐扩大，李赫宰渐渐适应了漆黑的环境。他记得门口的墙并非承重墙…他透过背后床垫被打穿的孔隙测算着角度。手里的枪变得越发沉重滚烫。窗外突落惊雷，李赫宰一咬牙向前扑倒在地板上，连发三枪打穿了让那人隐匿起来的那堵墙壁。  
他听到了子弹打进肉体的声音，他听到了骨头碎裂的声音。  
墙的那边已经没了动静。不需检查，他已经知道对方停止了呼吸。


	28. 无尽长夜

李赫宰整个人像是被水淋了一样浑身湿透，他并没有在地上瘫坐太久。  
他起身赤着脚迈过一地狼藉。偶尔不小心踩中一小块儿碎玻璃他也浑然未觉。他走出卧室，从那具尚且温热的新鲜尸体手里拿走了一把备有消音器的柯尔特和至少三十发黑爪。  
他慢慢靠近一个墙角，悄无声息的将整个身体慢慢贴在墙上。一个深呼吸后他猛然举起枪探出身子。没有人。李赫宰如此的小心翼翼的检查了整个别墅，包括这个建筑物外的林荫道。  
没有人。  
李赫宰紧绷的神经因此不仅无法松懈反而绷得更紧了。他在俱乐部待了三年，深谙组织里的规矩。暗杀行动要求成功率百分之百，尤其对待有经验的高手，绝不可能派一个只配一把手枪加上不到五十发子弹的人。今天这个杀手，能力一般。李赫宰并没有注意到这几天有人踩点，也就是说他不仅是孤身前来，更是几乎毫无准备。那个杀手可能连他李赫宰是谁都不知道。  
想到这他心中警铃大作。他快步冲回二楼回到卧室前的连廊。那具尸体原封不动的倚在墙角。李赫宰注意到自己的颤抖，他努力控制着紧张的心境，上前一把拽掉了那人脸上的夜视镜。  
一张稚嫩的外籍脸庞显露了出来。  
他不是俱乐部的人。  
李赫宰捂住自己的嘴，他几乎控制不住自己尖叫出来。早在他发现那人用的是黑爪达姆弹的时候他就应该反应过来。这种杀伤力巨大却又十分古老的子弹俱乐部很早就不再用了。不，应该说这种子弹市面上已经不多见，就连黑雁这种跟国外联系密切的组织也不再进口。也就是说，除了俱乐部，还有其他人想要自己的人头…  
他蹲下身子撕开那人的T恤，少年黝黑健康的皮肤上，鸽子血的复杂刺青图案让李赫宰浑身发冷。是华雷斯的人。这个墨西哥城市犯罪率在世界排名前列始终居高不下。李赫宰不明白为什么会有异地的组织来暗杀自己，但是眼下最明了的是，如果连这种初出茅庐的小男孩都能找到自己，那么此地早已不宜久留了。  
他立刻回到卧室里整理行李。在他扣上箱子的时候，Jasper打来了电话。  
“赫！你那边还好吗？”Jasper那边声音杂乱，恐怕正在开车。他向来不是随便的人，一边开车一边打电话，看来事态已经严重了。”我正在过去你那边！”  
“嘿，听着Jasper，我还好，你别急。”李赫宰夹着手机，他一手撑着额头，一手拿起桌子上的半杯水灌下去：”华雷斯的人过来要我的命。”  
“我不知道你那边出了什么乱子！但是你的人头在黑市上要价已经超过一千万了！你收拾东西，我一会儿送你去机场，其他留给我善后，你不用管！”  
“我知道了。谢谢你。”李赫宰顿了顿：”我不能回中国，那边俱乐部的人也在找我。”  
“何止俱乐部，我估计现在世界上的组织都已经派人过来了…以防万一，你别告诉我你要去哪儿。我快到了，你动作快点，小心。”  
李赫宰最后看了看这栋别墅，五分钟后，他提着比来时更轻薄的行李，毫无留念的出门上了Jasper的车。破晓前，他终于是安安稳稳的踏进了西雅图的机场。  
☆☆☆  
在李赫宰离开这栋白色别墅后的四十分钟后，前庭的墨绿色铁门被金希澈踹开。  
整栋屋子看上去干干净净，没有什么不妥。金希澈大喇喇的往他那把点五七里装了几发子弹，快步跑上楼。他的脚步声很重，但他不在乎。又不是来刺杀，用不着那么小心。当他检查完整栋别墅，并且发现了那具尸体后，金希澈脸上那满不在乎的神情才褪去大半。他很快冲下楼。  
文政赫站在起居室的展柜前端详着里面的陈列酒。听到金希澈的脚步声后才回过头：”怎么了？”  
“E…他不见了。楼上有一具尸体，看样子是墨西哥那边的人。”  
文政赫紧咬着牙关，他感到自己胸口膨胀着一团怒火。他一拳打向一旁的酒柜，玻璃应声碎下。他又无法制止的剧烈咳嗽了起来。金希澈见状立刻上前扶住了他：”E，我们还是赶快离开吧！这回没有带太多人手，恐怕李赫宰的事情已经外泄了！”  
文政赫一把推开金希澈，想说些什么却还是撑着膝盖咳着血。他固执的撑着酒柜的木质边框自行站起身，一些残留在门上的尖锐玻璃划伤了他的手。鲜血汩汩流出，染红了白色的地毯。金希澈皱着眉靠上前：”E…”下一秒钟他整个人被文政赫抓住衣领硬生生的提了起来，头晕目眩间，他被抓着转了半圈，后背撞在了另一组酒柜上。他只觉得后背一阵剧烈的疼痛，甚至眼睛有一瞬间的失明。酒柜的玻璃整个塌了下来，划伤了他的脸。架子上的烈酒也因晃动撞碎，溅在了他的后背上。霎时疼痛加剧。  
“是不是你…是不是你放消息出去的…”文政赫的眼睛像是染了血一样，他用力的摇晃着金希澈，弄得后者愈发晕眩。  
“不…不是我…”金希澈在剧痛之下依旧挑起了一丝笑容。  
文政赫抬起血淋淋的右手想挥过去，却在碰到金希澈的脸的前一刻停了下来。后者缓缓睁开了因反射性而紧闭的眸子，他狐疑的看着眼前的男人。文政赫脱了力一样的松开了手，任凭金希澈跌坐在一地的碎玻璃里咳嗽着。他跌跌撞撞的走到沙发前坐下：”是Micky…”


	29. 死寂

李东海在深夜里惊醒。他一身冷汗，睡衣湿腻腻的粘在身上。窗外的天空一闪一闪的，是雷暴。他恍然想起刚才的梦里李赫宰满是鲜血的脸，他一头骄傲的浅金色头发也被染的鲜红。李东海不知自己是被雷暴吓醒的还是被梦魇吓醒的。他还能记起梦里李赫宰倒在地上的样子，他的手抚摸着李东海的脸，他甚至能闻到那股血腥味。  
他还记得梦里的李赫宰叫着自己。他说东海…他说东海对不起…  
他的声音还是那么温柔。  
一个惊雷打断了他的思绪。他起身走到窗前，拉开窗帘，让他意外的是外面并没有下雨。李东海松了口气，他希望他的梦可以像这个鬼天气一样有惊无险。  
空调的定时不知何时已经到了，屋子里面闷热异常。李东海重新设定了时间温度，他烦躁的脱下汗湿的衣服，轻手轻脚的开门去了浴室打算冲个澡。  
湿热的水流慢慢洗去了李东海一身的冷汗。他抹了一把脸上的水珠，虽然他秀气的脸庞很快又沾染了水汽。浴室里雾气弥漫，混杂着沐浴露的香气，久久不能散去，橘色暖人的灯光透过来，不出意外的让整个浴室充斥着暧昧。李东海的眼睛渐渐染上一丝情欲，他不知道这是自己在李赫宰离开后第几次梦到他。那些梦境，可怖的也罢，温暖的也罢，情色的也罢…但主角，都是那个李赫宰啊。  
他的手有些不受控的滑向了下身。他的眼睛开始变得迷乱沉溺。随着他的动作，浴室里渐渐泻出几声细碎微弱的呻吟声。喘息声渐渐加重，他的动作也越来越快。李东海想象着李赫宰站在自己面前，他在吻着自己，他们用力的啃咬撕扯着对方的美丽躯体…  
身体接收到的快感强烈的不可思议。终于，他抬起头，花洒里流出的热水顺着他好看的颈线流下，稀释了手上白色的液体。性事像是致幻剂一样让李东海获得了短暂的愉快。他慢慢睁开眼睛，看到的却还是空落孤寂的景象。心里一阵酸涩，他慢慢坐在地上。热水器显示的温度慢慢下降，水也越发冰冷。在这样一个盛夏的夜里，李东海的嘴唇慢慢变成淡紫色。他想，也许就死在这儿也不错…  
“东海？是你在里面吗？”金丽旭透着疲倦担心的声音透过木门传了进来，惊醒了李东海。他立刻站了起来，却不胜血压忽然的改变的作用眼前一黑又倒在了地上，他碰翻了一旁的架子。巨大的响声吓坏了门外的金丽旭，他立刻打开了门冲了进来。  
门里，李东海的样子是前所未有的狼狈，他来不及掩饰。抬起头，他对上了金丽旭惊愕又心疼的潮湿目光：”丽旭…”  
“东海…你又何苦这么折磨你自己…”金丽旭咬着嘴唇忍住了眼泪，他回身从置物架上取下一条浴巾，毫不介意的跪在满是水的地上裹紧了瑟瑟发抖的李东海。当他看到李东海手上残留的白浊时，到底还是忍不住掉了眼泪：”东海啊…”  
李东海紧绷了一个月的思绪夹杂着疲惫和抑郁，因为金丽旭的眼泪瞬间崩溃。他枕着金丽旭瘦弱的肩膀嚎啕大哭：”丽旭啊…我、我该怎么办…丽旭啊…”  
金丽旭抱紧了身边的男人，想哄孩子那样轻轻的晃着他，他的手轻柔的拍打着李东海的肩膀。他努力的让自己的声音不被哽咽影响：”会好的…东海…会没事的…”  
“丽旭…我好像…扛不过去…我、我真的…”  
“我知道。”  
“丽旭…我…”  
“东海，放过你自己吧…”  
李东海听到这句话后愣了一会儿，然后他的眼泪更加止不住。他不再说话，只是拼尽全力一样失声痛哭，眼泪像是会带走他的生命一样，耗尽了所有的颜色。金丽旭也不再说话，只是默默地陪着他流泪。  
外面的雷暴不知在何时已经停止了。东方开始渐渐变亮泛白，看来这会是一个晴天。  
李东海也渐渐止住了眼泪。金丽旭偏过头看着他的眼睛，那里面的清澈已经被泪水彻底的冲刷掉，留下的只是一片虚无。他这才真正的体会到心惊。  
“丽旭…我答应你…忘掉他…好不好…”  
金丽旭感到一阵寒意，穿透他的衣服，他的皮肤，他的筋骨，甚至刺入骨髓。他知道，李东海虽然清醒了，但是他的灵魂，连同他之前那段生动活泼的命，都一起埋葬在李赫宰身上了。他扶着李东海渐渐起身，把他安顿在床上后，金丽旭又调高了卧室的温度。他回过身帮李东海盖好被子，看着后者眼里的凉薄，金丽旭心痛得厉害。  
“东海啊…只要你开心…愿意做什么都好…”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰准备从西雅图的机场飞到俄罗斯，然后再转机飞往摩洛哥。他有些向往非洲那比世界上任何一处的都要温暖热烈阳光。但他也明白，不管光线多么热辣，都无法治愈他内心的阴翳。  
李赫宰戴上墨镜慢慢走向入关口。李东海，你还好吗？


	30. 各自为命

西雅图。  
金希澈在市里一栋公馆的某一间起居室里焦急地徘徊。他鲜红色的头发有几缕沾上了血迹，随着时间的推移，那些部分开始发黑，最终蜕变出的颜色像极了他幼时梦里的死神的长袍。  
“金先生，我…我还是替您抱扎一下吧…”一旁的护士颤颤巍巍的再次开了口。金希澈偏过头看着她，女孩年岁尚轻，稚嫩的脸上看得出生命的轻盈畅快。他决定不再为难她，终于落了座。金希澈慢慢靠向皮质沙发柔软的椅背，可还是触及了背上的伤口。就算铁血如他，也还是轻轻地吼了一声。  
女孩更加不敢耽搁，她迅速取来药品，帮着金希澈褪下黑色的西装外套。她惊叫出来，金希澈的后背流了不少血，加上多种价值不菲的酒，混合出的诡异液体将他的衬衫死死地粘在了皮肤上。女孩涉世未深，一下子差点哭出来。她慢慢剪开那件黑色的丝织物，用镊子小心的夹走残留的布料。待到男人有些苍白的后背彻底暴露出来，她已经满头是汗。冰冷的金属镊子细致的夹走伤口里镶嵌着的细小玻璃，她又拿来温热的消毒毛巾，把干涸的血迹擦干净。  
“金先生…伤口的情况…嗯…可能会留疤…我…”  
“没事。”  
金希澈没有让女孩替自己注射麻醉剂。他脸上没有表情，只是丝丝冷汗因为疼痛的催化渗出他的皮肤。一个小时后，伤口终于被处理好。女孩起身准备离开房间的时候被金希澈握住了她纤细的手腕。她诧异地抬起头，脸颊上的红晕没有逃过金希澈的视线。  
“谢谢你。”  
“不…这些…”  
“我说的不是这些。谢谢你。”  
雕花木门突然被打开了。  
医生慢慢走向已经站起来的金希澈：”文先生…他的情况不乐观。现在是没什么事了，但是…您也知道，肺癌…”  
☆☆☆  
此时的文政赫褪去了一身的暴戾，称得上是安详的安睡在宽大柔软的床上。口鼻部罩着的呼吸器内沾染了水雾，很快又散去，循环往复。  
不知过了多久，镇定剂和麻醉剂的药效分别逐渐消去，他的意识慢慢清醒。但是他没有睁开眼睛。他的脑中，Micky的狂妄声音毫不褪色，  
“你…你到底为什么要对李赫宰动手！用不着你管闲事！咳咳咳…”  
“Eric，你只要知道就算你死也摆脱不了我的控制，就够了。我劝你还是赶快撤吧，等到大队人马过去，你想跑都跑不了了。”  
“你…”  
“听话，你这条命，还能再干几天。”Micky顿了顿又说：”华雷斯的人已经往那边去了，不出个把小时就到。”  
文政赫听到话筒那边传出吞咽的声音。  
“李赫宰这事只是给你提个醒，我要是不想留你，根本不用出面。对了，俊秀要在这陪我几天，至于你，学聪明点，别死得那么早。”  
是啊，你根本不用出面，单凭一条消息就让全世界追到西雅图…文政赫深深的明白，到自己死为止，他真的斗不过这个年纪尚轻的朴有天了。  
想到这儿，他的呼吸有些急促。血压的升高触发了报警器，他睁开眼睛看到冲进来的金希澈，他猛地抬起手抓住了后者的小臂：”Hee…替我杀了他，李赫宰…还有Micky…”  
☆☆☆  
太平洋上空。  
李赫宰挤在不够宽敞的经济舱内。飞机升至云层上空后，坐在他后面的一个小男孩一直在胡闹折腾，扰得他心烦意乱。所幸这一班机的上座率不高，他按了服务铃，很快一个空姐走了过来。  
五分钟后，他心满意足的坐在了一个全新的安静角落。  
少眠让他的胃有些隐隐作痛，甚至还伴随着一点晕机带来的恶心头晕。他拒绝了快餐。李赫宰对于饮食的要求其实很高，现下里他的身体状况根本无法应付经济舱的吃食。他只向空姐要了一杯温水，又翻出一片止疼片和一片晕机药。  
药劲儿上来的很快，只不过十几分钟，他就已经昏昏欲睡。他拉起连身帽，遮住自己有些长长了的浅金色头发，睡着前他想着，要是最终平安无事，他一定不会让李东海逃开。  
☆☆☆  
北京  
李东海从浴室出来后又睡了三四个小时。等到他醒过来已经快到九点了。  
他房间的窗帘遮光效果不甚理想，李东海一直想把它换掉。逃过疏松的织物倾泻而入的阳光晃得他眼睛有点疼。他知道自己的眼睛肯定又红又肿。他决定忘掉这件事，连带着那个人。  
“丽旭啊！早饭！”李东海的声音透着愉悦。要掩盖心事其实并没有那么难。  
金丽旭站在厨房温牛奶。李东海的声音让他一惊，手抖的差点烫到自己。他努力让自己看上去与平时无异：”你个傻x别叫唤了我脑仁儿疼！过来端饭！”  
一切稀松平常。一切潜藏暗涌。一切各怀鬼胎。  
半个小时后李东海咬着半个苹果撞上了玄关的门。他把耳机的音量调到最大，黑金属的声音震得他无从思考李赫宰是谁。自欺欺人也罢，只要他能活成最初的那个李东海，又有谁会阻挠他？  
他平稳的走过了学校门口的那个路口，蓦的感觉心里被刺痛了一下。  
☆☆☆  
金钟云坐在一辆白色的雪佛兰驾驶座上。这辆平常不过的车正停在一个多月前李赫宰那辆揽胜停靠的车位上。他看着李东海走进教学楼后松了口气。滚烫的阳光让空调也失了作用，这让金钟云无处可逃。  
但是他喜欢阳光。他喜欢皮肤被阳光晒得生疼的感觉。这让他觉得自己还活着。  
金钟云对李东海几乎没有好感，但他既然答应了李赫宰，就一定保得他周全。保护任务枯燥又乏味，他只给自己提供了一瓶矿泉水，连车载音乐也不开。  
他开始研究李东海的课表。


	31. 警铃

四天前，李赫宰平安的到达了摩洛哥。用他自己的话说，就是尚且活着。  
他在摩洛哥有一栋私人的海滨别墅，面积并不太大。这栋米色的西班牙风格建筑物呈现出了这个非洲国家的坎坷历史。它屹立在一座小山丘上，往前一百米便是沙滩，坐拥大西洋，背靠整个非洲大陆。如果拥有超人的视力，面朝大海的方向一直望去，或许还能看到远在西雅图的那栋别墅吧。这里是一个理想的度假场所，亦或者是逃命场所。  
因为雇了专人打理，别墅里的生活用品和食物足够他过个个把月。前一天晚些时候，他接到了Jasper的电话，说西雅图的那栋别墅已经被焚烧殆尽。李赫宰哭笑不得的忍受了Jasper长达半个小时的哭哭啼啼。  
“喂…你买保险了啊，至于嘛…”  
“赫你太没人性了吧！这房子是因为谁成了这德行的啊！这帮混蛋别让我查出来，不然我一个一个去捣了他们老窝哇哇哇哇….”  
“呵…呵…呵…”  
另一方面，远在北京的金钟云也发现了黑市的Wanted名单，李赫宰不知道他这个法力无边的哥用了什么办法居然成功的把他除了名。一时间山雨消兮云亦散，仿佛他真的是来这个阳光正好的国度消磨假期的。不过会有人在夏天去非洲吗？  
从卧室的全景窗照射进来的阳光灿烂生动，很像李东海。李赫宰慢慢踱到窗边。窗外，带着海水香气的微风拂过棕榈树和蓝桉树的美丽叶片。一两个当地的孩童你追我赶的赤脚跑进浅海里，其中一个小女孩的红色裙摆绽放在水面，像一朵罂粟。对于不需要为生命担惊受怕的人来说，这里真的是天堂吧。  
北京这会儿大概还是凌晨。李赫宰突然觉得时差真是个神奇的玩意儿。李东海，你瞧，我们正在经历同样的时刻，却分享了完全不同的时间。  
“Sweet dream.”他突然如是说。  
☆☆☆  
几乎跟李赫宰前后脚，金希澈在那天的凌晨也独自一人踏进了西雅图机场。比起雾气昭昭的北京，西雅图显然更适合文政赫修养。还是那架私人飞机，只是剩下了自己一个人。凭良心说金希澈并不喜欢文政赫这个人，但此时此刻，此情此景，他也未免心生悲凉。  
他开始想自己未来会如何死去。  
他又想起了走前文政赫对自己说的那句话：”Hee，从现在起，别脏了自己的手。”  
他花了一天班的时间倒时差。第三天的凌晨五点他悠悠转醒。接下来淋浴，穿衣，吃饭，一切按部就班。接下来的两个多小时里，他躺在沙发里看了一部电影。上午九点，金希澈下楼上了一辆跟他不太相配的低调的黑色捷豹，他驾着它在北京市里兜兜转转了很久。直到他听完了自己喜欢的电台节目，他才把车慢慢的开向了公安部。  
他在那儿只待了半个小时，其中有二十分钟是在休息室等待。再次回到车上的金希澈伏在方向盘上笑出了声，这个社会啊，想捧红一个人，或是想搞垮一个人，只要一切跟钱挂上钩，那就都不是难事。金希澈很聪明，甚至比文政赫还聪明，他不仅不用自己的手去杀掉李赫宰，还不用任何一个黑色势力的手。毕竟除暴安良这种事，还是要警察来做才符合民心不是吗。  
车载空调里的冷风加剧了车内空气的流动，很快较高的室温就降了下来。他发动了车子慢慢开向北京的主干道。这一天的北京难得的是个大晴天，阳光洒下来甚至让他有些看不清路面。他从储物盒里翻出一个墨镜戴上，妖娆的脸顿时被遮去一半多。树影婆娑着印在挡风玻璃上，像是一幅幅的泼墨。在一个红灯前，他翻出了一部刚买的新手机。  
“喂，韩组长啊，我相信你一定有兴趣听我说一些事吧？”  
等他开到下一个路口的时候，那一个只被用过这一次的SIM卡的脆弱渺小的身躯已经不知经受了多少车轮的碾压了。  
在他回到自己的住所时时间刚刚过了正午。他在玄关甩掉鞋子，有些暴躁的扯开了衬衫最上面的几个扣子。他走到房间最靠里的区域，打开了墙角的立式空调。身上的汗很快消退掉，他把自己扔进了沙发里，懒洋洋的又拨出去了一个电话：”神童啊，该让那家伙回国了。”  
☆☆☆  
等到新一轮的阳光穿透大气层时，又一天从所有在世的人的生命里无声无息的流淌而过。  
这一天的天气不太好，倒是李东海很不应景的心情还不错。这是他这个学期在这个学校的最后一天，于是他一改往日风格不迟到不早退，安安静静的在办公室整理了一天。  
金丽旭从食堂买了两份饭菜，推门进来就把吃的扔在了桌子上。李东海意外地没有扑过来，而是对着储物柜里的什么正在发呆。金丽旭这几天不停的在李东海上课前潜入了各个系的”赫海奸情讨论会”，表示任何在学校内传播与学习无关的小道消息者一律挂科处理，此举成功的震慑住了所有学生，李东海的课虽然顺利进行，结果倒是弄得金讲师身心俱疲。他此刻看到李东海这个样子瞬间拉响了防空警报。他以为李东海又在对着什么关于李赫宰的东西发呆。  
金丽旭不敢大声，他小心翼翼的开了口：”东海？吃饭啦，你干嘛呢？”  
“丽旭啊…你说…”李东海的声音似乎有些忧伤，他抱着一大摞讲义转过身来：”你说我要不要把这些背回去啊TT TT这些好沉可是我要备课啊我真是找错工作了TT TT”  
金丽旭整个人囧囧有神动弹不得：”我看你还是别带回去了，就你这个没有职业道德的傻x啥时候备过课！”说罢他坐下开始狼吞虎咽：”爱吃不吃老子不伺候了！”  
“哟！敢跟小爷摔咧子！小样你欠调教了吧！今儿就让你知道知道老子的厉害！”  
☆☆☆  
时值正午，美院外面的马路上一个行人都没有，路过的车也是寥寥无几。金钟云灌下了瓶里最后一口矿泉水，顺手把瓶子扔向后座。他疲惫的抬起右手放在额头上想休息一下，也就是在这一瞬，一枚子弹穿透了车玻璃打进他的左上臂。  
☆☆☆  
马路对面，李东海和金丽旭所住的那栋居民楼的天台上，申东熙熟练的拆卸了那把步枪，把他们分装在一个不起眼的公文包里。而后提着它，很快消失在了这一片区域。


	32. 猫鼠游戏

李赫宰在拉巴特的萨勒机场滞留已经超过了十五个小时。  
北京的天气依旧不见好转。  
他坐在关外的休息区，修长的手捂住脸，良久才传出一声叹息，尾音颤抖。他还依稀记得十几个小时前金钟云那通电话。他不敢想象金钟云有多疼。  
金钟云当时强撑着爬到那辆雪佛兰的后座，在坐垫下他藏了一套简易的手术刀具。他剪碎了穿着的那件白色衬衫，一部分咬在嘴里，一部分当做止血带。没有麻药，在他亲手剜出胳膊上那颗子弹的时候，他咬穿了嘴里的亚麻布条，甚至几乎要咬到自己的舌头。他的反应甚至快于他的身体机能，直到他几乎处理完整个伤口，肾上腺素才开始旺盛分泌。  
他没有多想的拨了电话。  
“赫宰，情况不妙…  
“不！你别着急回来！嘶…  
“你他妈傻啊！你这一回来就中计了！  
“李赫宰？李赫宰！我操…”他咬着牙骂了一句就扔开了手机。  
☆☆☆  
十几个小时后，摩洛哥阳光普照，北京则暴雨如注。这场大雨像是忍耐许久的涕泪，滂沱而至，有了永不停歇之势。老天在阻止李赫宰的回归，只是他不懂，或者说他不想懂。他站在窗边，看着窗外棕榈树的影子随着阳光的转动而缓缓旋转，看着一架架飞机直冲云霄。他突然觉得有些不舒服，窒息的感觉混合着恶心让他坐立不安。  
这不是好兆头。  
他心里有了一个不太明晰的想法。  
他去办理了登记手续，打印完登机牌后，他慢慢走到机场深处。  
☆☆☆  
北京。  
金起范吮着一杯豆浆，慢慢悠悠的坐在办公椅上转圈。直到他听到韩庚冲进办公室的动静：”他上飞机了，准备动手。”  
他们上了一辆切诺基。金起范坐在副驾驶，他不难感受到韩庚的激动兴奋。”哥，你就这么信了那个金希澈？”  
“嗯？”  
金起范叹了口气，他看向窗外匆匆向后飞逝的鬼魅一样的树影，终究是有些恼怒和悲愤的开了口：”我是说，李赫宰这个人我们之前根本不知道，在金希澈点我们之前，这个人就是个路人陌生人，他可能就是个要饭的或者是个…”他似乎气得有些说不出话：”他就是个被随便推出来的替罪羊，你到底知不知道！”  
金起范又顿了顿，他看向韩庚的目光有些狠辣：”而你，听信了一个混黑的人，抓他的一个他口中的自己的同伙？”  
韩庚咬了咬嘴唇：”起范，哥没办法，这是个死局。我查了查那个李赫宰，确实有问题…”  
“有什么问题？就因为他那些个假护照？哥你清醒清醒吧！因为这个我们才能关他多久？你这根本是急功近利不择手段！”金起范烦躁的抓了抓头发：”就算他真有罪，要查清楚也没那么容易不是吗？还是说，你难道想先关着他然后慢慢套话？这不像你啊！而且就算真要这样，他金希澈不是更应该抓？”  
“起范...咱们动不了他。甚至那个李赫宰，之前都是受钟处长关照的。”他抬手阻止了金起范的发问，自行说了下去：”这还是内部消息，我不知道金希澈用了什么办法，钟处长昨天被公安部上边的停职了，很可能双规。”他有些惨淡的笑了笑：”我真的没想过，有一天我抓人居然还要倚靠本应该被我抓的人… …”  
他开了警笛。很快就到了机场。  
夜幕将至，机场摩肩接踵的人群里，不知有多少人是警察。韩庚带队，并没费太大功夫就进了关。他太心急，以至于不能在关外等待。他要在登机口亲眼看着他落网。  
两个小时后，由摩洛哥飞至北京的波音737在微强的气流里颠簸降落。而直到最后一名机组人员撤离，韩庚也没有看到那个名叫李赫宰的男人踏下那只巨大的白色铁鸟。  
☆☆☆  
“东海，你真的要回去？”金丽旭一手拿着盘子，另一只手则拿着一块吸水布，样子有些滑稽：”不需要我陪陪你？”  
“大哥你都陪我一学期了好吗？！我再不回家，估计我妈就要把我剁碎了熬汤喂我哥了…”李东海费劲的拉上了提包的拉链：”你也别伤心啦，我开学前肯定也回来啊，我妈要是嫌我烦可能不出一个月我就回来了。”他抬头笑了笑，站起身子揉了揉手：”倒是你啊，不回家？阿姨得多糟心…”  
“用不着你埋怨我！滚滚滚你还是别回来了！我就是老妈子也得放年假啊！你你你快走！”金丽旭放下盘子一手提起李东海的包就往门口走。  
“喂你太绝情了吧！”李东海被连人带包扫地出门，瞬间扒着门框揭都揭不下来：”我这马上就要卷入残酷社会的滚滚洪流…”  
“啊呸你顶多也就进入滚滚车流！”  
李东海可怜巴巴的眨了眨眼睛：”临别赠语，你还有最后一句。”  
金丽旭愣了愣。良久，他慢慢张了口：”你好好的…”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰辗转落脚在了莫斯科。他真该庆幸他之前转手卖掉了那张机票。那个陌生的摩洛哥买者怀着涕零的感激之情成功的通过了摩洛哥形同虚设的关卡，并且坐在了李赫宰的位置上，平安到达了远在另一个大洲的北京，却丝毫不知他帮助了一个罪犯再一次逃脱了警察的捕网。  
李赫宰溜进了火车站的卫生间。他戴上了一顶做工不错的黑色假发，这让他看上去平庸至极，像是任何一个可能经过你身边的亚洲人。随后他又在质地偏厚的格子衬衫和牛仔裤里塞入了一些空气包，让他看上去体态发福，胖了十公斤不止。配合着有些灰头土脸的伪装和平凡的衣着，他跟之前的模样已然大相径庭，就算是金钟云跟他擦肩而过，可能也很难认出他来。  
选择火车回京，不管从各个角度来说都是安全的。他没有用之前的那个假身份，而是又换用了另一个。这对于他来说是家常便饭，从来不是难事。  
接下来，就是忍受将近七天的火车旅途了。


	33. 在黄昏日落时

李赫宰拖着不算大的行李箱游走在北京站熙熙攘攘的人群里。假发的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，从而挡住了过于锐利警戒的眼神，没人知道他看向哪里，其实根本没人会注意他。他慢慢走向火车站的快递服务台。  
这时，他的余光瞄到两个留着寸头的男人，他们身材魁梧，穿着过时的体恤和太过肥大的西裤。凛冽的气场永远合不进匆匆路人里。  
是警察。  
李赫宰心跳加快，他有些冒汗。那两个男人正在以比正常稍快的速度向他迫近，不出几十秒就会到他身边。大脑飞速运转，他根本没想过回国后要去躲避的敌人里会有警察，此刻他大概猜到那个姓钟的多半已经靠不住了。  
怎么办？李赫宰没有乱了步伐，他还是依着最普通的样子往前走着。  
他听到身后的脚步声越来越近。即便运动鞋并不能发出多大的声音。还有最多五步…他觉得自己步履维艰，腿上像是绑着几百公斤重的铅块。与他的意识无关，他的速度开始慢慢加快。  
“站住！”  
他几乎用尽力气来阻止自己跑起来。周身每一块儿肌肉都在紧绷的发痛。  
下一秒钟，那两个警察从他身边跑过，迅速按倒了他前面的一个扒手。  
李赫宰脸色发白，乳酸的过度分泌让他的小腿酸痛发抖。他迅速隐没在围观的人群里，疾步走向快递点。经历了这个插曲，他感觉身上的压力莫名少了一些，整个精神也松懈下来。在他填完单子，把行李箱交给快递员后，他突然觉得回到这个城市可能也不会怎样。  
但是该有的小心并不能少。他在火车站外选择了一辆黑车，大抵因为他现在一副好欺负的外地来京务工人员的样子，那司机宰了他高出正规出租两倍的价钱才把他送回到了小区。阔别了俩个月的地方映在眼底，让他心头涌上了一些感伤。李赫宰让司机把车停在了提前一个街口的小巷子里。他付了车费后下了车，放弃了以往昂首阔步的骄傲摸样，他些许驼着背，双手插在口袋里，像是任何一个小区里都会有的人。  
他并没有选择从正门进，而是绕到了地下车库的入口。他兜兜转转，身手矫健，职业习惯让他在搬进来的第一天就打探好了所有监控探头的盲区死角，虽然费了些功夫，但是眼下看来，这番努力还是值得的。几分钟后，他开始攀爬楼梯。  
像一只豹子一样，他身手敏捷又诡谲安静，爬上九层楼他仅用了一分钟左右，楼梯间里甚至连他的呼吸声也听不到，像个幽灵一样，他潜移回了这个陪伴自己一年多的家。李赫宰想推开消防门时，听到了那端楼道里的响动。霎时间他的汗毛都立了起来。  
这幢公寓一层只有两到三个住户，所以靠近楼道这段的，只有两户，而这两户房子，都在他的名下。  
“哥，咱们还要跟这儿盯多久啊？他家该查的不都查过了？”  
“组长没让撤就别问这么多！他早晚得回来不是？差不多得了！这根烟抽完咱就换班去那边蹲点。”  
……  
李赫宰没有心思继续听那两个陌生男人说下去了。他顺着墙壁缓缓坐在地上。  
李东海，你可怎么办啊…他心想。  
☆☆☆  
金丽旭暂时没有回父母家。他的爸爸妈妈请了年假一起抛下儿子奔马尔代夫过二人世界去了。所以这个下午，他独自一人在租住的房子里做最后的大扫除。在包括地毯下、沙发下的所有的灰尘都被清扫干净后，他心里充满了自豪感。卷好地毯，罩上保护膜，他还找来了塑料布，准备遮盖住所有家具……一切进行得有条不紊。  
他正准备坐在地上喝口水，门铃突然急促的响了起来  
金丽旭站起身，长时间的弯腰劳动让他的腰酸痛不已，这一下子站起来痛苦不小，他嘤咛了一声，心情烦躁的走向玄关。  
“谁啊！”他猛地打开门。不是李赫宰又是谁？  
金丽旭无心注意李赫宰的样子比起满身尘土汗水的自己的模样还要狼狈更多，更来不及去想李赫宰是怎么找到这里的。他迅速的反手撞上门。奈何李赫宰反应更快的一只脚抵在门缝，门没有关上。  
“丽旭！你听我说…”  
“别叫那么亲热！我跟你不熟！”金丽旭发狠的抵着门，语气里的愠色藏都藏不住。李赫宰见状也不再礼让，他用了更大的力气几乎一下子压制住金丽旭，推开了门。他迈进屋子里反手撞上了大门，只问了一句：”东海呢？”  
“你还敢提他？他不在，走了！”  
“走了？！他去哪儿了？！”李赫宰手脚发冷，他指尖的颤抖没有逃过金丽旭的眼睛。”你听我说，我…我真的不得已，你告诉我他在哪儿…我去找他解释…”  
他，哭了？  
金丽旭不曾想过两个月前的那个意气风发的精致男人会变成眼前这个样子。身影重叠在一起，让他心里有些不痛快。而他更想不到，眼前这个男人会为了李东海，哭得几乎跪下来求自己。但他还是没有说，金丽旭只是冷眼看着李赫宰。  
“对不起，我真的…对不起…”李赫宰有些惨淡的笑了出来：”丽旭，我的时间不多…我不会逼你。如果我还有时间，我会通过别人找到他，如果不行…拜托你跟他说…我…”他顿了顿，到底还是换了词：”我很想他…”  
李赫宰向着金丽旭欠了欠身，他抹了一下眼泪，转身开门出去了。他心痛，痛到他想杀了自己，或者杀了李东海，或者金丽旭，金钟云，韩庚，金俊秀，李晟敏，金希澈，或者大街上的随便一个不相干的人……  
他已经不在乎了。  
“他在他妈妈家…”  
李赫宰回过头，他眼睛睁得很大，里面盛了太多种情愫，金丽旭读不懂。他很快的报了一个地址，后又自嘲的笑了一下。  
“我只是觉得，不管怎样，他也不会过得比现在更坏了。”  
李赫宰离开后，金丽旭回到房子里喝了一杯水，他开始庆幸自己那天没有答应那个受了枪伤的漂亮男人不告诉李赫宰李东海的住址这件事。至少他没有背上违背承诺这条罪名。  
☆☆☆  
李东海的妈妈没有说服这个备受宠爱的小儿子跟自己和他哥哥一起去度假。做母亲的，很容易看出孩子是不是真的开心。所以这个美丽的妇人也便由他去了。  
“只要你开心就行。”李东海思忖着母亲的这句话，他的眼睛暗了暗。去车站送走母亲和大哥后，他又去了便利店买了不少蛋糕饼干。不知道甜食能让人愉悦的说法是不是真的。  
他步行回到家。提着东西出了电梯后，抬头发现自家门口站了个人。楼道里的声控灯坏了很久，他实在看不清。  
“那个…您找谁？”  
“东海啊…”  
这个声音，就像他之前很多次趴在自己耳边低吟时一样，是从来没有变过的性感诱人。


	34. 心澜

“东海啊…”  
李东海的眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，与此同时阴影里的男人也慢慢地走近。是李赫宰。他的步伐带着明显的颤抖，和几步开外的李东海如出一辙。他又叫了一声：”东海啊。”  
如果说李赫宰的第一声低吟扰乱了李东海的思绪，那么第二声就是让他的整个理智溃不成军。李东海提着零食的右手颤抖着松开，只一瞬间，他回身疯狂的按着电梯按钮，在门开启的一丝亮光刚刚钻进黑暗时，他夺门而逃。他的脑子很乱，仿佛有巨大的轰鸣声夹杂着各种混乱的语言噪音，配合着电梯里平时几乎细不可闻的运转声，逼得他想抱头尖叫。眼前似乎有了耀斑一样的亮块儿，刺得他的眼睛只想流泪。他没办法思考，他不知道怎样做才是对的。  
他只想逃离眼前这个危险的男人，即使他也不知道为什么。李赫宰显然不会要了他的命，对吧？  
算了吧，他一定会要了我的命。  
李东海胡乱的按着电梯按钮，然后按下关门键，却在下一秒被冲进来的男人死死的揉进怀里。他身上颠沛的味道太过孤独，让李东海惊颤了一下。他依旧无法思考，却疯狂的激烈反抗起来。眼泪已经不知忍了多久，它们飞快的沾湿了李东海的脸。他每一块肌肉都爆发出巨大的力量，李赫宰几乎压制不住。  
“东海！”  
“你滚！”李东海的喊声让李赫宰的心脏猛地缩成一团，那声音，太过的卑弱绝望，就像是个濒死的人。他不曾听到过任何人会这样的恐惧。  
“滚…你他妈给我滚！你滚！”李东海尖叫着，却还是驱散不了心头巨大的死亡幻觉。  
李赫宰没有犹豫的吻了上去。下一秒他的嘴唇感到一阵避之不及的剧烈疼痛。李东海咬了他，力道大的几乎要咬穿那层皮肉。他不得已稍稍移开了面颊。在李东海刚刚要松口气的时候，男人却又吻了过来。鲜血的味道铺天盖地的席卷而来，让李东海有一瞬间的晃神，可也就是这一瞬间的分心，让他再次湮没了自己的身心。  
李东海其实想了千次万次，如果李赫宰回来了，他可以冷漠的和他擦肩而过，可以微笑着和他点头问好，可以暴怒的往死里打丫的…他可以做千种万种选择，却万万没有料到自己会再次沉沦，会在他跟自己解释清楚一切之前再次沉沦。而那些其他的选项，在现在看来，都他妈是扯淡。  
原谅，其实从来不是什么难事。并且更加不需要理由。  
他还是止不住眼泪，失声痛哭中，他的手颤抖着攀上了李赫宰的后背，继而狠狠的抱住了他。  
李赫宰的心脏刹时间被惊喜充满，他几乎将李东海捆进自己的血肉骨髓中：”李东海…不会让你逃了…不会了…”  
我也不会再逃了。  
电梯的门开开关关了不知多少次。吻得难解难分之下，李赫宰还是腾出手胡乱的按下了李东海家的楼层。舌头被吮吸的发痛，他慢慢放开了李东海的唇舌，换成了平静的多的唇与唇的简单触碰，却依旧像是海洛因一样让人上瘾的美好。  
李东海则是一直闭着眼睛，他的眼泪不断的潺潺流出，锁链一样扼住了李赫宰的喉咙。后者慢慢松开了禁锢住他的手臂，转而轻柔的抚上脸颊为他拭泪：”东海，东海你睁开眼睛，你看看我…嗯？”  
“不…好多次了，睁开眼睛就…就没有了…”李东海的声音里混杂着重重的鼻音，又因为哽咽而断断续续，想听出他在说什么并不容易。这种弱势的态度寸寸打在李赫宰心上。一想到才两个月的时间，李东海本来的傲气模样因为自己的缘故，被瓦解的几乎片甲不留，他就恨不得从这十几楼跳下去摔死自己。李东海单薄的眼皮下可以看出眼珠不安的晃动，这更加深了李赫宰的罪恶感。  
他的手慢慢的从李东海的肩颈上挪开，他退后了一步，也不出声。  
李东海感到这触觉听觉上的变化，情急之下他立刻睁开眼睛。电梯里的白炽灯一晃一晃的，让他的眼睛很不舒服。可哪怕周遭的景物再不真实，他也大概明白，站在离自己一步开外的男人，此时此刻，也许不同于以往的幻觉，而是真的在自己身边了。  
仅仅一步之遥，如此之近，如此之远；如此简单，如此困难；如此惧怕，如此吸引；如此苦涩，如此甜蜜；如此逃避，如此想念…  
我竟然是如此的离不开你。  
“李赫宰啊…”李东海泪里带着笑容，他慢慢站直身子张开手臂。李赫宰没有犹豫的一步上前把他抱了个满怀。李东海的唇舌随即又缠了上来，与此同时电梯也到达了正确的楼层。  
纵然万般不舍，李赫宰还是轻轻偏过头躲了开：”东海…先…先等一下，先出来。”他话音未落就被李东海抓住衣领一把拽出了电梯间。磕磕绊绊几步过后，他的后背猛地撞在了防盗门上，然后李东海带着狠辣啃咬的吻又追了过来：”李赫宰…他妈老子快想死你了…”  
“我知道…对不起，东海…对不起…”他的手缠绕而下，握住了李东海拿着钥匙的右手，灵活的夺过了那串叮当作响的金属环，摸索着开了门。这扇门的瞬间打开让李赫宰失了重心，向后急促的跌了几步进了屋子，顺手把李东海也拽了进来。  
门关上后，里面自然是无法抗衡的抵死缠绵。


	35. 噬

李赫宰被李东海没轻没重的狠狠撞在门板上。他抬手锁好门以后眼底含着笑意看着李东海：”小东西你把我撞晕了谁满足你啊？”话音未落，李东海又埋在他颈间痴迷的啃咬着，逼得李赫宰闷哼了一声。  
“晕了正好，看老子不把你榨干…”他的眼睛因为之前的痛哭变得更加清澈明亮，此刻又饱含着情欲调笑，让李赫宰喜欢的不得了。李东海闭上眼睛，变本加厉的舔吻上对方的喉结耳后，细腻的技巧让李赫宰的眼睛都发红了：”宝贝儿你哪儿学的，嗯…”  
“你管我。”  
苦痛的思念混杂着盛夏傍晚的炽热，加上黏腻的室内温度的催化，面对着阔别已久的人，又有谁还能消受得起如此的忍耐？此时此刻，连褪下衣服的时间都显得浪费。两个人渴求的噬咬着对方的唇舌脖颈，衬衫在混乱中已经扯开，扣子掉到木质地板上的声音显得糜烂又诱人。他们扯开对方的衣物又褪下自己的，经过客厅的时候李东海被已经滑落到膝盖的牛仔裤绊倒，想站起来的时候却被李赫宰死死地摁在地板上。  
“你起来…太硌了不行！”  
“东海…东海，我忍不了了…东海…”李赫宰懒得解开自己衬衫剩下的几个扣子，干脆半跪在李东海身上由下向上的脱下衬衫。这个姿势李东海可以清楚的看到男人结实的胸膛和小腹，一时间愣了神。而等他再反应过来，已经被李赫宰铺天盖地的亲吻冲昏了头脑。  
“李赫宰！真的不行，不能在这儿…”李东海努力的保持着清醒克制，他的喘息声已经越来越重，理智很快就会宣布失守。他看向右上方的电视背景架，过世父亲的相片端端正正的摆放在那里。  
这样实在太过羞赧。  
“去卧室吧…”  
可此时的李赫宰哪里还听得进去这些。他用身体分开了李东海的双腿，后又慢慢俯下身啃咬着身下人的前胸腰侧，感受着他的颤抖和欲求：”听话，你乖…”这几下动作弄得李东海几乎尖叫，他狠下心闭上眼睛，一副就义赴死的样子：”嗯。”  
根本不需要更多的挑逗爱抚，两个人的身体都已经报以最热情的姿态，绽放出最美丽的样子。急切的需求下，李东海甚至没有让李赫宰做足够的扩张就硬逼着他闯进自己早已难耐的身体。虽然已经湿润，但到底已经太久没有被侵犯过，这瞬间而至的巨大胀裂感还是让李东海难受的发狂，他一口咬在李赫宰的肩膀上，弄得后者也叫出了声。  
紧致的极端快感让李赫宰喉咙里爆发出一声闷吼。他一手扶住还在自己肩头的李东海的后脑，一手引着对方的腿缠上自己的腰，而后就再也控制不住的大力冲撞起来。他像一只饥饿的野兽一样，甚至顾不上技巧，这样的情形从没在他身上发生过。  
李东海，我得是多么的想要你。  
热辣刺痛的感觉慢慢褪尽，李东海觉得自己体内像是着了火一样，胸腔里盘旋的氧气像是永远不够供给。加之越来越强烈的快感，让他恨不得就这么死掉。他像一只搁浅的鱼一样渴求着更多空气，不得已松开了咬着李赫宰的嘴。可这样他就再也抑制不了呻吟尖叫：”李赫宰…啊，你轻、嗯…你轻点…”  
李赫宰也控制不了自己的闷哼，他扶住李东海的肩膀把他固定在地板上，俯下身子狠狠吻住李东海。姿势的变化让他又深入了一寸，这让李东海不由得叫了出来，李赫宰趁机含吮着他的舌，身下的速度又快了几分。  
“嗯…宝贝儿，宝贝儿…你不知道我这几天是怎么过来的。啊…”他痴迷的吻着李东海的额头、眼睛。性感的气声让李东海觉得半边身子都麻了。  
“啊…你…别这么快，妈的你要杀了我了…”燥热的室温，过高的体温，做爱，喘息，尖叫…这一切都让李东海觉得自己快要脱水，喉咙干渴得厉害，血液仿佛已经凝固在血管中停止流动，他迫不及待的扣住李赫宰的后脑跟他接吻。  
“宝贝儿，想我吗…嗯？”狠命的一顶让李东海的眼睛一下子湿润了。  
“废他妈话。啊…你轻点！”  
“我要听你说…”李赫宰低下头埋在李东海耳边，低沉的声音催眠一般，让李东海的瞳孔都变暗了。  
“想…想得要死了…”  
“我也想你…想得都不敢想起你…”  
李东海闻言眼睛里带着雾气的笑了一下，他腰猛地用劲，让李赫宰差点就坚持不住要射出来：”你是想我…还是想上我…？”  
“小狐狸…”李赫宰喘着粗气，刘海被汗水浸湿的样子性感到不行：”都想…”  
☆☆☆  
短促激烈的性事像是罂粟一样致命又上瘾，过后两个人都累得动不了。李赫宰俯趴在李东海的胸口上喘息，后者的手无意识的轻抚着他微长的金色头发。二人相顾无言。  
夏天的日落总是很晚，但是光线也在很快的变弱。夕阳的余晖钻进窗户，让房间显得暧昧温暖。李东海一直不太喜欢这个时间，开灯太亮，关灯太暗，他一直喜欢直接明了的东西。可眼下里，借着这烦人的微光，他可以看到怀里李赫宰的温柔眉眼和睫毛的阴影，突然觉得幸福也就大致如此了。他舔舔嘴唇，可是干燥的舌头完全不能提供一点水分，他想站起身子却又实在没力气，甚至话都说不清楚。  
罢了罢了。他脸上笑意更甚，稍稍调整了姿势继续搂着李赫宰闭目养神。  
“真好…”  
“是啊…”


	36. 我的宝贝宝贝

身处地球上看，太阳永远都是东升西落，而北京的太阳又只可能忙碌于它的南方。这颗巨大的炽热恒星可以强硬的要求所有其他位于这个星系里的行星围绕着它运转，可是实际上它也只能把自己困在北回归线的南侧，日复一日的桎梏着自己。李东海想着，自己又何尝不像太阳一样，看似张扬自由，实际上他一直没得选择。  
面对李赫宰，他从来只有接受的份儿。接受他的出现，接受他的引诱，接受他的离开，接受他的庞大感情，接受他的生活，接受这个只能接受他的自己。  
窗外被落日烧得通红的云朵慢慢拖下了这件最华美的如血礼服，直到天幕变青转黑，房间里几乎没有光线的时候，李东海才感到自己身上一轻。李赫宰从李东海身上翻身而下，移到了一旁，他靠坐在沙发旁的柔软地毯上，后又拽过李东海让他坐在自己两腿间，把人锁在了自己怀里。李东海浑身酸痛实在没心思动弹，挣吧了两下也就乖乖的让他抱着了。  
“干嘛？我抱着你不行啊？”他抬起手想从茶几上够一杯水过来，可手指还没碰到桌沿，一大杯清茶就被李赫宰喂到嘴边，他的脸不太明显的红了红。  
“别扭。还是我抱着你舒服。”就着李东海喝的地方，李赫宰也抿了口茶：“你胸太大了我怕自己憋死。”  
“你大爷的我操！”李东海想站起来，但奈何浑身无力又被李赫宰抱的紧，他只能一手探到李赫宰身下狠命的一握……  
“我操祖宗你轻点！！”豆大的汗珠从额头的皮肤下渗出来，李赫宰疼得差点条件反射的把怀里的人擒拿，他低声哀求就差下跪磕头，好不容易才哄着李东海松了手。  
李赫宰低下头，目光太过深邃温柔，没有漏掉一丝一毫直直的看进李东海的眼底和心里。非常莫名的，李东海突然有种说不清的不安全感。他长了张嘴，到底是叹了口气什么也没问出来。  
他看上去活脱脱就是一只受伤后寻求安全感的小兽，隐忍的委屈模样李赫宰都看在眼里，蓦地感觉心脏抽痛了一下。他想把一切都说出来，把自己的背景遭遇，连同未来所有的命数都悉数交到李东海手上。  
但是他不行，在这个巨大的网络里，他李赫宰不过是只虫，不要说保得李东海周全，就说护住自己的这条命都难。一旦开了口，李东海就再也脱不了干系了。  
李赫宰咬咬牙忍住了倾诉的欲望。他的手一下一下的拢着李东海软软的黑发，缓缓弯下身在后者脸颊上亲了一口。李东海佯装恶心的蹭了蹭脸，正想反口骂回去，李赫宰带着叹息的平静声音就实打实的印在了他的心里。  
他说：“东海啊，老了以后我想给你拔白头发。”  
眼睛就这么湿了。李东海深吸了一口气，依旧阻止不了更多的水分冲破泪腺。他低下头，有些长的细碎刘海挡住了眼睛：“你又说什么呢这是，有病吧你…”他匆匆忙忙的站起身，忍着酸痛的身体疾步跑去了浴室里。残存在身体上的几件衣服被他快速的甩下，花洒打开后，温热的水蒸气很快堆积在浴室里。他不断深呼吸，但心里那些带着甜蜜的刺痛依旧扰的他无法平复。  
这两个月的痛苦折磨，因为这句话被瞬间瓦解，就此谢幕。李赫宰，我等你这些日子，有这句话，就够了。有了这句话，就算我老的时候为我拔白头发的不是你，等我回想起来这段最绮丽的疯狂日子，我想我也不会后悔，人生中最美的时光里，我遇见过你。  
他在水流下笑的甜美，伴着热泪。直到李赫宰走进来从背后抱住他，吻上他，这笑这泪都没有消失。  
☆☆☆  
李东海好说歹说又加上了不少恶心到爆的撒娇才阻止了李赫宰期待已久的浴室激情戏码。他哄着李赫宰很快的清洗干净后，立马大脚开踹把眼瞅着就要狼变的男人轰出了浴室。  
半小时以后，李东海才满足的踏出浴缸。他随意的穿了条运动裤，上身赤裸的擦着湿哒哒的黑发懒散的晃到客厅，然后他才注意到李赫宰也是同样的装扮。残存的水滴顺着李赫宰的胸口慢慢滑落到腹肌中间的凹槽…李东海咽了口口水。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
李赫宰闻言才慢慢转过身：“看你家照片呢。”他朝着李东海招招手：“过来。”李东海不解的靠近，然后他就被那男人拽到身前。李赫宰拿起李东海随手搭在肩上的毛巾轻柔的替他擦着头发：“宝贝儿你好香…”  
话音未落李东海一个后肘击就打了过去。李赫宰灵活的一躲顺势掰过了李东海的胳膊背到他背后：“哟没看出来啊，练过？”  
“废话老子可是北京赛区跆拳道比赛冠军！”李东海没眼力见儿的高昂着头挑衅，然后很快自己的胳膊就被提的更高了一点儿：“我操疼！你妈逼放开！！”  
李赫宰笑得快岔气了，他放开了擒拿着的李东海的手，趁对方跳开之前立刻从背后抱牢：“你还冠军啊？幼儿组的吧？”李东海难得的顺着台阶下，他咯咯笑着背过手揽着李赫宰的腰：“嘿嘿，这你都知道啦？其实我就是跟电视上学过几招女子防身术。”  
感到自己后腰上的收紧的手，李赫宰突然觉得自己以往追求的所谓信仰理想都是扯淡。有这么个人，有这么个小屋子，有这么双会抱着自己的手，生活如此也就够了吧。想着想着他又慢慢凑近了李东海的唇，结果被后者一巴掌糊在脸上：“还他妈亲！老子的嘴是香肠还是蛋糕啊？！你不饿我还饿呢！因为你老子一大袋吃的都丢了！还不快点滚去厨房做饭去！”  
好像，还是信仰理想温柔一点儿吧…  
李东海大爷似的窝进沙发里，刚想开空调遥控器就被李赫宰拿走了：“没收！”  
“我擦为什么！老子快热死了！”  
“听话，头发干了再开。再多说一句就干你。”  
“哦…”  
☆☆☆  
这天夜里，他们两个大男人窝在李东海一张不大的单人床里，彼此蹭着对方的头发，偶尔蹭蹭鼻尖也会让李东海把脸埋在被子里笑很久。  
“李赫宰，洗完澡那会儿你看那么久我家照片干嘛？”  
“没…就是跟咱爸说几句话。”  
李东海心弦被那称呼又撩拨了一下，他抿着嘴总算是没笑出声：“嗯？”  
“跟他道个歉啊，我把他老人家儿子都拐跑了。”  
“滚你的…油嘴滑舌，有本事搞定我妈去啊。”  
“嗯…很晚了，睡吧，嗯？”  
李东海闻言又往李赫宰的颈窝里拱了拱。  
“爷你那边儿那么大地方不睡你挤我？明儿早上我就跟地上了。”  
“老子的床，老子爱怎么睡就怎么睡！”  
“唉…”李赫宰深深的叹了口气，没辙，只能反身侧躺着给小祖宗让地方，他又在李东海发顶上亲了一口：“宝贝儿，晚安。”  
“晚安，李赫宰…”


	37. 在日出清晨后

李赫宰从睡梦中悠悠转醒的时候已然是上午九点半了。几年中除了身负重伤在医院昏迷不醒的那次，他不曾睡到这个时间。这次也不知是因为近些天的体力和精神透支的缘故，还是因为枕在自己胳膊上睡得死香死香的的李东海的缘故，这一觉竟然睡的异常香沉。  
夜里似乎起了风，不知从哪里吹来了一片阴云，灰灰暗暗的铺满了整个天空。气压低沉，闷热异常。他想起床去给李东海做早饭，可是转念一想又觉得不妥。前一天在电梯上李东海受伤的眼神和绝望的声音利箭一样刺进他的心里，让他现在想想都觉得心惊肉跳。哪怕只有一秒，他也不想李东海再有那种受伤的样子了。如若他醒来看到自己没在身边，估计会吓出一身冷汗吧…  
上完床的第二天早上起来可不能不温柔呀。李赫宰想着想着又笑了。他稍稍直起身子，抬手把窗户拉开了一条缝。闭塞浑浊的空气慢慢被涌进来的清冽潮湿的气息稀释冲淡。他满足的又倒回床上，亲昵的吻了吻李东海的头发耳尖  
李东海睡梦中觉得脑袋上痒痒，他吧唧吧唧嘴后伸手抓了两把。这一有了动作他基本也从睡梦中钻了出来，但一时间意识还是迷蒙不醒。他翻身把自己摊平，脑子里无意识的想起了头一天的遭遇。  
李赫宰。  
他几乎立刻清醒了过来。类似的场景或梦境折磨了他两个月，让他着实怕了那种梦醒后的荒芜感。李东海睁大眼睛回过头。不同往日的是，那个男人这次确实正躺在自己的床上，盖着自己的被子，枕着自己的枕头，穿着自己的睡裤，玩着自己脑袋上的几根毛= =。  
李东海惊慌失措的表情被李赫宰毫无遗漏的捕捉到了，这加深了他的愧疚感，他选择不提这件事。他眼底含笑的看着李东海，手里继续来来回回的玩着李东海的头发。后者刚刚清醒过来，半张着嘴睁大眼睛嘴角还有点口水，脑袋上还龇着几撮呆毛儿，被子没盖到的部分过度白皙的皮肤上还斑斑驳驳的印着不少吻痕，倒真的是清纯呆萌又情色暧昧…李赫宰脑海里只剩下两个硕大的汉字：我操。他咽了咽口水，一时不知道该说些什么。  
李东海脱线的看了李赫宰半天，然后维持着那副看呆了李赫宰的表情，他抹了把口水：“没事啊...没事我再睡会…”他掀开被子躺了回去，翻身的时候他的手自然又无意识的搭在了李赫宰腰侧，结果这个动作弄的攻君整个人一激灵，心说李东海你这是故意的还是真不懂啊你真的是个二十多岁血性方刚功能健全的男性吗……其实来点儿晨间运动也没什么，可李赫宰不想把时间都耗费在这一件事上。  
他坐起身，两手穿过李东海的腋下活生生的把人提了起来靠坐在床头：“乖了啊，起床，我做饭去，一会儿出去。”  
李东海吓得一下坐直起来：“你要去哪儿？！”  
“不是我要去哪儿，是我们要去哪儿。你不是抱怨我把你的吃的弄丢了吗，一会儿去补回来咯。”他起身下了床，站直身子又伸了个懒腰：“嗯…睡得真好…”  
他正要迈步去厨房，却又低下头，沉思了片刻后他开口：“李东海…你能把你哥的裤子给我吗…这玩意儿你腿也太短了…”  
李东海正想躺回床上再赖一会儿，听到这话他迅速抬起脑袋抓起枕头朝着李赫宰的脸就扔了过去，精准度差点让后者给跪下。  
“操你大爷！爷还没嫌弃你的脸呢蠢猴儿！麻利儿做饭去！！”  
下一秒李东海的头发就被扑过来的男人揉的乱七八糟：“你还嫌弃我？那我不也把你从头到脚收拾得服服帖帖的嗯？不也把你从里到外伺候的舒舒服服的嗯？你还嫌弃我？！还嫌不嫌弃了？！”  
李赫宰含着笑意的声音如此近的传到他耳朵里，加上他一直在挠痒的手，李东海笑成一团在床上滚来滚去：“不嫌弃了啊！！不嫌弃了哈哈哈！李赫宰我错了你松手呜呜…救命！！”  
李赫宰笑得开怀，停手后他整个人趴在被被子裹得像个蚕宝宝的李东海身上，他伸手紧紧的抱住了身下的这一大坨大宝贝，而后凑近了在他额头，眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇上轻吻：“宝贝儿，早安。”  
李东海眼睛弯弯的煞是好看，他难得乖巧的没有挑衅折腾：“早安，李赫宰。”  
☆☆☆  
等到李东海吃得肚歪仰躺在沙发上已经是一个小时以后的事了。他打开电视随手调到了动画频道后就开始闭目养神等着李赫宰刷完锅碗瓢盆。五分钟后李赫宰的脑袋探出了厨房门，他尖着嗓子对着李东海小声叫唤：“皇上您能不能开恩去给奴才找身衣服遮遮体啊？一会儿您打算让奴才光着出去还是怎的？”  
李东海捂着眼睛笑得淅沥哗啦，他一猛子跳起身来赤着脚边往卧室跑边喊着回应，声音里的笑意藏都藏不住：“李公公你要是愿意光着朕倒是倍感欣慰啊哈哈。”  
“大爷的你给老子穿上鞋！着凉了算谁的！”李赫宰看到这场景立刻冲出厨房，一手拿着吸水布一手提着李东海的拖鞋快步追进了卧室，结果反被心情甚好的李东海转过身搂着亲了一口，然后李赫宰整个人又心满意足美滋滋的滚回厨房接着刷碗去了。


	38. Beijing Holiday

天气实在太热。  
云层密集又厚重，看样子比几个小时前阴沉了更多，沉甸甸的压在半空中，憋得人透不过气来。李东海站在楼下抬头凝望着天空，感觉似乎忘记了什么事，或者说有什么事也像太阳一样藏进了无边的灰暗之中。他咽了口口水，却依旧觉得胸腔里盘旋了一阵憋闷无处排解，只能寄希望于阵雨落下后气压可以上升一些吧。  
李赫宰快走了几步站在了李东海的左手边，他抬手搂住他的肩膀却被李东海不留情面的躲开来：“干嘛，你不嫌热我还嫌呢。”  
“咱俩多亲啊，热就热了。”李赫宰二皮脸的笑得一脸灿烂，再接再厉的抬起手死死扣住李东海的肩胛骨。后者嗤笑一声嘀咕了一句有病倒也没再挣扎，就这么顺着他的意，紧挨着那人的肩臂一路走出了小区。  
李东海家在城西的一处大居住区，附近有不少超市或者便利店。  
感应门打开后，冷气迫不及待的钻出了超市，弄得李东海一激灵，然后他三步并作两步冲进去享受冰冷的洗礼。他回头，却不想李赫宰几步跑着超过了他，身手灵活的跃进了一辆购物车里。坐稳后，他在李东海惊呆的目光里笑得没心没肺，对着后者招招手：“快过来啊！这次换你推我。”  
“你上次不是死活不同意当女朋友吗，这次吹了什么邪风？”  
李赫宰低头笑了笑，始终没有回答。  
“东海我要这个！  
“停停停我还要这个！  
“右拐右拐！我要巧克力派！  
“回回回！薯片！  
“我还要这…”  
“操你大爷的你丫是想吃不了兜着走啊？！！这都快淤出来了！！”李东海松开了推着车的手，他一脚踹在了购物车上，还真有几袋吃的被震了出来。李赫宰还是不恼，他有点儿费力的从一堆膨化食品里抽出手，伸直胳膊拽了拽李东海的衣角：“东海东海…”  
“干嘛？！”  
“亲我呀。”  
他笑的很淡雅，很温柔，在这个被冷气环绕的苦夏中，那个笑容以最温和的方式侵占了李东海的每一条神经。心脏暖的不成样子，好像连呼吸都会变成清甜的。李东海后来回过头想想，那段疯狂的花样岁月里，他的每一步都是迈向一个致命温柔的深渊里的自毁，甚至他都能看到自己的灵魂已多么惊人的速度沉沦。  
李赫宰是毒，就像是一汪融化的巧克力糖浆，粘稠馥郁，甜蜜苦涩，拽着你的双脚让你动弹不得，流沙一样的把你禁锢在这个规模巨大的甜美感情里，直到死亡。  
他往前迈了一步到李赫宰的身后，在他慢慢低下头贴上了后者的薄唇的时候，李东海真的觉得，自己闻到了巧克力浓厚炽热的香味。  
☆☆☆  
“李赫宰我发现你是真土豪啊，这么多吃的你是想铺床用还是洗澡用？熬着吃也吃不完吧。”这次谁也别废话了，一人四大袋子，谁也别帮谁提了。  
“嗨，我早就不吃零食了。这些全是给你的。”李赫宰稍微调整了一下塑料袋，可不管他怎么拧巴都还是觉得勒手。等他抬起头，却发现李东海在他身前几步开外的地方一脸愁容的盯着他。他心里咯噔一下，但还是不露声色的笑着看他：“怎么了？还不够吃？没看出来你饭量这么大啊。”  
“不对劲…”李东海摇摇头凑近了那人：“你真的很不对劲…”  
李赫宰有点紧张，他的喉结不太明显的滑动了一下，额头竟也有些冒汗，仿佛他的机警冷静都不复存在了：“不是你说的吃的都没了？还是说你嫌我对你太好啦？”他努力灿笑着上前用膝盖轻轻的顶了下李东海的屁股，后者吃痛的嘶了一声：“滚你大爷的，你对我再好都是应该的！”  
“是是是。”他松了口气，上前凑近了李东海的脸颊啄了一下，然后在后者的嬉笑怒骂里畅快淋漓的大笑着跑远了。  
☆☆☆  
回到家后，没什么疑问的，照例是李赫宰去整理所有的吃食。李东海几步跑去阳台，看着越压越低的灰暗云层发呆。  
“要下雨了吧…”身后突然袭来一阵温热，李东海没多想的向后靠了靠，整个重心几乎都压到了那人的怀里。这个角度李赫宰可以看到李东海纤长的睫毛和清亮的眼睛，他一时情动，凑近了嗅着吻着他的脖颈脸颊。他张了张嘴，却还是什么也没说。喉咙似乎被什么哽住，让李赫宰突然有了想流泪的冲动。他平复了一下，声音平静温柔：“下午要在家里呆着吗？”  
李东海摇摇头。他的眼睛明显的亮了一下，而后回头一脸兴奋：“赫宰，你陪我去打篮球吧。”  
这样一个低压高温的正午，只有疯子会出来打球吧。可是，这样溺在炽热情感里的两个男人，本来也是疯子吧？  
刚刚走到小区的球场上，两人的身上就已经挂了汗。李赫宰脱掉白色的T恤，赤裸着上身做着暖身运动。他揉了揉手腕，撑着膝盖笑得一脸邪魅，像极了一些漫画里的那种人气颇高的学长。李东海有些看呆了，他低下头尴尬的咳嗽了几下也脱掉了上衣。他弯腰够起放在地上的篮球，一时间手心里都出了汗。  
莫名的紧张啊，他想。  
他抄起球快步的向着李赫宰的方向跑去。球击打在橡胶地上的声音总是让男人热血沸腾。李赫宰则被他这种急于进攻的姿态吓到，想出手拦住已经来不及了，李东海曲腿起跳，篮球不偏不倚的打进篮筐。  
“Yes！”  
李赫宰觉得李东海的笑容有点晃眼。他的胜负欲竟然这么轻易的被刺激起来：“好小子你等着，看哥哥今天不虐死你！”  
李东海甚至还没缓过神，就发觉手里一空，李赫宰灵活的在他身前转身，极速流动的潮湿空气里，李东海轻易的捕捉到了男人发间的香味，本就因为运动加快跳动的心脏一时间更是爆裂一样的膨胀。等他再抬头，正好看到了李赫宰跃起投球的模样。  
诱人。  
“三分！”李赫宰得瑟极了，竟然还对着李东海贱兮兮的抖了抖肩膀。李东海怒极反笑笑容更甚，他几步冲过去拍下了李赫宰手中的篮球，然后灵活的从他的手臂下钻过。李东海喜欢篮球，他不难找到最准确无误的跳投点。他慢慢抬起身子的时候，就知道这一投肯定成了。  
但是他没想到李赫宰居然无耻的过来抱住了他的腰！  
球甚至都没碰到篮板，就那么孤零零的划了条弧线，然后掉到地上又弹跳了几下，落寞的滚去了墙角。  
“李赫宰你犯规！”  
“就犯规怎样！”  
“你是不是男人啊你！”  
“李东海，别动。”  
男人过度霸道强硬的吻就这么迎了上来，李东海甚至没有时间逃离。他有点站不稳，这很快就被身前细心的人发现。李赫宰推着李东海后退了几步撞到围着篮球场的铁丝网。这下想逃也逃不掉了。李东海其实一直很介意他在这段莫名感情里的被动地位，想到这儿他的回应热烈起来，甚至有逾权的嫌疑。两人的唇舌都被吮吸的发痛，甚至有淡淡的血腥味弥漫开来。  
但是却更上瘾，更致命。  
谁也不想结束这个燥热黏腻的湿吻。缺氧的时候就默契的稍做分离，但又不给对方超过五秒的时间用于补充氧气，很快又会被吸引到一起。舔舐啃咬，吮吸勾弄，一切只是太醉人了。  
李东海躺在地上，李赫宰横过来躺在李东海的胸口。  
“东海，你还有什么愿望吗？”  
“有的是。”  
“说说呗。”  
李东海长了张嘴巴，他又一次看向阴郁的天空。  
“李赫宰，陪我看电影去吧。”  
“好。”


	39. Mondo Bongo

北京市区里有一家汽车影院。播放的影片比各大院线的要稍稍落后几个档期，不过对于李东海这种不常去影院的人来说这倒是无所谓的，反倒是汽车影院的新鲜感更胜一筹。正值盛夏，几乎没有人去这种烧油费空调的场子找虐受，而这样一来两人又可以享受贵宾级别的待遇，不管怎么看李东海都是相当满意的。  
反正又不是老子的车，费油就费油呗。啊不对，李赫宰的就是老子的，那以后还是别来了吧。  
这个季节算是淡季，既然没有别人来，放映师干脆让两人随便挑选电影。李赫宰轻轻撞了下李东海的肩膀，示意让他去挑选。李东海也不客气，开开心心的过去把电影簿翻来翻去。  
“史密斯夫妇？”李赫宰挑了挑眉，有点嫌弃的看着李东海：“确定这个？”  
“嗯嗯！我觉得这部的朱莉特别性感！嘿嘿。而且后面枪战多帅。”  
帅个屁，李赫宰心想。枪战这种东西永远不会英武潇洒热血沸腾。但他没有抱怨，依旧是那副温柔的笑颜，他揽着李东海的肩膀，在放映师调笑了然的目光下跟李东海回到了车上。  
这部片子，两个人在相识之前各自都看过很多遍。但相识之后的这次，却让他们心中都有了些许的触动。  
简和强尼互相隐瞒了自己的特工身份，偶然相识一见钟情，或者说是一见中意，很快结婚。婚后又因工作发现对方的身份，不得已开始追杀对方。再后来爱情战胜了组织的压力，两人一起剿灭的双方的公司。  
明明是部剧情俗套的喜剧，却让两人都低迷了下来。所谓人生如戏，大抵如此了吧？虽然说在经历上如此不同，可是影片中这亲密的情感，这猜忌的痛苦，这生死的命运，哪样不是他们正在经历的？李东海触动于双方的尽释前嫌，可他现在尚不知道他和李赫宰的嫌隙究竟为何物。李赫宰则慨叹在，他早就不相信自己会有什么happy ending了。  
影片播放到中段。简和强尼在两人的家里开枪互射，后来终于发现自己多年来一直爱着对方。既俗套又合情合理，两个人开始相拥着撕扯着对方的衣服。  
明明不是什么激烈的戏码，李东海却觉得有些闷热，他微微转头瞄了一眼李赫宰，像是有某种默契一样，李赫宰也在盯着他。他的目光太深邃却又太直接，李东海看不太懂却又明白了他想要什么。他主动的凑了过去吻住了李赫宰，后者顺势放低了靠背，抬手脱掉了李东海的上衣，自己的衬衫也被李东海扯下扔在后座。他一手扣住李东海的后脑，指尖正好掐在他的颈动脉上，感受着那里的波动越来越急促。  
李东海痴迷的啃咬着李赫宰的躯体，像他之前多次的梦境幻觉里一样，他粗暴却又膜拜，像在完成某种邪恶神圣的仪式一样痴狂。这样子让李赫宰几乎红了眼睛，他捧起李东海的头颅吻着他。  
车厢太过狭小，浓烈的炽热气息几乎满溢。李东海想着这个姿势一会儿自己的脑袋肯定会撞到车顶，他于是有些不情愿的摆脱了李赫宰的桎梏想移到副驾驶躺下，却被李赫宰抓住了手腕。  
他说：  
“东海，上我。”  
车外狂风大作，稍远些的天空上的云层闪着亮光，很快就有落雷。挡风玻璃上传来了噼啪声，这场被期待已久的暴雨终于如约而至。  
李东海慢慢可以嗅到潮湿的雨的味道，他相信李赫宰也可以。  
“你说什么？”  
“东海，上我。你，上我。”  
李东海几乎在瞬间觉察到自己潜意识里盘旋着一个非常不好的预感，可在他分清理明那些混乱成线团的不对劲前，李赫宰抬起了上半身急切吻上了他。  
“李赫宰…你…你等下，你给我说清楚…”  
“不要…东海，我等不及了…”他的手顺着李东海结实的上臂慢慢滑到他的腰侧轻抚，他能感到李东海的身体猛地一滞，那是他的敏感点，李赫在很熟悉的。他解开了自己的腰带，退下牛仔裤，很快就赤裸的躺在李东海的身下。这初次的经历让他有些羞赧，他咬了咬嘴唇，看向李东海的目光里却还是一如既往的清淡温柔。他抬起膝盖蹭了曾李东海的下体，有些莫名兴奋的听到了后者隐忍的闷哼。  
“你别…撩拨我…”  
“别忍了，来吧东海。”  
“你不说清楚休想…喂！”李东海惊慌失措的看着李赫宰牵着自己的手慢慢探向他身体后方。他的动作太快，李东海甚至来不及反应就捕捉到指尖感受到的紧致软热，他的小腹绷的生疼。  
呵，原来是这种感觉。李赫宰觉得自己浑身都在冒汗，没有润滑的情况下，那种有些尖锐的异物刺痛甚至让他觉得受的枪伤更解脱一点。他有点艰难地咽了咽口水，又把李东海的手指推进了一点。他说东海别想了。他说东海没事的。他说东海，我…要你。  
李东海的理智终于还是溃败了下来，面对李赫宰他从来没有忍耐力，甚至没有自我，他只能被李赫宰牵着鼻子跑。他俯下身子压在李赫宰身上，说的上是狂躁的咬上了对方的唇舌。这种性爱，不仅对于李赫宰是第一次，对于他李东海也是一样。他跟女人的经验甚至都不算丰富，虽然这种情形让他男人原始的征服感得到极大满足，但也足以让他乱了阵脚。  
“疼的话…你告诉我…要不还是算了…”李东海的眼睛里满是水汽，迷迷蒙蒙的很是好看。李赫宰微微笑了一下，他抬起头靠在李东海的肩膀上，一手探下握住了李东海的性器，慢慢的引到自己身体里。这一动作李东海看在眼里，觉得呼吸都困难了，待到他整个埋到李赫宰的身体里，不论是生理还是心理上的快感都让他几乎窒息。  
李赫宰咬的自己嘴唇全无血色，他调整了一下坐姿，而这个动作却牵起了太多种感官的颤栗。  
李东海实在忍耐不了了。  
车外暴雨如注，洗去了这个城市几天来的污秽沉闷的模样。电影也慢慢播放到了尾声，简和强尼背靠背抹杀掉了最后一个敌人。  
一切的一切都焕然一新，看上去前路光明风景绚丽。李东海却觉得，有什么已经快走到头了。  
他趴在李赫宰的胸口上。这场几乎带着异样强迫色彩的性爱让他觉得自己像个强奸犯。他几乎是被肉体引导着完成了全部的过程，他的心里却觉得疲惫异常。眼睛有些酸痛，慢慢的泪水就模糊了视线。李赫宰的手慢慢抚去了他的眼泪，他的声音沙哑却还是没有染上过多的感情色彩：“东海…”  
“到底为什么…到底发生什么了…”  
李赫宰看向窗外，雨已经变小了，看样子很快就能停下。  
他最终还是什么也没有回答。


	40. 在破晓黎明前

漫天雨丝里，这个城市慢慢显露出一幅最摄人魂魄的美丽样子。在北京过度的照明下，本应该黑如墨的天空呈现一种诡异的橙红。李东海开着车拐上了高架桥。明明也不是很晚的时间，目光所及之处却鲜少有车辆经过。这个城市承载了太多本不应该经受的人口压力，而现在这个安静样子，在李东海看来倒是真实许多。  
就好像整个北京城里只有他和在副驾驶上睡得不太熟的李赫宰。  
车窗外一座座钢筋水泥堆叠而成的大厦不断向后飞逝。车窗上有些起雾，路灯车灯模糊的像一颗颗闪着诱人光泽的宝石，被甩去车后的样子又像流星，李东海不知道对着这些伪造的劣质许愿器许愿成功率能有多少。他又偏过头看了看李赫宰，后者皱着眉蜷成一团看上去可爱又真实，李东海笑出了声。  
半个小时后，李东海把车开进了小区，车位紧俏，他只得把车停在了稍远的地方。熄火后，他撑着脑袋安安静静的看着李赫宰的睡颜。李赫宰其实一直没睡着，他的自控力十分惊人可怕，在车上这样的地方就算再累再困他也不会意识不清晰。但他却又很享受这种被李东海仔细审视的感觉，这和他以往的习惯背道而驰。他想着李东海你一定要看仔细一点，你一定要记清楚我长什么样子，你一定别那么快的忘了我。  
安安静静的车厢里，时间照走不误。过了很久，李东海才舍不得的轻轻推了推李赫宰：“懒虫，醒醒啦。”  
“你才是懒虫，我不醒，你也太没诚意了。”  
“我怎么没诚意？”  
李赫宰睁开眼睛，笑的跟只狐狸一样：“你看人家电视里演的，好歹亲一口吧。”  
李东海若有所思觉得他说的好像确实对，然后紧接着反映了过来，笑的一丘之貉：“你看你眼睛也睁开了咱们走吧。”  
“不嘛不嘛我要亲亲！”在李东海惊呆的目光下，李赫宰突然开始撒泼打滚，熟练程度简直让人瞠目：“你不能上了我都不对我负责！”  
“我操是谁让我上你的啊？！”  
“不管不管！我就要亲亲！”  
“李赫宰我警告你啊…唔…”李东海的嘴唇感到了一阵明显的湿意，等他反应过来的时候，李赫宰已经拉开车门跑出去了几米远。李东海急忙跳下车，这才发现雨还没停，他想钻回车里翻一把雨伞出来，李赫宰却在此时站在几米开外喊他。他已经被淋得透湿，在大雨里，他眼里是毫不掩饰的期待，说不出的性感撩人。  
简直是疯子。  
李东海大力的撞上门，然后不可抑制的笑了出来。他冒着雨跑向了李赫宰的方向，后者张开了手臂让李东海扑了个满怀。这次，李东海是真的主动吻了上去。  
☆☆☆  
两只落汤鸡浑身滴水，像是喝醉了一样相互搀扶着笑着走进了电梯间，这才发现一楼的灯也坏了。电梯停留在顶楼，慢慢悠悠的一层层下降。黑暗里，李赫宰突然搂住了李东海的腰：“可以请你跳支舞吗？”  
“你又犯什么病…”  
李赫宰埋在李东海耳边笑了笑，热气弄得李东海一激灵。李赫宰不再多说，他一手跟李东海十指紧扣，一手搂住后者的腰，在无边黑暗里轻轻的摇晃旋转，他在李东海耳边轻轻吟唱那首Mondo Bongo。李赫宰的声音并不算特别好听，但是这清淡温柔的声线却能一点点瓦解李东海设防的内心。李赫宰看不见的是，李东海的眼睛毫无焦距，染上的感伤足以淹没他们两个人。随着电梯徐徐下降，显示器上的数字也在减小，这一切都被李东海看在眼里，那数字每减小一个单位，他的心脏就紧缩一分。  
所以这份幸福，确实是用倒数的，对吗？李赫宰…  
☆☆☆  
李东海洗完澡吹完头发就回了卧室，他把自己蜷成一团窝在床上，后又随手关掉了台灯。李赫宰进屋后习惯性的锁好了门，他没问李东海为什么不给他留灯。他爬上床，从背后搂住李东海，他轻轻舔吻着对方的耳尖，惹得李东海微微发抖，他转过身埋在李赫宰怀里。  
李东海的眼睛干净的像两颗玻璃珠，黑夜里甚至微微发光。李赫宰心弦被撩拨了一下，他慢慢的印上了李东海的唇。这个吻是前所未有的深沉轻柔，李东海闭着眼睛感受着，却始终无法专心。他想，李赫宰，你别再让我多想了好不好。  
而那个被他暗自埋怨的李赫宰却很快褪下了双方的衣物，然后又俯下身毫不急躁的慢慢跟李东海接吻。后者因为这个透着过多隐瞒的窒息感的晚上渐渐起了拒绝感，他伸手推了推李赫宰的胸口，却被李赫宰抓住了手腕亲昵的吻了吻指尖：“东海，你乖，好好感受就好。”  
李东海突然明白，李赫宰其实一直知道他在担心什么。这个认知加上李赫宰这些天的逃避让他觉得火大得厉害，一下子就有了泪意，他急躁的想推开身上的男人，却在下一秒因为性器上传来的温热潮湿惊叫了出来。  
“啊…李赫宰你干嘛！你…放开…”  
李赫宰抬起了埋在他胯间的头，给了他一个安心的笑容后又低下头，技巧纯熟的抚慰着李东海。而后者，却因为这太过刺激的初次体验，早就不剩下什么理智了，不过一会儿的功夫，就瘫软在被单里缴械投降。他喘息着，想着怎么也要问清楚，却又在这时被李赫宰抬起了双腿，架在男人好看的肩膀上：“李赫宰…嗯…”  
他没想到，这次侵入他体内的是李赫宰的舌尖。  
这种极端的羞耻感甚至让他说不出反抗的话，身体软的不像话，他像置身在深海里，什么也抓不到，没了重心，没了氧气，连自己都像要化成一滩海水一样。窗外的雨渐渐小了，潮湿的气息钻进没有关严的窗，李东海真的觉得自己会溺死在这片假象的海里。也不知是什么缘故，他的眼泪渐渐打湿了脸庞，只是如此黑暗，李赫宰并不知情。  
不知过了多久，李赫宰才停下了这种差点杀了李东海的前戏。他放低身子吻了吻李东海的颈子，温柔的引导着后者翻身趴在床上。李东海却因为看不到李赫宰的行动变得更紧张，这个姿势让他觉得很没安全感，直到李赫宰的重量全全压在了他的身上：“宝宝…好好感受我…好吗？”  
“好…”我还能说什么？  
李赫宰刻意放慢了速度，这个体位又是最轻松的一种，甚至让李东海都感受不到一点疼痛，待到他完完整整的埋进后，他依旧不同往日的没有立刻开始抽动，只是压在李东海的后背上吻着他的后颈和侧脸。而李东海则在这种过于美好的感觉里不断喘息，他甚至觉得自己和李赫宰已经融为一体，或则说他们本就应该如此亲密。他从未想过这种结合会是如此美妙，如此理所应当，没有一点羞愧隐忍。  
停留了很久，李赫宰才微微撑起身缓缓的运动，没有了以往的剑拔弩张锋芒相对，有的只是细腻轻柔和心脏的悸动。速度一直不快，可这种细致的研磨却更能激发快感，渗透到最深处的快乐像是融化掉了李东海所有的骨骼，他的整个世界里，此时此刻，只剩下一个李赫宰了。  
怎么办，我好像对你…一直都…  
不知是谁的心声，伴随着高潮的来临，被遗忘在了脑海的深处。  
“李赫宰…你…”  
“宝宝，我只是想给你一切最好的体验…”李赫宰想了想，正想接着说下去，却看到李东海已经累得睡着了。他轻轻的吻了吻后者的额头，慢慢抬手摘下了自己一直带着的一枚白金的尾戒，他把它小心翼翼的戴在了李东海的小指上。他搂过李东海，让他枕在自己的心口。  
“东海啊，要好好照顾自己，要好好吃饭，好好生活，要开开心心的。  
“东海啊，零食虽然买了，但是别吃太多，篮球的话还是要多打打，对身体好…  
“东海…明天…会是全新的一天，明白吗…”  
视线早就模糊了，眼泪一滴一滴的落下，李东海不知道有没有听到，他在李赫宰怀里蹭了蹭。  
☆☆☆  
第二天，李东海破例醒的很早，但身边的床单已经变冷了。他的房间变得很整洁，这几天所有的衣服，包括李赫宰来时穿的那套，都洗好整整齐齐的放在他的椅子上。他穿好居家服，慢慢开门去了客厅，餐桌上摆着他最爱吃的李赫宰做的早餐，还带着一些温热。他捧起一杯牛奶，慢慢走到窗边，多云的天气，温度正好。  
真的是全新的一天。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰买了身新衣服，剪了剪头发。他开车回到了自己的家。  
踏出电梯的时候，他在一众惊异的视线里微笑的阔步走向韩庚：“韩组长，要进我家坐坐吗？”


	41. 突变

李赫宰的双手被一副银色的手铐锁在囚椅上。他坐在审讯室里，依旧是那副平静淡然的样子，他的眼神毫无慌乱，这让韩庚非常烦躁。  
这简直是挑衅。韩庚心想。  
他透过单向玻璃狠狠地审视着那个意气风发的年轻男人，那人脸上毫无畏惧之意的笑容让他急的攥紧了拳头。已经三天两夜了，光用探照灯刺激他的眼睛就已经快一整天了。李赫宰的眼睛红的像是要滴血一样，他嘴唇发白，可看上去依旧高傲不可一世。透过传声器，韩庚听到审讯室里金起范把桌子捶的咣咣作响，可李赫宰还是没有开过口。自始至终都没有开过口。  
这家伙是怪物吗。  
韩庚正在咬牙切齿的时候，朴正洙提了两袋盒饭进了屋，他抬起膝盖顶了一下韩庚的屁股，后者受惊的差点跳起来：“哥你吓死我！”  
朴正洙把袋子扔在桌子上，自顾自的翻出吃的开始狼吞虎咽：“怎么样了？那孙子嘴还那么严实？”  
“拿针都撬不开，严实的都没条缝。”韩庚几步过来翻出一杯咖啡灌下去：“起范跟里面急的直薅头发。哥，按理说咱们只能留他一天，现在这样实在不符合规定啊…”  
“那怎么办？放他走？他那十几本假护照就够留他一会儿的了。”  
“可那些都不叫事儿啊！就算我们提起公诉，也顶多判他个三五年！他还有自首倾向，谁知道那堆律师会怎么解释！”韩庚指着玻璃那边的李赫宰毫不客气的对着朴正洙嚷嚷：“如果上边查起来，咱们扣押他超过48小时还没汇报，不让他休息限制他吃喝还用大灯晃他，咱们怎么解释？！”  
朴正洙好不容易咽下嘴里的饭菜，他张了张嘴正想安慰下韩庚，突然脑海里浮现了一些思路，他扶着下巴思忖了一会儿，眼里一丝诡谲的狡猾一闪而过：“韩庚啊，你现在去找头儿补办一下加长扣押审讯时间的手续，往上报的时候就说是今天才抓的他…”  
“哥这样行吗？规定…”  
“规定是死的你是活的啊！放心，不止你一人这么干，咱不也是为了世界和平吗，头儿会理解的。”朴正洙笑的贱兮兮的，连拉带拽的把还在腹诽嘟囔的韩庚推出了屋子，还顺手锁上了门。韩庚这人的能力朴正洙是认可的，可他这个人太正直不懂得周旋变通，有些事还是不能当着他干的。  
他推开了审讯室的门，跟金起范对了个眼色，后者很快了解，站起身把椅子拽去了墙角，他站上去熟练地把监控掰向死角。朴正洙则转身去关了探照灯，李赫宰面色惨白的闭紧了眼睛，长时间的强光环境让他的衣服全部汗湿，眼睛甚至也暂时的看不见了。他感到有人坐在自己面前的桌子上，周身的肌肉瞬间紧张了起来。  
“我再给你最后一个机会，是你说，还是我们帮你说？”朴正洙把西装外套脱下来随手扔在地上，他解开了袖口把衬衫挽好，语气里是满满的不耐烦。  
李赫宰笑了一下，他换了个姿势窝在椅子里。  
而下一秒他的头就被冲过来的金起范打得偏了过去。这一下李赫宰根本没有料到，他的嘴唇被打出血，脸颊也被金起范带着戒指的右手擦伤。耳朵嗡嗡直响，他好半天才缓过劲儿：“警官…这好像…不符合你们的规定吧？我…可以起诉你们呢…”  
朴正洙抬起腿一脚踏在他小腹上，慢慢加力，李赫宰眉头紧皱的样子让他很有成就感：“你尽管试试，看看检察院的人是听警察的，还是听你个毒贩杀人犯的。”  
金起范一脚踹在椅子腿儿上，椅子应声倒下。李赫宰被牢牢的锁住，根本无法抵抗，他的头重重的磕在地板上，这会儿他恨极了自己这个受过训的身体，即便他已经这么虚弱并且遭遇如此对待，他依旧无法晕过去了事。朴正洙毫不留情的踢打着李赫宰的腰腹小腿，金起范则在朴正洙攻击的间歇狠狠地击打他的上半身。虽然两人的攻击力都不如李赫宰受训时的对手，可也都是用了狠劲儿，不多时李赫宰就已经快撑不住了。  
半晌过后一杯凉水被泼在他脸上让他稍微找回了一点儿意识，他的眼睛已经肿了，费力的睁开一些，视力还没完全恢复，金起范的身影在他眼里只是一片黑。下一秒李赫宰被金起范揪着衣领，连人带椅子被提起来摆稳扶正：“还以为你多厉害呢，挨这么几下就不行了？也没李东海说的那么牛逼嘛。”  
李赫宰以为他听错了。  
“还不说？没事，我们可以给你用测谎机，缉毒科那边我也可以搞到大麻什么的当吐真剂用，如果你不怕染上毒瘾，我是没什么介意的。”  
李赫宰觉得他呼吸有些困难，嘴里的鲜血好像呛进了肺里，腥甜的味道从内里散发着：“什么…”  
“嗯？大麻啊，你不是最熟的嘛。”  
“东海…？”  
“哦，李东海？”金起范笑得眼睛弯弯的很是好看，让人很容易忘了他才是那个心狠手辣的施暴者：“你不知道？”  
李赫宰喘着粗气，喉咙里的血液因为他的呼吸发出一丝诡异的声响。他已经没有力气在回答任何话了。  
“看在你挨了顿打的份儿上，不如我就告诉你？”朴正洙整了整衣领，坐到了桌子对面的审问席上：“你做事那么干净，没人点你的话，我们怎么会查到你？你离开西雅图的时候，李东海就报警了，他跟起范可是旧识…”  
难怪…他看到自己的时候会逃跑…难怪…他一直欲语还休…李东海…到底我是低估了你，到底我是高看了我自己…  
“你居然还会回国找他，我是真没想到…好歹你也是个小头目，居然这么没脑子？以后长长记性，枕边人的底子可要好好查查…啧，看你这么信他，不是被他给睡了吧？哈哈哈哈…”  
李赫宰忍不住吐了出来。


	42. 同途殊归

金起范摸出钥匙打开了李赫宰的手铐，后者姿势未变，一动不动的蜷缩在椅子里，一直小声地叫着李东海的名字。  
“正洙哥，去叫个医生吧，他被打的太不像样咱们也麻烦。”  
朴正洙点了点头，他背过身子弯腰捡起地上自己那件西服外套。也只不过是这么一眨眼的功夫，虚弱不堪的李赫宰突然从椅子里跃起来，他居然只用一拳撂倒了金起范。朴正洙听到动静刚刚转过半个身子就被李赫宰揪住衣领摁倒在地上，他的脸被桌子尖锐的金属包边划伤，鲜红的血液很快渗出了皮肤。  
“你骗我！不可能的！他不可能！”李赫宰的脸上满满的都是血，被打出来的，自己吐出来的，染红了他的衣服，他的头发：“李东海不会的！他不会！”眼泪流下，冲刷出一条条诡异的痕迹，让他看上去可怖又可怜。很难想象他居然还能爆发出如此巨大的力量，像一只困兽，毫无章法毫无计谋的反抗着包围他的掠食者。他死死的压制住朴正洙，右手骨节因为紧握的关系咯咯作响，他一拳挥下去，力量是之前朴正洙打他时的两倍不止。粘稠的红色液体随着他的动作滴在朴正洙身上，让场面更加混乱不堪。  
金起范倒下的时候撞到了头，轻微的脑震荡让他恶心头晕，他费了一番力气才站起来去扯开李赫宰，可即便他跟朴正洙合力也很难控制住这个发狂的男人。  
朴正洙好不容易翻起身，用力地把李赫宰的双手背在他身后，金起范看准时机一拳打在李赫宰肚子上，从触感他就知道自己打折了他至少一根肋骨。李赫宰终于是没有力气了，朴正洙从他身后顶住他的膝盖后侧让他跪倒在地，手一松开他就瘫倒在地上。他脑子里一点想法都没了，就那么直愣愣的看着金起范的裤脚，可眼泪却一直停不下来。  
金起范抹了把脸，又在李赫宰肚子上补了一脚解气：“你就作吧！现在你袭警妨碍公务，我们可以拘留你很久了！真感谢你的配合，咱们不急，慢慢来，我倒要看看你什么时候能把该吐的吐干净！”  
李赫宰不知道他有没有晕过去。等他反应过来的时候他已经在拘留所里了。身上的伤口被大概的医治了一下，可那两个警察为了折磨他一点儿麻药都没让用。坚强如他，即便已经三天没合眼，如此疼痛下也是睡不着。  
他把脸埋进了拘留所那个不知道被多少人枕过的枕头里嚎啕大哭。他已经没有办法相信任何人了。应该说，他从来不相信除了自己和金钟云以外的人。他以为他可以全心全意的对待李东海，甚至他几乎为了他放弃了自己一直以来的信念，他冒着死亡的威胁，弃自己的兄弟同事于不顾，就是为了这个李东海。他给了他自己能够给予的所有，而这一切的辽阔伟岸在一夕倾颓，轰然倒塌。  
他这些年对自己说的话，他给自己规定的人生轨迹，他的信念理想，金钟云给他的忠告，碰到李东海以后的事，金起范朴正洙的言辞…所有的所有一股脑的挣脱了记忆的枷锁把他团团围住，让他无从思考难以冷静，他尖叫着起身打翻了简陋屋子里的一切家什，把自己折腾到彻底脱力后他狠狠地一拳打在墙上，然后颓然的瘫坐在坚硬的水泥地上。盛夏的燥热毫无减少的涌进没有空调的室内，李赫宰却阵阵发冷。他知道自己发烧了。  
他后来强撑着爬回狭窄硌人的床上。等到明天就好了，他想。  
等到明天，问过金钟云，就好了…  
☆☆☆  
李东海这几天没有吃过一顿正经饭，衣服也没换过。他家保留着李赫宰离开时的样子，分毫不差。他每天就是吃一点那人给他买的零食，然后把自己窝在床上，尽量不破坏这个屋子的一丝一毫。时间像是停驻了一样，这正是他想要达到的效果。他希望李赫宰一直没离开过，他希望他只是出去买趟东西，他希望他很快就会回来。  
他甚至真的不知道，李赫宰已经离开三天了。  
好不容易才有了睡意，他的手机突然响了。李东海立刻翻出手机，才发现不是李赫宰的电话。  
“喂…起范，怎么了？都这么晚了…”  
“没事，问问你，还好吗？”  
“嗯？我没事…你怎么问这个？”  
“啊…感觉你这几天心情不好…下周就是叔叔忌日了，我陪你去看看？”  
李东海的眼睛暗了暗，轻轻笑了一下：“我都忘了…”是啊，都已经八月了。他深吸了一口气回答道：“好啊，下周，你来找我，正好咱俩可以再好好聊聊。”  
“嗯，那我挂了。”  
“嗯。”  
李东海正想爬回床上，突然听到外面的大门传来钥匙叮叮当当的声音，他顾不上穿鞋，拉开门就冲到玄关。  
不是李赫宰，是李东华和妈妈。  
李东华先进的屋子，却立刻被站在黑暗里的李东海吓得差点儿跳起来：“小王八羔子你咋不开灯啊！一声不吭你想让你哥英年早逝啊！”说着他伸手过去想摸摸李东海的脑袋，却不想后者条件反射的躲了开。李东华也没在意，他放下手里的行李，摸索着打开了吊灯后又出门去接李妈妈手里的东西。  
等娘儿俩都进了屋以后，才发现李东海还是那副失魂落魄的样子站在玄关。李妈妈的心立刻吊了起来，生怕这个惹人爱的小儿子出了什么事，李东华见状立马岔开话题：“哟，咱家是来了哪位田螺姑娘啊，怎么收拾的这么干净？”  
李东海表情更差了，心说你真是我亲哥，哪壶不开提哪壶…他勉强挑起一个笑容：“我没事儿闲的收拾的…妈，哥，给我带礼物没…？”


	43. 拯救

李赫宰睁开眼睛。四周是无尽纯粹的黑色，似乎有什么正在这团黑中涌动，又似乎没有。这种可以吞噬一切的环境唤醒了他心中最原始剧烈的恐惧感，他甚至慢慢的开始看不见他自己了。无尽的黑暗，无尽的安静，空间时间，像是从来都不存在一样。  
突然就，一些细不可闻的脚步声钻进他的耳朵，他们渐渐变得更响，更密集，更急迫。李赫宰慌张地转过身，可四周依旧是黑暗。梦中的脚步声越来越急促，越来越接近他，他从来没有如此恐惧过，他叫不出声，他逃不开。近在咫尺的地方，突然伸出了无数双手，抓住他，固定住他，不管他怎么挣扎尖叫，那些手都像钢钳一样毫不泄力。然后，远处的黑暗像是被撕裂一样，他好不容易才看出来，那是一道被打开的门。有人逆着光走向他。他发抖，等待着那人的临近。  
是李东海。他兴奋得几乎要哭出来。他挣脱开所有的束缚，几乎用尽了全力，他踉跄着跑向李东海的方向。然后他看到李东海从腰间掏出一把枪。  
“东海...不！”  
梦里，那人毫无表情毫无温度，冷的就像李赫宰能感觉到一样。他眼见着他的食指扣住了扳机。  
砰——砰——  
李赫宰喘息着从梦魇中惊醒。他的衣服被冷汗浸透，说不出是好是坏，至少他偏高的体热是退掉了。噩梦的内容他已记不太清，可那种让他避之不及的恐惧感却像一条无形的绳，盘绕锁紧，让他喘不上气。他虚弱的坐起身子，才发现栅栏外站着一个小警察，正用力的踹着那些结实的钢柱。就是他把自己吵醒的。  
“真他妈能睡，醒醒，有人看你。”他不耐烦的吐了口唾沫，回头又对来人嘱咐：“麻利儿的，就十分钟。”  
“二十分钟吧。”  
听到那声音后李赫宰的身体明显一抖，是金钟云。他下床走到栅栏跟前，看到金钟云微笑着递给那个警察两盒中华烟。  
“切，抓紧时间。”那警察难掩笑意，打开了这间牢房的门，等金钟云进去后他又把门锁好。他揣好了香烟，很快就出了门。  
“哥…”  
“行了，你先坐着。”金钟云很平静，他将几个袋子放在了桌子上：“日用品和换洗衣服，我打点了一下，暂时只能保证你可以住单间。”他咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了一下继续说：“那些警察不会太为难你，你需要什么也可以跟我说。但是我现在没法送你出去。”  
“什么？！怎么…”  
“那个姓钟的被双规了。现在状况不好，太严，我已经在想办法打点关系了，可实在不容易。先委屈你了。”金钟云难掩歉意，他轻轻的拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀：“不过你放心，肯定让你出去，你咬死了，什么也别说，嗯？”  
“哥还不信我吗…”李赫宰从那袋东西里翻出一瓶水，拧开后灌下去，总算找到一点儿活着的感觉。他跌坐回床上，痛苦的伸出双手捂住脸：“哥…我真的…我真的想死了…”他没有抬头看金钟云的反应，而是自顾自地说了下去：“那两个警察…说是东海卖的我。我想了想...我自认为确实没留下什么把柄，除了他…那间公寓最近也只有东海去过…我还把他自己留在那儿过…”  
“什么？！你让他跟你那儿单独呆过？！”  
李赫宰的眼泪又浸湿了他的脸，他没有放下手，那些咸涩的清澈液体在他的手心汇成溪流，他痛苦的扯着自己的头发：“哥...我真的没想过，对不起…我没想到他会害我…为什么我要相信他…可是哥，我…我还是不愿意相信是他啊…哥…”他太痛苦，此时此刻，他如此深刻的感受到了一无所有的无力感，他开始怀疑自己是不是做出了最最错误的选择，他曾经是多么的冷静，他又是如何才下定决心，冲动却又坚定的选择放弃自己一直坚守如生命的东西…可等他义无反顾的自寻死路时，才发现这一路上其实从来没有人在陪他。  
原来，从来他都是自作多情。  
“赫宰…已经发生了，你别再想了。也不一定是他啊，还有没有其他人去过你那儿？”  
“金希澈应该去过，可他没理由去找警察合作…”  
“你先别急，我觉得李东海不像是有心机的人，再者他也没理由害你…”  
李赫宰的情绪还是偏于激烈，他回想着头天晚上的情景，蓦地觉得呼吸一窒：“他们说李东海的底子我没有好好查…”他猛地站起身，却又受制于头晕和低血压的原因跌坐了回去：“哥，帮我查…”帮我好好查查，帮我证明不是他。  
金钟云答应了他。临走前，金钟云说，李赫宰，你好好反省下你自己吧，你到底还记不记得你的身份和你该做的事。  
☆☆☆  
金钟云在一辆崭新的白色奔驰CLS上接通了一个电话。挂断后他神情兴奋难掩喜悦，他踩下油门很快把车驶向城郊的一个高尔夫球场。  
他的车刚拐进停车场，一个本来站在门口焦急的男人就快步跑了过来。金钟云锁好车后跟那人并肩走进球场：“钟真，你先说说情况。”  
“嗯，里面副部长和他的秘书在三号场地，保镖大概十个左右，都有配枪。我已经打点好了，你可以直接过去，不会太查你。”  
金钟云点点头，伸手接过金钟真手上的一个手提箱掂了掂。他迈步正要往前走，却被金钟真拍了下肩膀：“哥，一定要这么麻烦吗，你不是…”  
“必须这么做。”  
金钟真叹了口气，自知多说无用，他摸出车钥匙后又开口问：“晚上回来吃饭吗？”  
“就你那像朵奇葩一样的厨艺我可消受不起…”  
金钟真弯着腰笑开了，像只大型犬一样阳光温暖：“滚吧你，早晚饿死。”  
☆☆☆  
金钟云疾步走进球场，手里的铝制手提箱冰冷沉重，这可是李赫宰的命啊，他想。  
三号球场上，一个个子不高的男人背对着他喝着一瓶斐济，他有些紧张，上前一步叫了一声：“李部长…”男人很快抬起手示意他不要说话，金钟云咬咬牙，不忿的忍住了。  
李玟雨转过身子走向金钟云身后的高尔夫球车，他的长相很温柔可爱，甚至都让人猜不出年龄，看上去一点都不像是高官，可心机稍重的人都不难发现他眼底的深不可测。他抬手摸了摸定制的高尔夫球袋，像是自言自语的说：“有什么推荐？”  
金钟云愣了愣，好久才发现他是在问球杆：“...下坡草地，距离较远，五号杆应该可以。”  
李玟雨笑了笑，却看不出他的真实心情。他抽出五号杆，经过金钟云身边的时候拍了拍他的肩膀。他这一杆打得相当标准漂亮，一旁拿着毛巾和水的秘书狗腿的上前拍着马屁，金钟云心里鄙夷着，脸上倒是看不出什么。李玟雨把球杆递给秘书后就坐回车上，金钟云立刻跟上前：“部长…”  
“你的建议不错，平时也打球？”  
“呃，有段时间不打了…”  
“哦，是吗。”李玟雨眯了眯眼睛，看上去慵懒又世故。他这些年在警界的摸爬滚打让他太明白这世间的哀盛枯荣和起落浮沉，他亲眼目睹了太多情场失意政坛得意，这让金钟云根本不知道什么能够打动他。  
“李部长，这些…”  
“你叫艺声，对吧？”  
金钟云不记得这是他今天第多少次打断自己，但是为了李赫宰，他不能不忍：“是…”  
李玟雨站起身，他白色的运动裤金钟云根本认不出牌子，他看见那精致的裤脚上沾了些泥土，可却不能为他印上一点儿狼狈的色彩。那人慢慢的往前走着，说：“你啊，还是不够聪明。”  
金钟云站起身，不解的看着男人挺拔的后背。  
“我不可能这么收你的钱，既然不收钱，自然也不会帮你做事。”李玟雨转过身面对着金钟云，笑容的弧度正好，他看上去甚至像个放学时在球场上意气风发的高中生。  
“等你明白这些，再来找我吧。”


	44. 现实

八月八号，整个北京市又笼罩在雾霾的阴翳下，空气中附着着各种污染物，尤其还是一个少有人烟的清晨，金起范站在李东海楼下，他才刚刚钻出车子没几分钟，就已经觉得嗓子火辣辣的疼痛。他看了看表，最终还是锁好手机没有打电话催促李东海。  
被他等着的那个人半个小时后才从楼里出来。几天不见，金起范发现他消瘦的不少，看上去羸弱的吓人。黑眼圈明显，白色的T恤穿在他身上直逛荡，感觉不需要多大的风就能把李东海吹倒。金起范觉得心里不太舒服，他给李东海开了副驾驶的门后自己又绕回驾驶室钻了进去。李东海一句话也没说，他坐进车里就开始闭目养神，似乎他们两人都熟稔于这种默契的照顾与被照顾的关系。  
车里安静得让人尴尬。金起范咳嗽了两声，不知道是因为糟糕的天气还是因为压抑的气氛。他探过身子从后座拿了一纸袋吃的扔在李东海怀里：“给你买的。估计你又没吃早饭吧？全吃了。”  
李东海扯开袋子，被里面的食物香气唤醒了一点智商。他费了点力气才吭了一声：“…嗯，谢了…”  
金起范没有再多说话，他发动汽车，载着李东海一起去了城郊外环的一座公墓。车开出四环的时候，天上开始零零星星的飘起了雨丝，只可惜雨势太小，非但不能缓解闷热，还平添了一份潮湿。李东海想着，上一次下雨，他还在呢…他们在雨里做爱，接吻，啃咬着对方的血肉…  
上一次下雨，一切多好。  
可是李东海，后悔已经没用了。他又想到。  
物是人非的感觉太过强烈浓重，李东海觉得鼻子酸酸的。他猛地吸了口气，终于还是收回了看向窗外世界的目光。  
到了墓地后，金起范从后备箱里往外搬祭品，他做事很利落，李东海不但插不进去手，还显得有点儿手足无措的站在车旁边看着金起范的后背。像是感受到了他的目光，金起范从车里拿出个空瓶子递给李东海：“你去洗手间那边儿接一瓶子清水，先过去给叔叔擦擦墓碑。”  
“哦…哦…”李东海觉得自己的脑子还是不清楚，像是被雨气糊住了似的。他手忙脚乱的小跑着去接了水，然后走到墓地深处，他父亲躺着的地方。  
并非节日的时候，公墓鲜有人迹。李东海从来不觉得墓地是个可怖的地方，这里沉睡着的，都是心安理得，入土为安的人，没有怨气，有的只是永恒的平和安详。他慢慢走着，想着刚才金起范无意中对自己的照顾，又想着李东华对自己的关照，想着…他对自己无条件的霸道宠溺…  
李东海啊李东海，你到底要折腾多少人才是个头啊。  
他轻车熟路的找到了父亲的墓碑。向父亲的性格一样，墓碑普普通通，没有过多的雕刻，只是用最普通的字体篆刻了父亲的名字和生卒年月，却是让人忽略不了的庄严。  
“爸，我来看您了。”李东海往年跟着家人来祭拜的时候，都不愿意说话，他总感觉对这一块死气沉沉的石碑聊天挺渗人的。但今儿个只有他一个人在，说几句倒也无妨。他冲洗着沾了尘土的墓碑，细致的擦拭着每一处石料：“我哥今儿上班推不开，妈去医院了，就我一个人来，您别介意。”  
他沉默了一会儿，眼眶还是湿了：“爸…我想您了…”  
这会儿金起范也拎着一些祭品走了过来。他把一些吃的摆在墓前，又开了一瓶酒：“叔，我是起范，我来看看您。”  
李东海不再说话，他蹲在地上低着头，不出声的流着眼泪。  
金起范把酒洒在地上，又烧了香：“叔，您和我爸在那边过得挺好的吧？帮我跟他带声好…东海挺好的，我照顾着，没问题，你别担心。”他顿了顿，悄悄转过头看了眼李东海，见对方还是那个姿势没有抬头，就又继续说了下去：“我今年进重案组了，当年您跟我爸不就盼着我和东海当警察吗…东海那份我帮他当，您放心吧。”  
等到香快烧完，金起范开始收拾东西。李东海直愣愣的看着墓碑，那上面没有镶嵌遗像，可他觉得他似乎能看到父亲的面容。他突然就扑通一声笔笔直直的跪了下去，响声吓了金起范一跳：“东海你干嘛？！你起来，地上太硬了膝盖受不了！”  
“你别管我…”李东海有些用力的甩开了金起范的手，他的眼泪又充盈起来，眼珠亮晶晶的像两颗水晶：“爸…对不起…我…没有达成您的心愿，我没有当上警察，而且…可能我也不能给您娶个乖巧漂亮的儿媳妇了…  
“爸…对不起…  
“爸...您在天上都看到了吧？爸...对不起...对不起...  
“爸...您要是还在、还在的话...多好啊...  
“对不起...爸...原谅我...”  
离开目的的时候还不到十点。他们一前一后的往停车场走着，李东海就那么低着头乖乖地跟在金起范不太宽阔的背后。他突然停下脚步，金起范感觉到身后脚步声的消失也停了下来。  
“起范…我在想，我当年要是不怄气，听我爸的话去考警校，可能好多事就都不一样了…  
“我要是考上警校，当了警察…那好多事情就不需要我去判断对错、选择取舍了…  
“如果那样…我可能也就不会后悔了…  
“可我明明有选择的机会…却没有做出最好的决定…”  
金起范上前拽过了李东海的手轻轻地晃，像哄孩子似的哄着他：“东海啊，有些事，就算你不做出选择，它自己也会做出选择。是非本就存在…跟你无关。”  
☆☆☆  
已经入夜了。  
金钟云点燃了一支烟，他站在酒店的落地窗前，睥睨着一城繁华。他刚刚挂下金钟真的电话，那边的男孩心烦气躁，告诉他钱依旧没有送出去。  
李玟雨这只老狐狸。  
金钟云切了一声，咬了咬牙又吸了口烟。李赫宰已经被拘留两个半月了，这两个多月他甚少去探望他，所有的时间都用在李玟雨身上，可即便如此，依旧不能攻破防线。他说自己不够聪明，可这种事还能怎么聪明？金钟云送过现金，支票，金条，珠宝，古玩字画，别墅公寓，豪车美酒…亲自去送，托人去送，却通通都被拒之门外。金钟云知道他不是什么清官…却也掐不准他打的什么主意。他的手指渐渐用力，不小心掐灭了烟。  
他没有开灯，黑暗中唯一的亮光就是香烟上的红色星火。现在整间房间陷入黑暗，他倒是感觉莫名的心安。  
不知道过了多久，金钟真又打来了电话，铃声击碎了安静，屏幕光亮刺破了一屋子的黑。不知怎的，金钟云觉得这通电话来的太急促。  
“喂？”  
“哥，你让我查的那个李东海已经摸清了。”  
☆☆☆  
挂下电话后，金钟云的身上开始冒汗。  
李赫宰，你该怎么办啊。他想。


	45. 曙光

李赫宰觉得胸口闷闷的，他甚至觉得全身的血液变得冰冷刺骨，他能感受到这种尖锐的寒意随着心脏的搏动传遍全身，带走了他肉体的温度。肺部的呼吸运动将湿热的空气挤进体内，心脏周而复始的接受着寒冷的血，两者相撞，让他觉得每一个细胞都充斥着即将爆炸的阵痛。  
他失魂落魄的坐在监狱的铁架床上，不知道自己还有没有权力痛哭一场，或者还是大笑一会儿来讥讽自己才比较应情应景？  
金钟云已经离开一个多小时了，李赫宰从那时就一直保持着这样的姿势，肌肉偶尔的抽动会让他感觉到他的左半身已经完全麻木，但他已经没有一点儿力气用于调整了。

“三年前黑雁那次暴露，被射杀的那个警察是李东海的父亲。  
“他跟金起范是高中同学，本来想一起考去警校的，李东海最后不知怎的改了志愿当了老师。  
“虽然那次任务你没有参与，但是他并不知情...  
“李赫宰...你自己好好想想清楚，谈感情，结果无非就是这样。”

所以，从头到尾，都只是自己的一厢情愿对吗？抱着他一晚上什么都不做；让他在自己家休息而不是上完床就打发走；因为他把自己的公寓添置的像个家；为了他逃出国差点被追杀；担心他有危险，自己回来送死；还恬不知耻的躺在他身下呻吟喘息...原来，都是一厢情愿。  
李赫宰慢慢躺在床上，姿势的变化引发的肌肉疼痛让他轻哼了一声。他笑了笑，想着李赫宰你真是越来越娘们儿了。  
他想着，自己经常翻出来回味的他们的第一次见面，原来是李东海设计已久的阴谋序幕；自己一步步的妥协沦陷，原来是李东海精心策划的剧本；自己的落魄潜逃和骇人的返乡，原来是李东海的欲擒故纵；真不知道自己躺平了让他上时，对他来说自己像不像个小丑...或者是意外收获？  
一幕幕，只是步步为营而已吧。李东海，你够狠。  
李赫宰这么想着，脑海里李东海的样子变得愈发狰狞古怪，可唯独那双玻璃珠似的眼睛倒是越来越透明清澈。谁想到这样的眼睛居然也会骗人...他觉得有点恶心，捂着嘴干呕了几下，漾出了一些眼泪。  
想清楚了吗？就算还有犹豫，也该是时候狠下心来了吧。怪的了谁呢？还不是只能怪自己还在相信自己生活的这个暗无天日的世界里还能有点实打实的东西？还不是只能怪自己还在天真的以为，自己这双早就洗不干净的手还能抱的住一些纯净美好的玩意？就当是场梦吧，李赫宰。是时候回到现实了。  
为什么最可怕的事情是黄粱一梦？因为梦里太美好，可现实太残忍。  
☆☆☆  
金钟云真的是久违的回到了家。  
金钟真听到门口传来的钥匙声时差点被泡面噎到，他都不记得他哥上次在饭点回家是什么时候的事了。他咽下口中的面条，赶忙起身迎去玄关：“哥？你吃饭了吗？”  
金钟云换了鞋抬头笑了笑：“还没呢，有什么能吃的？”  
他人也瘦了不少，黑眼圈有点重，胡子也没刮，衣服也是几天前的那身。金钟真把这些看在眼里，心里有点泛酸：“真没啥了，我也泡面呢。”  
“不是跟你说少吃点泡面吗...”金钟云皱皱眉进到了客厅，他捧起金钟真那碗面，拿着筷子嫌弃的搅了搅，良久却又无辜的抬头看了看自家战战兢兢的弟弟：“还有吗也给我泡一碗吧...”  
“切，等着。”金钟真脸上也有了笑意，看上去就是个天真的大男孩。他顾不上自己还没吃完的晚饭就跑去厨房烧水泡面，后又从冰箱里翻出个鸡蛋磕进去，一边忙活一遍对着外面喊话：“今儿这是闹什么鬼？你怎么知道回来了？”  
门外金钟云脱了外衣衬衫，穿着贴身的背心走到厨房门口，他看着金钟真的背影，竟觉得有些说不上话。不知道什么时候开始，这个弟弟已经不需要自己保护照顾了，等到他再反应过来，当年那个跟在他后面到处跑的小鬼头已经足够独当一面，活脱脱是一个肩膀宽阔的大男人了。金钟云知道他这些年几乎没有参与过金钟真的生活，想到这儿他有些沮丧和惭愧。  
“没...只是该回来看看了。”  
他们两个终于又坐在家里的饭桌前一起吃饭。金钟云看到自己碗里的鸡蛋，不由分说的把它夹到金钟真的碗里。  
“哥！这是给你的！别闹！”  
“你才别闹...”  
“行行行！服你了！一人一半。”  
金钟云也不再多说，挑了分量小的一半鸡蛋吃，又低下头狼吞虎咽的吸溜着面。金钟真早早的吃完了，他抱着胳膊靠在椅背上审视着他的哥哥：“你没事吧？突然这么反常我害怕...你要有啥事还是揍我一顿吧...”  
“去去去，揍个蛋，之前揍你还不是因为都他妈高三了你还给老子去网吧包夜！都多少年了...”金钟云眼睛弯了弯，嘴角也有了弧度，他喝了口汤，顿了顿又说：“钟真啊，你赫宰哥已经被关多久了？”  
“三个多月了吧...”  
“......”金钟云把自己的嘴唇咬的发白，含钠量极高的汤汁渗进磨破的嘴皮，让皮肉泛着轻微的刺痛：“你说我是不是挺无能的？  
“我折腾这么久都没法把他捞出来...又不能回来陪你吃个饭...家，工作，朋友，我哪个都顾不好...  
“钟真啊，我真是没什么信心了。前些日子去告诉他李东海的事，看到他那样，我是真的不舒服...  
“所以想着，可以珍惜的感情，还是要好好对待...  
“钟真，这么些年，你恨哥吗？  
金钟真眼睛睁得挺大，他挠了挠头发，有些不好意思的笑了笑，样子分明还是当年那个调皮的孩子：“其实有时候真挺烦你的...  
“可你是我哥啊。哎哟我就是不会说这些...反正你挺好的，真的，真挺好的。”  
金钟云低下头笑的有点儿羞赧：“行了以后不说了，真肉麻。”他迅速吃掉了剩下的面，站起身把碗筷收拾到了厨房。都收拾好了以后又洗了几个桃子出来扔给金钟真。  
七点多，所谓的黄金档，电视上播的要么是烂俗的电视剧，要么是粉饰太平的新闻。金钟真嫌弃的调到电影台，几十年前的武打片，他和金钟云小时候经常看。一时间感觉白天的生活离他们是真的远，现在这个样子，倒像是他们只是普通人家的成员，生活平静普通，倒也满足。他知道金钟云在烦什么，也知道他不想在这个难得的小夜晚提起这些扫兴的事，于是索性自己提出来：“李玟雨那儿，还是不行？”  
金钟云眼睛一暗，沉默着摇了摇头。他烦躁的揉了几把自己的头发：“我是真没辙了，你说还有什么能送的是咱们没想到的？”  
“我去，人家一国安部副部，恨不得核弹都不缺。他这么难为你，又明摆着不是不想收东西，我觉得是你没想对路子。你想想他们这帮当官的，天不怕地不怕，不就怕上面查吗？你给他个不会被审查的理由不就得了...”他咬了口桃子，饱满的汁水从果肉里析出，金钟真大口的吸吮着，半天没听到金钟云的回应，他转过头看到他哥有些毒辣的眼睛正盯着他：“...我也就那么一说你别冲动啊！打人犯法！”  
金钟云撇过头看了会儿电视，里面九阴白骨爪的劣质特效让他有些眼晕，他觉得浑身轻松，声音里带着明显的笑意：“你想吃什么，赶明儿让你赫宰哥给你买。”  
☆☆☆  
已经快到九月份了，再玩几天李东海就该滚回去跟金丽旭开始继续同居了。  
折腾了这么久，他的心情依旧不好。李赫宰之前给他买的吃的已经差不多吃完了。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面有李赫宰来时穿的那套衣服，他给自己留的那个尾戒，还有几个月前他亲笔写上他的名字和电话那张纸条。李东海看着这些觉得心口有点儿疼，他怕自己再想下去，于是不过脑子的给金起范拨了个电话过去让他出来一醉方休。  
酒桌上李东海把自己撂的那叫一个高，好几次想抱着金起范亲，被后者扇了好几巴掌在后脑勺上也清醒不过来。金起范绷着一身的力气拽住他，拦着李东海不让他上台唱黑猫警长。可过了俩小时他也烦了：“李东海！你丫的还想干嘛？！为了李赫宰你他妈的至不至于的？！”  
李东海不知道是不是睡着了，他趴在吧台上好久没动静，金起范正在犹豫要不要把他扛出去的时候，他对上了李东海渐渐变清醒的潮湿目光。  
“你...怎么知道李赫宰的...”


	46. 进展

金起范少见的慌了阵脚。他眼睁睁的看着李东海晃晃悠悠的站了起来，眼睁睁的看着他的目光变得越来越清明。李东海筋骨分明的手颤颤巍巍的伸了过来，抓住了金起范的衣领，泪盈于睫的样子丝毫不能掩盖他的不敢相信和怒意：“你说啊...起范...你说啊！你怎么知道李赫宰的？！”  
吧台后的调酒师正要上前，却被金起范拦了回去。  
“东海...”金起范被收紧的领口勒的有些透不过气，他咬了咬牙，还是忍着不发作，他认真的看进李东海尖锐的目光：“是你告诉我的啊，东海，是你啊。”他窃喜的发现李东海的神情变得疑惑，他轻轻的挣脱开李东海的手，轻轻的拍了拍后者的肩膀，又接着轻声回答：“刚刚你说的，你喝醉了...”  
“我没有...”李东海很快没有了不解的神态，他抬起头狠辣的瞪着金起范，他一手拍掉了自己肩上的金起范的手，慢慢倾身上前把他困在自己和吧台之间。醉酒的气息弥漫在两人中间，催化了紧张气氛的发酵。李东海的目光发散却又直，金起范不明白为什么唯独在李赫宰的事上他这么精明。  
“我从来没说过，从来，没有。”  
“东海…”  
“你说！”过多摄入的酒精极端的放大了李东海性格里不占多数的暴力因子，他随手拿起一个酒瓶，右手青筋暴起的握住瓶颈，把那只脆弱的玻璃制品狠狠地砸在桌子上，瓶底破碎，这把即兴之作的玻璃匕首被李东海架在了金起范的脖子下。金起范周身的肌肉因为紧张和恐惧绷紧到发抖，尖锐的玻璃距离他的颈动脉不到一公分。这一处要害的知识点还是当年他教给李东海的，所谓自掘坟墓，此时此刻他不知道该不该自豪李东海在醉酒的状态下还能如此快速的找对地方。  
李东海手心冒汗，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，却莫名的又很清醒。  
金起范突然渗出一个笑容，带着鄙夷裹着嘲讽。他伸出手死死地握住李东海举到自己跟前的手腕，夺下了破碎的酒瓶，趁着李东海迷茫的时候他又抓住了他的衣领，把李东海撞到一旁的立柱上，他的动作快极了。  
李东海吃痛的闭上了眼睛，然后他就听到金起范带着怒意的声音：“李东海！我他妈跟你认识快十年了！你敢为了一个跟你认识几个月的毒贩杀人犯跟我动手？啊？！”那个玻璃瓶子被金起范恶狠狠地砸在李东海左脚边，声音清脆苍白：“还拿个瓶子跟我比划？你他妈想杀了我是吗？！就为了那个孙子？！”  
李东海被金起范的吼声言语和玻璃破碎的声音吓坏了，眼泪不可避免难以抑制，他颤抖的抱住自己的头，难以承受着金起范口中的说辞和后背被撞的痛苦。他已经快听不清金起范的言语，他崩溃的蹲下身子：“别说了…求你了起范…你别说了…”  
“我今儿就是要打醒你！李东海我告诉你！李赫宰涉嫌买卖毒品、故意杀人、走私、纵火…你他妈知道你是跟谁上床了吗？！”金起范的脸上带着残忍凛冽的笑容，像是握着镰刀的死神，审判众生：“你知道我费了多大力气保住你？啊！？你他妈差点进去陪他！我告诉你他现在在拘留所，等我查出来…只要查出来，我就把他送上路，枪毙还是注射，都得听我的！”  
李东海跌坐在地上，他的眼睛已经没了光彩，暗淡残破的样子让人心疼。金起范喘了喘气，又正了正自己的衣服，他转过身骂散了一众围观的人后又蹲下身看着李东海：“现在明白了吗？明白的话趁早离他远点，就当不认识他。”  
李东海突然像是着了魔一样，他跃起身撞倒了金起范，后者跌坐在地上，手不小心按在了那片碎玻璃上，他吃痛的叫出声，抬起头却发现李东海正努力的拨开人群向外面跑去：“李东海！东海！”  
☆☆☆  
金钟云站在李玟雨的办公室里，他盯着墙上的一副齐白石看得出神。  
“艺声啊，今天来又有什么事？”隔音效果极好的门板被从外推开，李玟雨穿着制服英气逼人，看上去老成事故。他脱下外套挂在衣架上，又扯开了最上头的衬衫扣子。  
“李部长。”金钟云回过神来对着男人微微欠了欠身：“我在看您的画。”  
“赝品。”李玟雨笑的眯起了眼睛，像一只午后趴在露台刚刚转醒的猫，让人忍不住想亲近：“干我们这行的，哪儿有钱买真品。”他走到房间角落的饮水机前接了两杯凉水，他喝了其中一杯，另一杯则递给金钟云。后者谦逊的接过水来，却没有喝。  
“是这样，我近些天淘到了一幅齐白石先生的作品，听闻李部长很是钟爱齐先生的画作，就特地带来送给您，算是近些天一直打扰您的一点弥补吧。”金钟云从他脚边的古驰提包里小心翼翼的拿出一个金丝楠木盒子，打开后将里面的卷轴画作递给李玟雨：“知道您不能要贵重物品，您放心，这个是仿品，不过技术还行。”  
李玟雨眼神里带着一点疑惑一点不屑，但是很难被察觉。他接过卷轴徐徐打开，看了几眼就知道这确实是仿品，他掐不太准金钟云手段的变化，于是他仅仅是默默地看着画作不出声。  
金钟云看到他这副样子心里莫名的起了一些胜利的喜悦感：“仅仅是，我的一点心意。”他看向李玟雨的目光变的深邃难猜：“希望您赏个薄面，就算不喜欢，也先挂个几天吧。”  
☆☆☆  
不过多久金钟云就离开了国安部大楼。李玟雨站在楼上的落地窗前看着那个一袭得体西装的英俊男人钻进了一辆奔驰，很快驶离了院落冲上了环路。  
金钟云戴上了蓝牙耳机，按了几下触屏手机的屏幕：“钟真，明天就派人过来吧，这次应该没问题了。”


	47. 梦醒时分

李东海借着酒劲竟是一身蛮力，他或是推开或是撞倒了不知多少人，不费功夫就穿过舞池。金起范眼瞅着他马上就要脱离自己视线离开这栋喧嚣的房屋时，还是咬牙不去管自己受伤的手，这家店他来过几次，他轻车熟路的找到了后门钻了出去。  
李东海喝了不少酒，洋酒，后劲大，他一出门就被初秋夜里微冷的空气吹了个透心凉，也就是这一瞬间酒劲就上来了，胃里的酒精混合着食物逆冲上来，夹杂着胃酸灼烧的食管咽喉刺痛难忍，他捂住嘴扶住了旁边的一棵树，终是忍不住吐了出来。脑子里像是裹了浆糊，粘稠腻人的粘住了所有的沟沟壑壑，李东海甚至不知道自己在哪儿在干嘛，可方才金起范说的话确实字字清明。  
李赫宰是犯人...他杀人了，贩毒、纵火...他是自己最不愿意接触的人，不，是恶魔，是畜生...李东海越想心里越痛，过度饱和的剧烈情绪混杂着酒意被他吐了出来。他肋骨中间的地方钝痛着，吐出来的秽物里夹杂着血丝。他知道自己的食管内壁肯定破了。  
可是怎么办...现在说什么也晚了，他们认识不过半年，却什么什么都晚了。  
胃里早就不剩下什么，可他还是恶心的难受。李东海喘了喘气，他直起身子，朝着来时的那个方向跑了起来，风把他的衣服吹得鼓鼓的，却无法将他痛苦的身体和心灵吹起带走。他的脑子还是不清楚，残存的意识拼凑出的唯一念头就是他要去找李赫宰。他现在就是个疯子，他不知道要去哪儿找，可却无法平了这份冲动。  
在他跑过一条小巷的时候，金起范从围墙的阴影里冲了出来死死地箍住李东海的腰。  
“你放开我！我要去找他！你放开我”  
金起范没有回答，不是不想说，是他着力于控制住李东海狂躁的行为，根本说不出话。他没想到近来形销骨立的李东海居然还会有这么大的力气，更没想到李赫宰对他的影响这么大。  
是夜啊，这条酒吧街，只有到夜里才显现出她最美的样子，性感慵懒，勾勾手指就会迷惑住所有步入她华丽裙摆下的醉人。罪恶不伦，只是罗裙上较为粗大的几个针脚，谁也不会放在眼里，那么又有谁会注意两个厮打在一起的英俊男人。  
渐渐的，李东海折腾够了自己，他体力透支，终于是喘着气瘫软在金起范的肩膀上。  
“起范啊...算我求你了..你就、你就…让我见他一面吧...”良久，李东海才卑微的说出这句话，声音小的金起范几乎以为自己听错了。他愣了愣，接着支起身子一巴掌扇在李东海的脸上。  
“你再说一次...”  
李东海捂着被打痛的半边脸低着头，眼泪流下来的时候浸的皮肤沙沙的疼：“起范...我想见他...”他忽然间抬起头扑上去抓住了金起范的衣领，像只四面楚歌的困兽，无谓的嘶吼着爆发力气，看上去却更加可怜：“我就是想见他啊！为什么不行？！你怎么能这么对他？！你就让我进去陪他啊！金起范！我要进去陪他你他妈的听见没！”他松开了手，渐渐的软下身子跪在地上，那样子跟那天被打倒在地的李赫宰很像，金起范一时间晃了晃神。  
“你听到没有啊起范...”  
气温越来越低，这个城市今年过早的褪去了夏日的燥热，越来越有了秋天的样子。金起范脱下了自己披在外面的一件衬衫，转而把李东海裹裹紧。李东海眼睛肿得厉害，他抬着头不解的看着这个比自己小的少年，直到后者仔仔细细的系好了衬衫的每一个扣子。  
“那你爸呢？”  
李东海觉得自己掉进了冰窟。  
“我就问你，你爸爸那儿你怎么交代。”金起范退了怒意，看上去冰冷的吓人，他直直的看进李东海眼睛：“你觉得你爸爸会让你跟着这么一个人扯上关系吗？你哥哥呢？妈妈呢？你想让他们跟你陪葬？”  
是啊，我现在多后悔没有随了爸的愿去当警察？难道还想去跟这个爸耗尽一生想去铲除的阴暗世界的人扯上关系吗...  
李东海觉得这场太过热烈刺激的梦已经醒了。  
☆☆☆  
深夜里李东海被金起范送回了家。几个小时后李赫宰被押送到朝阳法庭。  
旁听席上只坐了三个人，朴正洙、韩庚、金起范。  
李赫宰从角落的门外被法警押上来的时候目不斜视，没有看那三个人一眼，哪怕一瞥都没有。褪去了一身的桀骜，他看上去淡然平和，眼底没有一丝一毫的感情，也没有对于今后的恐惧担忧。他早就想清楚了，既然没有证据，他们不敢把他怎样，但若是欲加之罪，他也无力回天。  
李赫宰看上去并不是个即将要接受审判的人，他像是个僧侣一样，那样子让法官也皱了皱眉头。这个身着黑色法官袍的妇人叹了口气，他并没有询问律师，而是自顾自的拿起了一份看上去平常不过的文件念了起来。然而这份文件的内容却震惊了底下的四个男人。  
“被告李赫宰涉嫌泄露国家机密，参与间谍组织，严重危害国家安全，经协商，决定本月月底前将被告由公安部移交至国安部听候处理...”  
韩庚在不知不觉中已经站了起来，他不敢置信的张了张嘴巴，却说不出一句话。直到因为事态突变而同样惊讶的呼吸不匀的李赫宰被法警带下时，他才震怒的反应过来，他跃过了栅栏冲上去想抓住李赫宰，他要问清楚。法警注意到韩庚的失控匆忙转过身想控制住他，在这之前朴正洙和金起范也跑了过来拦住韩庚。  
“李赫宰你个畜生！你他妈混蛋！你给我说清楚你到底干了什么！”  
李赫宰很快转过身来，这是几个警察第一次在他的脸上看到了慌乱和不解。他想解释些什么，却很快被法警摁住肩膀强行带离了法庭。  
“妈的...他妈的...”韩庚一脚揣在了木质围栏上，他扶着它慢慢蹲在地上，闭上眼睛的时候他的脸庞感受到了久违的湿意。


	48. 解脱

李东华下班后照例挤上了晚高峰时罐头一样的公车。在熙熙攘攘的人群里，他艰难地挤出一条道路，在车厢中部的窗户旁博得了一小块较为宽广的空间。他松了口气，抬起胳膊稍稍开了些窗户让自己的肺部可以被挤进一些比车内更加清新一些的空气。  
“诶？是东华吧？”  
他循着声音偏过头，看到了跟他间隔了一人位置坐在椅子上的一位妇人：“哎哟赵阿姨，您怎么这会儿出来了？”  
赵雪琴是李家的旧识，年轻时跟李家母亲是一个机关工作的同事，这些年来也一直同住在一个小区里，关系一直不错。李东华并没有多想，他挤开了人群挪到了赵雪琴跟前，家长里短的聊了起来。比起不善言辞的李东海，他显然更擅长于应付这种场面。  
几番言语下来，李东华隐隐觉得，每当一个话题结束，面前的女人总是欲言又止面露难色。他决定暂且先不提起这事。  
两人在一站地下车。李东华帮着赵雪琴提着菜篮子和一桶油，拒绝了她的客套，他硬是绕远路把妇人送到了楼门口。  
“阿姨您上楼小心一些啊，没事的话我先回去了，您有功夫叫上叔叔和妹妹来家里吃个饭。”  
赵雪琴尴尬的笑了笑，拿出门禁卡打开了单元门，期间李东华一直在几步开外没有离开。女人拉开了门，犹豫着迈出了右脚，终于还是退了回来：“东华啊，阿姨有件事，想想还是应该跟你说一下。”  
李东华不着痕迹的低头笑了笑：“阿姨有话直说吧。”  
“其实这段时间阿姨一直犹豫着，想了想还是没跟你妈妈说...其实这事也有几个月了，之前你跟你妈妈娘俩不是出去玩了吗，那段时间东海那孩子...”赵雪琴不知为何的羞赧了，她低下头咬了咬嘴唇，抬起头来正要说，发现有人从电梯里出来，她立刻拽着李东华的袖子移步到偏一些的角落里。李东华听到自家弟弟的名字时心里就一颤，见到赵雪琴如此动作更是觉得冒冷汗：“您刚说东海...？”  
“是啊是啊，那些天东海带了个男孩子回家...我还在街上见过他俩，动作可是...挺亲密的。”她说到这儿李东华基本也听出个大概，一时间觉得眼前都黑了一黑。  
“那男孩子看着也不像什么好人，头发染的白了吧唧的，你知道阿姨最看不得这些。”她顿了顿，叹了口气有继续说道：“怎么着阿姨也是看着你们哥俩长大的，东海就跟我的亲儿子一样。东华，人言可畏啊...赶明儿阿姨给东海介绍几个好姑娘...”  
李东华有些费力的咽了咽口水，他抬起头假装笑的漫不经心：“阿姨，这事儿真是您多心了，您说的那孩子我见过，叫金丽旭，是东海的同事，教艺术的难免特立独行一些。来我家住也是事先跟我打过招呼的，那孩子有女朋友，都快结婚了。”  
他演的很好，赵雪琴的表情慢慢变得疑惑不解，最终也释然了：“这样啊，那是阿姨多心了，你们年轻人的事阿姨也不太懂，你瞅瞅闹了这么大的误会，真过意不去。”  
“嗨，阿姨哪儿的话，您这是好心，要搁别人还不说这些呢。您快点儿回去吧，天都黑了。”  
“诶好，赶明儿来阿姨这儿串门儿。”  
看着赵雪琴进了电梯后，李东华拔腿就往家里跑。这些日子李东海萎靡不振，要说魂飞魄散恐怕都不为过，前个夜里还喝成那个样子...一切一切他这个当哥哥的都看在眼里，只是李东海向来多愁善感，他实在没把这件事放在心上，却没想到竟是出了这么大的纰漏。  
他急匆匆的开了家门，门内李东海目光呆滞的盯着电视上的推销广告出神，直到李东华撞上防盗门，李东海才像是被吓到了一样回过神来：“哥...你回来啦。”  
“嗯，妈呢？”  
“盐没了，去超市了。”  
“嗯。”李东华心里紧张的厉害，他的胳膊都有些僵了，有些费力的才脱下外套挂在衣架上，他有些不自然的开口：“东海啊...先别看电视了，哥跟你说点事。”  
李东海不明所以的坐直了身子，李东华看出他满脸疲惫，心里自然是疼的厉害：“刚才我碰到赵阿姨了，他跟我说之前我跟妈不在家的那几天，你领人回来了？”他说这句话的时候，真的希望能从李东海脸上捕捉到一点疑惑不解或者满不在乎...可是没有，李东海慌张惊讶，甚至条件反射的立刻从沙发上站起身来：“哥！那个...”  
李东华闭着眼睛深深的吸了口气：“所以是真的？”  
“哥...”李东海吸了吸鼻子，他低着头，豆大的眼泪珠子断了线一样的砸在地上，也砸在李东华的心里。后者咬了咬牙，张口正想骂出来，却不想李东海先开了口：“哥，别担心了，已经过去了。”他抬起头，泪光里竟然笑了出来：“真的，哥，我跟他已经没关系了。就当是我做了场梦吧。”  
李东华惊讶的说不出话。他本想着要是李东海今天敢提半个字说那个男人好，甚至如果他想离家出走跟那人私奔，他李东华今天绝对打断他的腿让他这辈子不敢想起那个男人。可他万万不曾想到，他这个孩子一样的弟弟会是这种反应，所谓哀莫大于心死，竟然是让人这么绝望心惊。  
李东华开始想，那个男人究竟会有怎样大的力量，可以让李东海变成这个样子。他开始想，那个人，也许可能…并不是什么不好的人。  
他艰难的回了话：“东海啊，爸走了以后，我一直觉得长兄为父长兄为父，可是，我好像对你实在是不够关心，我连你最近发生了什么都不知道。到刚才，我都觉得不能原谅你和一个男人怎样怎样，可看你这个样子，我实在也是不好受...毕竟之前，你跟他也有段时间了吧？之前那段日子，你那么开心，都是因为他吧？”  
李东海没有出声。  
“咱家绝对没那么开放，能放任你走这条路。可是，我跟妈，绝对也是希望你好，只要你开心，我们绝对护着你。既然你说你们已经过去了，那最好，以后再有事，记得跟哥说。”  
“哥...”李东海低着头的压抑着哭了起来。  
☆☆☆  
很快就到了月底。  
李赫宰在狱中心惊胆战了半个月有余，这段时间金钟云再没来看过他，甚至连条消息也没有递进来。看守所的警察喽啰也因为这个原因一个多月都没抽到质量好一些的香烟，因此偶尔会对李赫宰动手解气。李赫宰无所谓这些事，早年的训练让他的筋骨早就皮实了，这帮游手好闲的狗腿子的那几下三脚猫功夫伤不到他。只是，他本以为金钟云是疲于在应付那帮官僚的嘴脸才忽略了自己，却不想自己居然就这么被送进了地狱。以他的身份，如果就这么进了国安部，怕是谁也救不了了。  
绝望像是病毒一样侵蚀了他所有的细胞。李赫宰原来真的没有想到，自己舍弃了感情，像机器一样的为了一个所谓崇高的信仰消耗着生命，到头来却连信仰也抛弃了他。  
李东海你简直牛逼大发了。  
李赫宰这辈子玩的就是人心人性的那一套，到头来却把自己赔得倾家荡产，连骨头渣子都不剩。  
他又自嘲的笑了笑．怪的着李东海吗？只能怪自己...  
李赫宰又浑浑噩噩了几天。在法院判定移交的日子的头天夜里，他又被那个年轻警察揣在牢门上的声音震醒。  
“起来起来！快点！”那人开了门扔了包东西在李赫宰的床上：“换了衣服赶紧出来！”  
他很快清醒过来，在刺眼的灯光下拆开了包裹，里面装的是一套他平时很喜欢穿的休闲装。一时间李赫宰根本无从理出头绪，他在衡量着要不要离开这儿，这时警察又来催促他，让他知道他别无选择。他很快换好了衣服，这是他近期第一次觉得自己又像个人了。  
趁着夜色，他被带到了拘留所的后院，被半强制的塞进了一辆劳斯莱斯里。一个脸生的警察坐进了驾驶室，他脸上的不耐烦根本不加掩饰，李赫宰也不想去问他到底发生了什么。夜色浓重里，这辆黑色的昂贵车辆将李赫宰带向了市里一所有名的会馆。车停在了那所富丽堂皇的建筑之前的一个路口的拐弯处。李赫宰下车前，那个小警察把劳斯莱斯的钥匙扔到了他怀里，半威胁的告诉他去会所的某个包间，这之后那人就下了车，小步跑向后面一百米处的一辆黑色本田。  
李赫宰脑子乱得厉害，他把车开到会所后将车钥匙扔给了门童，并且及其配合的让里面一位身着暴露旗袍的女人将自己带上了四楼。他推开门，看到金钟云拿着一杯清茶转过身来对他笑了笑。  
“欢迎回来。”


	49. 上帝的孩子们

金钟云倒了一盏淡茶走过来递给李赫宰。后者感觉自己的意识尚不明晰，但是他可以清楚的感知到，自由的气息随着茶香入口也一并注入了他全身的每一处肌理。金钟云见他喝下所有的茶水后才拍了拍他的肩，他又说了一次：“欢迎回来。”  
李赫宰的脸上是真实又满足的笑意：“嗯，回来真好。”  
金钟云笑意难挡，他回身走去沙发旁面向着另一个人对着李赫宰说道：“赫宰，这位是李玟雨副部长，你可得好好谢谢他。”  
李赫宰的视线越过了金钟云的左肩看过去，那男人坐在包厢暧昧的灯光下，专心致志的品着手中的香茗，他很快感受到李赫宰的目光，却依旧泰然自若的喝下了一只描金品茗杯中的昂贵茶水。他虽听到李赫宰恭恭敬敬的叫了他一声也只是挑了挑嘴角。李玟雨抬起手朝着李赫宰勾了勾手指，后者了然的走过来站在了他的身边。  
“坐吧。”待到李赫宰坐在他身边，李玟雨说得上是和蔼的拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀：“接风洗尘。在里面呆久了，出来可要去去晦气。”  
金钟云又给李玟雨倒了一盏茶，茶汤清澈见底，泛着幽幽金色，香气飘飘渺渺，在他把那瓷杯递上前时，李赫宰闻着那清冽的味道都觉得有些醉了。  
“这次多亏李部长，不然我真是毫无办法了。而且李部长计划周详，让我近期都不要露面，以免多生事端，所以我才没再去看你。”金钟云坐回沙发上，看向李赫宰的目光除了喜悦就是难以掩饰的疲惫。  
李赫宰觉得如坐针毡，不知道为什么，他觉得眼前的这位李部长虽然把他捞了出来，却有可能会再次把他推进那个地狱里。  
他于是又喝了一杯茶。  
☆☆☆  
凌晨时分，李玟雨随着秘书驱车离开后，金钟云严词拒绝了李赫宰提出的驾车要求，他硬是自己坐上了驾驶座。  
李赫宰的头抵在车窗上，玻璃清凉坚硬的触感给了他不可磨灭的真实感，可即便这样他也依旧觉得荒谬，恐惧在之前的几个月里早就在他的意识里扎下了根，盘根错节圈圈环绕在了他的心脏上，每次呼吸甚至都还会感到被勒紧的痛感。金钟云轻易地读懂了他的情绪：“好了，都结束了，你现在可以活的跟以前一样了。”  
“呵...是啊，可以活的跟认识李东海以前一样了。”  
金钟云吃了一惊，一时接不上话。尴尬像是凝结在空气中的水，伸手就能摸到一样。李赫宰眼睛酸痛得厉害，他想自己已经好久没有睡个好觉了：“哥，你不是说李玟雨不好对付吗？这又是哪一出？”  
“丫就是个老狐狸。这事你还真得谢谢钟真，那小子，鬼机灵。”金钟云脸上带着骄傲的笑容，看得出心情不错：“送什么他都不收，所以我就转了个弯，送了他一幅假画，隔天让人过去装成不经意发现的样子，又买了下来。要不是钟真提醒，我还真想不到这层。”金钟云叹了口气：“想想都肉疼，你小子知道你值多少钱吗？”他换了只手握住方向盘，平稳的右拐盘桥下了环路：“四百七十多万啊。那幅画我可才花了不到一万买下来的。”  
李赫宰低头咬着嘴笑出声：“哥，我欠你个大人情。”  
“那就好好干，该怎么做你也知道，再让我挨枪子我就把你小子捆严实了送去金希澈家。”  
眼前又出现了李东海的笑颜，李赫宰张了张嘴，只觉得喉头发紧的厉害，他揉了揉鼻子回答了一声好。  
“赫宰，也当是为了那孩子好，离他远点吧。”  
副驾驶座上的男人又将视线移向窗外，路灯焯烁下，他眼底的不舍早已分毫不剩，留下的仅仅是刺骨的冷淡，不过所幸是没有恨意。  
“我知道。”  
☆☆☆  
朴正洙把烂醉如泥的韩庚架回了后者的单身公寓。  
韩庚脸色潮红，他沉浸在迷蒙不堪的意识里，在梦中针锋相对的冲着局长大喊大叫，咄咄逼人的说着下午他没有说出的话。可即便是做梦，假象的对手依旧一遍遍重复着命令说：韩庚，不要再跟进这个案子了。  
他醉得厉害，一边哭嚎一边翻身，痛苦的徘徊在梦境与现实之间，叫不醒却也无力改变梦魇。朴正洙把这些看在眼里，他咬了咬牙，去卫生间拧了一条热毛巾。好不容易把折腾了一晚上的男人收拾好，他有些疲惫，甚至有些力不从心的给金起范拨了个电话，让他第二天给韩庚带个假。  
“反正这下折腾完，咱们可以空窗很久了...”他看向窗外没有星星的夜空，觉得心里也有些悲哀。  
☆☆☆  
金起范挂下电话。他咬了咬嘴唇，还是控制不住的大笑出来。  
“自不量力。”  
他又拨了个长途电话，英语说的纯熟又好听，古典的伦敦口音巧妙地揉和其中，优雅性感又带着些清甜。  
☆☆☆  
凌晨一点前，金希澈和金英云、崔始源在一家私人会馆里最后一次碰杯。三只考究的雕花水晶高脚杯中还残留着最后几滴勃艮第。金希澈懒散的窝进宽大的扶手椅里，后背上的那条来自西雅图的丑陋伤疤陷进椅背填充了不少棉花的软垫里，他却感到了一丝疼痛。他告诉自己不要去想那些不该关心的事了。  
三个英俊男人心里都松了口气，他们默契的各自盘算着一个不短的假期。  
☆☆☆  
曺圭贤喘息着从李晟敏身上爬了起来。后者眼里氤氲着水汽，身上潮红未退。曺圭贤则温柔的不像话，他轻手轻脚的给李晟敏整理好皱皱巴巴的衣物后，又在他的额角落下一个吻。冰冷的唇温让李晟敏抖了抖，那样子逗笑了身上的男人。  
他移回驾驶座，开着车驶离了蝴蝶的范围。一路上他都心情甚好的哼着一首忧伤情歌。  
李晟敏眼睛里投影着窗外的盏盏灯火。他突然很想李赫宰。  
他们很快开到了曺圭贤的别墅。在门口，这栋宏伟建筑的主人又动情的吻上了面前的美丽男人，情欲袭来，他没有感受到怀里人的不专心。  
☆☆☆  
直到曺圭贤和李晟敏磕磕绊绊的进了屋，申东熙才从婆娑树影里现身，他钻进一辆黑色的现代，趁着夜色很快离开了别墅区。  
☆☆☆  
第二天早晨，李东海醒来时迷迷糊糊的看着床下一地的包裹，过了一会儿他才想起已经开学了。他盘算着下班后再收拾屋子。  
金丽旭因为有课已经先行离开。他留下的丰盛早餐没有被李东海浪费一星半点。  
他还穿着同样一件衬衫和牛仔裤。在校门口的马路上，他特意等到快红灯才小步跑过去。平平安安，普普通通，一切安好。  
李东海心里不太舒服，他吸了吸鼻子，又把双肩背往肩上拽了拽。他眼里盛满了忧伤，他于是回过头去，视线又扫了一圈后，他强迫着自己笑了笑，终于还是迈进了学校的大门。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰开着那辆劳斯莱斯拐出了停车位。他没有赶上红灯，所以只能直直的经过了中央美院的大门。他心情似乎也不太好。


	50. 人心难测

时间就像是溪流，涓涓不息。每天每天看上去别无二致，那溪虽然还是那溪，但是水却从不是那水。  
一个半月过去后，韩庚勉强算是迈过了心里那道坎。金希澈因为李玟雨的缘故不能动李赫宰，后者因此活得顺心顺意。朴正洙、金起范无所事事的混迹在重案组里，解决一些没有所谓的强奸杀人案。金钟云偶尔谈笔小生意，大多数时间用来回家跟金钟真斗嘴。申东熙偶尔盯盯李赫宰，偶尔跟跟曺圭贤李晟敏，觉得日子过得无聊至极。金英云、崔始源倒是梦想成真的给自己放了个假。李晟敏跟曺圭贤腻腻歪歪恩恩爱爱，至少后者是这么以为。金丽旭跟李东海认认真真的教书备课打嘴仗，日子过得平平淡淡。李赫宰在北京城里四处晃荡，却基本没回过那套被装饰的红红蓝蓝的温馨公寓。  
半年多的时间，仿佛没有留下一点哪怕游丝一样的痕迹。所有人兜兜转转，圈圈圆圆间，莫名的就绕回了最开始的时候。对于所有人来说，时间给他们留下了一场梦，可就像是那些充满鬼怪的噩梦，醒来后，身体的某一部分总会犯着酸疼，当你怀疑起过往的一切时，那些疼痛总会跳出来告诉你一切都是真实发生过的，让你不知该哭还是该笑。  
☆☆☆  
金起范有一次喝多了些，迷蒙里把李东海叫来陪酒，又顺口李赫宰出狱的事告诉了李东海。  
“他妈转交国安部，转交个屁...！那个混蛋出狱后就消失了...我们也再没权力去找他了...”  
李东海本来安安静静的喝着果汁，听到这话后他突然心跳加快，但是他却感到了一种宁静，这种感觉自从李赫宰在他的生命里失踪后他就没有感受到过。他想，这就好了...也许他们哪天还能碰到，让他开车再撞自己一次，可能就什么都好了。  
那晚他扶着金起范出了酒吧的门。十一月的夜里冷风刺骨。李东海被吹的耳尖发红，他鬼使神差的回过头，墙体上闪着光的霓虹灯拼出的蝴蝶二字让他莫名的觉得暖和了些。他整了整自己的衣服，又帮金起范把羽绒服的拉链拉高一些，就这么拐出了街角上了一辆出租车。  
以至于他没看到二楼包厢窗户的那边，金希澈闪着狡黠的眼睛。  
☆☆☆  
后来金起范因为一个案子忙了起来，李东海就经常一个人跑去蝴蝶喝酒，多的时候甚至一个星期有三四天都会过去泡着。金丽旭天生对于男人这种酒桌上的你来我往不感冒，再加上李东海最近情绪有所缓解，他也放得下心，只是嘱咐着李东海不要喝度数太高的酒，然后在夜里备好解酒的吃食给他留门留灯，李东海也就不勉强他陪着。  
跑得多了，也就成了熟客，店里的侍者都挺欢迎他去，唯独每周四当班的那个长着兔牙的小帅哥总是对他冷眼相待，甚至从来没跟他说过一句话。  
一个周四晚上，李东海又坐到蝴蝶吧台前的高脚凳上。他今天胃不太舒服，所以就要了一杯草莓果汁静静的喝着。  
“你叫李东海？”  
李东海呛了一口。他有点不可思议的抬起头，显然他没有想到那个正在冷冰冰的擦拭着冷冰冰的玻璃杯的冷冰冰的兔牙小帅哥会跟他搭腔。其实他问自己这句话的时候依然没有抬头看自己一眼。  
“哦...嗯...”  
真特么尴尬啊。李东海又灌了口果汁，心说大哥你搭讪能多备几句吗你这是不会聊天啊你这样我怎么往下接...  
“哟，东海哥又来啦。”李东海听到于是立刻回过头笑的见牙不见眼的跟凑过来的侍者聊天以逃避这个尴尬的对话。那个小侍者经常给自己免费续个杯什么的，自然跟自己处得很熟络。  
不痛不痒的唠了几句家常后，小男孩亲昵的拍了拍李东海的肩膀起身准备离开：“东海哥没事我先忙去了啊。哦对了老板，这个月帐已经对了，明天您看看吧。”  
李东海又噎了一口：“你是老板？”真是...年轻有为啊。  
面前的冰山系老板换了一只玻璃杯继续擦拭，小幅度的点了点头算是回应。  
“那你是干嘛的。”  
“我...老师啦。”  
李东海眼见着对方嘴角挑起了一个意味不明的弧度，他正想问些什么，却在这时收到同系老师的短信拜托他明天调个课。他骂了一声，一边回着短信，一边灌下最后几口饮料就匆匆告辞。  
就是你了。  
李晟敏终于抬起了头，他的目光直接又很辣的打在李东海渐行渐远的背影上。  
☆☆☆  
金起范已经忙的两三天没有合过眼。他一出自己小区的电梯就烦躁的脱下了黏满了烟味油烟味汗臭味腐烂味的外套，那些味道让他又想起了那个恶心至极的犯罪现场，那具高度腐烂的爬满蛆虫女尸让他差点干呕出来。他做了这么多年的刑警，却依旧无法适应这种死后腐烂的人生。  
有些事情真的是一辈子也适应不来。  
他心烦意乱的掏出钥匙打开了防盗门，进屋后又重重的把它撞上。  
“这么晚才回来。”  
金起范吓得一哆嗦。他本来正想开灯，眼下也顾不得黑暗，他直接冲进了客厅。  
客厅里，金希澈孤独的身影孑然立于黑暗之中，他的两指之间闪着一星红光，周围也是烟熏火燎。金起范猜不出他抽了多少盒烟。  
“你又来我这儿干嘛？我都说了我动不了李赫宰了。”金起范又走回玄关开了灯，他无视金希澈的存在，径自去了浴室准备泡个澡。他正要脱裤子，金希澈自来熟的也跟进浴室，后者看到这幅光景倒是也不避讳，甚至吹了声口哨。金起范懒得搭理他，自顾自的脱光了躺进浴缸里然后才开始放水。  
“Eric改了主意，难得他还记得顾全大局，说是动不了就先放他活几天，总归是跑不了。”金希澈边说着边坐在浴缸外沿。他出神地盯着门的方向，不知道能看出些什么。  
金起范把自己整个埋进水里，过了一分钟才冒出头喘了喘粗气：“Eric...你居然这么听他话？”  
“我要是听他话早就一枪把你崩了，他现在一心扑在Micky的眼线上，你以为我容易？”  
“那我谢谢你啊。他那把老骨头...还活着？”  
“嗯，但是活不久了。昨儿个已经站不起来了，癌细胞扩散到骨髓，医生说基本就是这个月的事了，要是没有罂粟，我估计他一天都撑不住。”金希澈还是没有收回视线，他觉得金起范家浴室的门很像文政赫病房的门。他突然觉得眼睛有点酸，不知是盯一个地方太久了，还是被水汽迷了。  
“那你现在在忙着谁？”  
金希澈怔了一下，然后低头不出声的笑，整个肩膀都在抖：“忙着李东海。”  
金起范猛地回头，他只能看到金希澈的后背跟侧脸。  
“文政赫不让留他，谁知道李赫宰跟他说过些什么...”  
“他什么都不知道！”  
“你怎么知道他不是装的？”金希澈转过头狠辣的看进金起范的眼睛：“还是说，你舍不得他？”  
金起范咬了咬牙，挺直的脊背又慢慢回归了原来放松的角度：“随便吧，多他一个也不多。”  
金希澈点了点头，他正想起身离开时却被金起范拽住了衣角。  
“金希澈，我只给你一次机会，要是他命大死不了，那他的命我就保了。”  
金希澈惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，后来他掐着金起范的脖子回答了他：“你到底凭什么以为你能命令我？但是，好。”


	51. 黑暗面

金希澈没有开车。他晃晃荡荡的游走在深夜的街道上。  
北京的夜太亮了。金希澈是不知道卫星上俯瞰北京夜景的样子，但他却可以从仰视的角度感受光度，橙红一片的人造照明下，他甚至看不到星星月亮，天空既不是黑色也不是深蓝，而是泛着一种让他恶心的棕红。金希澈厌恶的快步走过了几条街巷，终于让他找到了一处灯光的死角。也是这时，他抬头，从林立的大厦间捕捉到了一轮血月。  
这可不是什么好兆头。  
他的手机在他外套挨着胸口处的内侧口袋里震动了起来。  
“金先生吗？可不可以请您来一下医院，文先生他状况恶化了... “  
☆☆☆  
他来到医院时，文政赫躺在雪白一片的床铺上，像只离水的鱼一样喘着粗气。房间里还站着一个个子不高的男人，他正重新打湿一块儿纱布而后小心的贴在文政赫大张着的嘴上。好几天前他就已经喝不了水，这样至少可以保证他的舌头不会干裂开。  
金希澈站在门口警惕的看着那个背对着他的忙碌身影。他不认识这个人。那人转过身，看到金希澈却并没有被吓到，仿佛他一早就知道身后进来了人，即便金希澈的动作了无声迹。  
“希澈吧？我是李玟雨，政赫的朋友。”他几步走过来，带着笑容的伸出右手，金希澈却并不打算接他这茬。李玟雨笑了笑，硬是又探前捏了下金希澈的右手。后者注意到他的眼眶红得厉害。李玟雨正想说什么，文政赫却在此时剧烈的挣扎了起来。他们两人有些慌不择路，乱七八糟的扑到床前。  
文政赫的瞳孔隐隐有了扩散的迹象，可却又闪着些说不清道不明的光。金希澈知道这是回光返照。他握了握拳头。  
李玟雨费了不少力气才按住文政赫痉挛的身体，他像哄孩子一样说着些没边没际的话。文政赫慢慢安静了下来，意识也变得清醒了很多。他们三个都知道，这个往日强大的男人的一只脚此时此刻已经迈进地狱了。他颤抖着抬起手抓住了李玟雨的手腕，不知费了多大的力气才能说出话，虽然他的声音并不大，但是李玟雨和金希澈还是都听到了。  
“玟雨...黑雁...帮...帮希澈除掉黑雁...”  
李玟雨眨了眨眼睛，竟是掉了一滴眼泪。金希澈虽然与他初次相见，却也觉得这是件不可思议的事情。他看着他用力揉了揉眼睛，然后郑重的点了点头。  
“玟...玟雨，你出去，别看我...死...”  
“政赫啊..”  
“快出去啊...”  
金希澈走上前了一步，他伸出一只手搭在李玟雨的肩膀上，然后暗暗发了力。后者的肩线明显僵了僵：“我...我去找医生...”  
金希澈一直死死的盯着文政赫，直到他听到李玟雨关门的声音，并且他充斥着悲哀的脚步声越来越远后，他才放松下来。他拽过来一把椅子坐下，伸手扯出了花瓶里的一枝百合，低着头赏玩着。  
“Hee...你，Micky的人，查...”  
“你放心...已经查出来了。”他确定此时文政赫眼里的情感是惊喜，加上不再用敬语的对话，让他内心充斥的即将毁灭的兴奋快感一点点蔓延：“不如说，我一开始就知道是谁。”  
他一瓣瓣的扯下那朵娇艳欲滴的百合的花瓣，最后一瓣被他放进嘴里，咬了几口他又把它吐在地上。他抬头正对上文政赫疑惑不解的眼神：“啊，对了，还没告诉你...”  
“其实，我也是Micky的人...”  
心率监控上的波纹起伏越来越剧烈，警报声混合着垂死之人喉咙深处空气摩擦出的尖锐声音让这间不大的房间瞬间化为地狱。金希澈仿佛能感知到死神已经如约抵达，他终于抬头挺胸狠辣的笑了出来。  
“再见，Eric。”  
房间里安静了下来。  
☆☆☆  
又一周的星期四，李东海几乎是习惯性的迈进了蝴蝶的大门。已经过了晚上九点，可是酒吧里却只有几个侍者和李晟敏。李东海一时间不知该如何是好，他随手叫来了一个脸熟的侍应想问问状况，却没成想李晟敏居然难得的主动迎了过来，脸上还带着一点儿琢磨不明的笑意。李东海看着别扭，但也说不出是什么不对劲。  
“东海，我正等你呢。蝴蝶一直是这个月份放年假，所以店里没什么人也就清场了。”李晟敏说着却没有撵李东海的意思，甚至小心翼翼的伸出手拽住了李东海的袖口。  
“啊？是吗？那我就回去了，等你们正式营业再说吧。”  
“别啊，又不是不营业，你也算是朋友了，进包间吧，今天我请你。”  
李东海战战兢兢的跟着李晟敏上了楼，他僵直着身子坐进柔软的沙发里，针扎一样觉得不舒服。李晟敏自然明白他的心思，他在这酒吧里摸爬滚打很多年，自然懂得人情世故，甚至可以说他的手段老练，称得上长袖善舞。唯独在对待李东海这个人上，他太失常。  
可是没办法。李晟敏背对着李东海调高了空调温度，屋子里很快暖和了起来。他的脸上带了一丝残忍的笑容，里面还糅合进了一些难以自制的兴奋。  
“想喝点儿什么？”  
“啊...”李东海有些恍惚，他不知怎么的突然又想起了李赫宰。明明已经几个月都没有见过，可有些人、有些事就是会因为时间的打磨变得越来越尖锐明亮。他张了张嘴，却又这么呆滞了下去。李晟敏又叫了他几声，他这才回过神来：“啊...婚约，行吗？”  
李晟敏在听到酒名的时候咬住了牙关，他觉得心脏里拥堵的恨意几乎吞噬了他的人格和理智，他压抑住即将崩溃的激烈情绪，竟然挤出了个微笑：“好啊，你等我去调，很快就好。”  
在李晟敏颤抖着肩膀，手指几乎兴奋到痉挛的在吧台后翻找白葡萄酒和桃子酒的时候，李东海漫无目的的在包厢里走来走去。他心烦意乱的厉害，所以才不顾第二天有课的情况硬是来蝴蝶买醉，可是进来了以后，他的烦躁却愈发严重，几乎逼得他想夺路而逃。他确实这么做了，可刚要开门李晟敏就端着一杯精致的鸡尾酒拦住了他。  
“你要的婚约。”  
李东海接过这杯泛着淡淡清香的液体，他觉得李晟敏的笑容实在诡异，可他一向不太懂得为人处事，终究是没有多想。他掐着杯颈，转过身又坐回了沙发里。他想着只要喝了这杯酒，只要喝醉了，就都会好一些了。他在李晟敏的注视下几乎一饮而尽，连杯底的盐渍樱花也吞了下去。  
“好喝吗？我手艺还好吧？”  
“嗯...很好喝。”  
“怎么想喝这杯酒？要订婚了吗？”  
李东海几乎是苦笑了，他努力装出一副自嘲的样子：“谁要我啊...”他觉得眼前关于李赫宰的幻觉又严重了起来，一时间眼泪充盈，泪珠就快要掉下来。他又念叨了一次：“谁会要我啊...”然而他却听到了李晟敏一声耻笑。  
“他不要你，是你活该，是你的报应。”  
李东海有些迷蒙的抬起头：“晟敏哥...？”他想站起身来，却觉得腿酸得厉害，空气似乎被烧灼的太热了，他的汗打湿了衬衫，衣服像是缩水了一样紧紧地吸附在他的皮肤上，让他觉得呼吸困难。他看不到自己的脸色有多白，甚至连嘴唇也没了色彩。他又听到李晟敏的声音。  
“他应该是我的...”


	52. 绝望

李东海周身的肌肉开始不可控的痉挛颤抖，眩晕伴随着力量的流失让他在勉强站起身的一瞬间就又倒在了包厢冰冷硬实的石砖地面上。他的体温开始降低，他努力让自己缩成一团却依旧抵抗不了低温症的侵袭。心悸的越来越厉害，他生平几乎是头一次感觉到如此恐惧，他知道自己已经距离死亡太近了。李东海扭了扭头，费了很大力气才能看到李晟敏的脸：“你...为什么...”  
李晟敏的手颤抖得愈发厉害，他关了空调后，极力克制着感情出了包厢，不费力的打发走了店里剩下的员工。他大笑着进了吧台给自己倒了一杯白兰地，一杯子灌下去呛得他流了不少眼泪，可是也止住了颤栗，他又回到包间里，坐在距离李东海最远的沙发上。  
“我一直都知道你是谁...”李晟敏低着头用手抠着黑色沙发的表面皮革：“他不要我是有原因的，我就知道...要不是你，他怎么会不喜欢我... “  
指甲刮着皮革的声音刺耳的厉害。李晟敏看上去诡异又可怜，他好像陷入了自己的臆想之中，着魔一样的重复着相同的语句。他把整个身体蜷缩进窄小的沙发里，抱着膝盖一遍遍的说着：“他喜欢我的...他明明喜欢我的...”  
“晟敏...哥...”  
“李东海你凭什么！？你到底凭什么？！”李晟敏突然从沙发上跳了起来，他把那只廉价易得的玻璃杯扔在地上摔得粉粉碎。他走上前，不知从哪里爆发出了巨大的力气，他揪住李东海的衣领竟是把这个浑身脱力的男人拽了起来：“李赫宰他是喜欢我的！我比你先认识他...我跟他上过那么多次床了...他肯定喜欢我的！”他蓦地松了手，李东海失去支撑，一下子瘫软在地上，玻璃碎屑扎进了他的脸颊，一瞬间就渗出了血。他再难坚持，悸颤中终于是昏了过去。  
李晟敏却像是没有注意到，或者说他根本无法逃离自己给自己创造的牢笼，他蹲在李东海身前，轻柔的抹去了那些猩红。李晟敏看着他秀气精致的面容，怒火几乎是瞬间暴涨，他一巴掌打在李东海脸上：“你到底凭什么！凭什么！！”  
他突然被人推倒在地，毫无防备间他来不及稳住自己的身体，手肘结结实实的撞在地上，疼得他立刻皱紧了秀气的眉，甚至仿佛听到了骨头脆裂的声音。他艰难的睁开因为疼痛闭紧的眼睛，却被身前熟悉的身影吓得说不出只字片语。  
“晟敏...你给他吃什么了...？！”  
李晟敏这才感到害怕。他不知道他之前的话被来人听进了多少。他浑身颤抖，缓慢艰难的挣扎到了墙角，眼泪顺着眼角打在衣服上，他几乎在哀求：“对不起，圭贤...对不起...”  
曺圭贤从未如此迷茫慌张。他跪倒在地上把李东海扶进自己的臂弯：“李晟敏！你到底给他吃什么了？！”他把李东海抱进沙发，慌乱下他只能脱下自己的衣服把面色惨白身体冰冷的男人裹紧，紧接着他回过身拽起李晟敏摇晃着：“你快点说！他真的会死的！你到底给他吃什么了？！”  
李晟敏居然真的动摇了。他是想李东海死的，可他怎敢忤逆了这样的曺圭贤。  
“达...达安宁...”  
曺圭贤无从熟悉这些药理的名称，他急得满头是汗，这才想起来拨了急救电话。  
李晟敏已经几乎崩溃，他伏在膝上，自己都不知道自己是在哭还是在笑。迷蒙间他依稀能听到曺圭贤的声音，一如既往的好听却是不同往日的焦急：“对，达安宁，血糖吗？...好我知道了，对，酒吧街这里，叫蝴蝶…拜托你们一定要快点！”  
曺圭贤挂了电话后深深的看了李晟敏一眼。然后他扯过自己的包，手忙脚乱的从里面翻出一盒精致的进口巧克力。他丝毫不顾及李晟敏是否会看到，兀自含住一块巧克力，等那甜腻之物被他含化成一汪糖浆，他上前附上了李东海的唇。残留在后者伤口里的玻璃碴也划伤了曺圭贤的脸，但他却因为心里的尖锐刺痛而毫无察觉。  
李晟敏怔怔的看着这一幕，竟是彻底没有了感觉。  
等到几乎喂完了一盒巧克力，曺圭贤总算见到李东海的脉搏强了一些。他瘫软在地上，冬日里竟然也熬了一身的汗。不多久后急救人员闯进了屋子，他们很快把李东海抬上担架送进车里。曺圭贤从衣架上扯下了大衣和围巾，温柔细致的给李晟敏穿戴好后拉着他的手来到停车场，曺圭贤给李晟敏开了副驾驶的车门，后者想挣扎，可是曺圭贤周身都散发着充满了不容反抗的气势。  
蝴蝶距离医院不算远，算是万幸。曺圭贤眼见着李东海被推进急救室，眼见着红灯亮起大门锁死。他转过身，李晟敏正以一种冷淡残破的样子窝在走廊的椅子上。他再也忍不住，冲上去结结实实的打了这个漂亮男人一巴掌。而后他却崩溃的跪在了李晟敏两膝之间的清冷地板上。医院里的消毒水的味道一度让他觉得自己已经死了，如此一个了无生气的地方，甚至连只飞虫也不会有。  
绝望到让人绝望。  
曺圭贤哭着抬头抚上了李晟敏微肿的右脸：“晟敏啊...为什么啊...到底为什么啊...”  
李晟敏蹭了蹭曺圭贤的掌心，他因为执笔，手指上有不少茧子，让他一度觉得很安心。  
其实李赫宰的手也有很多茧。  
“圭贤啊...对不起...  
“我恨他...金希澈说，这个方法不会被发现...他会帮我善后...  
“我必须这么做...我有把柄在金希澈手里...  
“你救他了对吧？！他不一定会死的...我们不会有事的...”  
他突然开始嚎啕大哭：“圭贤，对不起...你回国前的时候，有一次我喝多了...就...就跟金希澈....”他前倾着身子，把所有的重量都压在曺圭贤僵硬的肩膀上：“你不在，我...我根本不知道该怎么办...赫宰，赫宰他那会儿经常陪我...我知道这样不对，可是我忍不住会想他。金希澈他用这两件事威胁我...圭贤，圭贤你听我说...我不是不爱你！我只是...”  
“你只是...爱你自己比爱我更多...”曺圭贤拥着他，怀着何其厚重的绝望爱恋吻上了李晟敏。良久之后他站起身来：“晟敏，自首吧。”

关于本章：达安宁是降血糖剂。见效速度不会像文里这么快....大家不要跟我抬杠掰扯药理哦。降血糖剂不要乱吃，各种药都不要乱吃！大家要乖！


	53. 迷途

“圭贤...”李晟敏睁大了眼睛，他慌张的站起身：“圭贤...不...你不可以，金希澈会保我的，我们用不着自首！”  
“李晟敏！咱俩对于他才他妈有多少价值？！你还看不出他这是想灭你的口吗！”曺圭贤发了狠力的握住李晟敏的手腕把他拖了出去，只有上天才知道他有多痛。他快步走着，高大挺拔的身影一直在李晟敏身前，也因此后者看不见他的眼泪，而是只能磕磕绊绊的被拖行着，嚎啕大哭的哀求着。曺圭贤对一切不予回应，很难相信他是动用了多大气力才能让自己狠下这份如此哀切的心。  
他们经过医院前台的时候，门口冲进来一个不高的年轻男人，曺圭贤听他拽住一个护士问李东海在哪里。他立刻走上前拽住那人的袖口：“你找李东海？”  
“是，他怎么样了？！”  
“你是他什么人？”  
“我是他同事，室友。”  
曺圭贤不再多问，他费力地伸出左手从裤子右边的口袋里拽出自己的钱包，而他的右手依旧死死的抓着李晟敏的手腕。他尝试了几次，发现靠单手实在难以把银行卡拿出来，只能指使着眼前这个男人：“里面那张中国银行的卡，你拿走，密码是860101，所有治疗善后费用都用这个，应该够了，我叫曺圭贤。”他抹了把眼泪，眼睛肿的不比李晟敏轻：“对不起。还有替我跟李先生也说一声对不起，我会去赎罪。”  
他很快就拽着李晟敏出了医院。  
停车场里，曺圭贤打开车门，他一改强硬的姿态，很是温柔的把李晟敏扶进副驾驶，甚至极为体贴帮他系好了安全带又关牢了门。等他坐上车，他轻轻地把身子靠向右手边，搂过了瑟瑟发抖的李晟敏。  
“晟敏啊，你为什么变成这样… “  
“圭贤，别…别带我去警局，求你了圭贤…”  
曺圭贤慢慢抬直身子在李晟敏额前吻了一下，然后他发动了车子。他在不断向后消逝又接着从前方涌现来的灯光里恍惚着，想着要不要干脆一拐踩下油门开下桥去，这样就都解脱了…然而李东海苍白的脸突然闪现在他眼前，冰冷的躯体那极度真实的触感紧紧厚重的包围住了他。曺圭贤一脚踩下刹车，他抱住头失声尖叫。  
到底为什么，所有的人，所有他认定的事，所有他的自以为是，所有他的洋洋得意，不过几个小时的功夫，轰然倾颓烟消云散，留下的只是被扫射过的破败不堪的内心。  
他不能死，李晟敏也不能死，这份罪孽，远不是死可以还清的。  
李晟敏坐在一旁被吓的浑身颤抖，他慢慢伸出手，却在触碰到曺圭贤的前一刻顿住了。就这么一公分的距离，让他知道了什么是无能为力，他再也没有资格承受任何人的爱了。千疮百孔的灵魂，再磅礴的爱也会被筛碎流净，是他自己把自己推进了地狱。  
就当曺圭贤的车开到警局门口时，李晟敏再次崩溃了。  
“圭贤，不…我不要去那里…求你了圭贤，你杀了我吧？你杀了我吧我不要去监狱…”曺圭贤探过身子帮他解开了安全带，他才注意到李晟敏的手腕在之前被自己握除了多重的一道淤痕。他捧起那只凝玉一样的手，放到唇边仔细的亲吻。  
“圭贤…金希澈可以摆平的…为什么不…”  
“他根本不会摆平。”曺圭贤抬起了头，眼里是前所未有的平和：“他让你去杀人，若是今晚不是我发现的，我想去报警的一定会是他。晟敏，你太傻了…你我早就没了用处，却又知道他的那么多事，我们能活多久？”他下了车，绕到副驾驶开了门，他慢慢的把李晟敏牵了下来。  
“晟敏，我会送你进监狱，我也会陪你一起坐牢…只当让我赎了这份害你失去自由的罪吧。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海觉得头晕的厉害，像是许久未睡过觉一样，他觉得这一夜自己睡了很久睡得很沉。眼睛像是抹了胶，总是睁不开。迷迷糊糊中他又睡了过去。再一次醒来已经不知过了多久，阳光都过孱薄的眼皮让他甚至可以看到自己的血管。  
他听到金丽旭小心翼翼的轻声细语：“喂？起范吗？我是金丽旭…嗯，东海现在状况很稳定…嗯我知道，先瞒着他家人呢…我知道，我会再打给你…”  
“丽旭…”嗓子干的厉害，他费了好大力气才呢喃出一句话，所幸金丽旭听到了。  
“东海？！你醒了？”  
李东海点了点头，他用力闭了闭眼睛好让自己在看清楚一些。他注意到金丽旭的眼睛里满是血丝，看样子熬了很久了。  
“你差点吓死我！大半夜的突然给我打电话说你在抢救…我他妈的…”金丽旭低下头又掉了眼泪，他吸了吸鼻子，好久才换上一副笑脸：“不过醒了就好…我去叫医生。”他正要起身，却被李东海轻轻的拽住了衣服。  
“赫…李赫宰，来过吗？”  
金丽旭愣了愣：“没有…护士在你手机通话记录里只找到了我的和起范的电话，起范脱不开身，所以只有我知道…”他觉得眼睛又要充盈泪水，说完后几乎是逃离了病房。  
李东海挪了挪视线，他直愣愣的看着病房的天花板。斑驳的墙皮有的已经脱落，墙角的蜘蛛网沾满了絮状的灰尘，连蜘蛛都逃离了这个死寂的地方。原来生命会是这么灰暗，原来死亡真的是一段漆黑又漫长的孤独旅途。李东海慢慢的回忆着那个差点剥夺了他生命的夜晚，太过强烈的对比下，他才更深的体会到，半年前那段日子有多么斑斓。  
他突然又觉得悲哀。自己连一个电话都没给他打过呢。  
李晟敏说过的话不加缓冲的猛地冲进他的意识，他突然觉得自己被击打的支离破碎。他恍惚间理解了，李赫宰的生命跟自己的差了太多太多，对于自己，李赫宰是个奇迹，而对于他，自己则是他漫长人生中普普通通的一个…普普通通的一个什么呢？  
李东海甚至无法给自己下个定义，他不知道对于李赫宰这种人来说，情人、恋人、炮友有什么区别，但他突然清晰的感到，自己甚至远不及那个李晟敏一丝一毫。  
他突然又觉得很困，在医生来之前，他又睡着了。


	54. 前途

金起范刚刚要抬手推开审讯室的门就收到了金丽旭的短信，告知他李东海已经没有了生命危险。他一颗罪恶横生的心总算是放下，那些迫不得已的黑暗像是随着呼吸被抽离了他的身体，轻盈的内里让他笑了出来。他发了个短信给金希澈。  
他没死，你没机会了。  
金希澈没有给他回复。金起范笃定他收到了这条短信，只是高傲的像只猫的金希澈怎么会允许剧本的结局被篡改？但是他也相信金希澈的承诺，所谓盗亦有道大抵如此。  
他回到审讯室坐下，一边仔细阅读着手里的文件一边审视着面前冰冷的英俊男人。  
“说说吧，你是怎么跟李晟敏合谋杀死金俊秀的？”  
曺圭贤的眼底闪过一丝疑惑，但转瞬即逝，下个瞬间他的内心已经被恐惧吞噬，斗转星移间他已经恍然明白了自己面对的是多大的阴谋和恐惧：“你说什么...”  
金起范笑靥如花，看上去温顺又可爱：“我问你是怎么和李晟敏合谋杀死金俊秀的。”他眼见着曺圭贤的平静被击碎，这让他的心里涌出一股疯狂叫嚣着的变态的快感：“不承认？那我一会儿去问问李晟敏...”  
“不...金俊秀没死。”  
“这倒新鲜。”金起范握着茶杯的手指紧了紧，他挑出一张文件，食指和拇指优雅的捏起那薄薄一张纸：“这个是死亡证明，尸体都解剖了，你觉得我们会相信你的话？”他抿了口茶水，茉莉花的清香让疲惫不堪的大脑一瞬间清醒了不少，活力像是重新注入了肌理一样，他抬头目不斜视：“我之前问你五月二十七号到二十八号你在哪儿，你告诉我你去杭州采风，二十八号夜里坐飞机回的北京，那我现在告诉你...”他又拿出一份表格：“这是那架班机的乘客名单，没有你。”  
他忽视了曺圭贤惊愕的目光：“并且，你的那辆宾利在金俊秀遇害的仓库区外被监控拍到了。”他又捏起了一张模糊的照片：“驾驶座拍的不清楚，但是车号车型都没问题吧？”金起范死死的盯着面前沉稳不在的年轻男人，像一条躲在暗处伺机而动的响尾蛇：“我劝你，还是尽快认了吧。”  
“我没有杀他！”曺圭贤激动的想站起来，却受制于囚椅又跌了回去，金属手铐因为他的猛烈挣扎在他的手腕上摩擦出深深浅浅的红痕：“我他妈告诉你了我没杀他！我不知道你们怎么做的伪证，但是我当天确实不在北京！”他眼睛通红，像只颓然败北却不服输的虎：“我没杀过人...金俊秀也没死...”  
“金俊秀死了！”金起范摔了茶杯，还有些温度的茶水溅在了曺圭贤的脚腕，热的他一激灵。他听见金起范说：“金俊秀死了，你没杀，不代表李晟敏没有。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海再睡醒已经是一天以后了。  
北京又被雾霾笼罩，雾都一样，他记得自己之前做了个诡异的梦，像是在十九世纪的伦敦，自己被那个臭名昭著的杀人魔追杀，倒是应情应景。幸亏那孙子不杀男人，他想。  
后来他悠悠转醒，被金丽旭扶着坐了起来，像是饿死鬼投胎一样差点吃垮了这家医院。  
“对了，我是怎么成这样了的？”李东海叼着一只勺子，问完了以后又去努力的挖干净碗里剩下的饭粒。  
“你不记得了？”  
“嗯...有点记不清。”  
“医生倒也说过这是正常现象...”金丽旭皱了皱鼻子，他低下头继续削一只苹果：“昨天你昏睡着，起范带人来了一次，我也就听了个大概...那个叫李晟敏的给你下了四十毫克还要多的降糖药，医生说那种药最多每天也就吃个十五毫克，还得是糖尿病人...”  
他抬头看着李东海眼里的空灵突然觉得心痛难忍，这个少年一样的人心里是怎样的赤诚，却为什么要面对这么多接连不断的黑暗和迫害：“他自首了，只是一时起了歪心思...他男朋友当时抢救的你，算是万幸，治疗费也都是他出的，直接给了我张卡...”  
李东海抬手想把餐盘放到床头柜上，金丽旭赶忙起身接过了手，他整理好餐具和垃圾，又细心的调好了床的仰角，收起了桌板：“你先休息，一会儿把苹果吃了，现在你最金贵，能吃就多吃点，我先去收拾这些。”  
“嗯...”  
金厉旭出了门。  
李东海的哀伤像是决堤之水，再也难以抑制。本就病来山倒，人心脆弱，更何况是被人谋杀。  
那晚的许多李东海却是记不太清了，他干净易碎的玻璃一样的灵魂定是拼尽了全力想维护住他的热情洋溢和美好温暖，那些太过肮脏的人心怎能被他看得一清二楚？  
可他记得，李晟敏说的话。李晟敏的所作所为简直让他心惊胆战，他从未曾想过自己有朝一日会被人谋算掉半条命，即便他隐隐约约的知道李赫宰的人生并不简单。毕竟有些事不是明白就能预料得到的。他震惊于李晟敏扭曲畸形却满溢的执着感情，又在同时拷问着自己，对于自己，李赫宰到底是什么？对于李赫宰，自己又是什么？  
不多久他就会悲哀地发现，自己得不出任何一点儿答案。  
这段感情太突然，太剧烈，太不同寻常，是他以往人生从未接触过的惊涛骇浪。他纵然不明白那些矫情的问题，却是真真切切的懂得李赫宰究竟是个怎样吸引他的人。  
想到这儿，他突然有些理解李晟敏，甚至觉得原谅他也不是难事。可是他的男朋友可能永远也不会原谅他吧。可怜的人。  
其实他应该去恨李赫宰的。  
半晌过后，李东海突然笑了出来。  
怎么办，我好想做不到呢。  
☆☆☆  
一个星期后的一个夜里，李赫宰突然从梦里惊醒，并且再难有了睡意。他犹豫了二十几分钟，终于爬起来换了身衣服开车去了蝴蝶。  
他万万没想到蝴蝶的大门被打上了警用封条。一时间李赫宰有了慌张，甚至没想起来给李晟敏打个电话。他无措的的徘徊在正门后门之间，却依旧不明白到底发生了什么。毕竟李晟敏已经有段时日不曾联系过他。  
他正想钻回车里去找金钟云，却发现有个脸熟的侍应从隔壁的一家夜总会钻了出来。他赶忙下了车：“Michale！”  
“赫宰哥？！”那个瘦瘦小小的男孩惊喜的跑了过来：“哥你怎么来了？好久都不见你了。”  
“嗯...我最近碰到点儿事，这几天刚闲下来。对了，蝴蝶怎么了这是？”  
“哥你不知道？”那男孩脸上稚气未脱，李赫宰记得他才初中毕业时就跟着李晟敏混，这一看虽然也有三四年，但是到底是个十八九的小孩子了：“晟敏哥他杀人了...”  
“什么？！”  
“真的...我也不敢信他会杀人啊...不过人没事，听说是曺哥帮忙抢救回来了...第二天警察就封了蝴蝶，听说他俩去自首了...”  
李赫宰一身冷汗的抬手打断了他的话：“可是为什么？他杀了谁？”  
“感情的事吧...我也是听说的，他杀的是前段时间的一个常客，叫李东海...”


	55. 水落

李晟敏一大早就被狱警叫了起来。其实他听到铁门外的脚步声时就已经被吓醒，身上的淤青像是感应到了一样泛着疼痛。他坐起身缩在铁床的角落里，同屋的其他人见怪不怪的翻个身继续睡。  
这个时间实在太早了，他不知道狱警又要干什么。  
很快门的那边传来了钥匙捅进锁眼的声音，这扇沉重的铁门被推开来，楼道里的刺目的白炽灯光打在了李晟敏脸上，晃得他眯上了双眼。  
“出来，有人探视。”  
李晟敏万万没想到会是李赫宰来看他。他走到探视区门口时瞟到了玻璃那边的男人时甚至想掉头逃跑，他转过身时被狱警死死地扣住了肩膀，一时间他仿佛觉得胳膊都要脱臼。他低下头，眼眶红了红，终究是没掉下眼泪。  
玻璃那边，李赫宰本来正焦躁的低着头搓着手指，那块儿皮肤已经被他磨得泛红破皮。他听到脚镣窸窸窣窣的声音时猛地抬起头，不自觉的站了起来。那边的李晟敏看到他这样子觉得心被揪紧了一把，他吸吸鼻子，勉强的挤出个笑容，看上去支离破碎。狱警离开后，李晟敏才走近坐下，他被手铐铐住的双手费力地抬起拿下墙上的听筒，李赫宰见状立刻坐下把这一端的听筒放在耳边：“晟敏哥...”  
李晟敏又吸了吸鼻子，嗓子像是堵了棉花一样洋溢着疼痛却发不出一点儿声音。  
李赫宰张了张嘴，却也说不出话。他低下头，肩膀颤抖的越来越明显。李晟敏吃惊的看着他，他第一次见到李赫宰哭，就算是那年身中三枪他也没掉过眼泪。他在想李赫宰是因为杀人的是自己哭，还是因为自己杀的是李东海哭。而李赫宰更是疑惑，他本以为在所有的对李东海正面感情化为乌有甚至转为浓烈恨意后，自己会活得更轻松，像是死地重生，却不想自己竟跌入了更深一层的地狱，困锁住自己的束缚多了一重又一重。  
到了这个地步，自己居然还在祈求着李东海从此平安，即便后者对自己做过最恶毒的事。  
他低着头抹了把眼泪，再抬头时眼睛因为恸哭和少眠泛着血丝。李晟敏终于对着听筒叫了声赫宰。  
金发的男人知道自己应该首先问问李晟敏如何，用不用帮他打点，毕竟让他走到这样一步，自己”功不可没”脱不了干系。可他再认真审视这个眉眼柔和的漂亮男人时，突破理智的最恶毒的想法杀了他个措手不及。他不想再顾念旧情，甚至想让他受到最痛苦的制裁。恨意萌生的太快，让他又说不出话。他必须控制住自己，他不能被任何一种感情左右。  
他又冷静了良久，终究是放弃了以往的温柔：“我要原因。”  
李晟敏没有想到李赫宰会这样。他一直沉浸在后者给予自己的温柔漩涡里，又因为曺圭贤一贯的霸道而一步步的向李赫宰靠近。如今，他尝到了固执或是偏执给自己带来的命运，这一刻，他才真正明白了李赫宰从来不爱自己。他的一颗心冷了下来，不甚疼痛。他盯着李赫宰黑色衬衫的第三粒扣子出神，恍惚着明白了其实自己也并不是爱李赫宰。伴随着记忆里异常清晰的曺圭贤的笑容眼神，剧烈的心痛充斥了他全身。  
他明白的太晚了。  
“对不起...我...太傻了...”李晟敏想再说些理由，哪怕一条，也可以让自己的愧疚少上那么些许，可他居然什么都想不出来。  
李赫宰想问，却又觉得无从问起。他一直知道李晟敏的内心，而他一直的退避却没有打消后者的混乱念头。他李赫宰才是杀了李东海的人。不过李东海又何尝不是杀了他？先磨掉了他的理智，又践踏了他的感情。想到这儿，李赫宰心里轻松了一些：“算了。就当我跟他扯平了。”  
“扯平了？”李晟敏的声音透着疲惫，更多的是疑惑。李赫宰摆了摆手表示不想继续说下去，本来已经发生过的事就没有计较的必要，可他抬眼看进李晟敏柔软的目光，竟觉得心里放松了很多。之前他找李晟敏，本来就是因为后者的气质让他轻松舒适，他都快忘了这点了。委屈一下被挑了出来，他终于倾吐了出来。  
“我前几天才刚出来，李东海把我挑了...”他恍惚觉得这个场景重合到了很久之前，他跟李晟敏已经太久没有这样的说上几句话了，大概李晟敏也这么觉得吧。李赫宰顿了顿，在李晟敏的惊诧目光里又继续说了下去：“他父亲死的原因跟黑雁有关，他计划了这么久，就为了报仇，甚至还不惜爬上我的床...也够恶心了。”他全身放松的靠在椅背上，肩膀夹着话筒，左手扶摸着右手破皮的地方：“不过算了...我不想计较这事了。”  
不想李晟敏在那边笑了笑：“李赫宰，你真的是个混蛋。”他捂着眼睛，嘴角的弧度越来越大：“我真是瞎了眼了才看上你了...”  
那边李赫宰抬头疑惑不解，他眼见着李晟敏笑的越来越夸张，甚至快要呛到自己。然后霎时，那笑容敛去，那人眼底只剩下狠辣的愤怒：“你那么喜欢他，你不信任他？你不信任他也罢反正你不相信任何人，那你不相信自己看人的感觉？”  
狱警这时走进了屋子，李赫宰知道谈话时间不多了，而他心中的不安的羽翼随着时间的流逝变得越来越丰满，终于幻化出了一只巨大的飞鸟挡住了他自以为是的视线。  
“我跟李东海这辈子就说过那么几句话，他都敢喝我给他的酒，你觉得他有脑子来算计你吗你个混蛋。”  
李晟敏被带出去了。


	56. 转角

李赫宰到市立医院的时候还没到规定的探视时间。这个医院有国内有名的专家科室，就算夜里也会有络绎不绝的患者家属在此等候排队，李东海病房外的楼道里虽算不上人满为患，但是也着实没了可以休憩的地方。李赫宰几乎一夜没睡，开着车转了几近半个北京城，现下里他疲累得厉害，眼睛满是血丝。他就那么站在门口，却不敢上前透过玻璃看看李东海。  
万一他睡的不好呢？万一他瘦脱了形呢？万一真的是自己错了呢？  
他兜兜转转几圈也不过耗费了几分钟的时间，然后他伸手扯开了衬衫最上面一粒扣子，烦躁的冲进卫生间点了支烟。  
李东海住的是普通病房，他想，一会儿去帮他转到楼上的VIP去，环境好，吃食也细致很多。  
他吸完一支烟立刻下楼去了住院部，不费力的就动用了一些关系定下了向阳的一间VIP，他特别强调要一个远离马路的、正对着医院花园的房间，冬日里的青松翠柏总比灰头土脸又嘈杂的停车场要有利于修养。  
所有事情搞定也不过才八点。  
李赫宰大可以去要求提前探视，可他害怕。很多时候，人放弃或不愿去尝试一些事，只是因为太害怕自己的预料是错的，害怕尝试的结果不在掌控之内。越置身高出的人越经不起失败，所谓高处不胜寒，寒的不只是周遭，还有内心。  
他又去医院楼下的卖店买了好多营养品和零食。几个月过去，李东海的口味他还是记得一清二楚。  
好不容易折腾过了八点半，他终于推开了李东海的房门。金丽旭今天似乎有课，而其他病患也还没人来探视。李赫宰小心地把吃的东西放在床头柜上，他特别买了个无纺布的袋子，他怕塑料袋的噪音会吵到李东海。  
然后他才慢慢把目光移到那个孩子身上  
李东海瘦太多了，手上因为这些天的输液有好几块小面积淤青，骨节突兀的撑着惨白的一层皮，李赫宰觉得心惊得厉害。他想伸手帮他暖暖，可又怕吵醒了他。他依旧不知道该怎么面对他。  
他就这么静静坐着，看着李东海睡得很安稳，眉头都不皱一下，李赫宰明白他肯定没有梦到自己。护士推门进来想安排换屋子的事时被他打发了出去，他想让李东海再多睡一会儿。  
就这么坐到快九点半，他上衣口袋里的手机嗡嗡震动着把他扰醒，他低头翻看着金钟云发来的短信：你银行卡在市立医院有支出，怎么回事？  
他知道金钟云全权掌握自己的动向，可事到如今竟是烦了起来，他还不明晓金钟云在李东海的身世问题上诓骗自己的原因，一切尚未定夺，他觉得自己一点筹码都没有，孤立无援像是困在一片远海。他犹豫着给了回复：我必须这么做，一会儿我去找你。金钟云很快给了肯定的答复，李赫宰咬了咬牙，他抬起头时李东海依旧睡着，他竟兀自松了口气。他站起身小幅度活动了一下身子，拿起一旁的大衣向门口走去。  
他右手拧开了冰冷的房门把手，却又突然听到身后的声响。  
“别...别走...”  
☆☆☆  
金希澈一早就开车去了朝阳分局，韩庚和朴正洙这会儿应该正在分头审问李晟敏跟曺圭贤。他抬起右手，卡西欧的钛钢腕表在阳光里熠熠生辉，他又确认了一次时间，然后从副驾驶前的置物盒里拿出一个文件夹，锁好车后他快步的上了楼。他轻车熟路的去了五楼拐角最少有人的一间公共休息室，推开门后他看到金起范已经在里面等他了。  
他笑了笑，上前夺过了金起范手里的咖啡，印着后者的唇印喝了一口，然后又在金起范不屑的目光里把纸杯塞了回去：“这一袋子，是俱乐部不太好处理的账目，洗白要很久，也不容易，你就全压在曺圭贤李晟敏那俩倒霉蛋身上就好。其他的，我会派人去打点，你不用担心搜不到证据。”  
金起范点了点头，他从那人手中接过那个文件夹就想离开。  
“嘿，给个笑脸嘛，你那小情人又没事，还怪我？”金希澈纤长有力的手扣在了金起范的右肩上，被后者毫不犹豫的挥开：“你他妈闭上你那张臭嘴，这笔帐咱俩两清归两清，可不代表我会忘了。”他五官稚嫩的脸上冰冷骇人，掩藏的怒意不难发觉：“还有他可不是我情人。”  
“呵，喜欢就说，你一个警察，还拼不过那只老鼠吗。”  
金起范摔门离开，他快步穿过一条条的复杂走廊，直至自己感觉不到任何金希澈的诡异气息才停了下来，他握着文件夹的右手颤抖着握紧，纸张起皱的声音细小却突兀。他低着头笑了一声，很快的下楼回了办公室。  
☆☆☆  
金希澈离开那间休息室时的前五分钟，韩庚从门口拐角处的盆栽后面轻手轻脚的绕到了不同于金起范走的一段楼梯下了楼。他的血管里饱胀着愤怒和失望，但他却清楚的明白，这已经不是单靠正义就能解决的问题了。他必须沉着应对，才有逆转棋局的可能。


	57. 云开

其实李东海一早就醒了。  
阔别数月，不只是李赫宰会觉得如此突兀的见面尴尬，李东海也觉得。他不敢睁开眼睛，他怕看到饱受牢狱之灾折磨的男人疲惫沧桑的模样。怕他会说我们到此为止吧李东海。怕他会说起李晟敏。  
可当他脱口而出那句挽留时，他才知道他最怕的是李赫宰的离开。  
他远不像看上去那么没心没肺大大咧咧。坚强只是为了掩盖脆弱，阳光只是为了遮蔽阴郁。  
李东海觉得李赫宰离他太远了。所以他只是躺在床上那么怔怔的看着他，但却没有信心没有力气，甚至没有上前去抱住他的想法。他的眼睛酸胀得厉害，然后就对上了李赫宰的目光，里面装满了诧异慌乱，惹得他差点掉下泪来。李东海的嘴唇微微发抖，他忍住了没让自己哭出来。  
李赫宰愣了好一会儿才反应过来，他疾步走了回去站在床前，双手沉甸甸的像是灌满了铅，好不容易抬起来却不知道该不该伸出去抱抱李东海。他眼见着李东海费力的撑起了身子，他的骨架好像被摧残只剩的薄薄一片，甚至不觉得这床厚重的被单里躺了个人。李东海好不容易坐了起来，不知他动用了多大的勇气，才在差点逼疯他的彷徨犹豫里颤颤巍巍的把头靠在李赫宰僵直在他身边的躯体上。待到他把重心都移去那人身上时，他长长的出了一口气。  
时间流走的速度像是瞬间放慢，李赫宰甚至可以听到自己的呼吸和心跳，并轻易的捕捉到李东海活生生跳动的脉搏。李东海太轻了，他额角的那块骨甚至把李赫宰硌疼。心脏像是被挑开了一样的痛，李赫宰却更不知道该怎么做才不会害的李东海灰飞烟灭。他握紧了拳头，直到听到李东海缓缓的吐出一句话：  
“赫宰...你好吗？”  
他不再有丝毫犹豫，手臂有力的抱住了李东海的身子，他所有的坚定都武装在双手上，以至于没有气力再说些什么，满溢的情思化作哽咽充斥了整间屋子，李东海甚至也感觉到了这将他淹没的厚重，他突然就哭了出来：“赫宰...对...对不起，我不知道...不知道你走了以后会去那种地方，我不应该让你走的，我...我不应该想离开你的...对不起，我没有保护...保护你对，对不起...”  
他一番话说得语无伦次，听的李赫宰恍恍惚惚不明所以，心被揪紧了似的喘不上气，他安抚着李东海让他躺回床上，然后左手握住李东海的右手，右手则轻轻顺着李东海的头发，他也掉了泪，还强笑着哄李东海的样子着实有些滑稽，可李东海却因此哭的更厉害了。  
“东海，乖了没事了，东海你…别哭了，东海我在这儿啊，东海...”他手足无措，干脆把李东海揽进怀里，哄孩子一样抱着他轻轻摇晃。护士又进了门，看到这情景后被吓到一样呆站在原地，她的出现算是救了急，李赫宰赶忙招呼她帮忙收拾东西。VIP的客人肯定会被更好的照顾，过了几分钟主治大夫也来了，又招来几个护士和护工帮忙打点。李东海还在啜泣着，他抽抽噎噎的看着这场景，半天也没反应过来。  
“没事，我帮你...嗯，换到了楼上的VIP ，你好好养着。”李赫宰站起身想清点贵重物品，不想李东海一下子坐了起来：“你要走了吗？”  
他突然不知道该回答些什么。  
他确实该走了，金钟云一向很在意守时，可是...  
他从桌上抽出一张面纸，轻轻的替李东海擦拭眼泪：“我不走。”

快十点半的时候，总算是折腾完了房间的问题。李东海躺在宽大了不少的柔软床铺上觉得如锥刺股百般难受，他身后的墙壁上甚至还挂着一幅油画。地上铺着厚厚的米色地毯，严冬之日就算赤脚走着也不会冷。太别扭了，他觉得自己天生不是享福的命。他坐起身来，还是觉得头有点儿昏。  
李赫宰出去洗了个手，顺便给金钟云发了短信。他没有细致说明现在的情况，但是汇报了李晟敏和曹圭贤的境遇，并且请求允许他出面帮那俩人一把。他知道金钟云肯定明白。他沾了冷水湿了湿脸，刺骨的寒。他绕过条条走廊回到了病房，推开门就看见笔笔直至端端正正坐在床上的李东海，就那么一瞬间他觉得自己的心防片片瓦解，软成了柔得不像话的一大块棉花糖。  
李东海没吃早饭。李赫宰恍然想起这件事，于是立刻出去准备了吃食。VIP的餐点比普通病房的精致美味了不少，可李东海却觉得吞食困难——李赫宰在这儿看着他，他吃不下去。这些月来累积的猜忌疑惑仿佛在这一刻爆发了出来，尴尬像是可闻可见的烟雾布满了整间屋子。李赫宰人精一样，不可能不明白，但是却也无能为力。他的视线在菜品丰富的餐盘上踌躇了一会儿，很快就挑拣出了李东海最爱吃的夹进饭碗里混合着米饭拌好：“来张嘴。”  
李东海犹豫了一下，还是瞟着别处听话的张了嘴。  
两人之间一句话也没有，气氛急转直下的厉害。李赫宰又往碗里添了菜，他低着头搅拌着，犹豫着开了口：“东海，你...”他想问清楚，到底是不是他，到底是不是...  
李东海惊了一下：“什么？”  
李赫宰嘴唇轻启，话到嘴边却又说不出去，不管他怎么忖度语言也问不出口：“算了，没什么...”他突然就放宽心了，其实意识里早就明白了，只不过这层暧昧的窗户纸如果不捅破，心里实在是难受，可要是捅破了...  
另一边李东海却因为这句话心里更憋屈。他清楚的了解他跟李赫宰之间有了非常大的龃龉，可他完全没有立场开口。蒙在鼓里的感觉太难受了实在太难受了：“不，你想问什么？”  
李赫宰不说话，又递了一勺食物过来。李东海抿着嘴有了抗衡之意，弄的李赫宰无可奈何的收回手。他是恨金起范的，可是明显李东海不是，这种既想揭穿金起范面具的报复欲望混杂了不想让李东海受伤的心理，调和出了一种纠结复杂。他张了张嘴，还是选择了后一种情感：“你，知道我之前去了那里是因为什么吗？”  
“我...我不知道，不知道具体的。”他眼见着李东海低下头：“起范没跟我细说，哦，起范...起范就是...”  
“我知道，金警官，他挺照顾我的。”  
“真的？”李东海不可置信的抬了头：“可他...他...”该怎么说？说金起范一心盼着给你注射满满一针的死亡？李东海咬着嘴唇：“对不起，我不能帮你...”  
“帮我？你...你应该知道金起范既然逮捕我了，就证明我不是什么好人。”  
“我知道...不，不对，你不是坏人。”  
李赫宰释然了，他低下头有了笑意：“张嘴，再吃点。”  
“嗯。”李东海还是不敢看李赫宰，他耳尖红红的像是某种小动物，李赫宰心里喜欢得紧，等到他又喂李东海吃了几口剩下的食物后说：“最后一口。”  
李东海瞪着窗外，扭着身子凑过去，刚刚张开嘴就被李赫宰吻住了。几秒的时间而已，李东海却觉得时间放缓了不知多少倍，连李赫宰笑着把餐盘端了出去都不知道。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰送完餐盘后立刻上网定下了一张从伦敦飞往北京的机票。他发了条短信出去：  
俊秀，回来吧。


	58. 花明

李赫宰回到病房时，李东海还是以那副失神的样子坐在床上。前者看到这幅光景心里喜欢，面带笑容的回身关上了门。他都不知道自己已经多久没笑过了。  
那响声惊醒了李东海，他有些许慌乱的抬头，脸上的红晕还没消褪，现下里甚至紧张的有点冒汗。他看着李赫宰一步步的从门口走近坐在床边的椅子上，手竟不自觉的攥紧了被单。他想到李赫宰肯定注意到了自己这副样子，于是立刻整个人钻进被子里想装作困倦的样子，却不想在后者看来这幅欲盖弥彰此地无银的举动更加可爱。  
李赫宰心情甚好的伸出手揉了两把李东海唯一露在被子外的头发，等到那本就久未修剪的黑发变得更加凌乱，而头发的主人李东海忍不住气鼓鼓的钻出被子后，他才笑着收了手。  
“你这么开心...”李东海鼓着脸，样子看上去甚至像个高中生，他只瞟了一眼桌上果篮里的柚子，李赫宰立刻拆了包装准备帮他剥柚子皮：“嗯，见到你了，我开心。”  
他指尖一用力，指甲就像刀刃一样刺穿了柚子厚实的表皮，秀气的拇指瞬间消失在果肉里，一时间清香诱人的香气充斥了两人的鼻腔。李东海恍恍惚惚的想起之前他们的那个散发着巧克力甜香的吻，想着到底还是有些什么不一样了吧...蓦地他的脸被冰了一下，他吓得一抖，视线转过来发现李赫宰笑的一世温柔，举着一小块柚子戳了下自己的脸，那柚子连表面上那层难嚼的薄膜都被剥干净了。  
李东海觉得自己的心像是被玫瑰花枝子扫了一下，酸涩疼痛裹着甜香柔软，勾的人难以自持。他凑上去吃了那块水果，一时间酸涩布满味蕾，他的脸都皱成了一团。李赫宰看到他这样噗的一声笑了出来，李东海一下子恼了：“还敢笑！谁买的这么酸的柚子啊！！”  
李赫宰还是在笑，等到李东海气不过想打他的时候，他一手握住后者的手腕把人拽到自己怀里，低着头就吻了进去。酸，确实酸，可是又甜，甜的不想离开。  
他怀里甚至比VIP的这床厚实被子还暖，李东海心里的龃龉尴尬尚存，觉得他们还不该这样，可想想又觉得矫情。舌尖的酸涩渐渐褪去，李赫宰身上熟悉的香味似乎再一次侵入骨髓，李东海突然觉得有些心惊胆战，他犹豫着要不要推开他，正在分心时，不想李赫宰就这么结束了这个吻。他眼里的温柔让李东海觉得心都疼到了指尖。李赫宰替李东海理了理刘海，他额头抵着李东海的蹭了蹭，暧昧的不像话。  
他突然说：“东海，出院以后住过来吧，住我家。”  
李东海这次真的是被吓了一跳：“为什么？你之前不是不愿意吗？”话音未落他就又陷入了回忆的监狱，原来物是人非斗转星移，真的不过是毫厘分秒之间。李赫宰眼见着他眼底的光暗淡成了一潭死水，他抱着李东海的手于是有收紧了一些：“之前我是怕你会惹上麻烦，所以后来我想远离你也让你远离我的世界，却不想你碰到了比我能想到的更大的麻烦...东海，我不知道你怎么想，可是我这次想自私一回了，我的那些我可以都不管，但我想亲手保护你，把你护得好好的...”  
他说完就静静的看着李东海。沉默像是扼杀了大片范围内的生息，甚至连窗外的风都停了下来。不知过了多久，李赫宰才感觉到自己怀里李东海一直僵直着的身体慢慢放松了下来。  
“我不爱吃外卖，你得做饭，早中晚还有加餐宵夜。我不喜欢烟味，你要戒烟。我不爱吃梨不爱吃橘子，海鲜要是可以的话顿顿都可以吃。你那瓶薄荷的沐浴露我也不喜欢，换成栀子花的吧。对了我不爱洗碗不爱扫地不爱一切家务，最好都你来。我上下班不爱坐公车，你要接送我。还有...”他终于抬起头看进李赫宰眼里：“锅碗瓢盆杯子，我用蓝的你用红的，这些，都可以吗？”  
李赫宰觉得自己心里被一团飘渺却又真实的巨大情感铺满，整颗苍老的心脏仿佛瞬间获得新生，这种惊喜混杂着甜蜜几乎裹的他喘不过气，甚至逼得他流泪。他平复了一下，轻轻的亲了一口李东海的额头：“先说好我那儿就一张床。沙发小的睡个女人都挺费劲的。咱俩一张床，没问题吧？”  
他眼见着李东海的脸红了个通透，然后那脸庞终于有了笑容：“凑合吧。”  
☆☆☆  
金俊秀在伦敦潮湿的夜里被李赫宰的那通电话扰醒。其实他也并没有睡熟。他认床认得厉害，即便在伦敦几乎有半年之久，可睡着依旧困难。他披上了一件酒红色的法兰绒晨袍后撩开了宽大柔软的贵族床的帷幔，他走到门口，敲了敲那几乎有三米高的彩绘雕花木门，很快这扇门被人从外面开启。门外，身着黑色正装的保镖礼貌的向他鞠了一躬，操着一口带着伦敦口音的中文问他：“金先生，您有什么需要吗？”  
“Tell Park Yuchun,I will go back to Beijing,immediately.Not a request,it’s an command.”金俊秀说完后立刻撞上了门，甚至差点撞断门外那人英挺的鼻梁。


	59. 严冬

金俊秀终于又站在了那间有着他很喜欢的装潢风格的办公室。宽大的办公桌的另一边，穿着合身剪裁西装的男人微微皱着眉，但看上去却不是愤怒而是带着某种无奈的宠溺，这让金俊秀嗤之以鼻：“该说的我都说完了，想必你的手下也已经跟你汇报过。机票我也...”他想了想还是没有说出李赫宰：“我也已经买了，明天早上的，如果你还要阻拦我，那就干脆一枪崩了我吧。”  
“俊秀，你真的不想留下来吗？”朴有天的眼睛里有一丝...哀伤吗？金俊秀感到很诧异。男人的眼睛本就漂亮，染上伤感后更是几乎让他答应他。他设想过男人大发雷霆的招人进来把他五花大绑，甚至想过自己被关进某艘游轮的蓄水仓然后溺死在灌进来的大西洋冰冷的海水里...虽然朴有天从未对他发过火，一贯以优雅的姿态得体的面对他，可是...  
可是哪个真正优雅的绅士会软禁一个人半年之久？  
朴有天注意到金俊秀突然之间的安静，他声音轻柔温暖的继续说下了去：“俊秀，这么久，你还看不出我对你的感觉吗？”  
这下金俊秀彻底惊呆了：“你...你...”  
朴有天站起身来，步伐坚定有力的走到金俊秀身后抱住了他：“我只是，不知道该怎样才能留住你，很抱歉用了这么极端的办法。俊秀，我给你时间原谅我，可是你可不可以不要走？”他很轻易的感受到了金俊秀身体的细微颤抖。  
“我...我没想到你...呃，可是我真的要回去，E他...”  
“Eric已经死了。”朴有天埋在怀里人的颈间轻轻咬了一口，他双手又用了些力才没让金俊秀瘫软下来：“我知道你敬重他，所以一直瞒着你。他的病你应该也知道，现在Hee已经接手了Club，局势不稳，这也是我不希望你回去的原因之一。”金俊秀颤抖的越来越厉害，朴有天这才后知后觉的发现他哭了：“俊秀？”  
“他怎么死了呢...我还没去看望过他，他...他甚至比我大哥还照顾我...”他慢慢地泣不成声，一手捂住了眼睛，这让他没有发现朴有天的眸里根本没什么情愫。  
“俊秀，你应该了解，我们不该有什么感情。”朴有天咬着他的耳朵，他正要说下去却不想金俊秀回了话：“那你对我也不该有感情不是吗？”朴有天一时间竟没了话，他沉吟片刻轻笑了出来：“这不一样，我的强大足以保证我不被对你的爱恋害死，也足以保护你。”他跨了一步站在了金俊秀的身前，轻轻的吻了一下金俊秀头顶的发旋：“所以俊秀，留下吧。”  
“我还是要回去。”金俊秀抬头看着朴有天，不多时他在泪光里笑了出来：“但是我答应你，会回来，可以吗？”  
☆☆☆  
朴有天站在落地窗前看清了金俊秀连行李都没提，招手上了一辆出租车离开的样子。他又给自己倒了一杯咖啡，飘香满室。他对身后西装革履的助理说道：“派人看好了他，别出乱子。”  
“是，先生。”英挺高大的男人顿了顿，又开了口：“可是先生，我不明白，您为什么这么做？”  
“昌珉，你还是年轻。”男人往右跨了一步，站进了照进屋子里伦敦冬日里难得的一抹阳光里，脸上镀了一层金一样，漂亮的让人说不出话：“金俊秀是我的Plan B。此时此刻，我不能确定Hee对我的衷心依旧，尤其是在他接手了如此之大的一份诱惑后。Kibum又早早的就离开了英国，我也不能保证他不被Hee掌控。”  
“可是不还有...”  
“我知道还有他，可我并没有可以掌控他一辈子的筹码。他又是美国籍，不安全。”朴有天又往杯子里加了一勺砂糖：“俊秀人简单，这样做我可以拴住他一辈子，根本不费事。毕竟中国那边我需要完全的掌控，这么简单的人，用着踏实一些。”他喝了一口咖啡，眉间舒展，他满足的笑了笑：“昌珉，记住，做任何事都要看风险，要看走出十步以后的风险。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海出院时已经是十二月中旬了。那天他没敢让李赫宰出现。  
这段时间学校在忙着考试还有一些市里的比赛，金丽旭原意是还是来陪李东海要紧，可后者显然更希冀李赫宰的陪伴，正好顺水推舟的让金丽旭不用顾及自己，说了一堆冠冕堂皇的话像是工作最要紧，这才哄着金讲师再没来过医院。  
虽然他没跟任何人说起过李赫宰消失的那段时间的事，可他知道以金丽旭的脑子不难猜出他跟李赫宰之间出过大事。答应搬出去住是一回事，真的搬出去就是另一回事了，想想容易，做起来可是真的难。他收拾好了行李后就一直坐在床上想着怎么跟金丽旭说明，可半天也组织不好言语。他怔怔的的看着窗外雾蒙蒙的天，然后被突然响起的手机吓了一跳。  
“喂？丽旭？”  
“李东海你在哪儿呢？你病房怎么...”  
李东海这才想起来他一直忘了跟金丽旭说自己换了房间，一时间他更是慌乱：“啊，哦...我在十八楼VIP，你先上来我再跟你解释...”他手忙脚乱的挂了电话冲去了电梯间，心神不宁的等着金丽旭从一层一层上升的电梯里出来。  
☆☆☆  
“说说吧，怎么回事。”  
李东海扯了扯毛衣领子，手触碰到温暖的羊绒纤维时他想起这件衣服是李赫宰的。他觉得房间的温度好像太热了一点。  
“李赫宰回来了。”他知道，只消说出这一句，金丽旭就会全数明白了。  
“李赫宰？！李东海你脑子是冻豆腐吗？！你还敢跟他纠缠不清？！”  
其实金丽旭早在李东海推三阻四的不让他来陪护时就隐隐约约知道了会发生什么事，可是他不敢想，他一直安慰自己可能是李东海的家人知道了实情来陪护他。他没想过在经历了这么多错综复杂后李东海居然还不知悔悟：“你不知道你差点死了都是因为他吗？！你不知道他本来应该进监狱的吗？！”  
“起范都跟你说了？”李东海有些不敢置信的抬起头：“可是...我这次的事不是他的错，是李晟敏...”  
“那李晟敏是因为什么？难不成是因为我？就算这件事不算，那他身上背着的那些罪呢？你能帮他一起偿吗？要是哪天他进去了，你以为你能脱得了关系？！”  
外面的天气太冷了，冷到李东海觉得这屋子里的暖气，和他身上的那件羊绒毛衣都抵挡不了入骨的寒意，他咽了口口水，终于是坚定的抬起头：“我可以陪他。只要能在他身边，怎样我都不在乎。”  
“连你爸爸的死你也不在乎吗？”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛：“你说什么？”


	60. 圣诞玫瑰

金丽旭提走了李东海所有的行李，却唯独把李东海留在了这个不足三十平的房间，留在了这一年的末尾，留在了冰冷的白茫茫的严冬里。  
李东海不知道该如何形容此时此刻他的感觉。太沉重了，这一切太沉重了。他想着冬天的时候他不爱穿太多衣服，因为厚重的冬衣会让他感觉喘不上气，甚至会觉得肩膀被压得生疼。但现在，他只觉得身处的星球的重力被放大了无数倍，他被一份巨大的重量死死地压进了地里。  
父亲去世前交代了当时一同执行任务的同事，千叮万嘱的逼他们答应了一件事，就是绝不把导致他受重伤致死的前因后果告诉李东海。父亲的本意只是希望即便死也要护住小儿子的这份纯粹干净的心，不能让仇恨蒙了他的眼。事到如今，李东海觉得自己是没有恨的，可是这种类似对父亲的背叛感混合着对李赫宰的炽烈感情，凝聚出了一股巨大的力量，铁链一样的捆绑住了他，像是要把他扯碎肢解。  
太疼了，实在太疼了。  
不管多美妙的感情，即便处在象牙塔里，一旦背上了一条人命，就再难迈过这道坎了。因为那会是一片无边的阴翳，一个最强大的结界。  
李东海在病床上坐了好久，他就那么看着外面的天，连下雪了都不知道。  
直到门被护士推开。那个年轻的小女孩没想到李东海还没离开，她开口催了一下，想不到刚说出第一个字，李东海就被吓的站了起来。  
“对不起我不是有意吓您的，可是一会儿别的病患就要住进来了，您可不可以尽快离开？”女人看着李东海的脸，觉得自己脸颊有点儿发烫，她抬起头来发现李东海还是痴痴地望着门口的方向：“先生？”  
他突然迈开步子狂奔了出去。他无视那护士不解的目光，无视一路上他撞到的人，无视外面纷纷扬扬飘着的雪花，无视金丽旭打过来催他回家的电话......  
他只想听李赫宰的解释。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰打开自家冰箱，处理掉了前一天晚上做的剩饭剩菜。  
李东海答应他搬过来住，可并没说清是哪一天搬过来。他只好每天都做着他会过来的准备，每天准备好两人份的饭菜......  
然后再在第二天处理掉。因为他不想李东海吃不新鲜的食物。  
他叹了口气，从冰箱里翻出食材拿进厨房，从墙上红色的挂钩上拿下了红色围裙穿好。他才刚刚把锅烧热，就听到玄关处传来的急促的砸门声，他甚至觉得那扇厚重的金属制品会被门外人的拳头砸穿。他深知暗处有多少人记恨着自己，于是习惯性的从刀架上抽出一把小水果刀藏进家居服的袖口里。他尽量放轻脚步，营造出室内无人的错觉，然后慢慢移至门后，通过猫眼看向外面。  
是李东海。  
李赫宰恍恍惚惚的开了门，他这才发现李东海一身狼狈，像是被水浸了一样。大雪落在他身上，又被公寓楼道里热哄哄的暖气烤融烤化，冰冰冷冷的沁进了他的外套里、衣领里、袖口里。他甚至能切身感到那种冷进骨头里的感觉。李赫宰放下刀，他恶狠狠地抓住面前人的手腕把他拖进屋里，他一心想着李东海会着凉会感冒，也就没注意到他那并不是因为寒冷而变红的鼻尖。  
“李东海你傻吧？！你刚出院你就这么折腾自己！得肺炎怎么办？！你快点儿把衣服脱了，我去给你熬热姜茶...”他乱七八糟的扯开李东海的围巾又拉下外套的拉链，他转身正想进厨房却不想被李东海抓住的衣角。  
“是不是你...”  
李赫宰听不懂。他狐疑的转过身看着李东海。  
“是不是你啊...”李东海的眼眶又有些湿润了。被冻的几乎麻木的脸因为室内的温暖刚刚恢复一丝知觉，眼泪就又淌过脆弱的苍白皮肤，泛着一丝沙痛：“李赫宰...是不是你啊？是不是你杀了我爸爸...”  
他几乎没力气了。他几乎想瘫坐在地板上。他所有的力量只够他拽住李赫宰的衣角和问出这句话。他不敢抬起头，他怕看到李赫宰躲闪的目光过着巨大的愧疚。但他突然听到了李赫宰的叹息。他惊讶的抬起头，他看着李赫宰的脸上带了些许笑容。他知道那不是耻笑，那笑容里没有丝毫的无奈愧疚亦或是邪恶，有的只是...某种纯粹的快乐。  
“东海，太好了...不是你...太好了。”李赫宰如是说着：“东海，不是我，我并不认识你父亲，他的死跟我并没关系。”他退回了一步，转过身轻轻的抱住李东海，他的手拍着李东海的后背，偶尔轻轻的摇晃着，像哄孩子一样慢慢止住了李东海的眼泪：“东海，不管你相不相信我，我...”  
“我相信你。”  
我相信你，并且无条件的相信你。李东海慢慢回抱住李赫宰的腰：“赫宰，对不起，我只是怕...”  
“我知道...你不需要道歉。谢谢你问出来，东海，你问了我害怕的问题。”李赫宰已经很久没有觉得如此轻松，他现在觉得他真的能清清楚楚的看到他和李东海的世界慢慢汇集到一起，慢慢融出一条笔笔直直的大路。他从李东海的肩膀上支起头：“之前...有人误给我消息，他们以为警察会找上我是因为你去告发了我...因为爸爸的事毕竟跟我的一些...呃...以前的同事有关系，所以我...对不起我之前没有相信你。”  
李东海呆愣愣的看着他，这表情又逗笑了李赫宰：“现在看来怎么着也不可能是你啦。”李东海反应过来他是在骂自己傻后正准备发飙，就听到李赫宰清清淡淡的说：“都过去了，东海...你我都不要再追查与这件事相关的一切了，我们重新开始，好好开始，好好继续，好吗...”  
“好。”李东海被泪水洗刷过的眼睛亮光更甚，漂亮极了。他想了想，有些为难的看着李赫宰：“赫宰...你的工作，可不可以...”他一下子捕捉到了李赫宰眼底闪过的犹豫：“算了当我没说...”  
“东海，关于我的工作，很抱歉这是我唯一不能现在立刻跟你说明的。我不能放弃它，因为这不光关乎我的命...我保证会护得你周全，我不会让任何人碰到你...剩下的，时候一到我自然会想你和盘托出，这样可以吗...”  
李东海低着脑袋点了点头。李赫宰笑着松了口气，他正想开口却不成想被李东海手机的铃声打断。后者拿出手机这才注意到时间，他惊叫一声赶快去衣架上拿了自己的衣服：“赫宰我先回去了，金丽旭肯定会活吃了我的！”他疾步跑去玄关，一手刚放上门把就听到身后李赫宰的声音：“东海，留下吧...”  
他回头看着他。  
冬日里黑夜总是来临的格外早，屋里很早就开了暖光灯。男人的金发在灯光下泛出柔和的温暖颜色，一点也不似白日里的妖气诱人。他微微咬着嘴唇，看上去有些可怜又充满着希冀，仿佛李东海的肯定答复会是最好的慰藉。  
“可是我没带衣服...”  
“穿我的。”  
“我还没吃饭...”  
“我给你做。”  
“日用品也没...”  
“之前买的都还留着，不够的我已经补买好了。”  
“可是...”  
“冰箱里有零食。”  
“我...”  
“沐浴露是栀子花的。吃完饭我洗碗。你的衣服我一会儿给你烘干。我一直在这儿你想怎么使唤我都可以。”他每说一句就上前一步。这么久，他终于走到了李东海面前。他伸手附上了李东海的手。后者也任由他把自己的手从门把上拽了下来。  
李东海咬着嘴唇，良久才抬起头：“赫宰，圣诞快乐。”


	61. 世界上最好的你

李东海穿着几乎是全身唯一一件尚且干爽的衣服，一件衬衫，红着脸换上了李赫宰的睡裤，然后他被那人扔进沙发里，用羽绒被裹得只剩下脑袋露在外面。李赫宰看了看自家沙发上那个连手的伸不出来的男人很是满意，他转身回了厨房，从橱柜里拿出一口小锅烧上水，紧接着开始熟练的找红糖切姜片，心情甚好的吹上了口哨。  
他走到厨房外的阳台看了看黑漆漆的天空，虽然看不清明，但是那里确实压着厚厚的雪云。他低下头看了看楼下暖人的路灯，光线下鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬。他想李东海能过来太好了，这个圣诞节着实很完美。水烧开了以后他把红糖姜片放进锅里，搅拌后换小火继续熬煮，他怕李东海不听话到处跑，于是又回了客厅。让他意外的是，那个大男孩还是那个姿势，格外乖巧的窝在被子里。他又坐的低了一些，口鼻也埋进被子里，只剩下黑亮亮的一对眸子露在外面。  
李赫宰看着他，后者头发被雪水打湿了，软塌塌的覆盖在小小的脑袋上。男人心里喜欢得紧，像是被撩拨了似的，他抿着嘴笑着走进客厅坐在沙发上把李东海连带着被子一起抱进怀里。  
一时间更暖了。李东海抽了抽鼻子打了个大大的喷嚏，他又被抱得紧，抽不出手擦鼻子，于是他很是嚣张的把鼻水蹭在李赫宰肩膀上的围裙背带上。后者也不恼，甚至笑的更甚。他伸手挠了挠李东海的发顶，然后松了手又回了厨房，很快就端来了一杯热乎乎的姜茶。  
“先把这杯喝了，我去给你放热水，一会儿好好洗个澡，洗完了叫我，我给你吹头发。”他不给李东海反应的时间就进了浴室。至于李东海，他被李赫宰这无意间的强势温柔迷得有些神魂颠倒，一时间脸又红了个通透。他小心翼翼的捧着那只属于他的蓝色杯子把姜茶喝了个底朝天，因为冰冷隐隐抽痛的胃几乎瞬间被治愈，暖流一下子涌进每个细胞，连心脏都没有例外。他才刚刚喝完，李赫宰就回来了，那人抱开了他身上的被子，手法熟练的解开了他的衬衫放在一边：“睡衣放在浴室的暖气上了，你洗完了穿上应该不会太凉，快去吧，我先做饭。”  
“唔...你要不先歇歇，一会儿我帮你做。”他抬眼看着李赫宰，满是希冀和热切，让李赫宰没理由拒绝：“行，那你快点洗，这都快八点了，别饿坏了。”  
李东海进了浴室后先是捧着脸笑了很久。他抬头看着镜子里自己都笑除了表情纹的脸更是止不住笑容的弧度越拉越大。他往热水里挤了一点沐浴露，散发着栀子花香气的泡沫很快浮上水面。他想着刚刚在那床羽绒被上嗅到的一样的香气，蓦地觉得心里一甜。李东海咬着嘴看了眼门的方向，他叹了口气，又调大了水流，在水花碰撞的声音里他拨了个电话出去。  
“喂...”  
“李东海你到哪儿了？！外面这么大雪，你没出什么事吧？用不用我接你？”  
“那个...丽旭啊，我今天先不回去了...”  
“......”  
“喂？丽旭？”  
“你是在李赫宰那儿吗？我去找你。”  
“丽旭你干嘛！？你别过来...”他忍不住喊了出来，恍然反应过来后他又警惕的看了一眼门口，所幸李赫宰并没听到：“你听我说，那事是误会，不是他...”  
“我误会什么了？你让他灌迷魂药了吧？！你宁可信他你也不信我和起范？你才认识他多久？！”  
“丽旭！这不是时间的问题，我知道你们是为我好，可是在他这件事上起范已经骗过我很多次了，我...”他顿了顿，可一时间却找不到合适的措辞：“我不是不信任你们...我只是...想顺着自己的意思试试看...”  
“东海，我是怕你吃亏...”  
金丽旭那边软下来的语气让李东海心里莫名的愧疚越积越多：“我知道...我也是个大男人，不会吃亏的...丽旭，这件事我不会妥协的，但是我还是谢谢你...”  
他挂了电话后迈进了浴缸，心里却越来越不舒服。他一向敏感多思又赤诚重情，不管怎样，他明白自己终究是伤了两个一心为自己好的挚友。细腻如他，心里难受的恨不得让人打自己一顿了事，他想不明白为什么大家要反对李赫宰和他的事，明明是那么好的李赫宰，为什么不能得到所有人的尊重和喜爱呢？还是说真的是自己错了？是自己拘泥于情感，当局者迷？  
李东海想不出一点儿头绪，也不知道该如何转圜他和金丽旭金起范的关系。烦心的事越来越多，终究是一个不安稳的年末。  
他换好衣服出了浴室，当他看到正在晾晒自己的衣服的那个男人时，突然一切就都释怀了。这么好的李赫宰，如果全世界都反对他，那么最该站在他身边给予他力量的就是他李东海了。李赫宰，从今以后，换我保护你吧。他想着想着突然有了泪意，他吸了吸鼻子，几步走过去从背后死死地抱住了那个男人。  
“东海？怎么了？”李赫宰随手把衣服放在一边，想回头看看，可不想李东海抱的紧，他动都动不了。身后的人摇了摇埋在他背上的脑袋：“李赫宰，我有没有说过你真的特好...”  
李赫宰楞了一下，然后他笑着握上了腰上李东海的双手：“还真没，不过东海啊，其实你更好。”你不知道你有多好，你值得世人一切的付出，应该承受世上所有的美好。这样好的你，为什么就委屈给了这么不堪的我呢...他想着想着终于挣脱开了李东海的桎梏，转身死死地抱住他，像是要把他融入自己的骨血：“东海，谢谢你。”  
两人花了不少的时间去平复愈发激动的内心，良久李赫宰才再度开了口：“走吧，我给你吹头发，刚那么受冻也不说注意点。”他把李东海牵到了沙发上，转身去找吹风机时听到了背后微微弱弱的一声：“不是有你呢吗...”  
有你在，就是我天不怕地不怕的勇气，就是我敢于不顾一切的最重的筹码，只要有你在，我什么都不需担心，什么都不需害怕。  
暖风里，李东海舒服的靠在李赫宰的腰腹上，眯着眼睛像只躲懒的猫一样可爱。李赫宰小心的控制着风力温度还有手里的力度，生怕伤了他的宝贝一丝一毫，细致温柔的样子是他从不曾有过的。他想，要不是碰到了李东海，他远不知道自己会变成现在这副好好先生的样子。李东海，你可真是个有魔力的人。  
终于他关了吹风机：“好了。宝宝，跟我做饭去吧。”


	62. 伤未解冰难融

李东海围着围裙站在流理台旁切着蔬菜和生肉。李赫宰在旁边小火热锅抱着胳膊看着李东海笑。他的视线已经炽热到无法忽视，眼见着那边李东海的脸渐渐红到了耳尖，然后抿着嘴想忍笑，最终憋不住的扔下刀弯着腰笑得见牙不见眼：“你干嘛！做饭就做饭，老看着我笑干嘛！”  
“我家，我的人，我爱看就看，不行吗？”李赫宰眼纹都笑出来了，他几步走到李东海身后抱住了他，侧过脸亲了口那人的耳朵：“你说你怎么长的这么帅啊，怎么看怎么顺眼。”  
“那是，长得不帅怎么能拿下你。哎呀你别抱着我了！油都冒烟了你快炒菜！”李东海扭着身子在李赫宰脑袋上拍了一巴掌后，手脚麻利的把改好刀的鸡丝放进锅里，一时间锅里嘶嘶啦啦的响，配合着橙色的灯光和暖和的室温，让李赫宰久违的感受到了家的魔力。他熟练的翻炒着食材，很快香气四溢。这边他刚刚完成一道菜肴，李东海就递过来一个盘子。两人之间默契的配合让他有点吃惊不过更感欣慰，他越来越觉得碰到李东海是件多么难得有多么幸运的事。  
待到做好饭已经晚上八点一刻了。他们两人近来事多，这样舒舒服服开开心心的吃饭似乎已经是很久违了，一时间感慨颇多但是相顾无言。李东海狼吞虎咽，李赫宰则在吃饭的间歇还要顾着给前者抹去嘴角的汤渍饭粒。恍然间他觉得自己好像已经跟李东海认识许多年，这样的相处模式如同老夫老妻一样让他安心，他看着他的眼神也渐渐深了一些，他想这样的生活他过多久都不会腻，如果可以一直这样下去就好了。  
他突然想起了什么，没多想的开口问道：“东海，我之前给你留下的那个戒指，你戴着吗？”  
本是无关紧要的话题，李东海却被这突然而至的问题吓了一下，他抿了抿嘴竟是红了脸，语气里愧疚难当：“我...我没戴...之前你一直没回来，我怕睹物思人的...就收在家里了。”  
其实李赫宰也不太在意这些，本来就是些鸡毛蒜皮，他一个大男人自然不会很上心，可让他在意的是李东海偶尔不小心流露出的唯唯诺诺的态度和如履薄冰的作风，这一切跟他之前大相径庭。他能感受到李东海也在刻意掩饰和改正这些新添的习惯，可这非但不能让他安心，反而更添困扰。他明白之前自己的不辞而别和退避躲藏狠狠地击碎了李东海本就脆弱的安全感，他们的这段莫名热烈却又薄如蝉翼的关系本就很可能经不住推敲，几番折腾下来，李东海还选择相信他还愿意留下来就足以让他感动了，可是他终究不希望原来那个大大咧咧单纯快乐的大男孩毁在自己手里。  
李赫宰陷入沉思，一时无话，吓得李东海以为自己惹怒了他，一时间更是慌乱不堪：“赫宰？赫宰你别生气...我明天回去戴上就是了...”他看着李赫宰正看着自己出神，眼神里的伤痛几乎淹没了他：“赫宰...”  
然后他被站起身走过来的男人死死地摁进怀里：“东海，没关系，我在意的不是这个...东海，对不起...我应该一直在你身边的，我...我不该让你这么辛苦...东海，相信我，完完全全的相信我好吗？我不会再离开你了。”  
李东海自然明白他说的是什么，他确实再次被轻易的感动了，他也知道自己的问题出在哪儿，可正是这种可怕的清醒让他明白，自己的心结很难就这么解开：“赫宰...我可能需要点时间，我...”  
“没关系，需要多久都好，我一直在这儿等你。”  
☆☆☆  
十二点前，总算是关了灯。李赫宰洗漱完毕回到卧室时，李东海已经乖乖的窝进了靠墙那边的被子里，他已经困得厉害，可还是强撑着支起脑袋催促着：“赫宰你快点儿...我好困...”  
声音软软的，配合着因为困意而格外呆萌的表情，让李赫宰只想抱着这个大宝贝儿好好亲一亲。  
他确实也这么做了，细密的吻轻巧的落在李东海的发顶、额头、脸颊、唇角...那人咯咯的笑着也不反抗，然后慢慢靠近身边的人直至整个人躺进他的怀里。这温度混合着李东海身上的跟自己一样的香气让李赫宰心里的情思訇然发酵，饱胀的几乎满溢，他甚至已经不知该如何表达这种感情，像是不管多亲密的动作或是多动人的语言都无法强烈到去表明他的心思，他只得愈发的收紧手臂，想是想把李东海永远囚禁在自己身侧一样。  
亲吻变得越来越热切，李赫宰知道自己身体的反应已经快难以控制。他轻声呢喃着爱语，此时此刻他只想用最直接的方式占有跟他同床共枕的这个男人。  
“赫...赫宰！你、你停...停下...”李东海的动作渐渐没了欲拒还迎的姿态，反抗的开始强烈起来。李赫宰一先并未反过来，可当他的手抚向那人身下时才发现，李东海几乎什么反应也没有。他有些不可思议的抬眼，对上的竟然是李东海泪流满面的样子。  
“赫宰...我、我不想...我真的，我不知道、不知道...可是...”他慌乱的想解释却怎么也说不明白，事实上连他自己也不清楚为何自己这么冷淡，他不敢琢磨是之前的情伤已经强大到如此地步，他低着头，手指绞着被单，根本不敢抬头看看李赫宰哪怕一眼。  
李东海没想到李赫宰只是轻轻搂过了自己：“没事的，东海，没事的，嗯？别哭，是我太心急了。东海，别哭。”他的声音太温柔了，李东海想着，遇上他之前他甚至没想过自己会遭到如此温柔的对待。”东海，没事的，这又不是什么大事，你可是要跟我过一辈子的人，我怎么会介意呢。”  
“可是你...”  
“我没关系。”李赫宰笑的温柔：“不用在意，一会儿就好了。”他见李东海还是为难的想说些什么，又开口打断了他：“你不愿意，就不做。”  
李东海的眼睛更湿了，他想自己究竟是费了多好的运气才能碰到这个对自己这么好的人，他直起身子埋在李赫宰的肩膀上：“赫宰，不会太久的...给我时间，对不起...”  
“我知道。”


	63. 那些细小的琐碎都是幸福

这天晚上李赫宰花了很久才渐渐稳下李东海的情绪。后者难过的厉害，近些时间来的来自不同人给他的压力、被人谋杀的恐惧，霎时间重新拥有的喜悦混杂着强烈的不安全感让他无法控制自己。他单纯的心境根本承受不住如此之多的复杂情感，而眼泪看起来应该是他唯一的宣泄渠道。他趴在李赫宰的肩头哭到眼睛肿得睁不开，然后迷迷糊糊的也不知是睡着了还是晕倒了，连李赫宰把他放倒在床上盖好被子都不知道。  
尚且没睡的男人从床头柜里拿出了湿巾，用手捂热了一点后慢慢的帮李东海擦掉了脸上的泪痕。后者感到了什么一样皱了皱鼻子，嘴里不知嘟囔着什么，但是很快又没了动静。等到服侍好他，确保他不会醒，李赫宰才敢稍稍活动一下自己的右肩，那儿的衣料已经被饱含着痛苦和盐分的水浸湿。他想尽快洗好衣服，却又怕动静太大扰醒李东海，于是想了想还是作罢了。他随手把睡衣脱下扔到一旁的椅子上。北京的冬天其实很冷，就算烧着暖气也抵挡不了来自窗外的寒意。贴身的衣物没了后李赫宰冻得哆嗦了一下，身体的情欲也托这冬夜的福彻底退净。他小心翼翼的躺进李东海右手边的被褥里，然后左手轻轻的穿过了那人的颈下把他揽入怀里。  
李东海皱着眉似乎睡的不安稳，李赫宰就一直轻轻的拍着他的背。他听说做恶梦的时候只要有人如是的提醒那人，自己在他身边，恶梦就会有所缓解。看来所听无误，李东海的表情确实渐渐好转。等到他安然睡熟，李赫宰这才放任自己睡了过去，而此时已经是三点多了。  
他一心担心着李东海的状况，同时又苦于早已定型的严格的生物钟，清晨六点半他就醒了过来，而这个时间已然比平时晚了半个小时。李赫宰再难睡去，他想到冰箱里的吃食似乎已经匮乏，趁着李东海还没醒，他想去市场买些蔬菜瓜果。他尽量放轻了动作，可还是弄醒了身边的人。  
李东海近些日子睡眠极浅，在医院的那段时间甚至需要镇定剂的辅助，昨晚的一觉已经算是很好，但依旧睡不踏实。他翻了个身，只觉得眼睛酸疼得厉害，好不容易睁开眼睛就看到李赫宰已经坐起了身的样子：“赫宰...去哪儿...”他还没有清醒，声音不只是因为睡眠还是夜里恸哭而有些性感的低哑，但是配合着迷糊的模样只让人觉得软软的可爱。  
“去买菜，没事你再多睡会儿吧，嗯？我很快就回来。”李赫宰低下身子吻了下李东海的额头，却被后者抬手锁住脖子。李东海用了点力气想借着李赫宰的身子把自己拽起来：“唔...你等会儿，我跟你一起去...”  
“你都这么困呢，就睡呗，时间还早呢。”  
“不，跟你去...”  
李赫宰定定的看着李东海思考了一下，然后索性抱着他躺了回去：“睡吧，我陪你睡，等睡醒了以后咱俩一起去。”  
李东海真是困极了，他听了李赫宰的话就像是吃了一记定心丸，嘟嘟囔囔的勉强回了个好就贴在那人身侧睡了过去。而李赫宰也不知怎的，看着李东海终于安下心的样子也得到了放松，他抬手抱过他的肩膀，竟然也睡了过去。  
这一觉又睡过去了将近四个小时。李东海被李赫宰揉着头发叫醒，睁开眼睛后恍然觉得这一幕跟几个月前他第一次留宿这间公寓时的那次有点像。他迷迷糊糊的想着，还未思索出个什么就被李赫宰揽着肩膀扶坐了起来：“睡挺久的了，再睡就头晕了。快点清醒清醒，不是要跟我去买菜吗。”  
半个小时前李东海的衣服被睡醒的李赫宰放在暖气上烘暖，后者现在拿来那些衣物走到床边，他扶着李东海靠在自己的腰腹上，像对待孩子一样细心的帮他穿好衣服。而李东海好不容易清醒了过来，虽然被这样照顾让他有些羞赧，可其实更多的是那种被捧在手心里的甜蜜。穿好毛衣后他索性把重量都交给李赫宰。那人心里都化成一汪水，顺势揽着李东海亲了亲发顶：“一大早就撒娇。”  
不说还好，李东海听了这话竟是变本加厉的在他怀里蹭来蹭去：“看你顺眼才对你撒娇的，普天之下谁还有这待遇。”  
“那可要谢主隆恩了。”李赫宰笑得舒心，他想起昨天李东海淋了雪，于是抬手摸了摸他的额头：“没觉得要感冒吧？”  
“没，挺正常的。”  
“那就行，快刷牙去吧，我给你弄点儿吃的。”  
“没事我不饿。”  
“必须吃，组织命令。刷牙去！”  
李赫宰见那个撅着嘴嘀咕着要反抗压迫的大男孩进了浴室后才去了厨房。李东海是没事，可他倒是觉得头晕晕的，不知道是不是夜里打赤膊还没睡好的缘故。不过他倒是从来也不在意这点病痛，揉了揉太阳穴后他就继续去忙早餐了。  
时间不早，两个人怕挡了午饭，谁也没吃太多，凑合着垫补了一口就出门了。大雪大概在凌晨就停了，可天空还是灰蒙蒙的，厚重的云层压在住宅区上空，低矮的像是一伸手就能够到一样。李赫宰估摸着还会有一场不小的降雪，他拉着李东海稍稍提了速，想尽快采购好就赶回来宅在小窝里。  
李东海并不常逛市场，一来他生性懒，非工作日时每天睡醒就已经是午饭时间，剩下的功夫他也会窝家里打游戏看电视，甚少想到出门；二来，租住的房间有金丽旭这个全职免费保姆，跟家里的话自家母亲和哥哥也把他宠上天，谁会让他去买菜？三来，他一直闲市场人多拥挤，而且总混杂着一些肉腥味腐烂味，他受不了。可这次被李赫宰护在身后挤进这个繁忙的便民市场，他却觉得新鲜有趣，本来无法忍受的那些味道，现下里也觉得是些平淡幸福的生活气息。他心里默默的吐槽了下自己是个双标的人，可抬头看见前面替自己分开人流、一手还跟自己十指紧扣的男人......  
原则标准什么的玩蛋去吧！爷不在乎！就真香了怎么滴吧！  
他看什么都新鲜，每种蔬菜都要抓一大把递去李赫宰眼前问他是什么，李赫宰一开始还耐心的讲解，过了几分钟就觉得越来越不对劲...  
“那这个呢？！这个是啥？”  
“李东海你连芹菜都不认识吗！昨晚上不是刚吃过吗！”  
“我去！芹菜不是只有秆啊0.0...”  
李赫宰本来还想买点儿芹菜，可现在他听着周围人并无恶习的笑声，只想捂住脸把身边这个完蛋玩意儿拖走，然后以后再也不来这个市场了。  
反观李东海倒是一点也不在乎，他喜滋滋的继续东摸摸西瞅瞅，直到他看到临近出口的一个超市门口摆的满满当当的草莓时才彻底走不动道：“李赫宰，我想吃草莓。”  
“啊？这还没过年呢，草莓怕不好吃。再说你也不怕是催熟的？”  
“尝尝不就得了！”  
李赫宰一巴掌拍在眼睛已经变得直勾勾的李东海脑袋上：“哪儿会让你随便尝，真把自己当爷了？”  
李东海撇了撇嘴，晃悠着脑袋继续盯着面前的一盒盒又红又水灵的草莓。李赫宰拽了拽他正想离开，却不想一个穿着超市制服的阿姨从后边走了回来：“买草莓吗？三十一斤。”李东海眼底的光一下子又亮了起来，他甩开李赫宰几步蹦跶了过去：“阿姨，可以尝尝吗？”  
李赫宰又想捂脸了，他正想阻止却不想那妇人眯了眯眼睛一点儿都没犹豫：“行啊，瞧这孩子长得多俊啊，给你挑个大的！”  
然后五分钟以后李赫宰提着一斤半的草莓一脸颓废的牵着他大宝贝儿走上了回家的那条马路：“这不公平！我以前在这超市买水果从来都不让尝！”  
李东海一点儿都不知道收敛，得了便宜还卖乖的嚣张的蹦上去揽住李赫宰的脖子：“所以知道谁是爷了吧！这就是个看脸的世界，以后记住对我好点哈！遇到我你是多么的幸运啊咩哈哈！”他话音还没落李赫宰就挣脱开又把他揽进自己怀里：“那好吧脸好的大少爷！以后买菜你得陪我来，试吃就靠你了！葱姜蒜胡萝卜洋葱柿子椒朝天椒你一个别想落下！”  
“我操你大爷你专制！”  
“专治你不服！”


	64. 痊愈

李赫宰感冒了。  
他和李东海刚走出市场，北风卷着雪花訇然而至，气温仿佛一下子下坠了好几度。一时间连出租车都打不到，而李东海也觉得大老爷们因为下雪就打车很丢人，反正离家也没多远，两人最终还是觉得顶风冒雪的走回去。而这段不远的路途上，李赫宰把自己的帽子围巾手套一股脑的戴在裹在前者身上。这一路风吹雪打，还提着一堆蔬菜水果，还要顾着李东海，他不感冒简直天理难容。  
下午的时候，他觉得头晕得厉害，身上也是毫无力气。他坐在沙发上仰着脑袋，说不出自己是冷还是热。李东海本来想去偷几个草莓吃，可他注意到李赫宰的脸色不太对。他探过身子伸手摸了摸那人的脑袋，发现烫得厉害，他一下子慌了。  
“赫宰！你发烧了！体温计还有药你都放哪儿了？不对...我先扶你去床上...”李东海手忙脚乱了一会儿，然后突然就冷静了下来。他凑过去把全身脱力的李赫宰架了起来，隔着衣服都能感到后者烫得吓人的体温。而李赫宰也确实难受得厉害，连话都不想说，所谓病来如山倒，他算是体会到了。这种时候人心里难免脆弱一点，所以他任由李东海照顾着，安安心心的被他扶上了床然后顺从着那人把一床厚实的被子放在自己身上。  
“体温计在哪里啊赫宰？”李东海调小了自己说话的声音，轻轻柔柔的，李赫宰听着很舒服。他咳嗽了两声，哑着嗓子费力的回答：“在药箱里，咳咳...靠近阳台的书架最下面的柜子里。”他看着李东海小跑着去翻出药箱，拿着几盒药和体温计回来。他蹲在床前，先把体温计塞进李赫宰嘴里，然后细细的看着每种药的服用说明和药理特性。李赫宰本来想直接告诉他自己该吃哪个，可突然他觉得这样挺好的......  
毕竟他已经很久没有享受过被人照顾的滋味了。  
“你等我下，我去给你倒热水，一会儿把药吃了。”李东海又把李赫宰身上被子压压实，然后立刻冲去厨房烧水。他就那么着急的盯着电热水壶，度秒如年里觉得水开的太慢了。另一边李赫宰叼着体温计窝在床上，他觉得要是但凡身体好受一点他都会开心的在被子里滚来滚去。他记得从小他的父母就疏于照顾他，他们太严肃，他又太坚强，几乎可以说病痛只要不严重，只要死不了，他都会选择自己默默的扛过去。但其实哪个孩子不渴望在生病时被所爱的人捧在手心里照顾呢？他每每生病，外在愈发强大，内里就会愈发脆弱，甚至有过独自流泪的时候。这个伤疤一直跟到他成人，即便他能冷静的处理一切复杂琐碎的事件，可只要自己一生病，他就会选择一个人忍耐，然后开始承受内心的激烈孤独。  
而这次他有了李东海。有人照顾他。在李东海把手贴在他额头的那一瞬间他几乎要流出泪来。那相比之下冰凉的手掌抚慰过的不仅是烧灼的难受的额头，更是许久没有人关怀过的内心。  
他正想着，就见到李东海小心翼翼的捧了杯热水出来。他把水放在床头柜上，然后开始折腾那些斑斓的药片：“我帮你兑了些冷水，不会太烫嘴，这几个药你都吃了，我一会儿帮你弄条毛巾...你中午想吃什么？得是清淡的哦...”他絮絮叨叨的说着，话语像是某种特殊的材料，仔仔细细的封堵上了李赫宰心头的那道丑陋伤疤。不知是因为感冒还是什么，他觉得鼻子有点痒。李赫宰吸了吸鼻子，张嘴想回答他，结果体温计掉了下来。  
李东海看了看挂钟，发觉时间差不多够长了，他捏住那只细细的试表，结果发现水银柱几乎走到四十度：“呀！怎么烧得这么厉害？！赫宰，咱们去医院吧，你车钥匙在哪儿？”  
他立刻站起身想去拿李赫宰的外套，结果却被床上的虚弱男人拽住小指：“东海，不去医院...不想打针。”  
李东海突然有点想笑：“你幼不幼稚啊，大老爷们还怕这个吗？听话...”  
“就不嘛...”李赫宰抽抽鼻子，窝在被子里看上去分外可怜：“吃药就好了啊，东海...”  
李东海哪儿受得住他这个样子，咬了咬牙只能同意：“那...吃药要是还不好，就去医院哦。”  
“好...”  
然后他被李东海扶坐在床头，小心翼翼的被喂下几种不同的药片和一大杯热水，几乎立刻觉得舒服了不少。李赫宰皱着眉头：“好苦啊...”  
“你装什么装！都是胶囊苦个屁啊！”  
“就是苦嘛！！”李赫宰自己可能没意识到他现在有多幼稚，这些年来压抑在他心中的情绪可能爆发了出来，儿时因为过早的成熟而被掩盖住得童真一下子恢复了生机。  
李东海其实有点搞不明白他到底想要什么，于是试探的开了口：“那我亲你一下？”然后他看到那人眼里一下子迸发出的光芒，可他却又突然委屈的低着脑袋摇了摇头：“还是算了...传染就不好了，你还是给我找块儿糖吧...”李东海点了点头当真不去亲他了，毕竟两个人还有很多时间可以打啵儿：“这糖可是你给我买的啊，这块儿算是你欠我的！赶快好起来知道吗！”  
李赫宰叹了口气又躺了回去：“知道了...”他身体因为那杯热水温暖了起来，内心则是被李东海充满。他多次幻想过生病时被人照顾的情景突然成了真，而且幸福感完全比他所期待的巨大。他的笑意几乎止不住，但是不知道是药劲很快上来，还是因为他最近没有休息好，他就这么睡了过去。  
“赫宰，你...”李东海挑了几种糖块回到卧室，他想问问李赫宰想哪种，这才注意到他已经睡熟。他于是不再说话，猫一样踮着脚尖走到床前细细的看着男人的睡脸。李赫宰因为职业的缘故机警过人，每每都是等李东海睡着后他才会睡去，而前者醒来前他就已经清醒，这样毫无防备的他，李东海是第一次见到。  
李赫宰的睡颜其实很可爱，安安静静乖乖巧巧，一点也不似他清醒过来时那种精锐邪气，几乎是完全变了个人。李东海看着他那很是柔和的五官，觉得心里有点儿触动，他伸出手轻轻附上那人的眉头眼尾，慢慢滑倒唇角。李赫宰大概是觉得痒痒，他睡梦里还皱了皱鼻子，逗得李东海捂住嘴巴差点乐出声。他弯下腰在李赫宰的唇上吻了一下：“好好睡啊，赫宰。”  
☆☆☆  
等到李赫宰睡醒已经快到下午四点了。他刚刚睁开眼睛，就看到李东海坐在床边的样子。  
“你醒了？还难受吗？”  
他摇了摇头：“饿了...”  
李东海松了口气，他又摸了摸李赫宰的额头，虽然温度还是高些，但应该已经是低烧了：“我用鸡蓉和油菜熬了点粥，行吗？”  
“好，多来点...”  
“还在熬，你等一下哦，先把这杯姜汁喝了，我放糖了。”  
“嗯...李东海你凑过来点。”  
“嗯？”李东海不明所以的刚刚低下头就被李赫宰亲了下颈间：“东海，谢谢你。”  
李东海的脸立刻红了起来，他佯装生气的打了下李赫宰的头顶：“你不是怕传染吗！烦死！”然后他立刻起身进了厨房，留下李赫宰一个人满足的舔了舔嘴唇。  
他关上了厨房门，凝视着冒着热气和气泡的粥。身上被李赫宰亲过的地方烫得厉害，他甚至觉得那股热流渐渐涌向下腹。他羞赧的闭上了嘴唇，好不容易才遏制住了身体的躁动。然后他细细思考着，自己究竟在介怀什么？  
他盛了一碗粥端去卧室。他一直在思考，话都不说，就那么安安静静的喂完李赫宰。后者大概还是不舒服，也不说话，当然李东海也没太注意。等李赫宰吃饱了，他把碗收去了厨房，一边洗洗刷刷一边剖析着自己的意识。  
然后他突然间明白了。他介意的是他们之间的完全不对等的实力。李赫宰的工作，不管是什么都强于他多少倍；家庭背景他也绝对不会高于李赫宰；在这段感情中的地位，李赫宰一直是包容他照顾他的那个人；就算在床上，李赫宰也是主动的那方...这种强大的不安定感让李东海在潜意识里觉得，李赫宰有一天可以毫无顾忌的离开他，他的生活不会有任何一点自己造成的影响，而自己的，则会毁于一旦。  
他太怕了，他只是太怕了。  
可是今天，李赫宰有意无意的表现出的脆弱一面，让他觉得自己是被他强烈需要着的，他没有自己会过得不好，他的价值确确实实的被肯定了。  
他突然觉得身心都轻盈了许多，长久以来的沉重烟消云散，连带着心灵都有了痊愈的感觉。他收拾好厨房后立刻冲回了卧室，李赫宰懒洋洋的窝在被子里看着电视，这样子让李东海觉得心脏被狠狠地挠了一小下。他走到床尾掀开被子，从男人脚下钻进被子里。李赫宰歪了歪头，看着身边的被子由下至上的渐渐鼓起，直到李东海的脑袋从自己身侧钻了出来。这可爱的样子让他心里软的无法形容，他伸手挠了挠李东海的发顶：“怎么了，小猫咪？”  
李东海摇了摇头，他抬头蹭了蹭李赫宰的额头。


	65. 人心

2014年的最后一天之前李赫宰的感冒总算是好了。他心里一直盘算着该怎么补偿这几天李东海对自己几乎是无微不至的精心照顾，他本来觉得依照那人的性格，他应该上窜下跳的指使自己好生伺候他几天，可让他觉得很是莫名的是，李东海表现的一直很平静。不仅如此，李赫宰可以明显的捕捉到他的大宝贝儿近些天的微妙变化：他的心情好了很多；他对自己的回应开始慢慢变得密集热情；他开始变回原来的样子。  
李赫宰自然是乐于这样的结果，可他想不明白为什么。  
然后在他的小小惶恐中，跨年之夜准时抵达。  
李东海年年的元旦前夜都是买一堆零食窝在家里看水果台的跨年演唱会，虽然今年对于他来说是较为特殊的一年，可他还是不想有什么太大改变，一是他生性懒，实在不想在哪儿哪儿都人多的夜里出去鬼混，二是数九隆冬的，他不爱把自己裹成熊出去见人，三是因为他实在喜欢跟李赫宰窝在这间公寓里品尝着他们的小幸福...和一堆零食。  
晚上八点多的时候，李东海枕着李赫宰的腿躺在沙发上，不间断的从后者手里的水晶玻璃碗里抓自制的爆米花进自己的嘴里，然后一边满嘴喷渣子一边跟着电视里的明星不清不楚的吼着歌。相比之下李赫宰却有些坐立不安，他左手搂着李东海的肩膀，右手无意识的抚摸着那人微长的黑发。  
“东海，这几天照顾我，累吗？”他从茶几上够来一杯甜牛奶，小心翼翼的将插在其中的吸管的一端递进李东海嘴里。后者满足的吸了一大口，然后又舒服的放低支起来的脑袋：“累啊。但是我觉得挺好的。”他草草的回答了一句就又开始跟着新上台的某个组合开始唱，可李赫宰显然不满意这个答案，他抬手拍了一下腿上人的脑袋：“话别说一半啊你倒是。”  
“哎哟你娇不矫情！你也是一大老爷们，我也是一大老爷们，这么长时间我也没给你做过什么，照顾你几天不是应该的吗！”李东海说完就又倒了回去，也不知是为了看电视还是为了掩盖脸上新泛的红晕。  
而李赫宰虽然松了口气，可心里却是五味陈杂的：“东海，虽然我也挺喜欢你照顾我的，可是我真的挺不舍得的，我只想对你好。”  
“你这么想难道我不这么想？赫宰，其实我缺的是那种...被需要的感觉，你这么宠着我，我没安全感，我觉得你已经全能到不需要我帮你什么了...”李东海坐起身子面对着另一个男人，他说这话的时候，心里空落落的感觉又有所觉醒，让他不自觉的抖了一下。他张嘴又想说什么，却不想被李赫宰握住了手：“我知道了。其实我这么照顾你，就是想给你安全感，我怕你会走...”  
“你有什么可担心的啊！你觉得我是那种会随便跟个男人走的人吗...”  
“我怕你跟女人走...”  
“我擦这个也是我该担心的吧！”  
李赫宰这才有了笑意：“好啦，那我就把你宠到没人要，你就管我管到不敢勾引其他人，不管是男是女是雌是雄。”  
“你才没人要！”李东海几巴掌扇在李赫宰脖子上，哈哈笑着正想躺下：“对了我忘了草莓了！”  
“行啦祖宗，你看电视，我给你洗去。”  
“你呆着吧！感冒刚好别碰冷水了，我去。”他说完就一溜烟跑进厨房，一边咯咯笑着一边洗好了一大碗红彤彤的甜蜜果子。他小心翼翼的捧着那冒尖的一碗草莓回到客厅，却不想看到了李赫宰心神不宁的样子：“怎么了？有事？”  
“没，没事。”他笑得有些勉强，想回神陪李东海看电视却始终做不到。后者强忍着吃了几个草莓，然后终于受不了这个气氛了：“有事你就说，还要瞒我吗？”  
那人顿了顿，犹豫又抱歉的看向了他：“东海，我一会儿可能要出去一趟，要去见个朋友...”  
“嗨，我还当多大事呢，去呗。”他松了口气，伸直胳膊又去茶几上捞了几个草莓，然后顺口问了句：“谁啊，男的女的？”  
“晟敏哥...明天是他生日。”李赫宰清清楚楚的看到李东海的身子整个僵住了，而后甚至开始微微发抖，他深知之前的那段回忆给李东海造成了多大的打击和阴影：“东海，我只是不想瞒着你，这毕竟不是个小事，你放心我只是为了公事去看看他...”  
“他出狱了吗？”  
“嗯？没...我用了点手段，这会儿去探视不会有其他人。”  
“我可以去吗？”  
李赫宰着实没想到李东海是这个态度，他不知自己现在是惶恐不安还是受宠若惊：“呃，可以啊，你不会...”  
“没事，我只是想看看他。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海坐在那辆劳斯莱斯的副驾驶座里仔细思考着自己到底恨不恨李晟敏。恨，当然恨，但是原因呢？他有点想不清楚，于是转而去思索自己这次去见他的目的。表面上，自己是想给他一个道歉的机会，或是去了却自己一桩心事，驱散一段阴霾...  
扯淡，全是扯淡。  
他清楚的知道自己想去干嘛。他只是想拉着李赫宰，用最直白最不容置疑的方式告诉李晟敏，对于李赫宰，到底是谁赢了。  
他突然被自己的丑恶吓到。当他想到这儿时，他才发现，他恨李晟敏的原因并不是对方差点谋杀掉自己，而是因为他调拨了自己和李赫宰的关系。真是矫情，真是恶心。李东海咬着嘴唇想着自己怎么突然变成这样，他深知自己最大的优点就是所谓的单纯干净...那么现在这个样子，哪儿还有丝毫的澄澈呢。  
他应该提出不跟去的。可他又在不断告诉自己：已经上车了；已经快到了；就这次而已；以后不会了。  
他偏过头看了眼正在从容开车的男人。公路上的灯光透过窗子打在他脸上，勾勒出的轮廓阴影每一处都那么醉人。那人突然偏过头看着李东海笑了一下。他们正赶上一处红灯，李赫宰顺势揽住李东海的肩膀，然后倾身上前吻了他一下：“别担心，有我呢。”  
李东海甚至不敢对上他的眼睛，他知道那里面一定盛满了温柔：“嗯。”  
☆☆☆  
至于李晟敏，他本以为自己会迎来人生中最萧条的一个生日，却不想竟有人探望...  
但是是自己最不想见到的两个人。  
打一进门李赫宰就注意到气氛的不寻常，他很是紧张甚至手心冒汗。此时此刻，不论是他身边的李东海还是玻璃那边的李晟敏，对于他来说都无疑是定时炸弹。他刻意的平复了一下心情才走上前坐下。  
“晟敏，还好吗？”  
李晟敏这才把颇为古怪刁钻的目光从李东海身上移开：“嗯，我很好。”他还想说些什么，却不想本来站在靠后位置的李东海突然上前了一步，他一手搭在李赫宰的肩上，后者于是很是默契的将听筒递给了他。  
“晟敏哥，生日快乐。”  
李晟敏根本一点儿都不想听到李东海的声音，那人从一进门开始就暴露了他所有的目的，李晟敏人精似的怎么能看不出？纵然他早就对李赫宰放了手，却也难以咽下这口气。他看得出面对着李东海时李赫宰眼里的情愫都是什么，当局者迷原来如此。  
但他能说什么吗？他只能无可奈何的笑笑：“谢谢你，李先生。”  
李东海觉得这个称呼让他很是不舒服，这种感觉勾起了他从进门开始就可以忽略的负罪感：李晟敏比起一个月前瘦了二十斤不止，连颧骨都凸了出来，羸弱的像是秋天的一株草，奄奄一息的样子甚至比他自己住院那会儿更甚，他的脸上淤积斑斑，李东海不明白这是为什么。纵然他知道不管如何都是这个人应该承受的，可不得不说，他心疼了。  
他于是撤回了放在李赫宰身上的手，又把听筒还了回去然后不再说话。  
李赫宰接过话筒依旧没当回事：“晟敏，我打点过了，他们不会太为难你的...对了，东海给你买了蛋糕，我已经托人放在你屋里了...你和曺先生的事，我在处理，你别担心。”  
李赫宰其实并不想多做停留，一是他不想让李晟敏再次有所误会，二是跨年夜里他实在不想和李东海跟监狱里过。他草草的结束了话题站起身，却不想李晟敏突然开了口：“赫宰，你先出去吧，我有事想跟李先生说。”  
李赫宰徒然一惊：“有什么事就这么说吧。”  
李晟敏突然笑了：“我在这里面，不会对他怎样的。”  
李赫宰还想拒绝，一直沉默着的李东海却兀自坐在玻璃前：“没事赫宰，你先出去等我吧。”  
男人于是咬了咬牙，深深的看了李晟敏一眼，终于还是打开门出去了。  
李晟敏低着头，直到他听到了门被撞上的声响才长舒一口气，他语气里确实带着深深的歉意：“李先生，之前的事，真的不好意思。可能你永远也不会原谅我，但是...”  
“晟敏哥，我真的原谅你了，不如说我一直都没记恨过你...哥还是别叫我李先生了，我听了不舒服。”  
“呵...别扭吗？会加深你今天的愧疚？”  
“晟敏哥...”  
“东海，我没别的意思。只是咱俩之间的问题永远不会得到解决，并不是说我对赫宰还有什么想法，只是发生过的永远都变不了了。”李晟敏的目光很柔和，李东海没见过这样的他。他笑了笑又接着说：“不管怎样，东海，对不起。谢谢你来祝贺我的生日。”  
李东海要挂下话筒的时候，李晟敏突然又开了口：“东海，跟他在一起，你早晚也会变成我这样的。”  
李东海心里猛的惊了一下，仿佛感觉身子都冷了下来：“我不怕...”  
“可你要是变了，你觉得他还会要你吗。”


	66. 最初

世界上最可怕的就是人的想法，一个想法一旦在脑海中生成，就会开始无限的发展扩大。它或许可以带给你希望，却也有几率带给你绝望。一旦最开始的想法被潜意识所接纳，那么在它根植在人的脑海中，生根发芽盘根错节，不到枝繁叶茂的笼罩了大脑的所有沟壑之前，它绝不会停止发展。  
就像现在的李东海，即便他再努力的想砍去李晟敏留在他脑海里的那棵幼苗，也无法阻止它的势如破竹。因为他太明白李晟敏说的一点儿错都没有。他临走前在门口又看了李晟敏一眼，仿佛能从他瘦脱了形的脸上看到自己的影子。他正在走他的老路。  
他其实知道李晟敏不是什么坏人，后者的善良温柔可以轻松的透过他的眉眼传达给他人，可即便是这样的李晟敏，在面对李赫宰的时候却是偏执的可怕，究竟是什么样的感情才能让他去杀人呢？还是在自己已经有了一份稳定的美好爱情之后。李东海仿佛看到了近几个月来的自己，他伤害的人远比李晟敏多：金丽旭和金起范自不用提，自己的亲哥哥，未来还可能会有母亲，甚至他觉得身处天堂的父亲都会觉得受到了背叛。  
他很快又给自己了一些信心，他知道为了李赫宰，不管怎样都是值得的。然后他又突然全身冰冷的发现，自己已经开始有了李晟敏式的偏执。他隐隐的意识到，就算让他为了李赫宰去杀人，他都不会太犹豫。他已经回不了头了。  
原来跟李赫宰扯上关系是个无边的诅咒。  
李东海扭头看着车窗上映出的自己的脸，模模糊糊的，他看不清楚倒映出的自己的眼睛。在旧年末尾，他抓住了一份幸福，却在新年伊始，他断了自己的后路。他曾经鄙夷所有为了他人折磨改变自己的人，却不想原来这种荒唐的事是如此顺理成章无法自制。不，这不是个错误，他做的一切事都是对的，面对感情，总要自私一些吧？  
“赫宰，我很好奇你的世界到底是什么样子的。”  
“东海？”李赫宰握着方向盘的手蓦地紧了紧，他生怕最担心的事会成真：“晟敏跟你说什么了吗？”  
“没，我只是好奇...”  
这辆劳斯莱斯被李赫宰轻巧的拐进了车位，他解开安全带后又凑过去解开了李东海的，后者正想开门下车时突然被李赫宰拽进了怀里。  
“东海，别好奇我的世界，别想参与我的世界。对于你，我是个独立的人，我与我的一切都无关...它们，配不上你。”  
果然，他要的只是那个单纯的李东海。  
从电梯里出来后，李赫宰走在前面拿出钥匙开了公寓的门。他刚刚跨进屋子，楼道里的声控灯突然灭了。他抬起手想打开玄关的吊灯，李东海却突然疾步跑进屋子撞上了门。一时间整个世界都黑了下来。李赫宰有些诧异的回了头，他的手突然被李东海握住摩挲了一下。  
“李赫宰，咱俩做吧。”  
李赫宰回过头，他看到李东海的眼睛在黑暗里微微的发着光，像是迫切像是渴望，就那么直勾勾的打过来。  
“东海？”  
李东海几步上前双手扣住他的后脑就把自己的唇贴了上来，吮吸轻舔之间，他听到前者轻吟的气音：“赫宰，我想要你。”  
他再也无需多言，更不会去考虑。他的右手勾住李东海的腰把他引去床边，轻轻一推就把那已经气息不匀的男人置入被单亦或是情欲里。也就是那么一下，他也被李东海勾住脖子跌入这一片欲海。接吻的功夫早已练得纯熟，他们的唇舌像是磁铁的两极一样根本无法分开。肉体已经经过了太长时间的分别，太久以来的热情像是山洪一样爆发出来无法阻挡。  
李赫宰混乱不堪的随意扯开李东海和自己的衣服，他甚至听到了好几声布料撕开的声音，刺激的像苯丙胺一样让他发狂，本来因为冬夜而寒冷的手脚几乎一瞬间回了温，让他可以更好地感受身下人的美好和热情。他又扯开了几件衣服，李东海线条明晰肌肉硬实的美丽身躯很快显露在他面前，他几乎控制不住自己扑上去舔舐啃咬。  
至于李东海，由于衣料无法阻挡轻微的寒意，加之很久没有过的情事让他的身体敏感异常，他本能的瑟缩着想躲，用力之下他的背几乎完全陷进了过于柔软的床铺里，这让他再无路可退，偏偏这个时候李赫宰吻到了他的乳尖，李东海的喘息声几乎一瞬间变了味：“嗯...赫...赫宰，痒...”  
李赫宰笑了一下，热气打在胸口上的湿热触感让李东海打了个激灵。他挣扎着半坐起来却被男人趁机扣住脖子又吻了进来。迷蒙之中，他感到男人长着茧的手指从他的胸揉搓到下体，快感渐渐在他的脑海里炸裂开来，他只能这么追随着李赫宰带给他的快乐。虽然不是第一次，但他还是害羞的不敢看，他枕着李赫宰的肩膀，却无法回避那人手指的魔力，他不可抑制的挺动着腰迎合着，没过多久精液就喷发出来沾染了他们两人的小腹。  
李赫宰的轻笑里带着一点自豪，他本想让李东海躺下却被后者突然扑倒在床尾。他半支起上半身，紧接着就对上了李东海有些意味不明的视线，暧昧羞涩却又大胆。他心里一动，却还来不及阻止就接收到了性器被唇舌包裹着的强烈快意。他从没想过李东海会愿意为自己做到这份儿上，一瞬间心理的快感甚至超过了身体的，他差一点就发泄了出来。好不容易忍住后，他放任自己躺回被单里。李东海的技术竟然意外的不算差，每一步都循规蹈矩的，李赫宰仿佛能想象到他当时看一些电影视频红着脸学习的样子。  
李东海慢慢探出手抓住李赫宰的腰，他手指轻轻掐着男人分明的肌肉，偶尔绕到上半身刺激他的乳头，他满意的听到那人呼吸乱了一下。紧接着右手又绕到尾骨轻按，口里的动作也慢慢加深加快。他感到嘴里的东西在胀大，直到男人闷哼出声他才想到躲开，可还是被那些咸腥的液体溅到脸上。李东海一下子清醒了不少，脸一下子红了。他突然想到几个月前他还几乎没有想过两个男人可以做爱，可就是这么短短几个月，他已经可以熟稔的接受这种快乐，甚至乐于给予。  
李赫宰真的给他带来了太多不一样的东西了，而且每一样都快乐到无以附加。  
金发男人在黑暗里喘息着，他嘴角挂着笑，慢慢伸手抹去了李东海脸上的白浊，然后顺势倾身上前贴着他的唇：“东海，谢谢你。”他稍稍用力把那人摁进被单，一边吻着他一边细致的扩张。李东海的身体似乎有些紧张过度，才一个手指就已经让他难受到皱眉，但他又极度渴望交合的快感，迫切热情却又生涩的样子像极了他的初次，时间倒转一样，这让李赫宰如获至宝。  
待到那处已经足够柔软湿润，他终于慢慢的磨了进去。一时间两人都满足的轻叹，李东海更是被久违的熟悉快感逼得眼睛泛酸，他抬腿勾住了李赫宰的腰，一时间身体里那部分进的更深了一点：“哈、嗯...赫...动，快...”  
李赫宰自然如他所愿。他的速度很快，可却疼惜的降低了幅度。可即便如此，从李东海的眼里看到的整个世界依旧在猛烈的摇摆晃动。他感觉自己几乎承受不来这铺天盖地而来的快意，想躲却又没有退路，只能被身上的男人带着接受全部的快乐。  
“东海...舒服吗？嗯...”  
“嗯...唔...舒服，嗯...赫宰，赫宰你...嗯，叫我...”  
“东海，我的...我的东海，东海...”  
他因为这句话感到快感的加倍发酵，几乎立刻就发泄了出来。他在没有力气动弹，却还能清楚的感受到李赫宰给他的舒爽。不知过了多久他突然被一道热流烫的一激灵，他觉得身子变得轻飘飘的，眼前甚至白茫茫的一片。等他回过神，李赫宰正趴在他的胸口喘息。这场性爱的体验实在太完美太难得，对于他们两人来说都是最好的享受。  
李东海看着李赫宰的眼睛出神，然后他突然笑了出来，接着他哑着嗓子在李赫宰疑惑的目光里轻轻说：“这位先生看来没撞过帅哥呀...”  
李赫宰立刻回想起了那个灿烂动人的夏日，他低头笑了一下然后轻轻浅吻着身下人的嘴唇：“你这人还挺有意思，看你也没什么事，不如我给你留个电话，你有事再找我？”  
他的脖子随即被李东海轻轻勾住：“Hi ya stranger...”  
“Hi ya back.”


	67. 新年

李东海被饭菜的香味拽出了梦境。  
他睁开眼睛，看见的是李赫宰家淡奶油色的天花板，在这样一个冬日里显得格外温暖。他偏了偏头，发现这床厚实的双人被子被人细心的叠好了边角，严严实实的裹住了他，让他感觉不到一丝一毫的寒冷。这个早晨，他所感受到的一切温柔都来自李赫宰，这种认知让他开心的眯了眼睛。他伸了个懒腰想翻个身，然后因为腰部瞬间涌上来的酸楚疼痛猛地顿住了。  
这个感受，貌似也是因为那个杀千刀的李赫宰。  
李东海嘟着嘴慢慢的又放松了下来，窝在被子里彻底断了起床的念头。他不可避免的想起来前一夜的荒淫无度，一时间红了脸。正在这时厨房的门被从内小心翼翼的打开，他微微扬起头，正好对上本想悄悄出来的李赫宰的眼睛。后者看到李东海醒了一下子笑了出来：“还以为你会一直睡到下午呢，我帮你换衣服吧，一会儿就可以吃午饭了。”  
李东海脸上的红晕未褪，他此地无银的避开了那人温柔的视线：“不用我自己能换...几点了？”他话音未落就看到李赫宰从暖气上拿来自己的睡衣，然后他被不由分说的扶了起来。那人小心的护着他的腰，让他并没觉得太疼：“十一点多了，你真能睡。”  
“呀！也不知道是谁害的！”李东海一边伸直胳膊配合着穿好衣服，一边红着脸反驳。李赫宰见了也不恼，他眼底的笑意越来越深，直到伺候着怀里的人穿好裤子他才轻轻的揉了揉那人的头发：“你怎么不说是你先勾引我的呢宝宝？”  
他眼见着李东海被噎了回去，像个被戳破的气球一样萎靡下来，一边嘟着嘴一边哼哼唧唧的，这样子让他心里的占有欲一下子扩大了无数倍，他一手扣住李东海的脑袋就吻了上去。  
“唔...我还没刷牙...”  
“闭嘴，专心。”  
李东海于是听话的闭上了眼睛。李赫宰好像刚吃过一块儿薄荷糖，他的舌尖清清凉凉泛着淡香，这让李东海觉得自己清醒异常，也让这个早安吻变得非常醉人。直到他觉得自己快缺氧并且两人快擦枪走火时李赫宰才放开了他。他看着这个搂着自己男人邪气的舔了下嘴唇，还刻意的压低了嗓音：“早安，宝宝。”  
他难得的没有鸵鸟一样的逃离，而是睁大了漂亮的眼睛，笑得像只猫一样：“早安，赫宰。”  
☆☆☆  
元旦假期的第一天，动画频道中午连播将近两个小时的猫和老鼠。李东海乐的跟什么似的，坐在沙发里连饭都顾不上吃。这可苦了李赫宰，自己吃不了几口就罢了，还要一直忙着给李东海夹菜喂饭：“呀李东海！张嘴！别喷了脏死了喂！嘴巴闭上！”  
“好玩啊！你也看嘛。”  
“我看你就够了，张嘴！”  
李东海红着脸，看也不是不看也不是，只能不尴不尬的被喂完了一整碗饭。他想自己还真是被李赫宰吃的死死的。李赫宰喂完了他的大宝贝儿以后才安下心来，他把剩下的菜都吃干净以后习惯性的亲了口李东海的脸，然后才把碗筷都收拾去厨房。他关上门刷着碗，可是却并不太专心。像是心里有什么事一样，他一直小声嘟囔着什么。李东海趁着广告的功夫想去冰箱里翻点儿甜食出来，路过厨房的时候模模糊糊的听见里面有动静，他一把扯开了门。  
门内，李赫宰被吓得一哆嗦，他条件反射一样把什么背到了身后：“东...东海...”他从来没这么慌乱过，像是个逃课被抓包的小学生一样，甚至紧张的冒汗。李东海捧着一块儿蛋糕，嘴里叼着塑料叉子半眯着眼睛看着那个明显有问题的男人，他一步一步的走近，这让李赫宰直吞口水。  
“手里拿着什么？拿出来...”他眯着眼睛伸出手，李赫宰看着他这个样子才想起来他的大宝贝儿是个老师来的：“东海，你先听我说...”  
“你先拿出来！”  
他这样子让李赫宰差点喊了声是，小学的时候他没少被老师这么对待过。他咬着嘴唇，脸竟然有点儿红。他的右手从背后移出，手里握着的一个湖蓝色的盒子就这么展现在李东海面前。李东海认识那个盒子，他喜欢蒂凡尼的原因就是因为这个品牌的包装盒特有的这种蒂凡尼蓝色。  
他一时间反应不过来，就那么怔怔的看着李赫宰的右手。后者抿着嘴，准备好的说辞似乎一下子忘了个干净。他慢慢的打开那个盒子，里面是一对宽边白金的男款对戒，在侧面细致的镶嵌了一条波浪状的细碎蓝钻，海一样的好看。戒指看上去优雅矜贵却又不张扬跋扈，又像极了李赫宰。  
李赫宰咬了咬牙，有了一点羞赧的样子：“戒指圣诞节前就买好了，一直想给你，我又有点不敢。后来感冒了，这事就搁下了。其实本来应该挑个更好的时间地点的...可我又不敢奢求你会收下...东海，我不是个特浪漫的人，也不知道怎么说些义正言辞的情话，我也不敢对你保证些什么或者承诺些什么...我就是想对你好。今天是新年的第一天，我只希望这是我跟你的全新的一年。”他小心翼翼的抬起头，眼睛里满是期待和担忧，像个孩子一样，让李东海的心脏都化成了水。  
“东海，你愿意收下它吗？”  
李东海慢慢的低下头，他默默了良久，直到李赫宰觉得自己快被这沉默杀死的时候才听到那人略带颤抖的沙哑声音：“笨蛋，这招哄女孩儿还凑合，想让我感动你还差得远呢...”他抬起头，眼睛比那镶嵌着的钻还要漂亮：“不是给我买的吗，还不让我戴上？”  
☆☆☆  
金俊秀穿着一件黑色的风衣，戴着一副博柏利的墨镜。硕大的镜片遮住了他的半张脸，也挡住了他痛苦的眼神。  
他走出了墓地的大门。大好的阳光让他看不清楚手机的界面。他熟练的调高了屏幕亮度然后发了个短信出去：  
赫宰，你出来，我们谈谈。


	68. 黄雀

金俊秀把一辆刚租的红色库珀停在马路边上。他刻意在后窗下摆了一堆粉粉蓝蓝的玩偶，这样谁也不会想到这是一辆男人的车。他锁好车门后回身望了望，机警的视线隐藏在墨镜后，完完整整的扫射过熙熙攘攘的人群。他打了个喷嚏，转身快步走进了一条不宽的胡同。他轻车熟路的拐过几个岔路口，进了一家门脸极小的餐馆。  
这家餐厅没什么名气，可口碑极好，几乎所有的客人都是回头客。店里的招牌是一道炝锅鱼，自打吃过它以后金俊秀就放弃任何其他做法的鱼类。只可惜李赫宰对河鲜海鲜都不太感冒，他心想。餐厅的老板跟他也很熟悉，抬手打了声招呼就替他开了靠里一间包间的门。待到他坐好，老板又拿进来了几个玻璃杯：“还是老三样？”  
金俊秀知道他指的是一锅鱼，一道炝炒土豆丝和一盘酱油炒饭。他点了点头咧嘴笑了笑，可不想唇角的伤口又开裂了一点。他嘶痛一声捂住了嘴：“叔，再来桶大可乐，冰一点。”  
“大冬天的还喝冰的啊？”老板埋怨了他一句，到底也没再劝，毕竟金俊秀脸上的疲惫已经难以掩盖，那就顺着他的意吧：“都好久没见你了，忙？”  
“忙，在国外呢一直...”他摘了眼镜，困乏的揉了揉眼角：“叔，一会儿要是有人找我，你就让他进来吧。”  
“诶，行。”  
门被老板从外面关上后，金俊秀才像支持不住了一样趴在桌子上。他就这么休息了几分钟，抬起头来后又抽出了一张面纸蘸去了唇角渗出的的血滴。从他飞回北京到现在已经有将近一个月了，为什么他现在才想起找李赫宰？  
因为他刚到北京就被申东熙绑架了。  
说是绑架也不完全对，严格意义上讲，应该是灭口。他出了机场后正常的拦下了一辆出租车想回市里的公寓，却想不到申东熙突然出现也挤进后座，他还没有反应过来就被迷晕了过去。等他再次醒来，发现自己身上那套高级定制的阿玛尼不知所踪，被换成了一套湖蓝色的工作服。他当时几乎没了知觉，浑浑噩噩过了好几秒才发现自己被反锁在一间冷冻仓库里。  
他几乎瞬间明白发生了什么事，只是他不明白为什么。  
让他更不明白的是，在他濒临冻昏之际，又是谁打开了从外侧锁住门的那条链锁。  
金俊秀觉得越想头越疼。他撇了撇嘴，又牵动了唇角的冻伤。他记得当时他趴在地上，左唇角不知道贴着那结了冰霜的地面多久。他太累了，从他逃出来的那天起他一直在东躲西藏，相比在伦敦的时间，他没想到回归故里后会更加身心疲惫。他趴在桌子上，额头抵着手背，在老旧空调吱吱呀呀吹出的暖风里渐渐睡熟了。  
☆☆☆  
金起范费了不少时间才找到这条不起眼的胡同。这条路口太窄，人却多，还有不少摆摊的商贩，他好几次开车兜兜转转的都错过了入口。他停好车，踏下这辆十分普通的雪铁龙，他抬脚走进这条小巷，沾了些许污渍的羽绒服袖口恰好蹭过了金俊秀那辆库珀的前机盖。人头攒动里，他按着李赫宰发给他的短信，还算轻松的找到了那家飘着辣椒香味的餐馆。  
他咬了咬牙，想不明白李赫宰到底是以什么身份找他，又为了什么。他居然还有胆子来招惹自己？金起范越想越觉得火大。他几步跨上了餐厅外的台阶，然后抬起右脚迈过了金俊秀半小时前迈过的门槛。  
这家餐厅面积并不大，虽然几乎人满为患，但是金起范一桌一桌的看过去，并没有看到李赫宰的脸。他抬起手看了看腕表，已然比约定时间晚了十几分钟。他没想到李赫宰居然敢这么耍自己，火气上来了他也没能去冷静思考这一切有多么的不寻常。他恶狠狠的朝着地上吐了口唾沫转身准备离去，却在这时看到服务生端着菜推开了角落里的一扇房门。他起先并未注意到那是个包厢，现下里说得上是无意识的往里看来了一眼。  
然后他觉得自己被钉在了这间充斥着辛辣味道的餐馆里。  
不管他怎么想，他也没想到会是金俊秀，会是那个本该被困死在伦敦的倒霉鬼。李赫宰的目的太明显，在这么个时间段，金俊秀回国就代表着之前的一系列跟其有关的案件，也就是金希澈想泼在李晟敏和曺圭贤的脏水都将悉数作废。如此一来，即便算上谋杀李东海，那也只是李晟敏一个人的事，曺圭贤不会被判刑，他很快就会被释放，那么俱乐部的秘密就再也守不住了......  
金起范转身出了餐厅。寒风里他低着头笑了笑。  
可惜啊，李赫宰。真的可惜。只可惜我不是你以为的好警察。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰没想到金起范那么快就离开了，更没想到他是独自一人离开。从他的反应看，他显然是发现了金俊秀，那么为什么呢...  
他的视线一直飘向对面那间餐馆，金起范没有回来，金俊秀也没出来。  
他食不知味的夹了几口油麦菜进碗里，并没有理会金俊秀催促着他的短信。几分钟后他心情烦躁的扔了筷子，叫来了服务员结账。李东海的电话适时的打了过来，让他回家的时候带几盒牛奶。他右手拿着电话，一边笑着回复一边看着自己左手无名指的那个戒指。他站起身想离开，却在抬头望出玻璃窗的时候看到了一个本未被期料会出现的身影，那人警惕的看向了巷子入口的方向，然后谨慎的迈进了金俊秀所在的餐馆。  
是韩庚。


	69. 同盟

李赫宰很快迈进了那家餐馆。他左右环视了一下，很轻易的就发现了坐在角落一个不大的位子里韩庚的身影。那人拳头正握得紧，在这严冬里竟是额角冒汗，他一心瞪着那间让他紧张至此的包厢门，以至于并未发现正一步步走过来的李赫宰。他右手无意识的把玩着手机，然后像是终于下定决心了一样解锁了屏幕准备打电话，正是这时，桌子另一边的椅子被人一把拉开。韩庚吓了一跳，他一抬头便对上了李赫宰充满了温和友善的双眼：“韩组长，别来无恙？”  
“是你？！”韩庚震惊难当，他右手习惯性的快速摸向自己的后腰。李赫宰见状只是轻笑了一下，他抬起右手挥了挥，想借此缓和一下这渐渐起了寒意的气氛：“韩组长别误会，我跟你来这儿的目的是一样的。”他说完抬手指了一下那间包厢，然后在韩庚将信将疑的目光下带着微笑坐在了那把古旧的木椅上。他抬手招来了服务员，随随便便的点了两道菜和一大桶饮料。韩庚本来心思就不在吃饭上，倒也没说什么。  
等到服务员拿着菜单走远，李赫宰才抬起头。他死死的盯着韩庚两眉之间那块皮肤，他记得他父亲曾经教过他：盯着别人两眉之间的地方，会使对方以为你在盯着他的眼睛，这样可以巧妙的增加压迫感，又不至于自己落得个紧张的局面。  
韩庚避开了他的眼神，尴尬的咳嗽了一声。李赫宰不易察觉的微笑了一下，他的目光依旧没有移开：“韩组长，老实说刚才的一切我都观察到了，你今天是跟踪金警官来的吧？”他微微欠身拿过服务员刚刚递上来的可乐，手指微微一紧就毫不费力的拧开了瓶盖。碳酸分解，二氧化碳嘈杂的从瓶口细微的缝隙里拥挤而出，他给两人各倒了一杯饮料，然后坐回去小口的喝着自己的：“我可否知道为什么？”  
韩庚终于把视线移回到面前这个不知天高地厚的男人的脸上：“李赫宰，你以为你是谁啊？你信不信我现在就把你办了！？”  
“韩组长，别激动...”李赫宰歉意的想四周被吸引过注意力的食客们笑了笑：“你动不了我的，你知道，你也不能动我。韩组长，现在这个案子唯一的转机就在你我二人身上，我建议你最好谨言慎行...”  
“我不可能靠一个罪犯办案。”  
“话别说死。”  
李赫宰正想继续说下去，不想服务员端来了他们点的餐点。韩庚倒是不客气，他抓过一碗米饭就开始就着菜狼吞虎咽，李赫宰看不出他是真饿了还是只是想逃避这诡异的谈判桌，他忖度了一下，还是继续说了下去：“其实今天是我把金警官约过来的。”  
“噗...咳咳！你说什么？！咳咳...”韩庚被这话惊得倒吸一口气，未来得及咽下的一粒米呛进气管让他咳得连脖子都红了。他一手捂着嘴一手扯出一张面纸擦拭，李赫宰适时的递来了一杯温茶让他很好的缓解了喉头的痒意。  
“我说，是我约来了金警官。”李赫宰边说着边夹菜到自己碗里，他无意的用筷子戳着泛着光泽的米饭，却一口也没吃：“我之所以这么做，其实是为了帮我的朋友。诚如你所见，你们一心以为死了的金俊秀就坐在离咱俩不到十米远的墙的那边...我听说你们将与金俊秀相关的案子全部压在李晟敏和曺圭贤身上...你不用惊讶，我自然有我的路子...”他顿了顿，喝了口饮料又继续了下去：“我想现在，你应该知道你们内部出了多大的纰漏了吧，韩组长？”  
李赫宰所言确实都是真的。韩庚咬着嘴唇，一时不知该如何回话。从他上警校起，他一心认为警察的身份会是他最坚实的后盾，让他跟任何人说话都会充满底气...而眼下，他居然会被一个曾被他亲手逮捕的人一句一句堵的无路可退，想到这儿他蓦地觉得委屈，连嗓音都不由得变小了不少：“起范，有问题...”  
“看得出来。那段时间他可没少关心我。”李赫宰又伸手夹了一筷子芥兰，这时他才突然想明白为何金起范刚才就那么离开了：“他难道...”  
“之前那个叫金希澈的人来分局找过他，吩咐了让曺圭贤和李晟敏顶包的事。”韩庚左手撑着头，他觉得肩膀越发沉重：“我需要回去申请搜查令逮捕令才能抓金俊秀...李赫宰你给我听着，我不知道你到底和金起范金希澈什么关系，为什么这么些个乱套的事你也不清楚，但是你听好了，下次，我绝对让你吃不了兜着走...”  
“我知道了...”李赫宰低头笑了一下，招来服务员结了账，然后他站起身来：“韩组长，你是个好警察，拜托你，找些你信任的人好好查查这案子，把无辜的人救出来吧...”他的手机在上衣口袋里疯狂的震动起来，他拿出手机，看着屏幕上他偷拍的那张李东海的睡颜照片和那串已经记在心里的电话号码会心的笑了，韩庚看着那笑容，突然觉得陌生又羡慕：“女朋友？”  
“媳妇儿...”他拿起围巾戴好匆匆离去。转身之前，韩庚听到那年轻男人说：“韩组长，救出他们，等你有了证据，我等你来抓我。”


	70. 迫近

李赫宰自问从没奢望过有朝一日在他打开自家家门时，可以说上这么一句：“我回来了。”  
自从他搬出李家，自己一个人住，他就添了一个习惯：偶尔他会在出门前打开房间里所有的灯。夜间归来，至少还能骗骗自己这个所谓的家还是温暖有生气的。  
但是这次，他知道这已经不是他一味幻想出来的美好。他打开了这扇熟悉的防盗门，门内仿佛带着温度的暖光轻轻柔柔的落在他身上，他看着厨房里围着蓝色围裙正在忙着炒菜的李东海因为响声停下了手里的动作抬头看着他，那人笑眯了眼睛，猫咪一样：“回来啦。”  
“嗯，我回来了。”他转身关门，抿着嘴抑制住心里翻涌上来的满足感。他连衣服都没顾上脱就几步跨进厨房站在李东海身后，伸出双手环住那人的腰把下巴垫在他颈窝，然后深深的吸了一口李东海身上的味道：“唉，娶了媳妇儿的感觉可真好...”话音未落他就被李东海一个后肘击打在肚子上，整个人疼得瞪大眼睛扶着李东海慢慢的滑了下去。  
“娶你大爷的媳妇儿！你给老子当媳妇儿还差不多！起开起开！别挡我做饭！”  
李赫宰蹲在墙角画圈圈。  
☆☆☆  
吃完饭后，照例是李赫宰去收拾碗筷和剩饭剩菜。等他从厨房出来后刚好看到李东海正在往手指上套戒指：“嗯？你之前摘了？”  
李东海点点头：“做饭的时候怕划了或者弄脏了...你说你还买铂金的，那么娇贵我还得伺候它，下次随便地摊上买个铁的钢的就得了，我又不挑。”他戴完戒指舒服的窝进沙发里：“顺手帮我拿盒牛奶吧，你买了吧？”  
“买了，祖宗吩咐的我哪儿敢忘。”李赫宰挠了挠自己的头发，也不知道怎么那么开心的笑着去冰箱里翻出牛奶拿回客厅。他坐进沙发里扶起李东海的脑袋让他躺在自己腿上：“牛奶有点凉，先放放，一会儿再喝吧。”他感到在自己膝上的那个毛茸茸的小脑袋轻轻点了点，那种痒痒的感觉传染到了心尖。他瞟了一眼放在床头的手机，黑暗的屏幕加上没有亮起的提示灯都在告诉他，金俊秀一直都没有再联系他。  
李赫宰心里犯嘀咕，他并不清楚金俊秀回国以后对国内情形了解了多少，他是否知道自己是那只”老鼠”？又是否知道是自己杀了金俊浩？李赫宰明白自己再也没有立场接近金俊秀，他在俱乐部的卧底任务不管怎么看也算是失败了。之前他收到了E去世的消息，想来现在大权下落，金希澈肯定已经接管了俱乐部在整个中国的势力。他越想越紧张，如果金希澈想彻底巩固自己的地位，很有可能会拿他李赫宰开刀，加之自己好歹在俱乐部待过一段时日，手头也握有不少情报，怎么着也算是个不小的威胁。  
至少他知道，现在金希澈跟警方有联系。不管金起范是一早就是俱乐部的人，还是因为利益驱使跟金希澈有了勾结，这个人绝对不能轻视。李赫宰觉得眼下自己孤立无援，一旦俱乐部有了行动，他若处理不好，可能就完了。  
他伸手够过手机给金钟云发了短信，说明了现在俱乐部天翻地覆的变化，并且请求金钟云查一查金起范这个人。那边给的回复很快，金钟云查到近些天英国那边的项目资金被收回了一些，而中国这边则有意无意的被贴补了不少钱，他的意思是朴有天似乎有掌权中国市场的想法，只是不知道金希澈的立场。  
李赫宰心烦的很，他想着也许是时候该好好安排一下李东海的去处了。  
这边李东海把所有电视台播了一遍也没有找到什么能让他提起兴致的节目，他索然无味的随便播到音乐台，无意中听到头顶上李赫宰不大的一声叹息，他抬起头，眼睛睁的大大的：“怎么了你？有心事？”  
李赫宰抬眼对上了那双漂亮的玻璃珠，他咧嘴笑了笑，看不出什么不妥的样子：“没什么，只是这几天可能要忙了。”  
李东海听罢也叹了口气：“你不说我都忘了，后天我也要回去上课了，期末估计也很忙...”他说完眨了眨眼睛，嘴角挑起了一丝羞赧的笑意。他抬起身子凑到李赫宰脸前：“不过明天还有一天假期，要不要...”他的手悄悄的绕到李赫宰腰上想向下抚去却被李赫宰抓住握紧。他看到后者摘掉了无名指上的那枚戒指然后眯着眼睛看着他：“小东西，勾引我可要付出代价，你疼了可别怨我。”  
☆☆☆  
金起范开车到了京郊的一处独栋别墅。他也不清楚这是金希澈的住所还是俱乐部历代掌权人的皇宫，亦或是俱乐部的总部，他只知道每次有事，除非金希澈亲自找他，不然他一定要到这里来报告。  
夜色里，路边的一排排松树因为北风而摇晃，婆娑的树影像是披了斗篷的女巫，张牙舞爪的向他袭来。他握着方向盘的手不由得紧了紧。车开上山后又沿着山路走了将近二十分钟，他想着要是这么一头开下山摔死兴许也不错，但他终究只是想想罢了。等到车开进那栋山庄的大门，拐到这栋石料堆砌而成的宏伟建筑门前，他立即就下了车。门口的保安上前几步拦住他：“金先生，您没说今晚要来，现在您不方便进去...”  
“滚开！我要见金希澈！”他动了气，几下挣脱开保安的控制就进门冲上了楼。三四名保镖快步追着他，却还是不及他快，眼见着他打开了书房的木门：“金希澈！”  
门内坐在红丝绒扶手椅里的漂亮男人偏过头看着他，他嘴角噬笑，像是并不惊讶金起范的突然到访不请自来：“进来吧。”他挥了挥手打发走了慌乱的保镖们，等到门被关死，他才站起身来：“怎么了你？”  
“李赫宰今天约我，让我撞上了金俊秀。”金起范咬着牙，眼里带着愤怒：“他回国这么大的事，你居然不告诉我？”  
“这事本来根本不用惊动你。那小杂种一回国我就抓了他灭口，谁想到神童这混蛋失手了。”金希澈修长的手指从桌上勾过一只水晶高脚杯，他一点点品尝着杯子里猩红的甘酿：“再一个，暗地里肯定有人帮他，不知道会不会是李赫宰。现在我不动他，只为了能揪出那只大鱼来。”  
他握着杯颈的手紧了紧，金起范移开了目光，却看到桌子上还有一只杯子，他一下子紧张了起来：“谁来过你这儿？”  
金希澈看着他，良久才笑了出来。他走去墙边一组书柜上抽出一本法文书，手指伸进柜子里触动了机关。靠北边的书架缓缓移开露出一间暗室，金起范紧张的看着一位西装笔挺的英俊男人从里面走了出来：“崔始源？”  
崔始源礼貌的笑了笑，像极了一位贵族，他走到桌边拿起那只属于他的杯子对着金起范欠了欠身：“好久不见，金警官。”  
金起范正想回话，却不想金希澈突然狂妄的笑了出来：“是时候了，起范，不管是黑雁是警察，都要结束了。”


	71. 休憩

李东海被那个正在自己身上驰骋的男人摁着肩膀压在了床尾。因为动作，他的头探出了床铺悬空着，乌黑的细碎刘海纷飞跳跃好看不已。天花板在他的视线里晃动，不知是他的还是李赫宰的汗水润湿了睫毛，弄得他实在看不清那人的脸。  
快感从二人贴合的亲密无间的部位扩散至每一个细胞里，他浑身上下都充斥着尖锐的甜蜜痛苦。再多一点，哪怕只是一点点他都会受不住了。他困难的抬起本无力的搭在床铺上的双臂想搂住李赫宰的好看肩膀，却不想那人突然起身从他的身体里撤离了出来。他感到一些微凉的空气顺势涌入了下身湿淋淋的入口，一时间难受的哼了出来：“唔，赫宰你干嘛...你进来啊...”  
那人却不为所动。李东海有些艰难的撑起自己几乎软成一滩水的身子，透过有些长的刘海，他看到那人居高临下的姿态，和那双带着邪气调笑的双眸，他觉得自己的心脏像是过电一样，紧接着半边身子都麻了：“赫宰...”  
“东海，想要吗？”李赫宰说着又凑近了过来。他一手揽住李东海结实的腰，把那人又往自己的怀里带了带，然后他又坏心的咬了咬怀里人的耳廓，舌尖继而沿着那玲珑的曲线舔至耳后，直到他听到李东海呜咽如猫咪的呻吟才停了下来：“想要的话就叫声老公来听听。”  
“什么？”李东海以为自己听错了，可当他抬眼对上李赫宰那带着明显等量的戏谑和期待的目光时，他才明白自己听到的和以为的分毫不差：“你！”  
“东海，听话，就一声，好不好？”他变本加厉的使坏。硬挺的性器微微的顶了顶李东海身下可以接纳他的地方却又不彻底进入：“不然我不给你。”  
“哈...你...混蛋，我才不...我才不说！”他眼底瞬间充满了羞赧和怒意，不只是因为身体上还是心理上的在折磨甚至充盈了泪水。李赫宰眼睁睁的看着一只本来意乱情迷的小猫咪炸了毛，尖锐成了一只设防的刺猬。纵使有点失望，但他还是顾全了李东海的自尊心。毕竟一个男人被同性侵犯，纵然是甘愿，终究还是件有失尊严的事。  
“你别气，不说就是了...”他像以往一样笑的温柔，轻轻吻了下李东海的唇角后，他终于长驱直入的拥有了他。  
就着半坐着的姿势，李东海又往那人的肩膀上靠了靠，他抿着嘴尽量压抑着自己几乎无法控制的性感声音，但他很快发觉他做不到。李赫宰的技术太好，他的身体又太敏感。天造地设一样，一切都是这么般配。他脸红了红，终于埋在那人耳边轻轻的说了一句：“就...就一声...”  
“老公，你...快点。”  
李赫宰愣了几秒钟。而后就是更加疯狂的掠夺。  
☆☆☆  
等到二人干柴烈火完毕又梳洗干净后，时间还不到五点，但是天幕已经有些黑暗。李赫宰去冰箱里翻出食材进了厨房，隔着墙对正舒舒服服窝在床上看电视的李东海喊话：“媳妇儿，那你这就是已经彻底放假了？”  
“嗯！放一个多月，这个寒假还挺长的...”李东海一心扑在电影里，难得的没有红着脸抗议那句媳妇儿，这让李赫宰偷偷的弯了嘴角：“那你这几天还有事吗？”  
“有啊，没跟你说我上午刚监考完，这几天要抓紧判卷子还要登成绩...这帮小崽子越来越猖狂，不挂他们几个还真当我慈眉善目。”他正说着就见李赫宰端着一盘最快做好的凉拌菜出来：“啊啊，快喂我一口，快饿死了我。”  
李赫宰笑眯了眼睛，心情甚好的夹了一筷子菜喂了过去，末了还抹去了李东海唇角沾上的汤汁：“你哟，得饶人处且饶人好不好，这年头学生也不容易，熬夜打小抄多累呢...”  
“哎呀就你是圣人！我还不知道吗，提前给他们漏过多少题你倒不记得了！”他自己揉了揉腰，想起身去厨房帮忙，不想这一有了动作，腰上的算出疼痛破茧一般涌了出来。他嘶了一声，就着起身的轨迹又慢慢的躺了回去：“不过我说你怎么回事，今天怎么...做这么狠啊？”  
“你不喜欢？”李赫宰放下了碗筷，他几步走到床边，凑近吻了吻李东海的头发：“你忙了将近二十天，要不是我每天去给你送午饭你就干脆饿着，每天加班那么晚，我哪儿好意思干你啊...”明明是个文质彬彬的人，但是说起荤话他也从来不脸红：“二十天诶，好不容易逮到你了，还不做爽了为止。”他说完又抬手理了理李东海的被子，后者知道他这意思是让自己好好歇着，于是也便没再起身。李赫宰点了点头就又进了厨房，当他用木制汤勺搅动着一锅香气四溢的汤羹时，才想起来已经又过去了快二十天。  
今天已经一月十七号了。  
明天，李晟敏和曺圭贤的官司，就要开庭了。  
☆☆☆  
韩庚站在他办公室的窗前。一分钟后他看到金起范迈着很是平稳矫健的步伐出了一楼大门，然后他从羽绒服的右侧口袋里拿出车钥匙，上车后很快驶离了韩庚的视野。  
于是他立刻离开窗边跑出了办公室，拐弯的时候还不小心撞到了科里的女警花。他虽然焦急，但也带着笑容帮那个漂亮女人捡起了散落一地的文件证物。他说了一句对不起，并未注意到那个年纪尚轻的女人无言的挽留，很快越过她奔跑去了鉴定科。三天前鉴定科首屈一指的鉴定师朴忠载刚刚结束市里的研讨会，本来只是回办公室看看近些天的情形，却不想被守株待兔了不知多少天的韩庚堵了路。  
现下里韩庚平复了喘息，他刚敲了几下门就有人来应门。韩庚认出他是去年刚毕业调过来的鉴定员叫金钟铉，这孩子还带着浓重的书卷气，青春的灵动跃然脸上：“哟，韩庚哥！来找朴老师吗？”  
“嗯对，我那组样本的结果出来了吗？”  
“朴老师刚跟我说，DNA昨天已经开链了，今天早晨一大早重组的，哥你再等两个小时应该差不多了。”金钟铉脸上带着笑，又迈了一步出了屋，他顺手关上了门：“不过韩庚哥你跟朴老师关系真好，这么急的工作他居然真的加班加点加塞的弄了出来，哥，以后我要是犯了事，帮我跟老师美言几句吧！”  
纵使忙碌里韩庚也被他逗笑了：“你哟，前几次在办公室偷吃零食的事儿其实都是我给你说的情，现在你老师见到我一个头两个大，我可不是他跟前儿的红人了。”  
“哥我就当你答应了！哈哈，哥明天请我吃早饭吧，为了你这个事，我今天一天都没好好吃一顿呢。”金钟铉笑得开心，没等韩庚拒绝就开了门闪进屋里，留给韩庚的只有因为关门而急速流动的空气和重重的响声。  
韩庚摸着后脑勺笑了笑，想着时间也早，这件事也确实麻烦这师徒俩，自己请一顿饭肯定不为过。他出了警局，局子附近餐馆不少，可是多是北方菜或者川菜，油腻的厉害不说还都是大火爆炒。他想了想，还是去了几条街开外一家不算便宜的西杭菜馆点了几样精致的餐点，折腾了将近一个半小时。  
等他再折回警局，发现朴忠载正站在门口抽烟。那人抬眼看到韩庚过来很快就有了笑意，抬手招呼着，话语已经脱口而出：“还算你小子有良心，结果出来了，在钟铉那儿。你把饭菜给我，回科里拿吧，顺便把那小子叫去休息室找我，我俩得好好吃一顿。”  
“老哥，真麻烦你了，算我欠你一个大人情...”他还想说下去，却被朴忠载抬手打断：“就这一顿饭就行了，别说了你不挺着急的，去吧。”  
☆☆☆  
金钟铉把鉴定结果给了韩庚后兴高采烈的跑去休息室跟朴忠载去抢蟹粉狮子头了。  
韩庚略过那繁复的数据表格，只看到最后一行的结果就知道成了。太久以来他心里的重担总算是轻了一些，他总算感觉到自己做了一些对的事情。可继而他的怒气直冲上脑，鉴定科的办公桌被他拍的啪啪作响：“你！你！还有你！你们三个之前是怎么鉴定的？！知道误了多大的事吗！直系兄弟跟同一个人差了多远？！”  
“组...组长，这也不能全怪我们，之前那具焦尸肯定是那个金俊秀的双胞胎兄弟，不然DNA 不会这么像...”  
“你懂还是我懂？！这些东西都是你的职责！我现在可以怀疑你跟那帮混蛋是一伙儿的！我告诉你，要是明天法庭顺利也就算了，要是但凡出点差错，你们仨就准备卷铺盖滚吧！！”他说完便拿着文件出了门，把门摔得比之前金钟铉还响，一时间附近科室里的人都出来楼道想看看热闹，可却也只看到韩庚小跑着离开的身影。


	72. 浮生（曺圭贤自述）

一月十八号的上午九点，我被法警准时的带进朝阳法庭。我相信此时的自己早已形容枯槁，毕竟我已经经历了不知多久的牢狱之灾。即便如此，我却依旧昂首前行，不愿有一丝一毫的颓然残破，若要问为什么，首先我从小受到的教育不允许我的尊严受到任何践踏，其次我没有做过一丝一毫作奸犯科的勾当，而最重要的一点是...我不能给在我身后几米外的那个人一点点不安全感。  
我要让晟敏知道，不管我们正在经历多么可怕的灾乱，我也会站在他身前替他披荆斩棘。只要他一抬头，就能看到我挺得笔直的脊背。  
身材走形面目丑陋的法官站起身来念开场词，我冷哼了一声。这个女人一看便是那种除了工作便毫无私生活的女人，也许她家庭不幸，也许她压根没有组建家庭。我想她的童年生活一定艰苦，于是背负起父母的梦想，在一个孤独的大学里起早贪黑的攻读法律，为了在毕业后可以养活起全家人。她不曾学会穿衣打扮，大概也不会听听歌剧品品红酒。她坐在高高的法庭上审判着其他人的生命，甚至也许曾经以一己之见剥夺了数不清的人的爱恨情仇。  
我想到高中时我还曾经搂着晟敏我在沙发里看法制新闻，若厌烦了，换个台便是。而现在，我俩居然无权去打断她念着无聊词汇的干涸嗓音。  
我和晟敏的辩护律师坐在席位上无聊的打哈欠。这狗东西不知是谁找来的，我知道他不会为了我俩做一丝一毫的功课，而他也不会觉得这份工资赚的有昧良心，他有良心吗。  
我又看向了身后，我想把那称为贵宾席的地方：那个叫金起范的警察面无表情的坐在那儿，我知道他一定很想笑。金希澈自然没有来，但我想他一定很期待这场年度好戏的上演。我突然有些心灰意冷，因为我没有看到我的家人。  
这几年来，我已经把这个可怕的世道看得太清楚。我微微转过头，看着站在我左手边的晟敏。纵使我们的感情已经几乎耗尽，但是我依旧无法法控制自己的心思被他牵引。  
我跟晟敏是高中认识的。从我们认识的那一个九月一号开始，我们就坠入爱河了。  
不要以为十五六岁的小屁孩不懂什么叫爱，我甚至有自信比那些活完了一辈子的人更懂。  
我的父母是教师，在此我不去评论他们清廉与否。我还有一个大我几岁的姐姐，她待我很好，可却无法自己成为我这辈子的一个阴影——因为她太优秀，甚至我现在也难以望其项背。我家并不存在重男轻女的思想，应该说我的父母一向偏宠姐姐。我反抗过，不满过，可是一切都没有用；我努力过，迎合过，可他们似乎也并不在意；我懦弱过，顺从过，直到后来，我才发现他们因此得寸进尺。  
是的，顺从。可我并没有磨去我的棱角。我执拗冲动极端的感性性格被我隐藏的颇好，若非如此我也不会成为一个微有薄名的画家。  
好像说的有些远了。再说回晟敏。在遇到他之前，我没想过自己会是个用情至深之人，他是我的初恋。可笑吗？其实从小学起我的异性缘就一直很不错，纵使我出过事故身体不好，不能像其他男生一样驰骋球场挥汗如雨；纵使我不会说什么好听的话，总是冷着一张脸对待所有人...并非我冷傲，只是我不想滥情。从很小的时候我就决心，攒下所有的运气和情爱，因为我不想有一丝一毫的委屈未来我真心爱护的人。我的整个心脏，只能是她的。当然我没想到后来会是他的。  
我没有想过自己是同性恋，不过这于我来说并不是什么特别的事，因为真正特别的，是我终于遇到了想要的人。  
我费尽一切心思的爱他，他也倾尽所有的爱我。  
晟敏的父母几年前因为一场车祸双双离世，这样的家庭背景，他在学校难免被其他人冷眼相待。可他一直都是温和善良的模样，像一块触手生温的美玉，或者早春初绽的梨花。这样的李晟敏，我不知道爱了多少年。  
高二的时候，我因为不满父母给我安排的大学路而跟家里反目。毕竟，他们怎么能允许我去学艺术，按他们的话说，画家都是一副穷酸相。姐姐护着我，却也依旧无可奈何。几个月下来，我们谁都没有妥协。我心力憔悴，跟晟敏在一起后，我更执着于自己的梦想，我想靠自己这双手来打下一片世界给他。晟敏很为难，他爱我，支持我，可他却不满我如此对待生父生母，这在他看来是大逆不道的事情。  
我爱他，所以我开始考虑退一步谈判。可就在这时，他们知道了我跟晟敏的事情。这也怪我，毕竟我在外从不掩饰我满眼的爱恋。  
让我吃惊的是，他们因此同意了我去学习美术，可前提是离开中国，出国进修。我记得当时自己胃里一阵翻涌，因为我这辈子的唯一爱情，在我的父母看来是一个跟他们谈论未来的筹码。待到我把胃肠里的东西吐得一干二净，我跟父母说明了我的意思，那就是我绝对不会放弃李晟敏，哪怕让我去读那所本来让我避之不及的师范学院。我的父母没有想过会是如此局面，在他们看来，青春期的小屁孩眼里的爱情不过是多加两百块零花钱就能拆散的笑话。  
于是我铆足了力气反抗了他们两个多月。  
两个月后的一天我不知是因为饥饿还是挨不过那一顿毒打而昏了过去。醒来时我正在自己的卧室打葡萄糖，而客厅里依旧是武打片的动静。我费力的起身，本以为他们在难为我姐姐，却在拔针的时候听到了晟敏隐忍着的闷哼。我不知道我是怎么冲出去的，但是几秒钟后我附在晟敏的背上，而我的颈背则又感到了几乎快要习惯了的痛苦。  
姐姐终于还是拦住了我父亲。直到此时我才有功夫低头看看我怀里的宝贝。我看到了他额上的虚汗，他眼里的泪，还有脸颊上泛着血丝的巴掌印。  
那一刻我的气愤甚至差点逼我烧了自家的房子。我起身拽起了一直跪在地上的晟敏、我的宝贝。我跟他说我们走，我不会靠家里，我一定会养得起你。我转过身想把他拉出家门，可他却一步也没走。  
他跟我说我不需要你养。他跟我说圭贤，别闹了。他跟我说听叔叔阿姨的吧。  
一个月后，我踏上了飞往美国的波音747，行李箱中带着我的衣服，我的药，我的悲怆，我的愤怒。  
我年轻的冲动让我爱上了李晟敏，让我恨了我的家人，让我恨了李晟敏，让我离开了我的家人。我打开了随身携带的画册，里面是李晟敏托我姐姐给我的纸条，他说他会来送我。  
是的，他来送了我，可我没有等他。  
也许青春期的孩子真的不懂什么是爱吧。  
我在美国读完了大学，却没有急着回到家乡。一是这些年的历练让我对爱情有了更深刻的认识，我的愧疚也年年加深，这么多年过去我才真正明白了晟敏的成熟与坚忍，才明白了他有多爱我，而我当年幼稚的胡闹与不辞而别是多么荒唐，我过不了心里那道坎，我必须继续遏制自己的思念来折磨自己，我的罪没有赎清；二是因为我只是个身无分文的美术生，即便我回了国，也没有能力去保护我的挚爱。  
成长是残酷的，但是现实同样残酷。我不能一厢情愿的拉着晟敏生活在象牙塔，我必须用我的成熟去武装我的双手，再用我的双手来挡住一切针对他的伤害。  
我想我已经明白什么是爱了。  
我比常人提前了两年读完大学。然后从二十岁开始花了五年时间把自己塑造成一个艺术家。在我二十五岁生日那天，我的一副画在拍卖会上被拍出七十三万美元。那一刻我知道，我可以回国了。  
2013年的三月，我再一次踏上了北京的土地。这一次我的行李箱里装着我的衣服，我的药，我亲自设计的婚戒，我的爱，和我盲目的自信。  
是啊，盲目的自信。我以为找到他不用费吹灰之力，却没想到又是一年没有见到他。我们生活在一片天空下，踩在同样材质的柏油路上，呼吸着一样肮脏的空气，却不知对方身在何处。  
而我的生活里早就不只有他。我不能花费全部的精力去寻找晟敏，我还要去画画，我不能放弃我的事业；我还要去应酬各个官僚、有钱人、出版商，纵使我最厌恶那些虚伪的嘴脸；我还要回家去转圜家人间的关系，虽然父母早就对我失望透顶。对了，还有女人。我家世交的一户人家的女儿，你们应该明白我爸妈安的什么心思。我不能反对，至少现在不能，我不能让他们知道我在找晟敏，在一切尘埃落定之前，不能再出一点岔子了。  
我就这样浑浑噩噩的混到了2014年。元旦夜里我一个人在酒吧买醉，那晚的酒劲儿真大，不过三两杯下肚我就什么都不记得了。第二天清晨，当我在假日酒店的床上赤身裸体的醒来时心里暗叫不好，穿戴好衣服后果真在床头柜的台灯下找到了一个写有时间地址的小纸片。我无可选择的听从了这个陌生人的命令，当天晚上在一间名为蝴蝶的酒吧里认识了一个叫申东熙的男人。  
我一眼就知道他这个人接近不得，我本想离开，可当他拿出一个信封后我迫不得已改变了想法。因为那信封里满是前一天晚上的照片，是我和一个男人的艳照，而我还认出，那男人是那个让我成名的拍卖会的赞助商之一。我血管里的血液都能冻成冰。  
申东熙让我做的事很简单，他收到命令想要点了谁，就会拖我去做证人，我的画也成了他们洗钱的途径之一，但是真正挨上他们正经生意的事我从不过问，想着这样以后抽身也容易。他见我一直顺从，就告诉我会有我的好处。我不需要钱，所以嗤之以鼻。直到初夏时节那个夜里，我在蝴蝶遇见了晟敏。  
后来的事情你们就都知道了。  
回忆这些并没有用多长时间，当我抬起头，法官刚刚念完我和晟敏的起诉罪行。没有一条是我们承认过的，没有一条是我们做过的，可每一条，却都有不容反驳的证据，而我们却因为没有承认从未犯下的罪行而被认为是毫无悔过倾向。多么可怕的世界。我又看了看晟敏，他也正在看着我，那眼神就像我们初遇时一样，平和淡然。我知道他不怕，那我也不怕。  
晟敏，不管怎样，我爱你。


	73. 焉知祸福

门突然被推开。曺圭贤回过头，发现是韩庚抱着一摞文件小跑了进来。  
“审判长，我是本案的负责人，重案组组长韩庚。警方有新证据提交，事关重大，希望可以纳入参考。”他说完便快步走了过来，一手开始分配文件，稳重又不怠慢的分给了审判长和被告律师。在走去原告席的途中，他经过了曺圭贤的身边。后者听到了韩庚软糯又细微的声音：“别担心。”曺圭贤并未一下子明白韩庚的意思，可是源于原始第六感的作用，他在瞬间发觉了周身不可控的颤栗，兴奋感从每个毛细孔渗出。他大概发觉，自己和李晟敏都有救了。  
“审判长，请允许我对新证据作出解释说明。”坐在审判席的女人轻轻点了点头，韩庚会意后又偏头看了一次曺圭贤和李晟敏，他们三人眼底都闪着希望的诱人光芒，若说不同，就是韩庚的目光里掺杂了些许的歉意，而另两人的，则充满了难以掩盖的感谢。  
“现在资料的第一页是对曺圭贤先生，李晟敏先生的指控，包括参与违法交易，走私管制药品，干扰市场秩序，纵火以及故意杀人，其中故意杀人的指控的受害者包括金俊秀和李东海先生。”  
韩庚顿了顿，他悄悄的回过头看向身后的金起范，幅度并不很明显，在他发觉那人并不明显的被刻意掩盖着的紧张时，他说不出自己心底是什么滋味：“请看下一页，这些指控，除了针对于李东海先生的伤害，剩下的均与金俊秀先生有关，请各位把资料翻到第五页...”  
“这张是由我方最早提交的关于金俊秀的尸检报告以及DNA比对，在这张资料上，我们犯了非常严重的错误，具体的对比在后面有阐述。”他全身的每一条神经都像吸饱了兴奋剂一样的难耐：“倒数第二页是昨天刚刚拿到的DNA比对，在五月二十七日晚到五月二十八日凌晨，警方于东郊仓库发现的尸体的DNA在经过与前期于金俊秀身上取得的DNA样本的二次比对后，我们发现二者DNA虽然高度相似但是并不相同。”  
他听到了来自这间房间各个位置的人的唏嘘声：“经过我们排查，已经确定那具尸体实为犯罪嫌疑人金俊秀的孪生哥哥，金俊浩。”  
韩庚紧了紧双手，他的指尖能触摸到手心渗出的薄薄汗渍：“请将资料翻至最后一页。这张是一月一日在西城区金融大街监控拍下的画面，经过核实，确定这辆红色库珀的驾驶者为金俊秀，下面的表格是他在去年十二月底由伦敦返回北京的入境记录。”待到他解释完这一部分，他又很是小心的回头又看了一眼金起范，后者脸色苍白，紧握双手的颤抖已经难以掩盖。  
“综上所述，金俊秀已经确定并未死亡。而关于我方早先提交的关于曺圭贤先生的不在场证明，经过我的核实，也发现有误。曺先生于五月二十七日一早就登上了飞往杭州的班机，而为何第一份资料显示乘客名单没有曺先生，关于这点，警方会在庭审结束后与航空公司的相关人员做进一步了解。”不需看，韩庚也能知道坐在证人席上的航空公司负责人是怎样的一副怂样：“而李晟敏先生的不在场证明则确认无误，因此，我们可以断定二人均无犯罪时间。故与金俊秀先生相关的一切指控均不足成立。”  
“至于李东海先生的案子，我希望庭上在量刑建议里可以将李晟敏先生对其抢救得宜，且主观自首考虑入内。谢谢。”  
... ...  
☆☆☆  
韩庚离开法院大门时拿出手机编辑了一条短信：我已经尽我所能了。法院决定择日宣判。他叹了口气，终于将拇指移到发送键上轻轻点击。然后他看着那已送达的十六个汉字微微出了神，当他正想收回手机时却收到了李赫宰分外快速的回复：无以为报，谢谢。韩先生，你是个好警察。  
于是他一下子就放松了下来。好警察这三个字对于他来说意义之重大远胜过官方赠与的勋章名号，他甚至在想，如若他日证明李赫宰是无罪之身，那么也许他们会成为很好的朋友甚至兄弟，他可能还会请他回老家吃顿饭喝喝酒。他想到这儿突然笑着摇了摇头。韩庚锁好了手机放回外套的内侧口袋，他迈开腿正想走下不短的阶梯时却突然听到身后有人在叫他。  
“庚哥！你等下！”  
是金起范。韩庚觉得自己刚刚放松下来的神经霎时间又绷紧了起来，连肩膀都僵硬了。几秒钟里，他快速的分析了自己和金起范早已陌路的立场，他尚不知道金起范对于自己的插手有何看法。可不管怎样，自己都不能打草惊蛇。眼下他孤立无援，而金起范的身后却明显有一股难缠的势力。他突然发觉，比起金起范，自己居然会更加相信李赫宰。  
真是讽刺，他想。自己做着最高尚正义的职业，在外人眼里，自己是个好警察，可表面上看，他根本就是黑白不分。这金玉其外，败絮其中的世界...  
他还没从自己愈发悲怆的思维里清醒过来，金起范已经三两步跑到了他身侧：“哥，你怎么回事，说也不说就来，吓死我了。”  
韩庚定了定神，他自知自己不是什么好演员，可此刻却也无他法，他定下心来端出一幅愠怒的样子：“你不说我还忘了！这案子交到你手上，怎么能出这么大的纰漏？”  
“我...”金起范并未料到他的诘问，一时间竟然也说不出话。  
“起范，哥不是不相信你的能力，可这次要不是我插手，那两个人就真的被你毁了！要说这也不是你第一次带队，纵使近亲的DNA相近，但是机场出入境，路面监控这些事你也总能查处些端倪吧？”  
“哥...抱歉。”  
“别跟我说抱歉，这话留着跟曺先生和李先生说吧！你也好好想想，以后究竟该怎么办案。”韩庚说完就几步跑下了阶梯，他没敢回头，迅速的拦下一辆出租车就离开了。坐在后座，他重重的喘了口气。  
“这位小哥，这是输官司了？”出租司机看上去是个开朗的北方人，看见他这样子免不了想唠上几句话。  
“啊？啊...是啊。”  
“听哥一句，这塞翁失马焉知祸福嘛，人这一辈子哪儿有不输的时候...”  
韩庚无心听他还在说什么，只是偶尔应和上两句。是啊，谁输谁赢还未可知呢。  
☆☆☆  
金起范咬着牙，他的心情已经不能用烦闷来形容。他从口袋里掏出香烟叼在嘴里，却手忙脚乱的半天没有点着打火机。一气之下他干脆把打火机摔在地上。他拿出车钥匙向停车场走去，路程中他拨了个电话。  
“金希澈，可能事情有些麻烦了。”  
☆☆☆  
“呼！李赫宰！我要喝牛奶！”李东海关上电脑，咋咋呼呼的跑去阳台挂在了正在晾衣服的李赫宰身上：“牛奶牛奶牛奶！”  
李赫宰晾好了最后一件衣服，稍微弯了弯腰一用劲儿就把李东海背了起来：“有功夫过来闹我你都不自己去拿！这才几米远啊。你成绩都登完了？”他虽然这么说，可还是一点儿都不恼的把背上的人驮去沙发上，安安稳稳的把李东海放下后他扭了扭腰去了厨房。  
“你不是说我想怎么使唤你都行吗！嗯，我现在已经彻底放假了！爽啊！”他在沙发上滚了两滚，结果一不小心摔到了地上。李赫宰从厨房拿了杯加糖的牛奶出来刚好看到这么一下，吓得心脏直抽抽，几步过来后发现李东海正自己揉着脑袋傻笑：“祖宗你能消停点儿不！要喝奶就好好喝，不然小心我收拾你！”  
“嘿！胆儿肥了嘿！你想怎么收拾小爷你有种说出来啊！”李东海大爷一样，捧着牛奶一口口抿着，李赫宰好像把糖放多了些，这牛奶愣甜到了他心尖儿上去。  
“得得得，大爷，小的错了...”他眯着眼睛笑着，一点儿也不想打扰李东海的好心情。他拽着李东海坐回沙发上，轻轻亲了口那人的颈后。不知道是不是这几天给这小东西喂牛奶喂多了，感觉他身上一股子奶香味，混着栀子花的味道，前调中调居然成了一种独特的香氛，让他痴迷不已。  
“对了赫宰，过年的时候跟我回家一趟吧...”李东海一边看着电视一边问，他刻意做出一副随意的样子，可是眼睛快速紧张的眨动却出卖了他的紧张内心。  
“嗯？怎么突然想让我跟你回家？”  
“没...就是想，至少先让我哥见见你。”他又喝了口牛奶，小声的补了一句话：“再怎么说我对你也挺认真的...”  
“东海啊...”李赫宰觉得自己几乎说不出话，唯有能做的就是紧了紧搂着李东海的手。他不敢答应下这事。并非他不认真，只是他怕太认真，怕他们两人都太认真，到最后会闹得惨痛异常。他抿着嘴看了看李东海的脸，那人低垂着眼帘，好看的难以形容。他这时才发现自己有多么自私，自私的甚至希望即便以后痛不欲生，现下里也绝对不会推开这个男人。  
“好，听你的。”


	74. 情人节

李东海跟李赫宰家消磨了半个寒假，生物钟已经彻底乱了．李赫宰时不常的把他折腾到夜里两三点，而他又本来就是有些嗜睡的体质，于是就经常睡到中午快一点的时候。而始作俑者却依旧坚守着自己可怖的作息规律，最晚每天七点也会起床并且悄无声息的出门工作。经常他回家准备午饭的时候李东海都还没有转醒的迹象。到了后来，李赫宰干脆每天中午十一点前回家，先搂着李东海补眠两个小时，等两人都睡醒再一起吃午饭。  
于是当李东海被李赫宰从过分温暖软乎的床上挖起来，晕晕乎乎的被刷完牙洗完脸喂了杯牛奶咽了片面包，又迷迷瞪瞪的被换好了衣服裹好了围巾，接着又被搂出了门站在电影院跟前儿，他还没清醒过来。  
上下眼皮跟抹了乳胶似的，他半张着嘴，感觉站着都能睡过去。他晃了晃神，看着李赫宰优雅的整理好零钱，左手稍稍掀扯开大衣，右手把那只华伦天奴钱包放回挨着心口的大衣内袋里。他捏着两张小纸片笑吟吟的从柜台返回到李东海身边，帮着他把外套的连身帽摘下：“11号厅，买的最后一排，还有十五分钟开场，想喝点什么？我去买。”他自顾自地说着，一手牵着李东海就奔着影院旁的几家相邻的咖啡店走去：“不过爆米花就别吃了，对胃不好，你忍忍，中午带你去吃西餐吧，我预定好了...对了不准喝可乐，你不是说牙疼吗，牙齿敏感就别喝凉的了。”  
李东海眼睛还是没什么焦距，就那么愣愣的看着走在自己身前一步的男人的侧脸。他突然想到以前网上流行过的一组照片，女朋友牵着拍摄者走遍全世界。他噗哧一下笑了出来，正想拿出手机拍张照片，李赫宰却突然回过头来：“问你呢，怎么样？”  
“啊？”他又呆住了，怔怔的站在密集的人流里。匆匆路人中，就只有他俩的时间像是停驻了一样，他就那么看着李赫宰，看着那人脸上不解的神情慢慢化成了最让他痴迷的温柔，他看着李赫宰的嘴唇又动了动，这才又回过神：“你说什么？”  
李赫宰笑开了：“你呀...”他伸手揉了揉李东海的头发，直到发丝因为静电的关系立起来他才停手：“我问你喝姜汁牛奶可不可以。”  
“哦...好。”李东海烦躁的理了理自己的头发，可是情况却越来越糟，直到他发现自己抵抗不了静电的肆虐才无耐的停了手，此时他已经觉得自己身上估计能搜到满格的无线网了。李赫宰看他这个样子心里喜欢得紧，一边排着队一边搂着他的脖子亲了一下他的发顶。李东海抿着嘴笑成了一只猫，没轻没重的打了李赫宰胸口一下。然后他才突然想起来：“你带我来这儿干嘛？”  
李赫宰愣住了，半晌才像看外星人似的看着他：“今天是情人节啊，不是你想看饥饿游戏吗？”  
这下子换成李东海愣住了。情人节啊...  
☆☆☆  
等到放映厅里陷入一片黑暗，李东海瞬间安静了下来。他这个人很感性，看电影的时候入戏非常快。李赫宰深知这一点，于是也就不再闹他，安安静静的坐在他旁边。倒不是他不入戏，只是他对这种半科幻的商业片实在提不起什么太大兴趣，毕竟他偏好那些忧郁一些的文艺片，为了陪李东海，他跟家愣是把饥饿游戏的前两部都补了档。  
可情人节看电影实在不是什么好选择，全场都坐满不说，真心看电影的真是没几个。李赫宰囧着脸听着四周”哎哟你讨厌”、”来亲一个”、”最爱你了”的动静，本就没什么兴趣的他变得更无所适从。他偏过头去看着坐在自己左手边的李东海，大荧幕反射的光完完整整的映在那人眼底，透过他的瞳孔仿佛都能看到电影全部的剧情。于是他浮躁的内心就那么静下去了。  
影片播放到中段。凯特尼斯和盖尔来到一片可能是在战争中仅存的美丽森林。李东海喝了一口姜汁牛奶，又看着凯特尼斯靠在盖尔的肩头。泛着甜香温暖的不知是胃还是心。他于是也往右手边靠过去，而身边的男人像是知晓他的心一样顺手抬起了沙发椅间的扶手，没了阻碍后，李东海舒服的窝在李赫宰的颈窝。他又吮了一口牛奶。  
而李赫宰却不似李东海一样平静，相反他几乎是坐如针毡。四周情侣接吻的动静本还不足以让他分神，可是李东海毛茸茸的头发和让人放松的体温可就没那么容易忽视了。他咳嗽了两声，正想开口说点儿什么，却突然听到李东海吞咽那一口牛奶的动静。霎时间他觉得自己所有的感官都过分发达敏感，他微微偏过头，看着李东海的嘴唇还泛着一点水润的光泽，荧幕上投来的光照的他的脸忽明忽暗，喉结的上下起伏反而因此更加明显。  
于是他凑过去吻住了李东海。后者不明所以，可却也一直喜欢和李赫宰接吻的感觉所以自然没有拒绝。他微微张了嘴，任由那人的舌尖灵巧的钻进来翻云覆雨。不知是不是他还一心记挂着电影的走向，他并没有太在意这个吻里被李赫宰融入的过多热忱。可是吻着吻着他也开始发现不对劲，李赫宰的呼吸居然乱了，而且他靠得越来越近。李东海被吻的迷迷糊糊，觉得自己的身体也渐渐热了起来。他有点慌张，十分天然呆的咽了一下口水。  
然后李赫宰突然放开了他，他附在李东海耳边说：“真想在这儿就上了你。”  
李东海瑟缩了一下，震惊的回不上话。血液集体下涌，他正想平复一下心情，李赫宰却突然伸手过来在他下身抚了一下。他像只受惊的兔子一样从椅子里弹了起来，要不是房间里面黑，他都能想到李赫宰看到他这张通红的脸时会怎么调笑。他抿着嘴正想坐回去，却不想李赫宰站起了身，那人拿好两人的外套，就这么把李东海牵了出去。  
“喂！你干嘛！”李东海特意压低了嗓音，可李赫宰没有回答他，甚至连头都没回。他俩的位置本来就靠里一些，现下里困难的经过一对对情侣，李东海根本不好意思再停下来挡住别人的视线，虽然认真看电影的人并不多。  
而李赫宰看准了他这一点心思，毫不费力地把他拽出了11号厅，紧接着就进了男洗手间。李东海一下子就明白过来了，他正想挣扎可却有人从洗手台的方向走了出来，李东海算是心里有鬼，头都快抬不起来了。李赫宰倒是脸皮厚得很，大致确认了洗手间里没其他人就把李东海甩进一个隔间里。李东海跌进去的时候绊了一下，后背撞在了隔板上，等他再反应过来，李赫宰已经气势汹汹的跟了进来，抬脚就把隔间的门踹上了。他一手落了锁，一手扣在李东海的后脑，转眼就噬咬了上去。  
“李赫宰！你嗯...你搞没搞错你在这儿发情！放开...”李东海的脸憋得通红，不知道是因为太热还是缺氧还是害羞，他正想反抗却突然听到洗手间内涌入其他人的动静，于是他不敢再出声，只想绕开李赫宰离开这里。可是涌入洗手间的人似乎越来越多，他想到一定是某场电影散场了。这下躲也躲不掉了，要是一开门看到里面有两个男人，鬼都知道他俩在干嘛。  
李赫宰笑得一脸邪气，他姿势放松的靠在墙上，上身前倾，用修长的右手食指勾住了李东海的腰带，后者一时失神，竟就那么让他给拉了过去。他站在李赫宰的两腿间，那人直了直身子轻啄着他的嘴唇，趁着李东海出神的功夫利落的解开了他的皮带。李东海觉得腰间一松，反应过来的时候腰带已经嗤——的一声被抽了出来。他正张开嘴就被李赫宰逮了个正着，后者辗转着角度吻着，手指不消停的隔着裤子揉捏着李东海半硬的性器。  
李东海不可控的呜咽出声，却被李赫宰握住了右手按在那人胯下：“东海...乖...摸摸我。”一上手李东海才发现李赫宰的情况有多紧急，他心里也是不落忍，认命的拉下那人裤子的拉链伸手进去安抚着：“你怎么回事？”他压低了声音，却让李赫宰更喜欢。  
“嗯...就这样，还不是因为你，喝个牛奶都那么诱人。”他半阖着眼睛享受着李东海的服务。别的不说，他俩在一起的这段时间，李东海的技术倒是越发进益。他眼底含着笑意：“呼...有时候还挺怀念你第一次的时候，多青涩...”  
“再废话小爷就走了！”  
“别，我错了还不成？”他又把李东海拽过来了一点：“乖，让我亲亲你。”他上手解开了李东海的裤子，一手揽住那人的腰，稍稍一用力就让两人的位置换了个个儿。他手法熟稔的套弄着李东海的性器，后者被他伺候的身子愈发酸软：“嗯...赫...”  
“Shush...”他贴着李东海的唇，用气音说着哄着。李东海眼见着他这样的性感，竟是愈发急切难耐。认识李赫宰之前，他从不觉得自己这么看重性这个玩意儿...两人手上的速度默契的同时加快，热烈的拥吻里很快就双双达到了高潮。  
☆☆☆  
余韵里两人谁也没放开谁，额头抵着额头，浅尝辄止的轻吻着。这次的经验让李东海觉得比哪次都羞耻。他本就困倦，发泄一次后又难免疲累，他已经没什么脑子想其他的事了。李赫宰倒是淡定的很，在前者看来这根本就是二皮脸。他整理好二人的衣服，听着门外也没了其他人的动静，终于是抬手开了锁。  
“电影下次再补给你吧，现在要不要跟我去吃个午餐呢宝宝？”


	75. 往来

李东海坐在柔软舒适的椅子里安安静静的切着眼前的法式牛排，他习惯先把一整块牛肉都切碎再慢慢吃。嘴里尚留着椰奶龙虾汤的鲜甜，他于是喝了口淡柠檬水。  
“怎么了？不合胃口？怎么都不说话。”李赫宰半低着头，专心致志的攻克着精致瓷盘里的鹅肝。他切下几片来手脚麻利的递到了李东海的盘子里。  
“不是...”他叉起那一小块鹅肝含进嘴里，李赫宰见他小心翼翼的嚼着食物，像一只娇贵的小猫一样。”这么高档的地方，说话声音要是大了多不好。”  
“你只管说你的就是了，花钱又不是买罪受。”他笑眯了眼睛，放下餐刀摸了摸李东海的头发：“想喝红酒吗？”他没来得及收回手，却恰好因为李东海摇晃着的脑袋而痒了手心：“不了，我不会喝，你又还要开车，算了。”李东海抿了抿嘴，他没敢说自打上次在蝴蝶险些丢了性命，他就再也不敢碰酒了。  
“慢点吃不急，跟小狗似的。”他语气里的宠溺几乎涵盖了一片海。他又分给了李东海几片鹅肝：“甜点给你要了曼特尼巧克力球，行吗。”  
“嗯！”李东海是真的喜欢甜点这种东西，这一下子他就被逗笑了，好几次为了憋笑差点呛到自己，弄的李赫宰的心情也越来越好。等到吃完主菜上了甜品，李东海更是笑的见牙不见眼，巧克力甜的让他的胃和心都被好好的满足治愈了一翻。李赫宰笑着抿了口红茶。  
“赫宰？”  
李赫宰楞了一下，他偏过头去正好看到身着一袭灰色西装的金钟云从门口走来。那人微笑着拒绝了侍者的带领，转而向着他所在的位置移步而来。李赫宰又转回头看了看睁大眼睛咬着巧克力的李东海，他伸手帮那人抹去了下唇上沾着的一点可可酱：“是我同事，也是私交上很好的哥哥，别紧张。”  
他话音未落金钟云已经走到了面前：“没想到能碰到你。”  
“是啊真巧。”他站起身来回答。李东海见状也扯下了餐巾站了起来：“你好。”  
李赫宰正想张嘴，却不想被金钟云打断：“你好。这位是李东海先生吧？我是金钟云，你就跟赫宰一样叫我钟云哥就好。”他笑的很好看，李东海纵然有些怕生，看到了也觉得亲近：“嗯，钟云哥。”  
“赫宰总跟我提起你，他...”  
“哥，你今天怎么来这儿了？”李赫宰觉得气氛真是尴尬的厉害，他出言打断，金钟云怎么会看不出来。后者意味深长的看了李东海一眼，回过头就又对上李赫宰皱着眉头的表情：“我不过说了两句话而已...”  
“哥！”  
“哎呀好了。我过来陪人吃个饭罢了。不过既然碰上你，顺便跟你说件事。”他回头有些抱歉的看了李东海一眼：“东海，我跟你把人借走几分钟，别介意。”  
李赫宰其实有点不开心，到底他是陪李东海出来过节，怎的又扯上了公事呢。相比之下李东海倒是颇为大方：“没事，你们说多久都好我没关系的。”  
“东海人真是不错，下次哥请你们吃饭。”金钟云说完对着李东海摆了摆手，先行去了稍远一些的角落。李赫宰叹了口气，他回头看着李东海说：“抱歉啊，你先吃，我马上回来。”他眼见着李东海笑着点了点头，才推开椅子跟着金钟云走了出去。  
“哥，什么事到底？”  
金钟云十分谨慎的看了看四周，确定没人注意才开了口：“崔始源那边从美国收回了不少钱，今天早上俱乐部有钱入库，我查了一下，这笔帐对上了。”李赫宰有点惊讶，他正想开口，金钟云却摆了摆手接着说了下去：“现在崔氏跟俱乐部有贸易往来已经是铁证如山了，但是金英云那边倒是没什么动静。金希澈接管了俱乐部以后，资金流动越来越大，我在担心，要是再不出手，可能以后就麻烦了...”  
李赫宰有些不可思议的问：“金英云没动静？”  
“他和崔始源都是明面上的人，有资金流动也算是正常生意往来，咱们没法查。”  
“哥你的意思是？”  
“我会多派人盯着金英云，你去多看看崔始源，他到底也是个正经生意人，我闹不准他葫芦里卖的什么药。另外，你最好把李东海的事提上日程，毕竟要是有个突发情况，咱们谁也没办法。”  
“我知道...但是他们再快也要等到六月份吧，现在罂粟还没到花期啊。”  
“我只怕现在已经不单单是罂粟的问题了，甘肃那边的审核力度加大了不少，我又没注意到俱乐部跟国外有过多的勾结，现在他们手里的罂粟田已经不多了。”  
李赫宰沉默了片刻才回了话：“我知道了，我会多派人去注意崔始源那边，尽快安排东海出去。哥，那个叫金起范的警察会是个麻烦，你看...”  
“先别动他，也许以后有用呢，但也别让他好过就是了，时不时的给他点麻烦，你都会...”金钟云有些烦躁的想摸根烟出来，手伸进口袋里才想起这里是无烟区，他憋闷的叹了口气：“呼...行了你回去吧，认准了就跟人好好过。”  
“你还不知道我吗...不过哥你到底来干嘛的，不是为了堵我吧？”  
“我哪儿有那闲心，家里安排了个姑娘，说让我见见。我实在是推不开了。”  
李赫宰低着头呵呵的笑：“挺好的，你也缺个照顾的人，总不能一直跟着钟真过吧。”金钟云这才有了笑意，他捶了李赫宰一拳，扬了扬手准备去赴约：“行了滚吧，陪你家那口子去。”  
☆☆☆  
华锐的会议室坐落在这个建筑的高层。  
金英云最近有些上火，太阳穴突突的疼。他又灌下一杯绿茶。  
“崔先生，我先恭喜贵公司研制出了新的特效药，华锐能承接这项广告实属荣幸。”他站起身来轻轻拍着手，好看的眼睛弯成了月牙。那边崔始源见状也起了身：“金先生客气了，这项业务我没想到会劳动您大驾，真是折煞了。”  
“崔先生这话说的。您这药可是救人一命的东西，我帮您宣传的这点功劳不过是小巫见大巫了。但是这广告的前期投入相当大，所以我们的...”  
崔始源抬手示意了一下，金英云于是没有再说下去。灯光照耀下，崔始源那颗钻石袖口反射出的细碎光芒晃到了他的眼睛。他于是又往后坐了坐。前者身子前倾抱着手臂，看上去极为绅士：“我已经看过了策划案，也跟我的团队商谈过，这个预算我们觉得很合理，没有问题，并且我们也知道这案子的难度有多大，决定额外再支付给华锐的团队6%的佣金。”  
“崔先生爽快，那么我们就准备签合同吧。”  
待到双方的名字落下。崔始源主动伸出了右手。金英云低头笑了笑也伸出右手握了上去。  
“合作愉快。”


	76. 前夕

大年二十九的时候，李东海收拾东西回了自己跟金丽旭合租的贫民窟，准备打点打点物品，第二天回家看看自己哥哥和妈妈，带着李赫宰那家伙。他一边整理衣服一边想着明天可能会发生的事：  
1.李东华护弟心切暴打李赫宰一顿并且把后者逐出李家让他跟自己老死不相往来；  
2.李东华向母亲告密然后母亲高血压，一哭二闹三上吊要求自己跟李赫宰老死不相往来；  
3.李东华自觉教弟无方暴打自己一顿然后让自己跟李赫宰老死不相往来；  
4.李东华没认出来李赫宰于是决定给他介绍女朋友，李赫宰带着女主角双宿双飞然后自己跟他老死不相往来......  
他想着想着愈发觉得悲从中来前途未卜，于是决定如果是前面几种情况自己就拽着李赫宰(也可能是他拽着自己）跪下去，但如果是最后一种情况...李东海考虑着要不自己给女主角跪下去？  
想来想去还是毫无建设性。他一抬眼发现已经快到晚饭点儿了。他又瞅了瞅几乎没有进展的收拾行李活动，索性想缓缓心情再收拾。厨房冰箱里已经被金丽旭那个洁癖整理狂收拾的干干净净，而他俩住一起时谁也没有吃泡面的习惯，眼下李东海彻底没了主意，巧妇难做无米之炊啊，更何况他也不是巧妇。  
他套了件外套正想出门买点儿现成的，不想门铃突然响了：“谁啊？”  
“您好，我是送外卖的。”  
李东海惊呆了，想着这年头外卖都如此便民了吗...他惶惶忽忽的打开门：“额，我没...”  
门口小哥似乎没听到他蚊子一样大小的声音，兀自拿出发票确认信息：“您是李赫海先生吗？”  
“啊？”李东海眼睛一亮，继而低头抿嘴笑得甜甜蜜蜜：“我是。”  
“嗯，这是您订的海鲜拌饭一份，西芹香草沙拉一份，什锦水果西米露一份，热姜茶一杯，已经付过款了，请您签一下字。”  
关好房门后，李赫海先生笑着摇了摇头，他把自己摔进沙发里，正想发个短信给那位田螺姑娘，结果心有灵犀，田螺姑娘直接拨了电话过来：“外卖到了吗？”  
“刚到，谢谢了李赫海先生^^。”  
“呵呵，怕你以为是送错的才这么说的。估计你应该懒得做饭吧？蔬菜沙拉和水果要全吃了啊，你这两天有点上火一直在长痘...海鲜太寒了，姜茶必须都喝掉，还有...”  
“李赫海先生你可真啰嗦...”  
“你要是让我省点心还用我啰嗦吗。收拾好了就早点睡，明天我九点过来接你。没我抱着也不能熬夜啊！”  
李东海听到这句不由得撇了撇嘴：“你要不说我还真没想到，要是失眠了可咋整。”他听着手机那端李赫宰呵呵的笑声，因为打电话的原因莫名的觉得更加温暖：“就说你别回去嘛，我也会睡不好啊。乖，就一晚。”李赫宰的声音突然顿了顿，几秒过去他又开了口，声音里稍微有了一点波澜：“我这边电话进来了，先挂了，晚上睡不着就给我短信。”  
“知道，拜。”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰挂下电话后立刻转接了刚刚打进来的那通：“喂？忠子，怎么了？”  
“赫宰哥，对不起...崔始源跟丢了。”  
李赫宰心里一紧，他知道王忠是他手下最机敏的一个人，没想到居然还是会失算：“你现在在哪儿？”他听着那边报了个地址，大脑迅速锁定了准确位置，他思考了一下，猛地记起这条路继续往北走就快到了金英云的郊外别墅：“忠子，你带了几个人？”  
“就我跟强子。”  
“枪械？”  
“左轮，一共五十发子弹。”  
李赫宰咬了咬牙：“撤吧。”  
“哥？！再往前走就快到金英云那儿了！我们俩小心点儿，肯定能拍到他俩交往过密的证据啊！”  
“忠子，我知道。”他叹了口气坐回办公椅里：“我怕的是他已经发现你们两个了，咱们人手不多，武器也不充足。你俩都是我手下最优秀的人，我不能让你们冒这个风险，撤吧。”他不再多说就挂了电话，心里却也憋闷错失了这个良机。此番放弃，他也不知道还有没有这种好运气能撞上崔始源和金英云的往来。他考虑了一番，终于还是拨了个电话给金钟云。那边赞许他进退得宜，说机会还会有，损兵折将就不值得了。  
李赫宰得到支持也算是松了口气，他正想挂电话那边金钟云却问上了私事：“你明天是跟东海回去吗？”  
“嗯，不过哥放心，该盯着的事我不会怠慢。”  
“没事，就当给你天假，估计也不会出什么事，明天我找人替你盯着。”


	77. 家

李东海难得的起了一个大早。等他刷完牙洗完脸换好了衣服又检查了一遍行李，李赫宰才打来电话确认他起没起床。  
“早起了早起了，你准备好了？”  
“已经到楼下了，既然你起了就下来吧。”  
李东海于是乐呵呵的挂了电话，抓起包锁好门一路小跑下楼。一出单元门他就看到了李赫宰那辆劳斯莱斯。这个老旧居民区里乱停车的现象十分普遍，偏偏道路又窄，李东海想着李赫宰是费了多大劲儿才把车开进来。他心里虽然是开心，可还是埋怨他，万一不小心刮了蹭了的，大过年的多晦气。他一边想着一边开了门坐上副驾驶：“开进来干嘛，停院外面不就得了...你...”  
他回过头看着一手放在方向盘上，一手随意放在车窗边的男人愣了神。  
李赫宰把头发染成黑色了。虽然修剪过几次，但他的头发比起两人刚见面时还是长了些许。而他又刻意的选择了一件半休闲西装外套，整个人看上去少了那份邪气，稳重了不是一星半点。李东海看他这样觉得有点儿陌生却更是喜欢：“怎么突然...?”  
“去见家长嘛，当然要做好万全准备。”他凑过去帮还没回过神的呆萌海系好了安全带，又揉了揉后者的头发。他随即挂了倒挡，几下就把车子开出了狭窄的过道。  
李东海突然叹了口气：“嗯...赫宰，万一...”  
“我知道。东海，我不心急也不奢求，一步步来。”他笑得很平和，让李东海持续一整晚都焦躁的情绪也慢慢的缓和了下来。”哦对了，没吃早饭呢吧你？后座上放了份三明治。”  
李东海想也没想的回了头，然后就看到一后座的大包小包的礼品：“我勒个去！”震惊之下他干脆解开安全带钻到了后座一袋袋一包包的翻起来：“这么多保健品？！...嗯...李赫宰你怎么知道我妈血压不好？...诶我妈就爱吃这家的点心诶！...茶叶...嗯味道也对...羽绒服...”李东海如临大敌的看着微微笑着开着车的男人：“你怎么对我妈的喜好以及需求这么了解？”  
“嗯？巧合吧。”  
李东海摇了摇脑袋，一边啃着三明治一边继续翻腾：“脑白金？李赫宰，我妈脑子挺灵光的！”  
“宝贝儿这个是给你买的。”  
“= =。”  
两人就这么一路逗贫着。劳斯莱斯优雅的驶过北京的条条公路，自由自在的穿梭于各个城区之间。李东海一直仔细的看着路线，却没想到李赫宰对于线路的熟稔程度如此之高。虽然他只去过他家一次，而那一次又已经隔了那么多个月份，可他却把他家的位置铭记在心，四十多分钟的车程，竟然没有一次犹豫，更别说走错路了。想到这儿，李东海心里又柔软了些许。在一个红灯处，他咽下最后一口三明治，动静颇大的又爬回了副驾驶。等到他坐好，李赫宰又凑过来帮他系上安全带，也就在他的脸离李东海最近的时候，后者啵的一声亲在了他的脸上：“哎哟李赫宰，你怎么这么好呢！”  
☆☆☆  
站在自家门口的李东海深深的叹了口气。这是他第二次面对这扇已经锈迹斑斑的防盗门如此紧张...上一次是初一的时候模仿自己老爸在38分的数学卷子上签名被班主任发现并且告状后的时候。李赫宰大包小包的提了两手的东西晚了他一步站在门前，想也没想的就按了门铃。然后李东海看着这个不知是临危不乱还是脑子有泡的男人惊呆了。  
“来了！等一下！”  
李东海认出了门板那边是李东华的声音，他紧张的甚至有些犯恶心，声音也抖了：“赫宰啊...”  
“没事，有我在呢。”此时此刻李赫宰真的很想伸手揉揉李东海的小脑袋，可是手上这堆东西实在不允许，于是他凑近用鼻尖蹭了蹭那人的鬓角：“别担心。”  
在他把身子探回去的时候，门正好开了。李东海红着一张脸紧张的动都不会动了：“哥...哥...我回来了。”  
相比之下李赫宰倒是从容很多：“东华哥，新年好。”  
李东华嗯了一声，他偏过头深深的看了一眼面带微笑表现得体的李赫宰：“进来吧。”  
李东海于是想着坏了哥没认出他来看来是最后一种情况了...电光石火间李东海已经脑内出客厅里坐着一位明艳动人的大家闺秀的场景了。  
待到两人都进了屋子，李东华十分平静的锁好了两道门。李东海被屋子里暖和的温度扑了一身，他乱七八糟的扯掉了自己的外套围巾(并且快速确认了一下家里并没有明艳动人的大家闺秀)。他正想去挂衣服，扭过头就看到自家母亲一边擦着手上的水滴一边从厨房出来。于是他又赶快换上一副乖巧的笑容：“妈，我回来了。”  
“可算回来了。”金香淑笑的温和慈祥，他一边接过李东海的衣服一边打量着站在门口的李赫宰：“这位...”李东海听到这两个字脑袋都大了，他慌里慌张的视线不断徘徊在李赫宰和自家母亲之间：“妈...”  
“这位就是赫宰吧？”金香淑眼里满是喜悦和惊喜，她越过李东海几步走到那人跟前：“赫宰，是吧？”  
“嗯，阿姨。我是李赫宰。”他笑的一贯温和，又稍稍甩了甩头发。他还是没太习惯挡住眼睛的刘海变成了墨黑色：“阿姨，我来的仓促，没准备什么东西，这些薄礼还请您收下吧。”  
“哎哟，来就来，瞎买什么东西，以后不许了。”金香淑一边埋怨着一边指示着李东海：“小海，还不去倒杯茶。”  
李东海站在妈妈身后，张着嘴瞪着几步开外对着自己笑的老奸巨猾的李赫宰，心说完了，现在看来出现新情况了，难道老妈想收他当干儿子？！  
那边李赫宰看着他这副样子已经不得不笑出声了：“没事阿姨，我自己来就好。”  
“那哪儿能啊，你是东海的同事，那就是我半个儿子了，平时都是你照顾东海，这小子越活越回去了。”  
同事...李东海脑子已经不够转了。他直着身子转身进了厨房，李赫宰看着他那僵硬的背影，仿佛都能听到他各个关节发出的机器人一样的吱吱声：“没有的阿姨，东海很好的。”也很可爱。他心想。”阿姨您去休息吧，午饭我跟东海来做就好了。”  
“那怎么行...”  
“阿姨，”他笑着把金香淑领到沙发前：“您也说我算您半个儿子了，就别跟我见外了，要不是今天东海收留我，我就得一个人过年了，您就当我做一顿饭来交房租吧。”他招待着金香淑坐下来，又把茶杯递到她手里：“交给我就好了。”


	78. 年夜

李东海在厨房里缩着不敢出去，直到他听到李东华说：“赫宰你把行李放我房间里吧，今晚睡我那儿。”  
李东海相信他已经正确的掌握了情况，那就是——  
妈的我亲哥要跟我抢男人！  
吓得他立刻扔了茶叶出来抢过了李赫宰的提包背在身后，嬉皮笑脸心惊胆战的开始跟自己亲哥哥撕逼，就姑且算是撕逼吧：“哥你可别啊，这孙子睡觉打呼磨牙放屁说梦话，动静大的我睡隔壁都听得见，前两天还让我逮着梦游差点从阳台跳下去，要不是我起个夜这位就已经是地下亡魂了。”  
他话音没落就被金香淑一巴掌拍在后脑勺：“这熊孩子怎么说话呢！大过年的，真是狗嘴吐不出象牙。”  
“妈！真的！我什么时候骗过你啊！”李东海委屈的揉了揉自己的脑袋，转过脸去接着跟自己哥哥胡扯：“我哪儿敢放我亲哥跟这位神仙睡一张床啊，半夜再被抽两嘴巴子我多不落忍。李赫宰跟我睡，这突然没了他那呼声我还睡不踏实呢。”李东海紧张的简直一分钟都不想多呆，说罢他拽着面色发青耳朵冒烟的李赫宰就进了客厅那头的自己的卧室。  
路过客厅那片两人曾做过爱的地板时，他的脸倒是红了红。  
“诶小海，帮着赫宰收拾收拾啊！”  
“知道了妈！”  
李东海拽着人进了屋子，回身就把门撞上了。等他再转回来面对李赫宰时，只见后者抱着胳膊眼角抽搐：“李东海我以前没觉得你还有说相声的天赋啊？这小嘴叭叭的，毁我毁的还挺开心是吧？”  
“嘿嘿...这不也需要您给我捧哏吗。”难得李东海放低身段自己扮傻逼，他笑的一脸褶子过来给李赫宰捏了捏肩膀：“我就随便那么一说，你这么玉树临风风流倜傥的，这要是把我哥也迷进去了，我找谁哭去啊。”  
不管怎样海德纲的功力还是很对路子，李赫宰被他说的亦或是夸得简直快要憋不住笑。平静了一会他上前开始蹂躏李东海的脸，又是捏又是揉的：“你说我打呼我就认了，剩下那几个毛病你也真扯得出来，还打人，好几个晚上你倒是老把我拍起来...”  
他看着李东海难得乖顺的任人宰割的样子又觉得好玩，终于停下手来凑上前亲了一亲：“你呀你呀...”  
李东海费了半天劲才从李赫宰的怀里挣扎出来：“不准发情！李赫宰我可警告你啊，你要是敢把我妈我哥吓到，我可...”他像是忽然想起了什么，于是抱着胳膊眯着眼睛看着面前的男人又开了口：“坦白从宽，你到底给我妈他们灌什么药了，你到底背着我干嘛了？”  
“哪儿有，就如你所见，我只是你的同事和合租的室友而已。”他退了几步坐在了李东海的床上，他低着头，李东海看不见他眼底的温柔和怀念。李赫宰伸手摩挲着床单，纵观这几个月，他觉得自己真是把李东海融进骨血里了。他看着那人伸出手，李东海会意的牵住了他的指尖，然后被拽到了李赫宰身前。  
李东海伸出手臂搂住后者的脖颈，又低头亲了亲那人的发顶：“李赫宰啊...”  
☆☆☆  
大年三十的晚饭前，金钟云好不容易得了空，连带着金钟真也是轮空，两人回到了金家终于能陪陪爸妈。之前家人给他介绍的相亲对象似乎对他很是上心，年前姑娘送来了不少礼品。金钟云看着这堆大包小包的精致包裹，一时间觉得有些穿越又有些脱力。这会儿金钟真咬着瓣橙子走过来，右手搭在了金钟云的左肩上：“妈让我跟你说声，人家姑娘挺好的，对你也有意思，这两天有机会再见见。”  
金钟云提了提嘴角，勉强算是挤出了个微笑：“再说吧。”  
“哥你这什么人啊，人家姑娘还等着你呢，那么好一女孩，叫什么...王晓晴是吗？我看照片多漂亮呢，这你都不满意？”  
“你不懂...没感觉就是没感觉。再说了我这情况，多耽误人家姑娘啊，娶回来就是守活寡。”  
金钟真撕咬下最后一点泛着清香的橙色果肉，抬手就把橙子皮扔进了垃圾桶：“那你就别吊着人家，趁早跟人家说清楚。哥，不是我说你，你那放在工作上的果决怎么一到女人家身上就消失殆尽了呢...”  
“人家女孩是个善良人，我哪儿好意思伤人家。”  
“所以最后伤的就是你。”  
“臭小子...”金钟云笑骂了一句就去了厨房端出了刚刚出锅的清蒸鱼。金钟真则越过了正在烧菜的自家母亲从橱柜里拿了双筷子追着自己哥哥或者是自己哥哥端着鱼跑去了客厅：“哥！哥！让我吃一口！就一口！”  
“去去去，吃你的饼干去！开饭前这鱼要是少了一块儿你就等着被我剥一层皮下来吧你！”金钟云放下盘子抢过了金钟真手里的筷子又在后者脑袋上狠狠地敲了一下，看着弟弟快撇歪了的嘴，他笑眯了眼睛。他正想去厨房帮忙，却听到了放在沙发上的自己的手机响了起来。不好的预感瞬间盘旋降落在了脑中，他几步跑过去拿起了电话。  
是王忠。  
“忠子？”  
“哥...京藏高速，车祸，咳咳...”


	79. 清醒亦沉溺

车祸并没有想象的严重，却也足够让人头疼。  
金钟云到达京藏高速时，王忠的那辆被撞下护栏的车已经被拖走，坚硬的柏油路上依稀可见残留的碎玻璃和车漆碎屑。待他向交警禀明身份后，他上了救护车，王忠躺在担架床上，不知是太累了还是受到了撞击而昏睡着。金钟云见状心里一紧，一旁正在上药包扎的赵子强连忙开始解释：“钟云哥，忠子没事，撞车的时候他脑袋撞了下，没太多症状应该只是轻微脑震荡。”他的动作扯到了左手臂的伤口，伴随着轻微的撕裂他嘶痛了一声。  
金钟云坐到他身边仔细的看着医务人员的处理，良久才开了口：“强子，是哥对不住你们。”  
“哥，没劲啊，这算多大点儿事。”赵子强挥了挥没受伤的右手回答得很是洒脱：“干咱这行还怕这个不行？”  
“嗯...”金钟云于是也不再多提：“怎么回事？对方人看清了吗？车牌号呢？”  
他话音未落就见着赵子强表情很是难看，他心里一紧赶忙开口问道：“怎么了？是金英云的人还是崔始源的？还是金希澈？”  
“哥，事发突然我们也没个心理准备...今天除夕路上车多，所以我们并没觉得有人跟踪，结果开到那个出口突然就超上来辆车横着把我们挤到路下面去了。车牌号没全看清，但是...”  
“云哥...”这时本来昏睡着的王忠突然醒了过来。  
“忠子？没事吧哪儿不舒服吗？”  
王忠兀自的摆了摆手：“哥，车牌号和车型我都看清了，是赫宰哥早先那辆红色的路虎揽胜。”  
金钟云一时间没反应过来，几秒钟后甚至觉得眼前都黑了一黑：“什么？”  
“咳咳...不能确定是不是套牌，所以...”  
“行了忠子，你和强子这两天安心休养，接下来的交给我。”  
金钟云下了救护车，他站在那片闪烁着碎玻璃反射出的碎光的路面上点了根烟，深深的吸了一口后，烟雾争先恐后的涌进肺里，喉头鼻腔都泛起了一阵难以说明是舒适还是痛苦的刺痛。一根烟很快被消磨掉，他只觉得浑身轻飘飘的上了头，这时他才给金钟真拨了电话：“钟真，查查你赫宰哥之前被扣得那辆车现在在哪儿...不，先别跟他说，嗯，我...”  
电话那头传来了不甚清晰的春晚小品声和金家父母的笑声。他抬头看了看不见星月的天空，说：“我一会儿就回去。”  
☆☆☆  
金香淑的血压一直不太稳定，在陪着李东华、李东海和李赫宰看春晚到十点多时就吃了药准备休息了。剩下的三个大老爷们也觉得没劲，准确来说应该是李东海觉得这个人物布局太膈应，于是收拾了本来应该整点吃的饺子进冰箱冷冻室准备明天吃，然后就立刻拉着李赫宰闪进了卧室，徒留李东华一个人在客厅要笑不笑的无奈的摇了摇头。  
关好门以后他长舒一口气，一个晚上的担惊受怕如坐针毡让他觉得胸口都要憋到爆炸，不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得李东华看着李赫宰的目光很复杂...  
他正撑着桌子喝水，突然就感到一片温热欺上身，紧接着他就被两只赤裸的手臂拥进怀里。他有些羞赧的抿着嘴发笑，却又放松了自己靠近李赫宰怀里。而身后那人见状则更是变本加厉的把头埋进李东海的颈间嗅着蹭着，直蹭到那人想挣脱开他的桎梏：“李赫宰你想干嘛...”  
“干你...”  
“操...”李东海听到那人平静淡然的回答后整个人一激灵，他条件反射的看向了卧室的东墙——李东华的卧室就在隔壁，跟他的仅有一墙之隔...还不是承重墙。  
李赫宰轻笑出声，呵出的热气打在李东海的颈侧激起了后者一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他看着怀里的战战兢兢的小东西，一时间笑得更欢了：“亲爱的，我已经锁好门了...”  
“亲爱的，你亲爱的的亲爱的哥哥和亲爱的妈妈现在正跟你处在同一个屋檐下，其中一个还在隔壁，你知不知道李东华半夜打个喷嚏的动静都能把我吓醒！”李东海哑着嗓子说完这段绕口令就想逃离李赫宰的怀抱，却不想那人一抬手就揽住了他的腰，并把他往那张熟悉的单人床上带。李东海压低了声音大叫：“李赫宰！”  
他被李赫宰控制的只能坐在床边，而后者一脸调笑的把手撑在他身体两侧就凑上前索吻，唇贴着唇的轻语性感又大胆：“没事，你小点声就好了...”他开始逐颗解开李东海的睡衣扣子，并慢慢的把他压进冬季柔软又厚实的被子里。  
“赫宰，清洗会很不方便的...”他的手已经拥上了李赫宰结实的后背，并且配合的抬高下身让男人褪去了自己的裤子。李赫宰闻言坏笑着从口袋里摸出一个粉色的小包装物件，手指灵活的捏着那玩意儿在李东海眼前晃了一下。后者见状呆愣了一秒，紧接着就调笑着掐了一下他的窄腰：“你他妈早就计划好了是吧！”  
“是啊，早就想在这个时间地点干你了...”他眉眼里透着狡黠，牙齿配合着指尖撕开了安全套的包装，样子看上去充满了让李东海着迷的该死性感。  
没有了以往的剑拔弩张或是激情难却，前戏被准备的很是充分温柔，仿佛只要上了这张床，二人就都会变的温和却又深沉。他们都温顺着眉眼浅吻着对方，时不时的调情轻笑都充满了浓情蜜意。李赫宰偶尔会伏在李东海身上在他耳边浅笑，然后手指使坏的按压着后者的腺体，在李东海想叫出声时就凑过去衔住他的舌尖吮吻。  
待到彻底进入后两人都不急着动作，而是互相拥住体会这种合二为一的美好感觉。从李赫宰的视角看李东海那皱着眉的温顺样子真的很有成就感，他说着爱语轻哄着，却隔了很久才开始动作。  
高中生偷情一样的紧张刺激让二人都全新的投入这场性爱，每当床板发出的咯吱声大了一些，李东海就会拍一下李赫宰的脑袋，那人于是就甩了甩利落的黑发，傻笑着降低了幅度却更疼惜的爱着身下的男人。   
高潮时两人热切的吻住了对方的唇舌，竟是一点声音也没发出，而快感却因为这抑制和轻微的缺氧变得更剧烈持久，甚至连一向精力旺盛体力持久的李赫宰事后都有些气短，而李东海则感觉整个身体都不受控制的瘫软，灵魂出窍一般却可以从每个细胞里感受到高潮的余韵。  
“宝宝...宝宝...这辈子都跟着我吧...”  
回答他的是李东海幅度很低的一个点头。  
☆☆☆  
金希澈看着窗外经久不息的烟花呷了呷嘴，他突然有点想喝牛奶。他纤长的手指灵活的把玩着手机，很快就有一个电话打了进来。他虽然很快接起，可声音却透着一种疲惫的慵懒：“怎么样了...”  
“嗯哥，没问题了，那辆车他想提出来不会太容易的。”神童如是说。


	80. 路

早上六点整，李赫宰醒了过来。虽然这日子已经渐渐接近了春分，可六点钟的天还是黑的让人昏昏欲睡。他早已习惯的把李东海摊在自己脑袋上的胳膊拽下来塞进被子里，犹记昨晚睡熟后被后者一巴掌打在额头上的疼痛。李东海睡相很不好，除了漂亮的像小天使脸蛋和时而皱眉时而微笑的可爱表情，睡死过去的李东海简直就是个大规模杀伤性武器。李赫宰看着自己已经快要移出床边的左半边身子，再看看杀伤性武器背后那估计还能躺下一个人的空位无可奈何的摇了摇头。  
几分钟以后他下了床开始穿衣服。等到他穿好腰带，卧室门外一阵窸窸窣窣的声音渐近又渐远，他这才想起来金香淑有晨起舞剑的习惯。他心头突染酸涩，他必须承认他向往这样的生活，他喜欢甚至嫉妒李东海的家庭。  
但这一切都不是他的。  
他回头看了看还在熟睡的李东海，那人睡梦里皱紧了眉头，又往李赫宰之前睡得位置上挪了挪身子。他这样子让李赫宰心里又软的不像样，男人于是又踱回床边坐在地上，他伸出食指压了压李东海皱起的眉头，后者撇了撇嘴不知嘟囔了一句什么，惹得李赫宰险些笑出了声。他俯身上前在熟睡的男人眉间亲了一下。  
“早安，东海。”  
李赫宰大概是真把自己当成了儿媳妇，等他整理好一屋子残留的情欲气息，又收拾好自己变得光鲜亮丽后，他轻手轻脚地出了卧室门。果然客厅里跟他想的一样还保持着昨天晚上的样子。金香淑和李东华对零食蜜饯干果什么的并不感冒，李赫宰也同样，可架不住李东海胃口不大却看见什么想吃什么，现下客厅茶几上地板上乱七八糟一堆瓜子皮坚果壳包装纸，可又没有一袋开了封的零食是吃完了的...看的李赫宰不免想着是不是自己平时太惯着他了...  
李家兄弟俩都还没起床，估计金香淑不想紧赶慢赶的收拾房间扰人清梦。李赫宰抿了抿嘴，还是拿了袋子轻手轻脚的开始收拾垃圾，接着又扫了地，规整好了所有有所剩余的零食。折腾完了以后时间也不过七点半，他不太清楚李东华的作息时间，保险起见还是去厨房准备了一些清淡的吃食，自己垫补了几口后就清理好厨余连同刚才收拾出的垃圾一起打包好提下了楼。  
这边金香淑也结束了晨练，一抬头便看见李赫宰出了楼门倒垃圾，吓得老太太三步两跑的奔过来叫他：“哎哟赫宰，怎么让你收拾起来了！这孩子真是...”  
“阿姨您这客气什么，我都没跟您客气呢。”  
“你是来家里过年的，怎么能让你干活呢，那俩小子也是混，要有你一半好我也不至于这么操心...”  
李赫宰低头笑笑不说话，他想着昨天夜里折腾那么晚，估计那兄弟俩都要好一顿睡呢吧。  
“赫宰啊...阿姨昨儿个没说，真的谢谢你平时照顾东海。”金香淑叹了口气，却又笑的很欣慰：“东海那孩子啊一个人在外边儿住，我真是不放心，他虽然很懂事又很能干，但是心思太细腻，不比他哥哥...我真是担心。前段时间东华跟我说起你，说在路上见着你给东海戴帽子戴围巾，连重的东西都不让他提着，我心里虽然觉得很歉疚，但是真的很感谢东海有你这么个朋友。”  
李赫宰心里着实吃了一惊，他这才明白为什么李东华那么轻易的就答应他登门拜访，又为什么当他提及拜访原因的时候李东华并不多问。他突然有了点泪意，好不容易忍住后才低着头微微凝噎着回答：“阿姨，我会一直照顾东海的，您放心吧。”  
“赫宰，听东海说你一直一个人住，以后就把阿姨这儿当自己家，随时回来住都可以...”金香淑抬手拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀：“等以后你和小海都有了女朋友，可记得要带回来给阿姨看看。”  
男人闻言后肩膀都僵硬了，他没抬起头，也无法收拾好心情，他根本张不开口，不管是应和着答应下来还是扯开话题，亦或是把真相说出来...他都张不开口。  
就在这种无能为力的挫败感快要逼疯他时，李东华却突然下了楼：“妈，跟这儿站着干嘛呢多冷啊，快上去吧。”  
“唉就是，跟这儿傻站着，我也真是的...赫宰也上来吧。”  
李赫宰终于抬起头，他自己都能感到自己的笑容有多僵硬。那边李东华也感到了气氛的不同寻常，虽然有些不明所以但他还是灵活的开始转圜：“赫宰跟我去趟超市吧，家里油快用完了，妈你快回去吧，赫宰一大早还做早饭了，再不吃该凉了。”  
☆☆☆  
李东华站在货架前貌似专心的挑选着食用油，他的眼神穿梭于一个又一个花花绿绿的促销广告间，认真比对价钱的样子跟李东海很像。  
李赫宰的心绪已经得以平静，他看着李东华的背影，默默了良久后才轻声地说：“东华哥，谢谢你让我来见你和阿姨。”  
李东华没有回头，看上去依旧在思考该买哪种油，他开口回答道：“你做了什么努力我都看到了，你怎么对东海的我也看到了，这是你值得的。”李赫宰张口想回答，却不想李东华像是看到了似的抬手示意他不要说话：“但你要知道，我这么做并不是同意了你俩的事。  
“这条路有多难走，你应该比我更清楚。我们李家说白了也就是个平常人家，说实在的经不起这么折腾，东海那孩子心又那么简单，哪儿承受得住流言蜚语。”李东华叹了口气，随手拎了一桶油放进购物车里，刚才看的那堆价格啊营养成分啊也不知道看进了谁的脑子。  
“东华哥...”  
“这不是谁保护谁的问题，我弟弟是个顶天立地的大男人，李赫宰，你觉得真碰到事了他会甘心站在你背后吗？”他伸手拽过了李赫宰身前的购物车，推着去了食品区：“一早我就跟东海说过，我不会放任他走着条路，但是他要是真的喜欢，我又怎么会为难他呢...”  
“李赫宰，我只跟你说，我不会因为你这几个月来的所作所为就认可你，以后的路怎么走，全看你们。我不会...”他话语停顿的很明显：“我不会跟...跟妈告状或者美言，你们自己看着办好了。”  
李赫宰眨了眨眼睛，他不知道该怎么理解李东华的话，那句”妈”之前没有加任何定语，是我妈、我跟东海的妈，还是...我们的妈呢？他还来不及继续想下去，大衣口袋里的手机骤然响起，他快速的划开接听：“喂？钟云哥？”  
“赫宰，假期结束，来医院一趟吧。”


	81. 磨难

李赫宰挂了电话，即便他维持着平和的表情，可不安的情绪依旧被李东华感受到了，他估摸着李赫宰是有了急事，于是开口说让他尽管去忙。李赫宰摆了摆手，还是帮着李东华把买的大桶食用油和一些零七八碎提回了家。进门后李赫宰满是愧疚的跟李东海和金香淑解释，但也只说了是同事受了伤住院需要自己去处理一些文件。  
李东海很是大气的表示理解，复合后他不曾对李赫宰的工作有过任何介怀，同是男人，他自然理解事业的重要性。李赫宰离开后，李东海跟金香淑报备了一声，就跟着李东华去庙会玩了。  
李赫宰赶到医院时，王忠正靠坐在病床上，百合花香里一块又一块的吃着金钟云给他削好的苹果，纵然这大过年的必须在医院度过，他看上去心情依旧十分不错。而李赫宰却觉得他是为了不让自己和金钟云心怀愧疚而在善意的做戏。他坐在床边的折叠椅上，手肘撑着自己膝盖，筋络分明的双手交叠着，他不安的搓动手指。  
“简单来说情况是这样。”金钟云从桌上的盒子里抽出一张面纸擦去了指尖上微量的苹果汁，他精准的将这张被搓揉成球的废纸扔进了垃圾箱，后又转身走去了窗边，他看着外面灰蒙蒙的天幕有些失神：“赫宰，上次出事后你那辆路虎被扣，现在具体是有人提了你的车还是有人套了你的牌都不好说，眼下里只能你自己去查，但是我们估计不了金希澈到底给你布了多大一个局。”金钟云叹了口气，他把目光重新移到李赫宰身上：“能肯定的是，这事不会太容易解决，现在忠子受伤...”  
“哥我没事的！我随时可以出院...”王忠着急的坐起身子，却很快被李赫宰按回病床上：“忠子，你就好好在医院歇着，这事我跟钟云哥可以搞定。”  
王忠皱着眉咬牙撇过头去不再说话。金钟云在一边看着李赫宰欲言又止，后者见状草草嘱咐了王忠几句就借口有事先离开了病房，只身去了安全通道。他在四楼五楼中间的楼梯窗户旁点上了一支香烟，却在仅仅抽了两口后就觉得嗓子辣的难受，他这才想起来他为了李东海已经很久没抽烟了。  
“赫宰。”  
李赫宰抬起头，看到金钟云正稳稳地从五楼走下，皮鞋踏在青绿色瓷砖上的哒哒声让他突然浑身发冷，他于是把刚刚点起的香烟扔在地上踩灭，引得站定的金钟云一阵扼腕：“浪不浪费啊你，有钱也不能这么花吧，这一根少说两块钱呐，棒棒糖也没这么吃的啊。”  
李赫宰于是被逗得有了点笑意：“戒烟总没坏处的...”结果他眼见着金钟云在他话音里掏出了烟盒：“别啊哥，我不想吸二手烟。”  
“珍惜二手烟吧，再过几个月条例一出，我再抽烟你就可以公报私仇举报我了。”西装笔挺的男人笑得邪气，抽烟的姿势却是意外的优雅：“言归正传，你这两天抽空去辖区派出所提那辆车试试，要是我想得没错应该不会给你开后门，各种手续文件本来也是个麻烦，金希澈搞不好还会特殊关照你...”  
“我闹不定他葫芦里卖的什么药，这事说大不大说小不小的，要是想斩草除根也不该冲着忠子去啊。”  
金钟云点了点头：“眼下只能走一步看一步，你人机灵，我放得下心，王忠这边有我呢，你不用管，对了...”他从手臂上挂着的毛呢大衣的内兜里掏出了钱包，从夹层里抽出一张名片递给了李赫宰：“以防万一，这是位律师，原来也算是同行，半道儿改了路子开了个事务所，也算是消息灵通，他人跟我熟得很，有麻烦你直接找他，我已经替你打点好了。”  
李赫宰唇线抿的甚是紧密，他仔细端详了一会儿那张配色绝妙带着水印的上乘名片，良久才放回自己的钱夹里：“谢谢哥了。”  
☆☆☆  
二月的这天天气尚好。  
韩庚凭着从组里的笔录档案里抄来的地址还算熟稔的开车到了曺圭贤位于城郊的独栋别墅楼下。  
下了车后，他回身看了看以确定没被跟踪。这片风景秀丽却又充斥着金钱味道的昂贵土地视野极为辽阔，不得不说为了绘画而豪掷千金的曺圭贤无心插柳的买了块好地界，若没点齐肩专业的跟踪水准，真的很难在此埋伏蹲点。他思索片刻，转身走到前庭的门前按下了门铃。  
叮咚三声过后，门应声而开。牢狱之灾折磨的曺圭贤消瘦了不少，整个人甚至形销骨立颓废萎靡了下来，但大体由于所受的教育，他看上去依旧高贵得体。他的别墅如同他人一样依旧整洁利落却也冰冷，温文尔雅里透出了一丝刺骨的寒意。曺圭贤开门见来者是他的恩人，消沉已久的脸终于露出一丝暖意，他连忙让出路让韩庚进了屋。  
天气依旧是冷的，别墅里的中央空调工作的十分卖力，韩庚一进屋就冒了汗，他脱下了羽绒服和开衫毛衣，感激的接过曺圭贤递过来的冰苏打水。后者松了手以后就慢慢走回沙发前坐下去，他抬手捂住了眼睛，像是韩庚的出现勾起了掩藏极深的某些痛苦一样。  
韩庚咬了咬嘴唇，手指紧紧捏着玻璃杯，良久才开了口：“李先生...听说已经判了？”  
曺圭贤的身体在这话里猛地颤抖了一下，他叹了口气，喉咙里是隐藏不住的悲伤：“嗯...四年六个月...还要谢谢韩组长了，若不是你帮我们，恐怕我俩现在早就...”  
“没事，这是我的职责。”韩庚坐在了曺圭贤身边，伸手扶在后者肩膀上：“你也别担心，李先生认罪态度很好，没有限制减刑，三年之内肯定会出来，你们熬了那么多年，就当好事多磨？”  
“嗯...”曺圭贤近些日子的苦闷像是终于找到了突破口，感情内敛如他也终于经受不住一重又一重的打击，李晟敏的判决结果像是最后一根稻草，他撑了这么久，终于还是支持不住。韩庚的到来让他找到了依靠一样，他伸手挡住嘴哭了出来。  
韩庚无言的一下一下拍着曺圭贤的肩膀，后者在他眼里，比起男人，更似一个成熟的少年，在不该承受的年纪承受了太多的冷酷和肮脏，比起罪犯，他更愿相信他是个无辜的受害者。  
☆☆☆  
天色彻底暗下的时候，韩庚再一次感谢了曺圭贤提供的精致晚餐，他穿好外套起身出了别墅的大门。在他关上车门前，衣着单薄的曹圭贤从别墅中跑了出来。  
“韩组长，你最近有时间吗？有些事，我想应该告诉你。”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰接到了李东海的电话，那边的小孩絮絮叨叨的说着庙会里的好吃的好玩的，就是人太多东西太贵，走了一天现在累得厉害。  
李赫宰听着听着就笑了出来，眼角眉梢尽是难言的满足。那边李东海听到他的笑声，自己也笑了出来：“那么多好吃的，李东华什么都不让我吃，说是不干净...李赫宰，明年你陪我来庙会！听到没？”  
“听到了听到了，小祖宗...”  
“嗯，那我挂了，你注意点别太累，有时间就回来，妈做了排骨，可好吃了。”  
“好，我有时间一定回。”  
他声音平静，带着笑意，只是电话那头的李东海看不到，站在黑暗中的男人眼里快要溢出的悲哀。


	82. 难关将至

半个多月的时间过去，李赫宰依旧奔波在辖区派出所的各个部门之间，应付他的不论是官员还是普通接待人员，沆瀣一气一样使出浑身解数的刁难他，今儿个少了表格，明儿个少了复印件，气的李赫宰真想把那辆被扣的路虎连带着派出所全一把火燎了。可惜他到底不是项羽，放火又严重触犯刑法，所以李赫宰也就想想罢了。  
折腾着折腾着，时间就到了二月底。李赫宰拿着厚厚一沓资料连带着前一天被说遗漏的免冠照片再一次站在辖区派出所交管部门前，负责人只消看了他一眼就露出了极其不耐烦的神情，那人接过他手里的文件，大致翻阅了一下，仅从里面抽出了关于李赫宰个人身份资料的文件。  
李赫宰皱紧了眉头，心里盘旋着一些不好的预感。那位负责人摆了摆手，看也不多看他一眼的说道：“现在事故还在调查，四十天以内你的车提不出来的，回去等消息吧，我们会通知你的。”  
男人听罢嗤笑了一声，呼而欲出的一句脏话到底还是咬在了嘴了，他一如往日得体而平静，转身出了门。李赫宰脑海里满是金希澈那张祸国殃民的俊俏小脸，他想着那家伙要是看到自己被他折腾成现在这个样子该是怎样一副嚣张面容。思索到此他把牙咬得咯咯作响，他快步去了停车场钻进驾驶室，像是终于压制不住长久以来的一股邪火一样一拳捶在方向盘上：“该死的。”  
索性他所接受的训练让他可以在短时间内控制住爆发的心绪。李赫宰闭着眼睛深呼吸了几次，终于面无愠色的开着他的劳斯莱斯驶出了大门。他带上蓝牙耳机拨出了一通电话。  
“您好，钟皓律师事务所，有什么可以帮您的？”  
电话那头女秘书礼貌又甜蜜的声音让李赫宰心情稍好了一些，他于是也放缓了语速，声音里却透出一丝丝疲惫：“您好，请问郑律师在忙吗？”  
“请稍等，我帮您确认一下。”那边传来一阵微弱的敲击键盘的声音，惹得李赫宰有些分神，他突然想起了李东海登学生成绩时的样子。他抿了抿嘴唇，一个不甚明晰的想法渐渐在脑中成型。  
“先生，郑律师上午有出庭，今天午后会回到事务所，需要我帮您安排见面吗？”  
“好，麻烦你了。我下午三点左右到访方便吗？”  
“没问题的先生，请问您怎么称呼？所需何事？”  
“我姓李，你只需跟郑律师说我是金钟云先生安排过来的就好。”  
那边又是一阵敲敲打打的声音。  
“好的，李先生。已经帮您预约了下午三点以后的时间，恭候您前来。”  
☆☆☆  
几乎是同时，韩庚也挂下了电话。他没有穿外套就站起身来走出了重案组。几分钟后，他搓着自己有些发凉的手下楼来到办公楼的一楼大厅，曺圭贤正站在那里等他。那人穿着一件黑色的呢子大衣，衬得身材更加瘦削修长，韩庚看着他那羸弱尖锐的肩膀，觉得那里突出来的骨头甚至能划伤自己。他叹了口气，终于和煦的笑着走上前迎接了他的访客。  
他跟曺圭贤寒暄客套了几句，转而引着后者上了楼。他没有选择审讯室或休息室，而是带着那人进了一间不太大的会议厅。  
曺圭贤在警局里总会露出一副略有嫌弃的神色，虽然他努力控制着，但眉宇间的不满很难完全掩盖，他动作略显僵硬的脱了大衣随手放在椅背上，继而背对着窗户坐下。韩庚一边说着一些不搭边的话，一边从饮水机里接了两杯热水放在会议桌上。曺圭贤微笑着谢过他，接过那杯水却并未喝，只是握在手里暖着。他唇线抿的紧，韩庚见状也不再跟他逗贫。  
“我...韩先生，我相信你大概知道金希澈这个人。”  
他这话一出，韩庚便觉得自己周身的神经全都紧绷起来。他正了正神，并没有回答曺圭贤这句话，仅仅是示意对方继续说。  
曺圭贤叹了口气，看着面前这杯水有些出神：“我回国以后因为一些见不得人的事被金希澈握住了把柄，说白了这事起因也跟他脱不了干系。”他顿了顿，不确定韩庚是否需要他交代这些床笫之事，几秒钟过去他没有听到对方的追问，于是兀自松了口气：“接着我就被卷进了他的生意里...  
“我的画是他们洗钱的途径之一，除此之外前前后后三四次，每当他们需要推一个人出去送死，就会找上我出面作证，我本以为金俊秀先生会是最后一个，但没想到他早就控制了晟敏。”他的声音有些哽咽，韩庚听了也是不忍，他把水杯往前推了推，曺圭贤会意的喝了口水，再开口时，声音又恢复成了忧郁冰冷的样子：“从那以后我背地里开始注意他们的谈话内容，就怕哪天出了乱子，好歹还可以替我和晟敏明哲保身。”  
他说罢笑了笑，脸上满是无奈的绝望：“你知道的，即便是钱也没有秘密的力量大...但是眼下里，我和晟敏已经无所谓了，我只希望你可以结束这个案子。”  
韩庚点了点头：“把你知道的都告诉我吧。”  
“我所能知道的并不多，而且我并不知道其中关联。这个案子涉及金希澈所在的俱乐部，还有一个叫做黑雁的地下组织，其中的生意往来早在我回国之前就开始了，就我所知道的，俱乐部有毒品链，成员经常佩带枪支，听他们话里说的枪械经常更新换代。”  
韩庚放松了些，这些内容跟他们之前所了解的相处无几，曺圭贤的话绝对可以作为证据：“好，曺先生，我说几个人名，把你有印象的告诉我。”  
“崔始源。”  
“有，我知道他是一家制药公司的少东家，似乎去年刚刚继承这家公司，药品在国内外都有市场。”  
“金英云。”  
“他跟崔始源、金希澈经常见面，我偶尔也碰上过他。在我看来，他跟崔始源是固定的合作伙伴，他们联系的很频繁。嗯...他似乎在美国也有产业。金希澈说过会去他美国的赌场照顾生意，我个人觉得应该是洗钱。”  
“嗯...李赫宰呢？”  
曺圭贤皱了皱眉：“是晟敏提到过的那个吗？如果是的话，我只知道他是俱乐部的成员，但前段时间开始突然销声匿迹了。”  
韩庚皱了皱眉头，良久他站起身：“你现在这儿坐会儿，我回组里一趟，很快回来。”  
☆☆☆  
下午三点整，李赫宰踏进了钟皓事务所。他推开办公室的门，房间里宽大的办公桌后，英俊高大的男人便站起身迎了过来：“李赫宰先生吗？欢迎欢迎。”  
李赫宰微笑着上前握住男人的手：“郑允浩律师，久仰了。您贵人事多，我不敢多耽误时间，就开门见山了。”  
名为郑允浩的男人听了这话也不多客套，他示意李赫宰落了座，然后以一个放松的姿势倚靠着办公桌：“愿闻其详。”  
“首先我担心最近会有牢狱之灾，一会儿会把身上的难题全数交给你。”他以一种幽默的语气说出所求，看上去似乎全然不担心自己的身家性命：“不过首先，我比较着急办这件事...”他从提包里拿出一份文件递给郑允浩：“这套房子，帮我过户给李东海。”


	83. 美景

韩庚小跑着回到了重案组。他推开门，目光整体扫了一遍办公室后并未发现金起范的身影，他于是松了口气。  
朴正洙的办公桌位于房间的最南边，挨着窗户，这是组里不成文的规矩，资历最老的刑警才有资格享受那上座。韩庚看着那窗台上被朴正洙摆的各色花花草草有些失了神，摆在中间的一盆水仙正处花期开得极盛，多亏了不高的室温和充裕的阳光，这盆玉玲珑浓郁的香气进了屋就能闻到。由此也看得出朴正洙闲情雅致的性格，韩庚总觉得比起办案，这位大哥还是擅长品茶养花遛鸟下棋。  
他突然一愣，想不起来朴正洙为何资历最老却一直没有升官发财。  
韩庚几步过去站在朴正洙桌子前，后者正捧着一杯红茶看着金氏的报表发愣。韩庚知道这位先前卧底行动的失败多少给他自己留了阴影，想他估计就算做梦也想把金英云送进监狱吧。这时朴正洙突然抬起头来，眼底的阴郁很快散了个干干净净，又恢复了以往温雅的样子：“怎么了庚子？”  
韩庚愣了愣，晃了一会儿神才开了口：“哦...哥，起范呢？”  
朴正洙眼中似乎闪过了些什么，韩庚眨了眨眼睛，再回神似乎什么也没发生，只有朴正洙的声音清清淡淡的飘在空气里：“出去买红茶了。这鬼天气还是冷，我说你啊，有时间也跟上面提提意见，这供暖温度也就水仙花吃得开。”他说罢兀自笑了笑，眼神又飘回了那堆报表：“有什么事，说吧。”  
“嗯...哥，曺圭贤说了些事情，你帮我查查。”  
朴正洙这才有了些严谨的样子：“你说。”  
“我想，金英云和崔始源我们查着还是困难，公司里层层叠叠的那么多人都帮他们挡着，实在费力气。所以，不如我们从明显一点的地方入手...哥帮我先去个人身份那边查查李赫宰这个人，包括犯罪记录违章记录，我总觉得这个人不简单...还有金希澈。”  
“韩庚，这俩人我们就算查到了也动不了你忘了？”  
韩庚陪着笑，声音几乎是恳求了：“哥，帮帮忙，就只是查查。”  
朴正洙站起身来叹了口气，他抬起头看了看时间，挂钟刚刚走过三点四十五分：“我知道了，我去给你跑一趟，你就跟这儿等着吧。”他一边说着一边往外走，略显单薄的背影看在韩庚眼里，突然让后者心里凉了一下。恍惚间韩庚突然问道：“哥，你为什么一直没升官？”  
“因为我懒啊。”朴正洙笑了笑，迈步离开了这花香四溢的办公室。  
☆☆☆  
郑允浩又叫了一杯奶茶，还给李赫宰叫了一杯柚子茶。他这人虽然有些慢热，却实在善良和蔼，一个小时过去而已，就已经跟李赫宰熟络。两人像是认识已久一样，早就没了刚见面时的刻意，现下里都懒洋洋的窝在沙发里说笑，郑允浩甚至脱了刻板的西装外套，连领带都扯松了不少。  
“赫宰，你让我给你当律师这点事没问题，可你总要跟我说明白你要我给你办什么案子？”  
李赫宰笑了笑，正巧这时女秘书敲门进来送饮品，他借机起身接过饮料，又去办公桌上拿来自己的提包，刚巧等到秘书离开并且关好门才开口：“说实在的，不是什么难事，但是可能会麻烦。”  
“惹到人了？”郑允浩微微坐直身体接过李赫宰递来的一打文件，他翻阅浏览的速度很快，这让李赫宰有点吃惊：“啊...算是吧。”  
“嗯，确实不是难事，只要对方不做绝，这起交通肇事很好搞定，调监控就行了，你担心的是什么？”  
“我担心这只是个开头，对方的目的我闹不太清，但我觉得他不是想把我整死，只是敏感时期让我自顾不暇就是了。”  
郑允浩挠了挠头发，他喝了一大口奶茶，样子可爱的根本看不出是个阅历复杂能力突出的律师：“这个我倒是听钟云哥说了，你们最近准备收网了？那个叫俱乐部的？我听说俱乐部已经改朝换代改姓金了。”  
李赫宰被他的说辞逗笑了些许，眼角的笑纹很是好看：“嗯，黑雁这边正在做准备，这次交易准备插进一脚。崔始源那家公司太不知道收敛，国内药物几乎被他垄断了。”  
“他也是刚撑起局面，年纪轻轻的就接手这么大家业，总要闯出点名堂来给大家看看。交易是什么时候？。”  
“我头疼的也是这个问题。前段时间我在俱乐部卧底失败，现在交易的具体日期地点都没有准确情报。”  
“有什么情报是咱们这行挖不出来的？你也别心急。不过你们看上的就是一批正规生产的药物？不能吧。”  
李赫宰抿嘴笑了出来，他从心底开始佩服郑允浩的敏感触觉：“这批特效药其实是含有大量吗啡或者杜冷丁的违禁药品，不过说是违禁，但凡是病痛免不了要镇痛，有钱人只管药有用就行，谁管禁不禁止。从我之前得到的线报看，金希澈应该已经跟国内的药物商谈妥了，还有一大批会出口去国外...”  
门突然毫无预兆的被打开，李赫宰吃了一惊，他居然没发现房间外有人，职业敏感性让他立刻站起身做好防御准备，他定了定神看向来人，却被那人完全无害的笑容惹了愣住了。而这位不速之客似乎完全不在意李赫宰的存在，他走路带风的几步跑去沙发边坐在李赫宰的位置上，抬手就搂住了郑允浩的肩膀。  
郑允浩在李赫宰惊诧的目光里笑了出来，那笑容里有对谈话被打断的抱歉，有对来人隐藏气息瞒过李赫宰的骄傲，还有一点宠溺...李赫宰觉得自己看错了。  
“在中啊，这么快就搞定了？”  
“嗯，这点小事费不了功夫。”金在中笑的好看，他这才转身看了看李赫宰，一时间笑容更胜了：“李赫宰先生是吧，我是金在中，久仰大名了。”  
李赫宰觉得，此时此刻就算李东海提着刀架他脖子上，他也不会否认金在中有倾国之貌，即便一身黑色正装，他看上去依旧温柔，没有刻意隐藏气息后，金在中整个人的气场都彰显了出来，强大却柔和，不像金希澈那样凛冽。他眼底带着笑意，看上去十分善情。  
都是眼睛大，怎么金希澈李东海就那么渗人呢= =  
李赫宰尴尬的咳嗽了两声，有些犹豫的握住了金在中的手：“您客气了...我...”他突然觉得浑身一冷，抬起头来他全身都沐浴在郑允浩诡异的笑容里：“心存邪念，脊椎骨给你撅折。”  
“不敢...”  
“玩笑话。在中不是外人，他在我这帮我处理一些明面上难办的事...”郑允浩对着李赫宰笑的你知我知：“你继续说吧。”  
李赫宰呵呵干笑了两声，他干脆后退几步靠着桌沿：“那批药里大概有四到五成是纯度非常高的海洛因，包装成普通药物而已，数量之大近十年都少见。黑雁上头盯着这块肉很久了，前段时间差点中计，估计金希澈也想不到老头子还没放。另外…还有一份名单，和一组密码。”  
一旁坐着一直在玩俄罗斯方块的金在中来了兴趣：“那是什么？比这批毒品还值钱？”  
李赫宰面带笑容的点了点头，开口时却意外的有些沉重：“多了的我不能说，但这份文件，比你能想到的任何东西都值钱。”  
郑允浩听后心里算是有了谱，他放下文件起身去文件柜里抽出一份空白表格：“那行，现在说你这套房子，你过户给那位李先生，就让他一起过来，拿着身份证。很简单的事。”  
“找你办就是为了免掉这堆手续，我不想让他现在就知道。他的身份证在我这儿，你办手续就是了。”  
“李先生，我们这儿是正规事务所，不能知法犯法。”  
李赫宰冷哼一声，背着身抬手指向身后的金在中：“有他在这儿，你跟我讲知法守法？”  
郑允浩捂脸：“当然了朋友之间可以例外。”  
金在中坐在沙发里玩指甲。

等到一切都办妥后，李赫宰也喝完了最后一口柚子茶，他看向对面郑允浩身后的巨大落地窗，外面天气甚好，夕阳西下美不胜收，林立的大厦都被镀上了一层玫瑰金。他有些失神，良久叹了口气：“那边是西边吧...”  
“嗯？嗯...”  
“最那边是欧洲了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
李赫宰回身看向了金在中：“金先生，我能不能拜托你，跟李东海一起去欧洲。”


	84. 突发

李东海在开学前两个星期才拿到课表。这学期学校安排给他的并不是美术专业的学生，因此他这门美术基础理论也就不算是专业课。虽然能大概想象出不高的出勤率和一盘散沙的课堂纪律，但是至少工作时间短，备课要求又不高。我们事业野心不大的李东海讲师干脆连选修课都没接，算下来一星期也不过就七八节课。  
他心里美滋滋的，想着现在天气逐渐回暖，以后可以早早下班跟李赫宰一起吃晚饭，饭后还可以一起去溜溜弯消消食，溜达到了超市就去买零食，溜达到了电影院就买最近一场电影的最后一排的票...好片也罢烂片也好，一起耗耗这大好年华就是了。  
下午四点整，他迈上了这老旧楼道里的最后一节台阶。他突然想到以后跟李赫宰一起养一只狗应该不错。他伸出手敲了敲门，不出意外的听到门那边传来一阵拖鞋踢踢踏踏的声音。  
金丽旭开了门，他见来人是提着行李箱的李东海时着实吃了一惊：“你怎么回来了？”  
“瞧你这话说的，我付一半房租呢，还不让我回来了？”李东海满脸堆笑的样子落在金丽旭眼里十分欠扁，他拉着箱子进了屋，撑着玄关的的墙壁换上拖鞋：“瞧瞧瞧瞧，拖鞋都给小爷备好了，你这不是也挺想我的。丽旭啊不是我说你，你那拖鞋也该换换了，走路声音我在院里都能听见。”  
“去去去，有意见憋着，有意见找你小男友去。”金丽旭大概是被说中了心思，他耳尖泛红的背过身去，从冰箱里又拿出一人份的食材去了厨房：“不过说真的，你不去跟他住？”  
“他同事出车祸了，他要去照顾，连带着还有做双份的工作，我怕给他添麻烦。不过过几天大概就没事了。但是你别担心啊，爷可舍不得你，我会经常回来蹭饭的！”李东海边说着边蹲在地上整理行李，乱七八糟的翻出一堆不知金香淑什么时候塞进来的保鲜盒，满满的都是他跟金丽旭爱吃的东西。他一下子有些鼻子犯酸：“我说怎么箱子这么沉...”  
索性他就坐在地上好好的整理东西，这才发现所有的吃食都是一式三份。他在一盒红烧肉的保鲜盖上看到了张便签，金香淑字字娟秀：小海，记得把吃的给赫宰带医院去，住人家里的时候少添乱，没事一起多回家看看。  
话尾还画了个桃心。  
心里满满的像是堵了团棉花。李东海眨了眨眼睛硬是把眼泪忍了回去。等到他整理好行李，又把李赫宰那份吃的都装袋整理好，他急不可耐的拨了电话给那人。  
电话拨过去提示正在通话中，他挂了电话歪头等了一会儿，果不其然屏幕上很快显示出了李赫宰的大头照：“啧啧，这么想我啊，刚才是给我打呢吧？”  
那边李赫宰笑得温柔，李东海仿佛能看见他的眉眼弯弯：“是啊，这几天没顾上你，想得我都肝颤了,吃不好睡不好的。”  
“嘁，油嘴滑舌的...”  
“你喜欢的。”  
“死去死去...对了，妈做了好多吃的，也没跟我说，我回来一翻包才看见，一会儿我去你那儿一趟给你放冰箱里，你别忘了吃。”  
李赫宰楞了一下，他咬着下嘴唇觉得浑身都暖和了起来：“帮我谢谢妈...”他停下车，手撑着方向盘看着窗外橙红一片的天，耳边李东海带着小鼻音的软糯声音响个不停，喋喋不休间却绘制出一幅最美的蓝图。李赫宰觉得血液都要沸腾起来，他不知道自己已经多久没有这样无法自控的想要和一个人好好生活下去了。他低头笑了笑，其实自从认识了李东海，他每天都想跟他一起活下去，一起生活下去，一起好好生活下去。  
他打断了李东海的话语：“你下楼吧，我在门口。”  
李东海一愣，等他反应过来立刻就挂断了电话，回身提起那一袋子饭菜，连鞋都顾不上换就跑下了楼，疯魔的不像样。  
楼门口，李赫宰逆着光张开手任了李东海扑了个满怀。他亲着那人的发顶额头，直到发现后者穿着拖鞋才连拉带拽的把人弄进车后座：“嘛呢你！我又跑不了，你真不怕冻着啊！冻坏了算谁的！”  
这边李东海笑的没鼻子没眼睛的。他放下袋子，双手捧着李赫宰的脸揉了几把，迫不及待的凑上去亲了亲。后者见他这样哪儿还有脾气，叹了口气就开始一番舌战。  
“所以你这是忙完了？”  
“没，可能还得更忙，就今儿个有功夫我回来看看你，然后可能就要到五月份了。”李赫宰伸手玩着李东海的一绺头发，眼里的烦闷掩饰不去：“这几天生意有些棘手，我要出北京，估计电话都打不了，你一人好好的，我有功夫就过来找你。”  
他一抬头就看见李东海那一双快溢出水来的玻璃眸子，他一下子就慌了神：“小祖宗小祖宗，你可别介...听话，忙过这两个月，我这辈子都归你了，嗯？”  
谁想到李东海突然笑出来：“逗你玩呢，我又不是大姑娘害怕你不负责，你要是敢跑我就是掘地三尺也把你挖出来。不就两个月嘛，不过你可给我做好五月份负荆请罪的准备啊！”  
李赫宰松了口气，他向后靠在车门上：“那玩意儿都几百年前的人玩的了，我负欧洲请罪怎么样？”  
“嗯？”李东海眼见着李赫宰一边笑的老奸巨猾一边从钱包里拿出了自己的身份证递还了过来：“我擦你什么时候偷的！”  
“别说的那么难听啊亲爱的...这叫惊喜筹备。你不老早就想去欧洲吗，我耍了点手段给你弄下来签证了，机票酒店都定好了，5月24号晚上的飞机，我保证那天跟你一起奔赴首都机场，你就等着畅玩到暑假吧。”  
“我...操...”  
“你课表我也看了，不冲突，你这学期都是考查课5月22号差不多就结课了吧，23号收拾一天，24号跟我私奔。”李赫宰仰着头笑的极为满足：“所以宝贝儿，这两个月就当攒人品，你乖乖的，等完事儿后哥哥好好疼你。”  
“李赫宰！！我擦，爷他妈一定要娶你！！”  
李赫宰眼底闪过一丝忧虑，所幸李东海没有觉察到。  
“好，两个月以后，你说什么都行。”  
☆☆☆  
“庚子，你要的这些。”  
韩庚回过神来，视线从那盆娇艳欲滴的水仙花里转到还有些气喘的朴正洙身上：“啊？”  
“啊什么啊，李赫宰和金希澈的户籍资料。”朴正洙把一摞文件扔在自己桌子上，他叹了口气，而后刻意压低了声音：“这俩一个比一个怪异，金希澈是四年前才建立的个人资料，之前似乎一直在国外，可是什么都查不到。李赫宰的话...”他用右手秀气的拇指食指捏起一张公安数据库里打印下来的表格：“完全空白。”  
韩庚吃了一惊，以他跟李赫宰的接触看来，他这个人给人的感觉实在是普通，倒不是平常人的那种平凡感，而是一种温润不尖锐出挑的可靠温和，虽然韩庚早就意识到李赫宰这个人背景的复杂，却不想竟是复杂至此，更让他心惊的是这人居然可以把自己身份里的所有不可告人隐藏的滴水不漏。  
他对朴正洙道了谢，拿起这摞资料便要回会议室。  
“接着问曺圭贤去？”  
“啊？嗯是啊。”  
“走吧哥跟你一块儿去。”  
韩庚站定回头看了看朴正洙，后者面容清秀表情淡然，看似与平时没什么不同：“怎么了？这案子也有我一份，多个人多份力嘛。”  
“行，哥你对他客气点啊。”  
☆☆☆  
一路上韩庚始终觉得心口发闷，浑身紧绷的不自在，他本以为是最近缺少休息所致，直到他推开会议室的门看到倒在血泊里已经没了意识的曺圭贤。


	85. 深潭

韩庚和朴正洙都惊呆在了门口。房间里不算重的血腥味却像一只手一样扼住了他们的喉咙。肾上腺素的大量分泌使得韩庚身体的机能大幅提高，他速度很快的越过道路间倒在地上的几把椅子，几乎没有碰到任何家具。他蹲在曺圭贤身边，只看一眼就知道人还有救：“正洙哥！快叫救护车！”  
朴正洙不知为什么愣着神，听到话后才恍然反应过来，他应了声以后立刻拿出手机报了急救，继而小跑着出了会议室去楼下接应。  
相比之下韩庚倒是有些手忙脚乱，对付尸体他是手到擒来，可是对于伤患他却稚嫩了些。结果天无绝人之路，法医组的一枝花一把手正巧路过门口，姑娘见状进屋拎开韩庚就跪在地上开始急救，手脚麻利的给不省人事的曺圭贤做了止血。  
“韩组长，这怎么回事啊？”  
“我也不知道，我一回来就这样了，小陈你看看他伤口怎么造成的。”  
陈法医估计也没想过自己有朝一日会在警局里给一个活人做伤口鉴定，美人眉头微蹙，她看了看四周就给了答复：“刚才包扎的时候我大抵看了下，是钝器击打，喏，估计就是那把椅子。”她指着曺圭贤身体后方的一把沾了血迹的折叠椅：“不过现在不好说是意外滑倒还是有人为之，我现在下楼给你把朴老师叫上来吧，警局里出事可丢人啊，一会儿医生来了你可保护好现场。”  
韩庚坐立难安，他对着陈法医摆了摆手算是回答，后者点了点头小步跑着去鉴定科找了朴忠栽。期间韩庚也不敢挪动曺圭贤，只能绕着事发现场看看有什么可疑之处，还没等他想出个所以然，朴正洙气喘吁吁的带着医护人员进了屋。  
“小心点别碰着什么，尽量绕着走！对对从那边弄...”  
医护人员处理的自然娴熟，曺圭贤很快被抬上担架。朴正洙跟韩庚于是拿自己当了警戒线，一人挡着一边尽量减少对现场的破坏，护着曺圭贤被抬出了屋子。  
朴忠栽在门口等着大队人马撤离了才进了会议室，他一向是个乐观的人，警局里有名的开心果，进屋以后他发现气氛不太好，干脆把话说开了的玩笑道：“韩组长行啊，眼皮子底下出事，不过也是多亏了你，现场完好。”  
韩庚被他调戏的羞赧起来，一时间有些局促，他拉着朴正洙准备出门：“老哥，别拿我开涮了，这不计我处分就不错了...您盯着，我跟正洙哥跟着去医院看看。”  
“去吧，我上来的急，你去楼下顺便帮我把金钟铉叫上来，让他多拿几个证物袋。”  
“行。”  
两个人找到金钟铉吩咐了几句就出了警局，韩庚开车一路跟着救护车开到了最近的三甲医院。曺圭贤被直接推进了手术室，韩庚则以家属的身份停在了手术室门口。  
他不曾在这个非生即死的地点守候过，可红灯亮起来，他也心慌得厉害。即便不再办这个案子，他也不希望曺圭贤遭到任何不测，他真的不讨厌这个稚气未脱的男人。  
“韩庚，曺圭贤跟你说了什么？”  
韩庚有些呆滞的抬头看了看朴正洙，那人眉宇间布满愁云，却说不出哪里有些怪异。韩庚张了张嘴，答非所问：“哥，起范呢？”  
朴正洙似乎没想到他会这么问，一时间也有些结巴：“我...我今天就跟他打过一照面，出事后就没看见过他了，你有事？”  
“啊...没...”韩庚咬着嘴唇低下头，恍然间他才发觉这案子早就不是他能控制得住的了，巨大的阴翳铺天盖地的袭来，不出数秒就能把他吞噬的连骨头都不剩。他蹲在地上久久回不过神：“哥...这案子我们是不是真的办不下来了...”  
朴正洙却突然发怒了一样，他抓住韩庚的衣领硬生生把人提了起来，面容是从未有过的决绝凛冽：“韩庚你给我听好了！不管这案子最后是什么结果，你要做的就是一切无愧于警队、无愧于警徽、无愧于你自己的心！尽人事听天命，你丫先把人事尽了再给我颓废！”他松开一只手指向手术室：“还有里面躺着的那位大画家！人家早早就可以出国避祸，为了这个案子在你眼皮子底下弄得生死未卜，你跟这儿娘们似的哭，你对得起他吗！”  
韩庚的心弦这才彻底绷断了，即便他再刚强坚毅，此情此景他也很难再压抑住心头萦绕已久的钝痛压力。他靠着医院冰冷的墙壁哭了起来。  
冷光下朴正洙的表情有些变幻莫测，他不再说话，只是淡然的站在一步开外冷眼旁观。  
伴随着痛苦的哭声渐渐止住，韩庚抬手抹了抹自己满脸的泪水，指缝间他看到了朴正洙从容淡薄的样子，恍然间他觉得这个可靠却温润如水的哥哥似乎从头到尾都有着置身事外的平静，他老练事故看上去却滴水不漏，韩庚不知道他该如何形容朴正洙。  
看似羸弱的花朵盛开，不是水仙，而是捕蝇草。  
“韩庚，曺圭贤到底跟你说什么了？”  
韩庚愣了愣，他抽噎着，鼻音重的甚至有些呜咽不清：“哥...他能作证崔始源跟金英云牵扯其中...”  
朴正洙的身子肉眼可见的猛地一抖，像是柳暗花明后被巨大的惊喜推了一把：“还有吗？”  
“这个案子可能还关系到境外洗钱...听他的意思，金英云大概有几间赌场。”韩庚顿了顿，犹豫之下还是将所知道的和盘托出：“哥，这事瞒着起范...”  
“你跟我提他一天了，他怎么了？”  
“起范可能是内奸，他跟金希澈过从亲密还操控警方办案。”  
“庚子，这话不能乱说...”  
“我知道，我没有证据，所以只能走一步算一步。”  
手术室的灯一直没灭，慑人的红色不知道是用谁的命点起来的。  
“韩庚，曺圭贤的话，你录音了吗？”  
韩庚低着头眨了眨眼睛，他又摇了摇头。


	86. 尘世本无神

朴正洙不知道医生跟警察相比到底哪个职业更冷酷一些。  
诚然，他们警察每日面对的都是社会最黑暗的一面，在他眼里人性从来都不是善的，更不会被任何一方哭诉着的悲惨所左右判断。他以为自己早就练就了一颗钢筋铁打的内心，可是在这手术室门口停留了仅仅一小时不到，他却依旧无法自控的一身冷汗。  
警察也许面对了最多死后的惨淡，可是医生却被迫接受了更多无力回天的折磨。  
想到这儿他突然又疑惑了，他开始不确定那些久经沙场的医生究竟怎么看待生死未卜的曺圭贤。朴正洙曾经在一度面临崩溃的时候去找朴忠栽聊过几个下午。后者曾是北京一所医科大学的高材生，后来又潜心研学了几年的病理学，几年后却又决定转行专门做微物鉴定，似乎再也不愿接触活人死尸。朴正洙还记得自己在那个同样寒冷的冬日面对着朴忠栽笑意盈盈的脸半晌说不出话，良久他才开口，只问了句：“人命对你来说是什么？老哥。”  
他也还记得，那个一向热血阳光的朴忠栽面不改色、几乎像是顺口一句的回答道：“什么也不是。  
“什么也不是。这世间七十亿人口，七十亿条命，你真当他值钱吗？我不记得有多少次无能为力过后被家属痛苦的拽着手术服，质问我人怎么就没了、为什么治不好了。正洙，我现在这么说你可能还不理解，但是，多经历几次后，人在我手术刀下就是个机器，坏了就是坏了，修不好了就是修不好了。  
“我也曾经痛苦过，哭过，明明手术那么完美，明明没有任何失误，怎么就还是救不了人？  
“正洙，我们不是上帝。”  
“所以你才去伺候死人吗？”  
他也还记得，朴忠栽吸了口烟，看向窗外灰蒙蒙的天没有再说一句话的安静侧脸。

朴正洙看着尽头手术室的门蓦地打了个寒颤。  
对于昏迷不醒的曺圭贤来说，正在努力抢救他的人无异于上帝，而他自己只是个努力想活下去的人；但对于医生来说，他们们却觉得自己不是上帝，而曺圭贤，只是他们漫长从医生涯中的其中一个病人、一台不一定能修好的机器、一只蝼蚁。  
朴正洙想祈祷，却头一次不知道祷告词该念些什么。  
☆☆☆  
连吸了三根朴正洙递过来的烟后，韩庚的情绪逐渐稳定了下来。他只觉得眼睛发胀，恸哭过后他不看镜子也大概知道了自己的眼睛肿的没了样子。他手里握着曺圭贤的手机，那本该冰冷的金属被他的体温焐热仿佛是有了生命的，韩庚多希望门那边的曺圭贤也可以恢复往日如树一般沉静却生意盎然的样子。  
他没有看朴正洙，只快步离开了这片冰冷的区域。后者则多年的默契一般也未询问些什么，只是继续守在这再无他人的走廊中。  
韩庚翻看着曺圭贤的手机通讯录，简洁的页面中，仅仅三天内有四五十通打给”敏”的、未被接通的电话。韩庚突感心酸，他不知道这手机的主人是心怀着多大的思念才能夜以继日的拨打着那串不会有人接听的号码。他调整了思绪，手指快速下滑着屏幕，一个月内，这玻璃屏幕下只呈现出了一通被接听了的、打给”家”的电话，通话时间却只有短短的23秒。  
他又往回翻阅了几页，四天前有一通打进的电话，时长有将近四十分钟。  
姐姐。  
韩庚拨了过去。  
☆☆☆  
“大夫，他情况怎么样了？”  
“外伤性颅内出血，面积不小，我们一定尽力抢救，但是也请您做好心理准备。您是病人家属吗？”  
朴正洙还未来得及接话，医生手中的一纸文件就被正好回来的韩庚接了过去：“我是他朋友。这是...”  
“病危通知书，麻烦您签字。”  
韩庚的手颤抖着，朴正洙看得出他在努力克制。那人红肿的双眼机械的扫过一行又一行冰冷无情的中国字，那上面写满了韩庚似懂非懂的医学术语，却没有一项可以说服他毫无顾忌的签下字来。他耳畔仿佛又听到了曺雅拉近乎崩溃的哭喊。  
“不...不..这不可能，他不会出事的....  
“求求你...韩先生...我用我的命求求你，救救他...你听得到我说的吗？！救救他！  
“我没办法啊...韩先生，我赶不过去...拜托你，你要多少钱都可以，救救他...你要多少钱我都给你...  
“你录音了吗？韩先生，你录音这通电话...事后我不会让你担负一点责任的我保证...你是他的朋友吧？”  
“是，他是我的朋友...”  
“韩先生...救救他，他不该就这么没了的...拜托你了...”  
他不该就这么没了。  
☆☆☆  
“先生？麻烦您快点签字吧，这是必要的程序。”  
“我知道。”  
韩庚一笔一顿，指尖捏住那根签字笔，用力到发痛。朴正洙甚至担心他会把那张病危通知书刺破。  
医生离开了，手术室门上那盏腥红色的灯依旧亮着。

如果有神明，如果有的话，拜托了，让他...  
他心想。


	87. 寒冬

手术已经持续了七个多小时，朴正洙右手腕上戴着的电子表尽职又准确的滴滴报时，已经十二点了。  
韩庚看向走廊尽头的窗外，一个多小时前雨就下了起来。在这个依旧寒冷的日子，韩庚也不懂为什么从天上飘然而下的不是雪花，他想着六月飞雪是冤情，这二月落雨大抵也是吧。这雨一阵接着一阵，仿佛怎样也止不住似的，说大不大说小不小的淋湿了半个北京城。顶楼积聚的雨水顺着排水管流下这五六层楼，在墙外的地上渐渐汇集起了小溪和池塘。  
朴正洙枕着雨水淅淅沥沥的声音，歪在楼道的金属扶手排椅朦胧入睡。  
漫漫长夜慢慢溶解成了湿冷入骨的清晨。韩庚看着起了雾气的玻璃窗，雨滴在外面滑落，隐约绘制出了一幅好似人脸的画。他打了个寒颤，急忙移开了视线。  
他靠近朴正洙，想从他的外套口袋里摸出一支烟，却不成想他的指尖才碰到那层呢子面料时，朴正洙就猛然惊醒：“嗯...？怎么了？”  
“没...哥再给我根烟吧，我也快撑不住了。”  
朴正洙不再多说，迷蒙着眼睛伸手摸索着烟盒和打火机递给了韩庚。后者似乎经过这一晚在吸烟这件事上愈发长进，火机跳跃着的火苗点燃了烟草，那烟雾被他分毫不差的吸进肺里，呼出来的时候真的带走了一些疲惫。  
他突然又把刚吸了一口的烟戳灭在了垃圾桶上。  
朴正洙抬眼看着他，只觉得那人眼里没了丝毫的欲望，冷淡的就跟死去的人没什么两样。  
“韩庚...”  
“嗯？”  
“没...”  
手术室的门突然被推开了。  
韩庚率先一步冲到医生面前，他正好站在医生跟朴正洙的正中间：“医生...”  
“手术很成功，病人暂时脱离了生命危险。但是我们推测曺先生受伤到被发现的时候已经过了二十到三十分钟。现在只能看病人自己的恢复能力和意志力了。”  
他紧握着的拳头终于松开了。  
“可是...医生，他要多久才能醒来？会不会有后遗症？”  
“这些我们都不敢打包票，毕竟损伤的是大脑，一切都要等到他醒来才能进一步检查，还是请家属做好最坏的准备吧。”  
“那他现在...”  
“曺先生已经被直接转入ICU了，这个您请放心，虽然还不能探视，但是我们院方会向家属汇报进展的。”  
韩庚还想问些什么，却被朴正洙拽住了胳膊，他略显诧异的回头看向那人。  
“庚子，你也累了，回去歇着吧。我跟院方做协调，尽快安排一队人过来守着。今天太晚了，你明天再去局里联系忠栽哥他们吧。”  
处事冷静周到一贯是朴正洙的行事风格，这点韩庚承认自己比不上。他点了点头，拍了拍朴正洙的肩膀后，他踏上了回家的路。  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰在手机震动发出的第一声响动里就清醒了过来。  
夜里十二点半，来电显示是韩庚。  
“韩组长？”  
“...”  
李赫宰从床上坐起身，嘴角的弧度似笑非笑：“需要帮忙吗韩组长？”  
一句话就戳中了那人的心事。  
他耳听着那边沉默了许久，安静的寥无声音，便推断出那人多半不再局里或外面，大概在他自己家里吧。良久，那边传来一声叹息：“李先生...曺圭贤出事了。”  
“什么？！”  
“下午在局里出的事...他刚刚手术完...颅脑损伤，什么时候能醒过来都不清楚...”  
“韩组长...局里出的事，你要知道...”  
“我知道，是金起范...一定是金起范。”  
“你要我帮你查他？”  
听筒那边传来了什么东西碎掉的声音，还有韩庚压抑着怒火的低吼：“李赫宰，我不知道你是什么人，我也不知道为什么我在内网都查不出你的身份...”他少见的说了脏话：“别他妈摆出那副气定神闲掌控全局的样子了！你他妈以为我想靠你破案吗？！要不是我没办法...我他妈需要这样吗！”  
李赫宰没说话。韩庚说的没错，他确实气定神闲，掌控全局虽不敢说，但是韩庚这个人，他了解得很。  
“妈的...他妈的...圭贤今天过来局里谈话，我才离开他不到四十分钟...医生说他被发现受伤采取急救时就已经过去了二十到三十分钟...我他妈前脚出了门去找了正洙哥，他后脚就被人打成重伤...金起范，只可能是金起范...”  
“所以你要我帮你查他？”李赫宰又问了一遍。  
“对！我要你查他！用我不能用的办法把他的底给我挖出来！”  
李赫宰轻叹一口气，没有回答。  
“李先生...我拜托你了，其他人也就罢了，圭贤不该就这么毁了...”  
“我知道，韩组长，你给我一天的时间，我...”  
“我还没说完，还有朴正洙...”  
李赫宰这下真的愣住了：“可你说你去找了他啊？正是你可以证明朴警官的清白吧？”  
“你别管，就当不是因为这个...这两个人，你要多久，要多少钱...”  
李赫宰走向阳台的落地窗前，天那边积压着的厚实雨云正往他的方向缓缓蔓延，他隔着玻璃想摸摸，却只是抓到了一手的冰凉。  
“两天，只要两天。”


	88. Ace

李赫宰明白韩庚的意思，他太清楚韩庚在对待金起范上为什么毫无办法了：通过警察的内网去查一个警察只能查出他是个警察不是吗，而正因为韩庚也是警察，他的所有上网记录都受到上头的监控，到时候非但查不出什么，一旦被金起范发现了迫使他再去勾结金希澈，那韩庚这个警队里最后的希望可能也就没了。  
想到这儿他叹了口气，韩庚又可曾知道，他李赫宰就算有再大本事，也不过是能在体制内混出一小片天地的人。是的，就是这个困住了韩庚的体制，何尝又不是他李赫宰的囹圄。这汪潭水太深了，想从里面钓两条特定的鱼又不湿了自己的衣服谈何容易。  
所以该找谁？  
二月份的末尾，七点左右时天就已经亮了。那片连夜工作的雨云却还是没有散开，恐怕还会有一场降水吧。  
李赫宰发了条写着”早安”的短信给李东海。那人没回。估计还在睡吧，那只小懒猫...想到这儿他紧绷的思绪松懈了不少。在想出办法之前，他决定先去泡一壶咖啡。  
咖啡机里发出水沸腾的声响，李赫宰眼见着出水口那里渗出醇香的液体。热水溶解了滤纸上的咖啡粉，只要比例正确，几分钟就会得到一壶正宗的美式。他很享受这个过程，闻着咖啡的香气充满整个房间。  
手机突然响了。他快步回到客厅。显示的却是郑允浩的短信：  
过户完了，加班加点，请吃饭哦。  
李赫宰叹了口气，大事一件接着一件，还一个比一个紧迫，说实话搞得他都快忘了房子这事。他敲击着键盘做着回复，却突然记起了金钟云跟他说过的一个项目。没记错的话，郑允浩正是这个项目的负责人...  
他心里大概有了打算，于是直接拨了电话过去。  
“允浩哥...啊对，谢谢你，会请吃饭的...  
“我知道，呃...其实还有件事要麻烦你，我记得钟云哥说哥你在组建你的‘办公室’来着？  
“你可别打我的主意啊哥，我可不够格，我是要麻烦你了...”李赫宰低头咬了咬嘴唇忖度着这件事该如何开口：“我知道你那儿人手还不够，但是...我现在真是没辙了。哥，你那儿有没有人能...”李赫宰想起来郑允浩似乎是个电脑盲，于是他把已经到了唇边的专业术语咽了回去，结巴着改了句白话解释：“呃，我想想...就...越界？”  
那边是郑允浩疑惑的声音，李赫宰仿佛能脑补出一张”允浩懵逼”表情包：“越界？越哪个界？”  
“网络国界。”  
郑允浩恍然大悟状：“翻墙啊？”  
李赫宰扶着额头又揉了揉太阳穴，他回厨房去给自己倒了杯咖啡：“您真是我亲哥，要就翻个墙我用得着找你吗...我再想想怎么跟你解释...呃，就当是跳墙吧，不能碰到任何墙体的直接跳过去，懂？唉...就是...帮我查人，但要用一个非常懂电脑的人，不能碰到中国的任何服务器，完全从境外查。”  
郑允浩恍然大悟状X2：“哦，骇客！”  
李赫宰气的脑袋冒烟，喝咖啡都忘了加糖，苦出了一眼泪水：“啊呸...啊哥我不是呸你...咳咳，没，就是嫌你用词太老土了...”  
郑允浩在电话那头眯眼瞥了一眼一旁捂嘴笑到岔气的金在中：“我说你...算了我不说你，这方面我真不懂，不过你运气好，我前段时间刚刚挖角了一个懂行的人过来，他算是‘办公室’的创始人之一了，信得过。”  
“谁啊？没准我听过。”  
“金基范。”  
李赫宰皱皱眉头，这名字他不熟悉，既然不熟悉就信不过，可又没办法...要不是现在情势所逼让他手头真是没了可以用的人，他实在不愿意用一个自己不知根知底的人...不过这位金姓人士或许是隐居世外的那种高人也说不准？  
他一时间没顾上回话，那边郑允浩倒是分外满足的笑了，他正想继续显摆的时候听筒却被金在中抢了过去：“诶嘿，没听说过吧？那我换个说法告诉你好了，万能钥匙。”他说完了就把听筒举得稍微远一些，不出所料那边传来了李赫宰惊诧的喊声，让金在中得意的笑眯了眼睛。  
“Key？！”  
“嗯哼，怎么样牛逼吧，够处理你的事吧。”  
“你们...我靠，就是...去年黑了国安部主电脑就为了跟人赌一顿饭的那个小屁孩？”李赫宰连连摇头，这刺激实在是大了点，他以为自打那次几乎轰动司法界和政界的的黑客事件后这个人就被秘密处决了呢...当年他因为好奇也跟进过这个事，不过金基范从此消失在了网络里，让他笃定了这人一定死了的想法，自然也就觉得没有什么可查的了。谁想到这人还活着而且居然活得很滋润：“是我低估你们了...连他都能被你们挖过来？”  
“他算是被我们救了，毕竟他犯得是大事...话说回来你想让我们查什么？”  
“重案组那边出了内鬼，两天之内我要金起范跟朴正洙这两个人的全部资料不能有假。”  
金在中在那边的声音可以算是兴致勃勃了：“没问题，你就等消息吧。”接着他声音又小了些，似乎远离了听筒在跟郑允浩说话：“允啊你去蹦米弄起来！”  
李赫宰一边表情呆滞的听着那边郑允浩的哀号一边又脑补出一张”允浩震精”：“在中不行啊太早了！他起床气好可怕！”  
然后电话就被挂断了...  
李赫宰去厨房一边给咖啡加糖一边摇头感叹：妻管严啊妻管严，这男人没法要了。与此同时被他随手放在料理台上的手机屏幕亮了，是李东海的短信。  
“早安！！！！我好想你啊Man！！！！”  
李赫宰被咖啡(？)甜的眯眼笑起来，他正想回复却不想李东海的的第二条短信非常适时的发了过来：  
“哦对了学校新开了散打社团我去旁听了！！！！敢背着我乱搞你就死定了我跟你说！！！！”  
“-_-|||知道了老婆。”


	89. 将死

李赫宰去到了隔壁的那套房子。这里之前被金希澈入侵过，许多重要的文件都被拿走，不过所幸，金钟云存在他这儿以备不时之需的”办公室”的那部分资料因为没被牵扯进组织里而被金希澈忽略不计。文件被放进一个档案袋，残留在被搬空了半层的书架上。  
纸质文件在这个年头早就不安全，可李赫宰还是固守着这个老式的情报储存方式。比起纸质，他觉得数据更加不安全，还存在着极易被篡改的风险。话虽如此，电脑里他也是备份了所有资料的。现在，他正敲击着键盘，很快补上了办公室新成员——万能钥匙的资料，继而打印出来这新的一页，放进了文件夹里。  
李赫宰闲来无事，他开始一页页的翻看着这份他早已了然于心的资料。  
办公室是以郑允浩的名义创立的一个信息科技工作室，但李赫宰知道出这个主意的必定是那个叫金在中的漂亮男人。这个工作室表面上的营业项目是技术、产品开发和数据处理，实际上却是个游走在法律灰色地带的组织。  
郑允浩是有名的律师，自然处理的了跟法律沾边的所有事情，用金钟云的话说就是：这孙子光靠钻法律空子就能把人玩成死刑。  
金在中，目前李赫宰还不是很了解。只知道这人在执行能力上天赋满点，可以如鱼得水的混迹于上流社会到市井村落，且人脉了得，那天听他无意提起的，这人曾只靠一张嘴环游了世界两圈半，香飘飘放他面前都不值一提。  
现在再加上金基范...李赫宰托着腮不由得笑了出来。若是说昨天他还不看好办公室未来的发展前景，那现在，他算是被打了十剂强心针、又喂下去十片定心丸了。金基范年纪不大，但是传言说，再缜密的安全系统，在他手里也坚挺不过二十四小时。挖两份资料这种对普通黑客来说尚有难度的事，在他手里不过是从一碗小米中找出一颗芸豆一样容易。  
想到这儿，李赫宰就把这件事完全放手了。时间尚早，他回到小公寓洗了个澡后决定去找金钟云跟进俱乐部的药品生意。  
☆☆☆  
韩庚几乎是一夜无眠。凌晨他挂下李赫宰的电话后心情更是阴郁沉痛，说不清是因为这一天的胆战心惊还是开口求助李赫宰的羞愧难当。他知道自己极度需要休息，只是躺在床上辗转反侧，怎么也不能成眠。四五点钟的时候韩庚才将将能睡去，可是也睡不踏实。梦里混杂着现实里的各种困顿，纠缠成各种梦魇让他半梦半醒，不到八点终于是痛苦的起了床。  
他一边刷牙一边揉着酸痛的脖颈。镜子里反射出来的样子是前所未有的疲惫不堪。他也没心思收拾自己，凑合着洗了把脸就出了门，并且赶在朴正洙之前到了分局的局长办公室。  
韩庚知道这个案子让局里顶住了多大的压力，公安部的、国安部的、外来的、内在的...所有人都紧绷着一根弦，而且紧绷了这么多年，不知是不是所谓黎明前的黑暗，让近来的事情越来越复杂难搞。在韩庚眼里，现在局里的每个人都沉默而痛苦，仿佛再有一点外力，就会全然崩溃。  
韩庚知道自己也无异于他们。  
所幸局长很重视这次曺圭贤受伤的事件。纵使上面压着不让继续跟进已有的线索，但是局里明目张胆的谋害证人，局长的面子到底是挂不住，也因此很顺利的批下来一队人在ICU驻守看护，韩庚的心也放下来了。  
他安排好手上的事就去了监控室。值班的警卫跟韩庚报告了曹圭贤出事前后的所有监控记录都被清除后开始忙着推卸责任，那人言辞激烈，脸都涨得通红。韩庚不愿跟他过多纠缠，只是叮嘱了技术科抓紧尝试恢复就又奔了鉴定科。  
朴忠栽正靠着窗台抽烟。缭绕的烟雾从口鼻流淌到了周围的空气里，仿佛给这不大的空间染上了一层灰。韩庚虽然昨天抽了一晚上的烟，但推门进来后还是有些不舒服的皱了眉头。  
他问：“哥，钟铉呢？”  
“这孩子起晚了今天，没吃早饭，刚出去买巧克力了。”  
“嗯...”  
韩庚叹了口气，但他还没开口就被朴忠栽抬手示意闭了嘴。那人掐灭了烟，指了指实验室的门说：“结果明天能给你。从会议室里找到了不少东西，最快能知道结果的就是几根头发了，正化验呢，你别急。”  
“老哥，谢谢了。”  
“嗯，这位下手挺狠，不过应该是无预谋的，现场处理得不够利索。那位画家情况怎么样？”  
韩庚不着痕迹的咬了下嘴唇，干裂的皮让他想起来自己到现在也是滴水未进：“暂时脱离危险了，只是情况不好说，在ICU呢...”  
“颅脑损伤吧？这个是很麻烦，你就先踏实下来吧。”  
“我知道。”  
☆☆☆  
金希澈站在中央美院里最高的一栋楼上。他眯着眼睛，勉强能看到远处操场上正在跟学生和几个老师踢球的李东海。  
申东熙站在他身后看着他，并没有说话。  
金希澈却好像听到了他想问但没能出口的问题。他说：“不急，我们有的是时间。”


	90. 猎人

李东海过上了某种意义上的守活寡生活，不过他本人倒是并没有很不满，毕竟不会时不时的腰酸背痛，也算是人生一大喜事。  
不过不知道是不是因为缺少爱的滋润，最近他脸上爆了不少痘痘。偶尔跟李赫宰视频电话时，总是被对方调戏说果然男人不能缺少精液的滋养啊，每每都羞的李东海吭吭哧哧，却又怎么都舍不得挂电话。  
气的金丽旭给李东海做了好几顿的开水煮白菜，连盐都没给放。  
结果李东海的火疙瘩倒是消下去了，金丽旭却又因为乍冷乍热的天气感冒了，虽然李东海反复强调是因为金丽旭满肚子坏水不好好做饭遭了报应。而金讲师从小感冒就不爱发烧，向来只走嗓子，在连续煮了好几天冰糖炖梨还不见好后，金讲师毅然决定带好口罩围巾去医院开点甘草片吃。  
虽然早早就提前挂了号，但到了市立医院，金丽旭还是被取号大厅一条条长龙似的队伍震惊了一下。他心里想着首都的人口真是个大问题，还是咳嗽着站去了队尾。将近半个小时后拿到了号，去科室等叫号又要排将近一个小时的队，金讲师几乎绝望，说起来他也还没吃午饭，于是想着干脆趁这个时间先去吃个下午茶再回来。  
内科门诊在院区的G楼，人流相当密集。担心会交叉感染，金讲师没有去挤电梯，而是选择了走逃生通道。不知道这家医院是不是所有楼都如G楼一样，楼梯陡的不要不要的，金丽旭头晕咳嗽低血糖，每一步都感觉自己要踩空。好不容易从五楼下到三楼，他实在气短的厉害。金讲师撑着膝盖想休息一下，结果安全通道的防火门突然被推开，闪身进来的男人在楼道的窗边站定，很快点了支烟抽了起来。  
金丽旭抬眼看了一下觉得这人面熟，一时没叫出名来，结果那人也看了过来，他掐着烟的手伸向金丽旭的方向，皱着眉想了一下就开了口：“金先生？”  
那人细声细气的声音唤起了金丽旭的记忆一样：“朴警官？”  
朴正洙于是掐灭了烟，金丽旭也踏下最后一级台阶走到窗边。  
“金先生怎么来医院了？身体不舒服？”  
“叫我丽旭就行。有点感冒了，想过来开点处方药。朴警官呢？”  
“啊...工作原因，过来看护的，还有叫我正洙就行，丽旭应该比我年轻吧？”  
两个人是因为之前李东海被下药的案子认识的，金丽旭心里自然是对这位人民警察敬仰又感激。朴正洙也对李东海的状况挂心的很。两人气氛和睦的聊着天，期间朴正洙想给丽旭让根烟，后者摆摆手拒绝。等到朴正洙消磨掉了一支烟，他抬脚往门那边走去。金丽旭算是怕极了安全通道陡峭的楼梯，于是也没多想的跟着朴正洙出了安全通道，想绕到主楼梯再下楼。  
朴正洙似乎跟金丽旭顺路，两个人有一搭无一搭的聊着天，到了三楼的大厅后朴正洙转向ICU的方向，话里带上了告别的意思：“那丽旭你一会儿路上小心点，这儿一楼大厅小偷多，我们抓了好几拨了。”  
“嗯，正洙哥辛苦啊。”金丽旭看着朴正洙身后的ICU区，随口说道：“希望这位能快点脱离危险，你也好回去休息休息。”  
朴正洙却面色凝重了，甚至有点紧张：“起范跟你说了？”  
金丽旭晃了下神：“没，怎么了？”  
那边朴正洙低头想了想，步子又迈了回来：“其实这事跟你也没多大关系，是曺圭贤...”他脑子里很快转了个弯，还是没把事件的细节和金起范的叛变道出来：“他出了事故，可能跟之前的案子有关，现在还没脱离危险...我是以为起范会跟李先生说来的。”  
金丽旭听到这事觉得心里不舒服，毕竟曺圭贤是救了李东海的人，就算金起范是为了李东海的精神状态考虑而守口，于情于理，他至少也可以跟金丽旭说一声。  
“唉，你也别多想，李先生的事已经过去了，圭贤这事跟他没关系，为了各方考虑，起范不说是对的。”朴正洙这话说着时抬手拍了拍金丽旭的肩，意思让他放宽心。  
金丽旭嗓子难受得厉害，外头的风卷着雾霾叫嚣着挤进窗户微开的缝隙，让他一下子剧烈的咳嗽起来。朴正洙见状忙把手移到他的后背拍着。待到金丽旭好不容易平静下来，他脸已经涨得通红：“正洙哥，这事我无论如何要跟东海说一说...他那个人一定不能接受救命恩人在医院重症监护室躺着时自己在家过的舒舒坦坦。”  
朴正洙想劝阻，但是他突然想起了李东海那双亮晶晶的干净眼睛，于是也点了头。  
☆☆☆  
李东海赶到医院的时候，天气越来越不好。大风刮的树都摇晃，穿过医院楼间时甚至能发出凄厉的鬼嚎声。  
金丽旭跟朴正洙一左一右的站在李东海身侧，两个人的注意力都在李东海身上，生怕他受刺激一样。  
李东海抬起右手，手掌紧贴着ICU冰冷的玻璃。透过这层透明的屏障，他能看见曺圭贤头上层叠裹住的医用纱布，能看到他口鼻处的呼吸面罩里水雾朦胧又散去，能看到心电图规律又整齐的曲线，但就是看不到曺圭贤的生命力。  
李东海左手握的很紧，他鼻子一酸就掉了眼泪。金丽旭见状立刻拽着他去走廊的椅子上坐下：“东海...不是你的错。”  
“对啊东海，不是你的错。你不用担心，我们会抓到犯人的。”朴正洙坐在李东海身边，他的声音听上去恳切又坚定，一瞬间确实让李东海好受了些许。  
“朴警官...拜托你了，曺先生是个好人，他...”  
“我知道，东海，我知道。你别担心，他现在情况很稳定，他会好起来的。”  
朴正洙一边说着，一边看了看手表，时间已经接近下午五点。他站起身跟金丽旭和李东海说：“你们两位宽心，不要因为这件事有负担。曺先生的案子我们会破，一定会还他一个公道。”  
他话毕后向两人敬了礼，点头示意后就走远了。金丽旭嗓子还是不舒服，但他没有催促李东海，而是默默守在他身边。一位女护士小步跑着经过他俩坐着的扶手椅，带起的气流让金丽旭又痛苦的咳嗽起来，他甚至觉得肺都开始痛了。  
李东海这才回过神，他一手抹了眼泪一手拍着朋友的后背：“走吧，陪你开点药。”  
“咳咳咳...东海你...咳咳，你别心太重，别想太多...咳咳，哎...我是不是不该跟你说这事？”  
“没事，你别担心我。晚上给你煮点梨水吧。”  
“我没事，吃药就行。你啊，心情不好的话，就去找他吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“李赫宰啊。”  
“嗯...”  
☆☆☆  
朴正洙在三楼安全通道的窗户前打了个电话给韩庚。  
“庚子，忠栽哥那边结果出了吗？”  
“没呢，快了，我盯着呢哥别担心。圭贤呢？”  
“还没醒，但是状态比较稳定，耐心等吧。”  
“嗯，哥别太累。”  
空气中弥漫着烟味，这个角落甚至还要更浓一点。朴正洙闻着觉得头疼，他于是开了窗户。  
四楼安全通道、也就是他所站的位置的正上方，金希澈又吸完了一支烟。烟蒂被他从窗户不大的缝隙中弹了出去，瞬间就被北风卷着吹的不知所踪。他看见李东海一个人跑出了楼门的身影，那人身上穿着的羽绒服没有系上扣子，但他似乎并不觉得冷。  
他很快消失在了医院大门口，消失在了金希澈的视线之中。


	91. 黑暗边缘

李东海到达小公寓的时候，李赫宰还没回来，他于是用李赫宰给自己的备份钥匙开了门。  
客厅里，挂钟的时针已经指向了六点一刻，天色早已大暗，但是李东海没有开灯。他缩在沙发上，第一次有了想抽烟的冲动。  
李赫宰之前抽烟的时候，香烟总是被放在玄关柜子的第一个抽屉里。李东海去找，却发现所有烟都没了踪影，取而代之的是不少水果糖和巧克力。  
他于是觉得心里更不舒服，像是堵上了一块吸饱了哀愁的海绵一样。他缩双人床靠墙的角落里，脑中混混沌沌的像是笼罩迷雾，可是偏偏又能听到些歇斯底里的尖叫。鼻腔里尚留着医院里的酒精气味，他突然觉得自己身上爬满了病毒细菌。  
不知道过了多久，门锁被再次打开。李赫宰脱掉外套走进房间，他被缩在角落的李东海吓了一跳：“东海？”  
那人抬起头来，眼睛里却少了神采。  
李赫宰带着温柔坐在床边，他伸手抓住李东海的右手，而后拉到掌心里抚摸着安抚：“我们东海，不要难过啊。”  
李东海本来的郁结在李赫宰的柔情里像是堰塞湖决口了一样，眼泪立刻就掉了下来。他咬着嘴唇想忍住，却不想下一秒就被李赫宰揽进怀里。那人一手搂着他，一手扣住他的后脑轻抚。  
“东海，东海...没事的，嗯？我在呢。”  
“赫...”  
“我们东海，有我在呢，不开心的话就跟我说。”  
李东海的额头抵在李赫宰肩膀上，到底是压抑着哭了出来。李赫宰就那么以一个不太舒服的坐姿抱着他，偶尔偏过头亲亲他的耳尖。几分钟后，李东海终于长出了一口气，带着浓重的鼻音开了口：“曺先生出事了...”  
他从李赫宰怀里直起身子，眼睛因为泪水的冲刷在越发幽暗的室内甚至有些发光：“赫...”  
“我知道，东海，我知道。”李赫宰回身从床头柜里拿出了湿巾，他抽出一张想帮李东海擦擦泪痕，指尖却突然一空，下一秒身前就传来李东海擤鼻涕的动静，弄的他不由得想笑：“你啊...东海，这事真的跟你没关系，你别太心重。”  
“赫宰你别安慰我。”  
“我没有的。宝宝，我这两天就是在查这个事，很快就会有结果了，你就放心，我会替曺先生找出凶手的，嗯？”他边说着边帮李东海脱了厚实的毛衣，又顺势把那人放倒在床上：“我知道你心里难过，有我在，你不用一个人承担。你休息一下，我去煮点吃的，今天就住下吧。”  
他站起身向往厨房走，然而就在他想抬手按下厨房吊灯的开关时，他却听到李东海沉静哀伤的声音，说：“李赫宰，我想做。”  
☆☆☆  
李东海全身赤裸着躺在料理台上，他的后背紧贴着石英石的台面，冰冷坚硬实在算不上舒服，可是后穴的快感却让他根本没心思催促另一个男人转移战场。  
李赫宰衣衫凌乱看得出仓促色急。他把李东海的腿抬高环在自己腰间，而后又压低了身子让性器进入的更深一些，几乎同时他就感受到被他狠狠疼爱的男人后穴内壁应激的咬紧。  
“呜...赫，太深了...赫宰...”  
“嗯...东海，忍着点。宝贝儿，你真棒...”  
李赫宰的气音性感的无法形容，李东海光听着就觉得快要高潮一样的心跳加速。男人在他体内肆虐的性器又精准的撞击在他的腺体上，甚至使坏的顶住磨蹭，让他瞬间难以承受的挣扎，混乱中他身边的杯碗瓶罐都掉到地上粉碎开来。  
“啊啊...赫，不要了...妈的我不要了你出去...不行了...”  
“你说不要就不要了？呼...海...你好湿。”李赫宰一边说着一边把手伸向两人结合的秘境抚摸着，他又低下头咬住李东海的耳垂：“都流出来了，快爽死了吧...嗯？”他又狠狠顶了一下，这下李东海的性器不受控的吐了些白。  
“呜...你他妈的闭嘴...啊嗯，闭嘴...”  
“忍忍，马上让你射出来...”  
快速又富有技巧的顶弄下，李东海被快感支配的仿佛成了没有感情只剩下肉欲的兽，他急切又饥渴的吻上李赫宰的嘴唇，啃咬、吮吸、撕扯...直到痛了才稍稍拉远距离，却又仿佛不甘心一样很快又会继续这个湿热的吻。  
李赫宰放在外面床上的手机响了，他听见了却头一次不愿理睬，他只想沉溺在与身下这个男人一起创造出的性爱的地狱里。  
待到两个人都发泄出来，李东海仿佛都没了生气一样，躺在流理台上动都动不了。李赫宰也觉得身子发软，他想去拿些纸巾来稍微清洁一下两人的身体，却在看到李东海被汗湿的发丝贴住的漂亮脸蛋时作罢。他弯下腰含住李东海那还没有完全疲软的性器，在那人快乐又痛苦的呻吟中舔净上面所有的精液。  
“宝宝，继续。”  
☆☆☆  
在李赫宰的电话响起的十四分钟前，金基范突破了朴有天名下这家位于英国伦敦的金融公司的主机的最后一道密码，他在自己研发的插件中输入了金起范和朴正洙这两个名字。  
“正在搜索中，请万能钥匙大人稍等。”机械但可爱的人工提示音响起，金基范便功成身退，起身去厨房准备偷吃金在中晚上新炖的靓汤了。  
“已搜索出相关条目...”  
“已确定，正在打印最终筛选结果，请万能钥匙大人稍等。”


	92. 棋局

李东海困的很早，十点多就睡下了，等钟表指针过了十一点，连李赫宰凑近亲他他都醒不过来了。  
李赫宰起身换了衣服，他给李东海掖好被子裹了个严实，想了想还拿来了一个小丑鱼抱枕给他放在身边。他凑过去亲了亲李东海的额头嘴唇，接着就踏着夜色出了门。  
他在小区外的路边没太费力就找到了韩庚的那辆白色现代，车的主人也远远的看见了他，那人从驾驶室钻出来站定，摆了摆手算是打了招呼。李赫宰见状也加快了脚步走去，他一边打开副驾驶的车门一边说：“韩庚哥，这么晚请你过来，不好意思。”  
韩庚大概还是觉得这么跟李赫宰说话有些别扭：“啊，没事。”他坐回车上，落锁后扯过安全带系好后又开了口：“地址是哪里？”  
“建外SOHO。”   
韩庚听了以后没做什么反映，他安静的着车挂挡，平稳的开进主路。  
这个时间，路上的车少了很多，走的也顺，一个红灯都没赶上。李赫宰坐在副驾驶，他手臂放在窗沿上撑着头，平和淡然的看着窗外的夜景。倒是韩庚似乎因为这尴尬无话的氛围有些坐立不安。良久，他还是开了口：“嗯...查出来了？”  
“嗯，是说查出了些事。电话里说不保险，所以什么情况我也不清楚。”李赫宰依旧是那副平和的样子，看不出任何情绪。  
“哦，那边是什么地方？这么晚过去没问题？”  
“是朋友的一家公司，都是自己人，这点你不用担心。”  
李赫宰话音未落，韩庚放在手机支架上的手机突然响了起来。李赫宰快速的一瞥，就看到了来电显示的正洙哥三个字。不知道是不是因为自己正和李赫宰在一块，韩庚莫名有些紧张心虚。他示意李赫宰不要出声，后者也了然的不再说话、靠着窗户闭目养神。  
韩庚这才接了电话，通过蓝牙耳机，那边朴正洙的声音略显疲惫：“庚子，在哪儿呢？”  
“呃...我在外边呢。”不难看出来韩庚不善于说谎，他于是又补充了一句：“出来找点吃的。是圭贤那边有情况吗？”  
“不是...找到金俊秀了。一组那边出队，刚刚抓住了。”  
“什么？！”韩庚快速的撇了李赫宰一眼，那人因为韩庚忽而提高的音量也睁开眼睛看向他，二人的目光就这么交汇了。李赫宰并未听到电话的内容，但从韩庚的反应看来，一定是出了大事。  
“一组已经快到局里了，估计要连夜审，你看情况，能过来就过来吧。”  
“好。”  
电话挂断后，韩庚甚至觉得自己掌心都冒了汗。只是突然他觉得自己几近麻木，连这件事代表的是好是坏他都分不清了。  
李赫宰倒是恪守本分，一句也没多问。韩庚也没有说话，就只是心神不宁的继续驾驶。连之前略显疏远的客套和公话都没有后，车里的气氛急转直下。十二点前，两人终于是抵达了目的地。  
时间已经不早，楼里几乎没了人，只有消防通道的应急灯还亮着。李赫宰给郑允浩打了个电话，本来他想避免麻烦、约在其他地方见面，没想到那边郑允浩却豁达的很，似乎完全不介意自己这个并不合法的买卖被人民警察发现。李赫宰于是也不再耽搁，他带着韩庚转身上电梯去了18楼的钟皓律师事务所。  
事务所其他员工早就下了班，但该有的服务还是依旧五星级，金在中亲手泡的姜茶甜度热度正好，让韩庚的思绪都平定了不少。  
“赫宰啊你没说韩组长长得这么精神啊。”金在中窝在沙发里翘着二郎腿笑得一脸痞气，旁边郑允浩醋意大发正想说什么就被金在中大眼一瞪给憋了回去：“干嘛，我说实话，你有意见？”  
“没...没意见。”  
韩庚老脸一红像个被调戏的小丫头，一时也不知道该说什么，哈哈着干笑了两声就继续低头喝茶了。李赫宰很是无奈，心说这气氛怎么跟我预料的不一样呢...  
他咳嗽一声，继而开了口：“哥，查出来了？”  
郑允浩从抽屉里拿出了一个档案袋递给了李赫宰，后者拆开拿出里面的几张纸快速翻看着，一旁的韩庚也着急的凑了过来。  
密密麻麻的英文介绍占了一多半内容，李赫宰大致看了一眼就全数略过，倒是苦了一旁的韩庚急出了一脑门的汗：“怎么样？查到什么了？”  
李赫宰看到了最后一页：“金起范是俱乐部的人。”  
“果然是...妈的...”  
郑允浩忖度着解释道：“Key入侵了英国这家金融公司的内部系统，这家公司的董事长就是朴有天，也就是俱乐部在英国势力的幕后主理人，而金起范在这家公司的加密人事档案里留下了记录。韩组长，从各个角度来说，这份文件都不能当作证据，而英国方面你也无能为力，你想好要怎么办了吗？”  
“曺圭贤和李晟敏的案子他严重失职，我会去申请停职察看，走一步算一步吧...文件里有没有提到朴正洙？”  
“没有。”  
“嗯...郑先生，金先生，谢谢你们二位愿意帮我这个忙。还有那位Key...也请二位替我道谢。”韩庚努力维持着情绪，他低头叹了口气，而后看向了李赫宰：“谢谢你帮我查这些事，可不可以...借一步说话？”  
☆☆☆  
“俊秀被抓了？！”  
李赫宰透过事务所的窗户，看到韩庚已经驱车离开。电话那边，金钟云掺杂着些微睡意的沙哑声音透露着吃惊。  
“赫宰...俊秀不能进去。”  
“我知道...金希澈肯定会把所有事压到他一个人身上...哥，我们必须保住俊秀，才能把他们一网打尽。”李赫宰说这话的时候看向了郑允浩和金在中：“钟云哥，你继续找人盯着金希澈，俊秀的事交给我。”  
“你...好吧，小心点。”  
电话被挂断了。李赫宰依旧脸色平静看不出情绪。他说：“允浩哥，我要进监狱。”


	93. 无尽长夜

金起范失踪了。  
从曺圭贤在警局遇袭后，再也没有人见过金起范。不论他是在哪里学到的侦察技巧...警校还是匪营，至少他现在运用的恰如其分。在这个监控密度全球数一数二的北京城里，没有人知道他究竟藏在哪里。  
韩庚凌晨两点回到分局时，技术科刚好恢复了会议室被删除的监控。屏幕里诚实的播放着金起范快步走进曺圭贤所在的会议室的画面，不出一分钟，他又匆忙的离开，表情阴冷、带着慌乱。技术人员又尝试调高了音量，韩庚于是清晰地听到了那一分钟里会议室中传出的打斗声。  
凌晨五点，金起范的停职处理意见和通缉令连夜发下时，韩庚正站在分局的天台上抽烟。他面对着依旧漆黑的天幕，内心错杂。身后的金属门被推开，韩庚回头，看到了已经迫不及待点燃香烟的朴忠栽。那人狠狠的吸了一口烟，韩庚眼见着火星快速烧灼掉了那根万宝路至少一公分的烟草，产生出来的烟雾被朴忠栽吸入又呼出来，他这才开了口：“估计你就在这儿，鉴定的不少证物都出结果了，不过估计你心里已经有结果了吧。”  
“是金起范...”  
“嗯。头发、指纹、皮屑，都是他的。通缉令发了？”  
“发了，二组已经出发去抓人了。但是根本不知道他在哪儿，应该先去他家吧...”  
朴忠栽又抽了口烟说：“庚子，盯着点医院那边，别让他再接近那位大画家。”  
韩庚点了点头：“正洙哥已经调了一队人去守着了。”他看向渐亮的天，却始终觉得心里憋闷，像是压了一块石头一样，总放不下心来。他撑着天台的栏杆远眺，有一年夏天天气好的时候，从这个位置他甚至能看到西山，但今天却不行了，就连数百米外的一幢大厦他都看不分明。”今天天气不好，哥还是别在这儿抽烟了。”  
朴忠栽却跟没听见一样，他猛吸了一口烟，那根万宝路随即燃烧至烟嘴的位置。他把烟头扔在地上踩灭，而后又点燃了一支：“这儿能静心，抽烟只是个借口。对了，金俊秀呢？你不负责审讯吗？”  
听到金俊秀的名字的时候，韩庚心蓦地慌了一下，他无意识又快速的看了一眼朴忠栽，见那人看着远处出神后他才松了口气：“啊...一组那边审了一夜，我正申请把金俊秀调到我这儿，文件还没跑完。”  
朴忠栽把烟头扔到地上踩灭，他转身准备下楼，经过韩庚身边时，他伸手拍了拍后者的肩膀。  
☆☆☆  
夜里从钟皓律师事务所出来后，李赫宰花了好久才打到车，等他到家时已经是三点多了。他轻手轻脚的开门进屋又落锁后立刻去到床边，看到李东海睡的很沉，连姿势都没变。男人于是在李东海的额头上落下一吻，之后就去洗了澡。  
四点的时候，李赫宰终于换了睡衣上了床，他躺在李东海背后搂住了熟睡的男人，怀着满心的歉意和沉重渐渐睡去了。  
早上八点多，李东海睡醒过来。前一晚激烈的性事弄的他腰酸背痛，他翻过身来想好好收拾收拾罪魁祸首，却见到那人缩在被子里依旧熟睡的样子。李东海心里喜欢得紧，他凑近那人的睡颜看了许久，只觉得清晨跳动缓慢的心脏里仿佛流淌过一汪温泉。他又凑近了些许，直至紧紧贴着那人，感受着李赫宰呼出的气息打在自己脸上的痒，他真想一直这么赖床下去。  
不过饭还是要有人做的。八点半李东海还是轻手轻脚的钻出被窝，他洗过脸后叼着牙刷去了厨房，把冰箱里剩下的冷饭就着培根粒和鸡蛋做了一锅色香味俱全的炒饭。  
李赫宰醒来后正看到了这一幕。就在李东海关了火后，他再也忍不住的走进厨房抱住了那人，他拿下了李东海咬着的牙刷，在那人的笑容里和薄荷味的泡沫里跟他接吻。  
等到两人终于亲够了，李赫宰恋恋不舍的摸了摸李东海后颈的吻痕，使坏的又凑上去嘬了一个出来，然后他迅速逃离出了李东海的攻击范围。李东海又气又笑，挥着锅铲作势要追过去。李赫宰见状光速跑进了卫生间躲了起来。  
“呀！你干嘛去！出来吃饭！”  
“我要尿尿！”  
☆☆☆  
朴正洙去大厅的自动贩卖机买了咖啡再往ICU走的时候已经快到十点。熬了一夜下来，他的眼睛满是红血丝，身上、嘴里全都是烟味。他喝了口咖啡，苦涩的醇香混合着烟草浓重的味道让他皱紧了眉头。  
他路过电梯间时，最左边的直梯正好开了门，一个年轻女人慌不择路的冲了出来，险些撞到了朴正洙。那女人快速道了歉，而后踩着细跟的皮靴消失在了电梯间的金属门后。  
朴正洙只觉得那女人有些面熟，他稍微加快了脚步跟出了电梯间，却已然看不到那人的身影。他于是不再在意，却在此时接到了一通电话，是在ICU驻守的一个新调来的小警员打来的：“正洙哥！曺圭贤醒了！”  
朴正洙吓了一跳，他一口喝净手中所剩不多的罐装咖啡，小跑着回到了曺圭贤所在的病房门口，却没想到那个年轻女人也在这里，正和站岗的便衣拉扯。朴正洙正向上去拉开他们，负责曺圭贤手术的主治医生却及时的出现了，那个女人看到医生后立刻从一众警察中退了出来：“医生！我是他的姐姐，让我进去看看他好不好？”  
朴正洙这才发觉他觉得这女人面熟的原因就是她眉眼与曺圭贤实在相像。  
随主治医生一同过来的护士长上前拉开了曺雅拉安抚，主治医生趁此机会进入了ICU给刚刚苏醒的曺圭贤做检查。朴正洙透过玻璃看了一眼，发现曺圭贤肿胀的几乎睁不开的眼睛正执着的看向自己的姐姐。  
曺雅拉自然也看到了，她扑在玻璃前，流下的眼泪很快弄花了精致的妆容。她努力微笑着，小声的对着房间内的曺圭贤说着没事了姐姐来了，她应该也知道曺圭贤听不到。但是朴正洙注意到，躺在病床上的曺圭贤神态似乎真的放松了不少。  
他咳嗽了一声后走到了曺雅拉身边：“曹小姐？我是朝阳分局的警察，朴正洙。”


	94. 乍暖还寒

事情的发展比李赫宰设想的慢了不少。他坐在警车后座，被夹在两个穿着落伍的魁梧刑警之间。他想着金希澈还挺沉得住气，这一晃又是几个星期，他居然等到了四月才来彻底折腾自己。想到这儿他又笑了出来，猫一样的金希澈，逮住老鼠后自然要遛够了玩腻了、让老鼠自己吓破胆才提溜到嘴边。  
只可惜他李赫宰从来不是只老鼠。  
他嘴角翘起，目不斜视的盯着警车挡风玻璃外乌黑发亮的柏油路。  
这天一早他从自己安在自家门口的监控探头上看到了找上门来的警察时，他就给郑允浩发了条空白的微信，而后删除了对话框。且不说他早就跟郑允浩商量好了对策，就算他只身一人也绝对不会那么轻易的束手就擒。  
李赫宰打开门得体的应对着刑警的盘问，而后不出所料的被强制性带离了公寓。  
警车载着他驶出了不知几条街道，在美院门口遇到了一路上第一个红灯。李赫宰表面上看不出不妥，内心却有些心烦意乱。他看了眼车载时钟，估摸了一下就知道李东海大概还没起床。他松了口气。  
不过对于他来说，审讯的步骤方式方法早就记在了骨头上，这帮管刑事案件的警察拿他没办法的。  
除夕夜那场车祸发生在昌平区和朝阳区的交界，管理界定本来就有些模糊不清，再加上没有监控、李赫宰有充足的不在场证明、王忠和赵子强并没有提起诉讼，按理来说这个案子没有一点难点……但是架不住李赫宰想尽办法也要进监狱。  
说起来李赫宰内心都已经做好了长期抗战的准备，结果进了昌平片区的派出所、被铐在椅子里，办案刑警似乎根本对他没什么兴趣，提的问题不多也便罢了，甚至即使他不做回答，人家也不会多问什么，前后不过一个小时而已初审就算结束了。  
下午四点，李赫宰被送进拘留所。如果走正常程序，等着法院判决最快也要两个月，这么一算就知道金希澈打的什么主意。李赫宰的指尖一下下的敲着桌子像是在等着什么，果然没多久他就听到门外的骚动。  
韩庚走了进来，对着办案的刑警说：“办交接，他跟我们回朝阳分局。”  
昌平的刑警显然没想到发生这样的情况，就在他们面面相觑的时候，韩庚在李赫宰平静的注视下拿出了分局局长签下的公文，他对着那两个警察说：“你们不难为我，我也不难为你们。”  
晚上七点，李赫宰坐着韩庚开的警车回到了朝阳分局。韩庚的意思是让李赫宰去休息室，舒舒服服的等着进监狱，但李赫宰拒绝了：“一切按规章走吧，不然金希澈知道了，会麻烦。”  
韩庚知道他这是替自己着想，也就没多劝：“我这边能做的也就是尽快把你交到法院那边，但是从判决下来到关押应该不会很快，你怎么打算的？”  
“朝阳法院的副院长是允浩哥当年的学长，他已经打好招呼了，这个案子会尽快判下来。”  
“那我还能做点什么吗？”  
“想办法把金俊秀尽快送进监狱里，他现在太危险，随时都会有人要他的命，进去了反而安全。我已经打点好了，到时候他会被安排跟我一个牢房。”  
韩庚点了点头：“我会尽快处理。不过与其这样，等他进去了你再探监不就好了？何苦把自己折腾进去。”  
李赫宰叹了口气，仿佛喃喃自语地说：“他不会想见我。”  
☆☆☆  
近一个月前曺圭贤的那次清醒似乎只是昙花一现，朴正洙觉得，他大概只是想看看那天赶来的曺雅拉罢了。这三个星期里，曺圭贤基本上依旧昏睡不醒。虽然已经搬出了ICU，但也只偶尔有过几小时清醒。医生也拿他没办法，毕竟受伤的是大脑，那么精密的器官谁能说的准呢。  
李赫宰被韩庚带回分局时，李东海正好坐公车前往市立医院。在某个路口，警车和公交车擦肩而过，一个向南，一个向北，他们谁也没有注意到对方。  
五点不到，李东海终于赶到了医院。四月份的天气已经渐渐回暖，他下车小跑进住院处后很快就出了一身薄汗。李东海一边踏进了电梯一边脱了外套，在拥挤的直梯里默默不语。  
电梯抵达7楼时发出了”叮”的提示音。李东海呆愣了一秒，才回过神来钻出了门。在来来往往的医生、护士、病患、家属间，他突然不知该去往何处，险些迷了路，而这种彷徨却伴随了他今后很久的人生。  
从病房里替李东海开门的人是曺雅拉，这是他们第一次见面。  
曺雅拉看着面前英俊的男人，开口问道：“请问您是…？”  
“我…我是曺先生的朋友，李东海。”  
曺雅拉自是不认识他的，但疲惫的脸上还是换上了微笑的神情：“李先生...我是圭贤的姐姐，曺雅拉…请进吧。”  
曺雅拉把他让进了房内，继而伸出手说：“您交给我就行，让您破费了。”  
李东海这才想起自己买了一束满天星，他有些局促的把花递给了面前这个温婉的女人：“圭贤…有好转吗？”  
他问出口的一霎那就后悔了，他不知道曺雅拉一天要应付多少次这个问题。她背对着李东海将花插进花瓶里，单薄的背影看似承受了巨大的痛苦，声音却听不出不妥：“还是老样子，总没有变坏，算是好事。”  
李东海连忙点了点头，却也不知道还能说些什么。  
躺在床上的曺圭贤已经摘取了呼吸面罩，他消瘦了不少，皮肤也是病态的苍白，但看起来睡的十分安稳。那两人坐在他的两侧，只偶尔聊上几句话，诸如”要不要喝点水”、”要注意休息”之类的。  
时间快到六点半时，李东海接到了金丽旭催他回家吃饭的短信，于是起身跟曺雅拉告别。这时，门却被推开了。  
站在门口的朴正洙看到李东海时，眼里似乎有些惊讶：“东海，好久不见了。”  
“朴警官，好久不见。”李东海的眼里带上了些许笑意。  
朴正洙瞥了眼依旧安睡的曺圭贤，而后向曺雅拉点头示意，在得到后者的同意后，他对李东海说：“东海，我送你出门吧。”  
他一直陪着李东海走到了医院大门口的车站。两人嘴里聊着的一直是一些生活琐碎。李东海远远的看到要乘坐的公交车驶了过来，这才告别道：“那朴警官，我就先走了，你要注意身体啊。”  
朴正洙脸上依旧是温和的笑，他点点头说：“嗯，你也是啊。对了，替我问那位李先生好。”  
李东海的左脚已经迈上了公车，听到这话时他的脚步顿了一下，好似想起了什么。  
“我们已经分手了。”


	95. 敌友

李东海坐在饭桌前，面色如常的用筷子夹着炖鸡腿往嘴里送。他又起身端着碗去了厨房，用汤勺从灶台上的砂锅里盛了不少鸡汤来拌米饭吃。  
金丽旭眼见着这一切，反倒不知道该说些什么。就在半个小时前，李东海从医院回来，一进屋就对着厨房里的金丽旭喊道：“我回来了，我饿了，我跟李赫宰分手了。”金丽旭还记得上次那俩人分手险些折腾去了李东海半条性命，想到这里他不由心里一颤。他又看了看准备去盛第二碗饭的李东海。  
金丽旭站起身来拿过李东海的碗，之后去了厨房盛饭：“吃多少？”  
“一满碗！”  
金丽旭在电饭锅散发出的水汽中想，这次大概是真的分手了吧。  
坐在餐桌旁的李东海目光清明，看不出哀伤。他当然不哀伤，分手是假的，是一早李赫宰就嘱咐给他的说辞。一早他给李赫宰打电话发现提示关机后，他的脑子里就迅速记起了这件事。他上次在李赫宰的小公寓过夜时，李赫宰对他说过：“每天醒来都打个电话给我，如果哪天我没接，那就是我去忙了。”李东海还记得当时李赫宰顿了一顿，后又接着说：“到时候，你就跟所有问起你的、或者亲近的人说我们分手了。”  
李东海当时点头应了下来。他没有多问，这着实不像他的风格。  
面前是金丽旭递过来的满满一碗饭。李东海低头笑了笑，接过来继续吃了起来。  
“东海啊…”  
“你别问了，我心里也不舒服，你让我缓两天，以后再说吧。”  
金丽旭于是不再开口，他开始收拾自己用过的碗筷。李东海见他这样心里也是错杂，但他知道，李赫宰这么做一定是有原因的。他又想起今天在车站时，朴正洙一时间没来得及掩盖的惊讶神情。  
说起来，朴正洙送他去车站时还说了：“如果有起范的消息，记得通知我。”  
李东海舀起一勺饭，勺子送到嘴边前顿住了动作。这次复合前他就明白李赫宰正在做的工作绝非善事，时至今日他都在努力忽视这些，但此时此刻，他已无法自控的为此困扰。  
几分钟后，他又开始狼吞虎咽，很快又吃完了一碗饭。  
☆☆☆  
一周不到，李赫宰的案子就判了下来，他也得偿所愿的住进了金俊秀的牢房。  
见到李赫宰时，金俊秀脸上有伤、衣服上有土。  
“打架了？”李赫宰问。  
“嗯。”  
“赢了吗？”  
“嗯，都干趴下了。”  
就好像他们从来没有过血海深仇一般，李赫宰递了块毛巾过去，金俊秀接了过来慢慢的擦脸，他低着头，李赫宰看不清他的表情，也不知该不该主动提起金俊浩的事。  
他最终还是没提，似乎这样就能抹去这件事的存在。  
“怎么被抓的？”  
“金希澈要我的命，躲这儿最安全。”金俊秀还是没有抬起头，他没有脱鞋就回身直接上了床，并背对着李赫宰、面向墙壁的侧躺着。  
李赫宰呆愣了一秒，说道：“我们俊秀长大了啊。”  
金俊秀迅速脱下一只鞋扔了过来，险些砸在李赫宰的脸上。  
“我本来想进来劝劝你，先别出去，没想到你自己想明白了。”  
“你要是只想说这个，现在就滚吧，没你在我还能多活些年月。”金俊秀不知道他这句话让李赫宰的神经霎的紧绷了一下，他迅速整理好情绪，开口道：  
“我得搞清楚你在英国的那段时间发生了什么。”  
“李赫宰，我就问你一句，你现在在以什么立场跟我谈？”说这话的时候金俊秀坐了起来，眼底是复杂的光，是失望、是愤怒、是不甘。  
“俊秀…”  
“我知道是你杀了我哥！我知道你是俱乐部的叛徒！但我跟你说我现在他妈的根本不在乎！”金俊秀吼了出来，他又努力寻求平静，很快点了一支烟抽：“我效忠的就只有Eric，他死了，俱乐部对我来说就是个屁。金希澈想弄死我，没那么容易。”  
“俊秀，对不起。”  
“你别来这套。”  
李赫宰正想开口，金俊秀却递了一支烟过来，李赫宰本想说自己戒烟了，却在紧接着想到李东海的时候放弃了。他点燃了香烟深吸了一口：“我可以认为我们现在达成统一了吗？”  
金俊秀点了点头。


	96. 各自为战

四月底的一天，李东海接到曺雅拉的电话时，正是早上八点。那天李东海醒的意外的早，他本正在烦恼要不要睡个回笼觉，却被这通电话适时地打断了纠结。  
“圭贤醒了。”曺雅拉的声音从手机那边传来，真实却莫名有些不真切。  
李东海的思绪还不清明，他定了定神才开口说：“我这就过来。”  
到达医院时也不过上午九点半。李东海见到曺圭贤时，后者身上的呼吸机和管子几乎都已悉数拆去。长时间的昏迷让曺圭贤看上去瘦的吓人，皮肤也是苍白不已，现在他精神状态算不上好，但最让李东海担心的是曺圭贤眼里愈发化不开的悲伤。  
李东海放下了买来的一束百合，点头跟曺雅拉和朴正洙问好，之后就安静的坐在曺圭贤床边的椅子上。  
主治医生简单的检查过曺圭贤的状况后松了口气，虽然后续还需要更缜密的检查，不过既然已经苏醒，就基本可以放下心了。而后他在李东海的注视下走出了病房。  
李东海看向曺雅拉，她站在一边，眼泪止不住的往下掉，她边抹着泪边笑着呢喃：“醒了就好…醒了就好…”  
李东海的目光又飘向靠着墙站着的朴正洙，那人眼里布满红血丝，不知道是熬了几夜的结果。朴正洙在李东海的注视下清清淡淡地开了口：“人醒了就好，先开始检查恢复要紧，等曺先生精神好些，我们再安排对当时的袭击事件做笔录。”李东海不知道朴正洙是不是有意隐去了金起范这三个字，在他的注视下，朴正洙对着病房里的其他人敬了礼，随后就退出了房间。  
病床上身形枯槁的曺圭贤在朴正洙离开后，缓缓地将视线移向曺雅拉，他开口，嗓音沙哑：“什么袭击….？”  
曺雅拉的表情渐渐僵硬，她急忙转头看向李东海。  
李东海心跳快的厉害，他说：“金起范在警局把你打伤…你不记得吗？”他话音落下后心里一惊，他依旧不能相信记忆里那个稳重成熟却笑容温暖的金起范会做出这种事。  
病床上虚弱的男人自是听不到李东海的心声。在李东海和曺雅拉的目光之下，曺圭贤摇了摇头。  
☆☆☆  
金希澈挂下电话，一手抓起书桌上的一瓶芝华仕扔向了房间的角落，碎裂的声音之后，四溅的液体和玻璃碎片染了墙壁和地毯。下一秒，厚重的实木门被推开，申东熙探身进了房间，他说：“澈哥，怎么了？”  
他稍微回过身关上门，只这一瞬间的功夫，金希澈冲了过来，小臂抵住申东熙的脖子就把他压制在了墙上。他的手臂青筋暴起，不难想象申东熙难以呼吸的痛苦，只是他如何挣扎都无法挡开金希澈的愤怒。  
“李赫宰是怎么跟金俊秀进了一间牢房的！金俊秀到现在都没死…申东熙，你他妈就是朴有天的眼线是不是！”  
申东熙只感到无法呼吸、视线模糊，他每努力呼吸一次，颈间金希澈的手臂就会再压下一分，仿佛缠绕猎物的蟒。极端缺氧下申东熙就快要昏过去，他甚至发不出声音。这时他猛然感到自己额头被冰冷的枪管抵住，金希澈更加冰冷声音也在这时响起。  
“朴有天的走狗…”  
“澈…澈哥…不是…我不…不是…”  
金希澈猛地撤了手，申东熙随即摔倒在地、扯开衣领开始干呕。  
“既然不是你，就去给我查出来是谁！”  
金希澈转身一拳打在坚厚的实木桌面上，像是自言自语一样的开口道：“朴有天，跟我来这手…你完了。”  
“咳咳…哥，Micky怎么了？”  
金希澈只回头看了申东熙一眼，冷静下来后仿佛刚才那个暴虐的人并不是他一样。可能连他都没想到，现在的自己跟当年Eric有多像。”就在我身边，除了起范，还有他的人。”  
“消息可靠吗哥？”  
“呵…从英国、他身边传来的消息，你说可不可靠？”金希澈闭着眼睛扬了扬头，颈椎的酸痛让他忍不住叹了口气：“神童，以后再也没有Micky了，你考虑吧，跟谁？”  
申东熙看向金希澈手上那把还没扣上保险的斑蝰蛇，深呼吸下说道：“一周之内，我就能查出那个眼线是谁。”  
金希澈这才笑了：“顺便把李晟敏弄出来，曺圭贤已经醒了，他俩也该活够了。”  
☆☆☆  
李赫宰陪着金俊秀在监狱里修生养息了一个月，期间二人一起悉数制服了监狱里的混混头子们，也打点好了负责的狱警队长。金俊秀躺在床上回想起跟李赫宰一起打架的这几天，恍惚觉得回到了不久前的过去、他去伦敦之前的那段日子。  
他点了根烟，良久才又开口道：“总之就是这样，朴有天希望完事后我能回去…陪他。”  
李赫宰站在一旁看着他，仿佛惊吓于金俊秀这一次伦敦之行期间发生的事到开不了口，他又想到是自己把他骗去的伦敦，就更觉得憋闷。  
“俊秀…朴有天不是那么简单的人。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“他是混黑的…”  
“我也是。”  
“…如果他是骗你的呢？”  
“你的那个小情人也可能是。”  
“金俊秀！”  
“你别管了。”一支烟已经吸完，算是速度极快，金俊秀也因此觉得有些头重脚轻：“李赫宰，在你眼里我是不是就是个傻逼啊？我今儿话就放这儿，有一天就算我死朴有天手上我也无所谓，你懂了吗？”  
这句话说完，他突然觉得喉头发紧，甚至有想哭的冲动。他扔掉烟蒂，翻身冲着墙、背对着李赫宰，他深吸了一口气才又说：“我现在什么都没了，就算他是骗我的，又能怎样？”  
李赫宰正想开口，金俊秀却翻过身看着他：“作为还我自由的代价，我会帮你们黑雁除掉金希澈，我知道的事情都可以告诉你。等平息了，朴有天会弄我出去，以后咱俩就一别两宽了。至于之后黑雁和朴有天谁能抢到中国俱乐部的残存势力，我就不管了。你看怎么样？”  
李赫宰看着面前这个机警过人的金俊秀，突然感到陌生。但他很快定下了神，他捏了一下自己囚服的右袖扣子，金俊秀可并不知道那是一个袖珍窃听器的开关。  
扣子的微微震动让李赫宰明白了无线声波那头的郑允浩和金钟云已经做好了准备。他面色如常的开口：“好，我答应你。俊秀，你说吧。”


	97. 暗潮

“按你这么说，金希澈也是朴有天的人？”李赫宰又点了一支烟，此时他只觉得烟草燃烧出的雾刺的他喉咙难受：“既然如此，你干嘛要除掉他？你们不是一伙的吗？”  
“有天不信任他了。他本意是想慢慢渗透，不用暴力的方式夺回中国的势力，但是金希澈想灭我的口，这口气我咽不下去。”金俊秀的眼里是李赫宰从未见过的决绝和冷酷，看来这次细亚是要动真格的了。  
“除掉金希澈尚且不容易，金希澈如果死了，朴有天打算让谁接手中国俱乐部？金起范吗？”  
“你还不懂吗，他根本不相信任何人，一旦金希澈死了，有天势必会亲自接手。”  
李赫宰低头想了想：“交易日期和地点确定了吗？”  
金俊秀眯了眼睛，眼神毒辣的审视着面前的男人，而李赫宰似乎坦然的很，目光丝毫没有躲闪。金俊秀这才缓缓开了口：“5月26号，北五环外的创意产业园E区仓库。”  
李赫宰深吸了一口气，他点了点头。金俊秀却又突然开口：“李赫宰，你到底想要什么？”  
李赫宰突然有些紧张，而数十公里之外的金钟云和郑允浩也同时摒住呼吸，即便他们的声音并不会传到监狱这间闭塞的牢房。  
“交易的内容你应该比我清楚啊，俊秀。”  
“那点海洛因，值得你这么大费周章吗。”  
“去年那么折腾，黑雁损失了不少，这些货你们可能看不上，但是对我们来说可是肥肉。”  
金俊秀看到李赫宰这么从容，心里也有些吃不准：“就只要毒品？”  
“不然呢，难道还有别的货？”  
似乎没料到他的反问，金俊秀怔了一下，再开口时却是别的话题：“你哪天出去？”  
李赫宰不着痕迹的叹了口气，但是眼下他已经失去了问出那份文件的机会。”你这边没什么事了，我这几天就出去。”  
金俊秀又从烟盒里倒出一支香烟，他把烟叼在嘴里，却突然发起呆来，那支烟始终没有被点燃。  
☆☆☆  
天气尚暖的这一天，大概是韩庚和李东海第一次见面。  
适逢朴正洙轮休，韩庚抽空带着一束百合前往市立医院探病。曺圭贤恢复得不错，现在已经可以坐在床上和他人长时间交谈而不至于疲累。在警局遭受的袭击导致他大脑的运动中枢受到了损伤，好在不算严重，经过这段时间的复健，现在曺圭贤每天可以散步一两个小时，痊愈的可能性非常大。  
这些都是韩庚坐下后，曺雅拉说给他听的。  
“但是，那几分钟的记忆一直没恢复，医生说永远回忆不起来也是有可能的。”曺雅拉说这话时，看向曺圭贤的眼神里满是伤痛。  
曺圭贤靠坐在病床上，满是歉疚的对着韩庚开口：“韩组长，真的很抱歉…”  
“不，这有什么可抱歉的，真要道歉的也应该是我，害你出了这么大事。袭击案的事你不用担心，物证都齐全，就算你想不起来，一样可以定他的罪。你现在就好好休息…”  
韩庚话音未落，房间的门又被推开，是李东海提着金丽旭煲的汤走进来。他看到韩庚后有些初见生人的慌乱，倒是曺圭贤开口解了围：“东海哥过来坐啊。”  
听了这话，韩庚才把面前的漂亮男人和记忆里的名字联系起来，他立刻站起身伸出手：“李东海先生吗？你好，我是重案组的组长韩庚。”  
李东海于是换用了左手提着保温桶，右手则握住了韩庚的手：“啊，您就是韩组长吗？常听人说起您。”  
他眼底带着善意的笑意，很难让人不喜欢。韩庚收回手后又坐了回去：“虽然你的案子之前也算是我负责，但是一直没能跟你见一面。身体都恢复了吗？”  
几个月过去，李晟敏留在李东海心底的阴霾已经遣散不少，加之最近他和曺圭贤也交往频繁，对于韩庚的询问，李东海并未觉得紧张：“谢谢韩组长关心，我已经没事啦。啊对了…”李东海又从口袋里掏出一张银行卡递给了曺圭贤：“物归原主，除了治疗费以外我一块都没多花，要不要给你拉个清单？”  
曺圭贤大概是很喜欢李东海这个人，经过最近这段时间，他们两人的关系也处的异常融洽，他接过那张卡片后随手递给了曺雅拉，之后坏笑着冲李东海开玩笑：“不用啦，就咱俩这关系，嘴都亲过了。”  
“嘿你这个小呲佬！”虽然知道曺圭贤说的”亲嘴”是当时情急之下的急救，但李东海还是又羞又想笑，他转头看向韩庚问道：“韩组长，这种小流氓你们抓不抓！”  
韩庚听罢也笑了起来：“这事儿得问扫黄组。”  
病房里的氛围一下子明朗起来，连带着曺雅拉也放松了不少，她一边给另外三个男人削水果，一边无奈的低着头笑。而一旁的曺圭贤看到姐姐的笑颜，也终于放下心来。  
等到下午三点，曺雅拉要陪着曺圭贤去例行复健，李东海和韩庚于是也趁机告别。  
在往医院大门口走去的途中，李东海率先开了口：“韩庚哥，还没有起范的消息吗？”  
韩庚自是知道李东海和金起范的关系的，虽然案情不便多讲，但他还是回了话：“嗯…一直找不到他，东海如果有消息的话，希望你能告诉我。”  
“那是当然了…但是他也没联系过我，我估计他是不会联系任何人的。”  
韩庚自然也知道，他叹了口气后转了话题：“东海住哪里？我开车送你吧，正好之后也没什么事情要忙。”  
李东海知道韩庚这话不是客套，于是正想答应，却在此时看见几步之外的医院停车场里停着一辆熟悉的劳斯莱斯，他立刻站定了脚步。  
“韩庚哥，不麻烦你了，有人来接我回家了。”


	98. 归来

五月中旬的北京的天气已经算得上是些许炎热，李东海才向着停车场跑了几米远便觉得身上出了一层薄汗。他心跳的欢快，不知道是因为天气、跑动还是别的什么。  
在他距离那辆劳斯莱斯不过五米的时候，李赫宰从车内打开驾驶室的门、踏下车子，他眼底是毫不减少的笑意。  
“李赫宰！”李东海在自己大喊出声的下一秒时把自己摔进了李赫宰的怀里，接着又毫无顾忌的在阳光之下亲吻上了爱人的脸颊。李赫宰抱着他原地转了个圈，满心欢喜之下也忍不住吻上了年轻男人的额角。  
“喊什么，我不是在这儿吗。”  
“我不管，李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰！李赫宰…”李东海笑的眼睛眯成了一条缝隙，他毫不顾及四周行人因为他的声音而投来的目光，更不畏惧其中是否有人对他们心存鄙夷。此时此刻，他只是太爱了。  
而在停车场入口处还未来得及离开的韩庚也便看到了这一幕，准确来讲，他是听到了李东海的声音唤着那个他很熟悉的名字。接下来，他就刚好看到了那两个男人亲密无间的举动。韩庚呆愣在了树荫下，就算给他选择，他也不知道自己该做出什么样的表情才算合适。  
那边李赫宰自然也注意到了韩庚，他用一手抱住了一直往自己怀里钻的李东海，拉着他去了副驾驶的方向：“你在车上等我，我去打声招呼。”  
李东海听到这话时心脏蓦地收紧，他还未开口，李赫宰便又亲了他一下：“没事，乖乖等着。”  
于是李东海隔着挡风玻璃，看着李赫宰一步一步的向韩庚的方向走去，他本满心忧愁，但在看到韩庚只是跟李赫宰握手后，他终于放下心来。  
而树叶阴翳之下，韩庚的惊讶无力掩饰：“你和东海…你们？”  
见到李赫宰只是笑着不说话，韩庚却突然想起数月前在那个飘着麻椒香气的饭馆里李赫宰的所言，他这才反应过来：“你说的媳妇儿是…?”  
李赫宰低着头，虽然看不见他的表情，却不难想象出他的笑意：“嗯，就是东海。”  
韩庚其实很少见到同性爱侣，虽然曺圭贤和李晟敏都和他有往来，但韩庚确实不曾亲眼见过这些那两人有任何亲密之举。虽然如此，他却好像自然而然的接受了李赫宰和李东海的关系。”嗯，也挺好的，东海人很好。”  
李赫宰听到这话似乎更喜悦了些，他回头看向车的方向，明明因为耀眼的反光，他看不清玻璃后的爱人，但这似乎并不能阻止他内心幸福的发酵。  
“对了，金俊秀那边怎么样？”  
听到这话，李赫宰才收回了目光，他面色严肃，却把一切情思隐藏的滴水不漏，这让韩庚有些莫名的急躁。  
“里面都打点好了，暂时不会有人意图对俊秀不利。我这两天会盯着金希澈那边，曺先生这儿还要麻烦韩庚哥多照顾了。”  
“这个自然…那个，金俊秀有没有吐出来点什么？”韩庚觉得这话自己问的窝囊，似乎苦于自己身为警察却只能苦苦等待线索上门，他的声音小了不少。  
李赫宰面色如常，却说着谎：“没有，他嘴很严实。如果有消息，我会第一时间告诉你。”  
听到这话，韩庚就觉得自己难以继续在这个地方待下去。他心里焦躁、烦闷，于是只又客套了两三句话就匆匆告别了。  
等到见着韩庚开着车驶向医院停车场的出口、接着交了停车费后从抬起的停车杆下离开后，李赫宰并没有急着回去车上，而是拨了一通电话给金钟云：“我们可以准备开始了。”  
他一边应答着，一边往李东海所在的方向走去。等到他走到车边，电话刚好挂断。他立刻打开车门上了车，未等他坐好，李东海就黏糊糊的腻了过来，果真像是个没有安全感的小媳妇。  
李赫宰一边搂着他、亲着他，一边给车门落了锁：“这车膜不够暗，回家再操你。”


End file.
